Mightless (Rewritten)
by The Mysterious Banana
Summary: The rewrite of one of the most popular villain Deku stories out there, this remake serves to fix all the flaws of the original. Izuku, quirkless and unloved in this world, with help from villains whom sympathize with him, sets out on a quest to take revenge on the very world who shunned him and save all who are suffering due to the discrimination of the quirkless.
1. Chapter 1: Loss

_**For those of you who are wondering, no, this is not a sequel or a non-canon spin-off, this is a reboot of the entire series. Same story, but refined, with less spelling mistakes, more development and better writing altogether. I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

When you are destined to make it big, there are often signs along the way, hinting to your eventual rise to whatever top you strive for. Whether that be an abnormally huge iq, a unique personality, or a special ability no one else possesses.

"I'm sorry mam, but according to our diagnostics, it would appear as though your child is... well how do I sugarcoat this? Power-deficient? Non-special? Pressed skip in the character creation screen? Quirkless. Your son in quirkless."

Or in this case, a lack there of.

"M-mom? I can still be a hero... right?" Asked a young, teary-eyed Izuku.

"O-of course Izuku! I'm sure you can! You'll be a great hero, just like your dad!" His mother replied.

Izuku never met his father, but his mother always brings the hero subject back to him. apparently, he was one of the world's first quirkless heroes. Sure, he was just a late bloomer and developed fire breath later on, but she still emphasizes on how much of a great man he is.

"Will I ever g-get to meet him one day?" Asked Izuku, wiping off his tears, "Is he still working overseas."

"Of course Izuku, you'll get to meet him soon enough!" Inko replied, smiling through her own tears.

Yet despite all her words of reassurement, Izuku always felt as though she was hiding something. Still, it gave him hope, and that's all he needed.

_Years later..._

"Oi Deku! What'cha doing?" A grown up Bakugou stared down at him.

"Oh... uh... Kacchan, hi... I was just... uh..." Izuku mumbled, clutching his notebook. It was her mother's birthday gift to him, It even came with two built in bookmarks that were shaped like All Might's signature hair.

"Gimme that!" Bakugou snatched his notebook right out of his palm.

"Hey! give that back!" Izuku cried.

"Why?" Bakugou said in a sadistic fashion, "Aren't we friends?"

"I know what you're gonna do! Give that back before I-"

"Before you what?" Bakugou cut him off. Two other guys showed up, his "friends" probably.

"well look at that! This kid wants to be a hero!" Bakugou yelled out loud as everyone in the classroom laughed in unison.

"Isn't he that quirkless pipsqueak?" Someone in the crowd laughed.

"And won't you look at that? He actually sketched a hero costume in here!" Laughed another.

"DOES HIS LACK OF QUIRK ALSO EXPLAIN HIS LACK OF ORIGINALITY? "MIGHTY"? WHAT KIND OF STUPID HERO NAME IS THAT?!" Laughed another, "I MEAN, MY MOUTH'S A LITERAL MEGAPHONE AND I CAN COME UP WITH A MORE ORIGINAL HERO NAME FOR MYSELF."

This is normally where Izuku would fight back, thrashing. But he has been laughed at and beat up so many times that he was used to it at this point. Instead, he just raised his arms helplessly as the crowd pelted him with erasers and crumbled up candy bar wrappers.

"Listen Deku." Katsuki called out, grabbing Izuku by shoulder, his fists sizzling with fire and Izuku's uniform started to emit black smoke, "Don't bother with this hero business and just go find a hole to die in, okay?" he said, with a menacing smile and in a eerily calm tone.

And Izuku nearly pissed himself at Katsuki's aggressiveness, the blond student took his notebook, blasting it to smithereens in front of him and tossing the remains out the window. Izuku, letting out an exasperated gasp, ran out to the window, in hopes that the notebook was still intact. While this happened, the rest of the classroom left, as class was soon dismissed to the sound of the bell.

"Oi, don't you think you're being a little hard on him Katsuki?" Asked one of the students.

"Like anyone would care what happens to that insignificant piece of crap." Katsuki laughed back, "Besides, if were actually smart..."

Izuku turned around, overhearing Katsuki.

"Then he could just take a dive off the building and be born with a quirk in his next life." Katsuki laughed.

Izuku, angered, lunged at him, only to freeze in fear as Katsuki ignited sparks in his hands.

"Yeah? Were you gonna do something?" Katsuki asked sadistically.

"My...My dad made it as a pro hero while he was still quirkless! So you're wrong!" Izuku yelled out, despite his mom telling him to keep that a secret for reasons beyond him.

"Oh? your old man? A quirkless hero? Don't make me laugh." Katsuki replied, "Where is he anyways? You always use him as an excuse yet we never hear about him."

"T-that's because he works overseas! I may not met him before but he..."

"Is a miserable failure that your old hag refuse to admit." Katsuki cut off, grabbing him by the neck and picking him up, "Listen here Deku, the only two reasons why a man stays away from his own family for so long is either because he's actually having an affair behind your mom's back or that he's dead."

"Let me g-go Kacchan." Izuku uttered, as Katsuki dragged him towards the open window.

"Hey, Bakugo... what are you doing?" Asked some of his classmates.

Katsuki ignored said classmates, instead slamming Izuku against the wall, knocking the wind of of him.

"And honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it were the latter, because nowadays, someone quirkless..." Said Katsuki, opening the window.

"Somebody help me..." Izuku cried, looking at the teacher, who was on his phone, not even acknowledging what was going on.

"IS BETTER OFF DEAD!" Katsuki yelled out, throwing Izuku out the window.

"Bakugo! What have you done?! You could have killed him!" The other classmates yelled out.

"So?" Katsuki retorted, nonchalantly, "One less worthless piece of shit in the world, big deal."

"This is too messed up, even for you!" They added.

"Well then, what are you gonna do about it?" Katsuki asked, giving them a killer glare, as shivers ran down their spines.

"Huh? Something happen?" Asked the teacher.

The other students looked at the teacher, then back at Katsuki, who was giving them the dead stare.

"N-nothing sir..." They muttered, too scared to tell him what happened as Katsuki passed them.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Izuku struggled to get back up. Miraculously, he landed in the dumpster, the trash breaking his fall, but also soaking him in a cold, dark green sludge who's mere smell made him wish the fall had dealt some kind of damage his olfactory cortex. Trying to get up, he found his notebook, or what's left of it, in his right hand. Charred and burnt up, he clenched onto it, trying not to cry. He failed.

On his way back, the words of Katsuki resonated within him, as he felt his insecurities swelling and weighing him down like a ball and chain. However, his period of moping was interrupted, as a greenish sludge attacked him out of the blue, encasing him in it's goopy body and attempting to enter every orifice of his body.

"Oi kid! You wouldn't have seen my wallet by any chance, have you!? You tiny burglar!" The sludge man yelled out in rage, "Can't a homeless sewer waste guy enjoy his dumpster nap without kids landing on them and snatching their wallets!?"

Looking to what he initially thought were the charred remains of his notebook, Izuku quickly realized that what he was holding was in fact, a very old and moldy wallet.

"I-I sor-"

Detroit...

Suddenly, both parties heard a third voice nearby. Just then, for a brief moment, Izuku saw a glimpse of his very idol, before a giant fist covered his field of view.

Smash!

A massive gust of wind followed suit. When Izuku came back to the realm of conscience, he saw that the sludge man was defeated and trapped in an empty soda bottle and that the one responsible for said feat was non other than the living legend of the hero world, the symbol of piece himself.

"A-A-A-All might?" Izuku uttered in awe.

"Ha ha ha! Never fear kid, for I am here!" All Might called out in booming laughter, "In case you're in need of an autograph, i couldn't seem to find any notebooks on you, but your wallet did just fine."

"My... wallet?" Izuku asked, noticing that the sludge man's wallet was still in his hand, and that All Might had signed the front of it.

"Well, I'd love to stick around, but I've got places to be. You're quite lucky, not many kids have the bragging rights of being saved by me, in fact, some rich kids even pay other people to attack them just so I can save them. So cherish this moment." Said All Might, as he walked off, seemingly in a hurry, "Goodbye! Little fan!"

"Wait!" Izuku yelled out, grabbing onto his ankle, "Blblblblis Wahahahat'z Hiuuuuus! (Translation: This is that guy's wallet!)"

"Kid!? Let go! You're gonna make me..." All Might called out, before coughing out a handful of blood, "Damn..."

* * *

While Izuku's encounter with All Might was still underway, Katsuki and a few of his goons left the convenience store below where All Might leaped off from.

"Katsuki, don't you think you went a little overboard there?" Asked one of his classmates, smoking a cigar.

"Hey, it's his fault for being born quirkless." Replied Katsuki, kicking over a can, which flew into a little kid's face, knocking him over.

"Owie..." The little kid cried, as his nosebleed.

"You're in my way! Fuck off." Katsuki hissed, as he proceeded to kick the kid out of his path.

"Jeez, what's with you today, Katsuki? You're a lot more of an asshole than usual." Said his classmate, blowing smoke into the face of said kid.

"Kid just reminded me of Deku." Replied the blond haired teen, "With his beady eyes, full of stupid dreams. It pisses me off." He ranted, before turning around, "And quit smoking, if we get caught, it's going on my record too."

However, his two other classmates froze in fear. Not because of Katsuki, rather, because of something behind him.

"Wallet..."

* * *

"I'm sorry kid..." Said the shriveled up shell that once was the top hero, "I know you mean well, but people like you really aren't cut out for this kind of job."

Izuku froze at the revelation. It was shocking enough to find All Might in his true form, but now, it seemed as though his entire world was crumbling down on him. Tear ran down his face, as he tried to find the right words, trying to say anything, whether it would be in denial, despair, desperation. But all that could come out with soundless gasps. He didn't want to admit it, but it seemed as though Katsuki, whether he liked it or not, was right about him.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I heard that U.A. accept quirkless into their general education department. Maybe you could find work as a police officer or something. But please, don't tell anyone about what you saw, okay?" Said All Might, heading towards the roof exit.

"Wait!" Izuku cried out, "I-I-I have a friend, well, not friend, more like... person I knew since childhood who told me quirkless people are completely worthless at this day and age. Is that true? Am I really that worthless?" Asked Izuku, trying his best not to burst into tears for the fifth time today.

A shadow loomed over All Might's eyes.

"I really can't answer that..."

"Please say it ain't so All Might!" Izuku begged, even more desperate than before.

"Please just shut up and leave me be..." All Might replied, his fists clenched and shaking.

"I don't want to be a useless person! I want to change this world for the better!" Izuku called out.

"Then you shouldn't have been born quirkless!" All Might snapped at him, reverting to his muscular form, only this time, he wasn't smiling, "Know your place kid! Look around you! Do you really think you ever had a chance to make it big in this world?! Be a little realistic and give up, will you!?"

Never had Izuku seen All Might in such an imposing form. The aggression emanating off of him, making his legs shake in fear. That sight, it was just like Katsuki's.

_"He's the same..."_ Izuku thought, _"He's no different from the rest of them."_

Suddenly, All Might reverted back to his previous form, only this time, his face seemed a lot more wracked with guilt.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm being harsh." Said All Might, in a scornful tone, "But if it makes you feel any better, I was never that much of a hero myself to begin with. I hope to never see your face again. Goodbye, kid."

As All Might left the stairs, Izuku turned the other way, heading towards the edge of the building. All of the emotions he was suppressing until then swelled up, ripping into the walls of his sanity. As minutes passed, he knew All Might was long gone. Just like that, he snapped.

"DAMN IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**!"** Izuku yelled for what felt like hours. His fists, clenched so hard that blood came out, as he collapsed, punching the ground until his fists were bloody.

While this happened, All Might walked down the streets of the Yokohama shopping district, feeling guilty for what he did. What pushed him to act that way?

"I should really apologize to the kid." All Might muttered to himself, "It's not his fault yet I snapped at him."

Looking at his scar, a sudden flashback came to him.

_"Take a good look, all of you! All For One, Destro, even the Shirogane family, all your years, shaping this world into what it is today shall be all for nothing! Witness this world's rebirth!"_

_An injured All Might, on the near verge of death watched the ominous figure looming over him, as a massive beam of light that pierced the clouds formed white cracks in the sky over a rather secluded island near Okinawa. _

Everything that happened after those event are a blur in All Might's memory. Almost like a traumatic moment, all he could remember of that event were two things: that man was not All For One, and he was quirkless.

* * *

As Izuku walked home over twenty minutes after his mental breakdown, he hoped for nothing more than to leap into the arms of his caring mother and having a lovely home cooked meal. Then again, Katsuki might be right about what happened to his father, so he needed to ask her about him as well. But honestly, Izuku just wanted for the day to be over with, and for it to be nothing more than a distant nightmare tomorrow.

Just then, screams wrung out over the street he was passing by. looking over, he noticed the sludge villain from earlier.

"A villain attack!" Yelled some of the civilians, as pro heroes struggled to subdue the now rampaging villain.

"**Wa**l**L**e**T!**!" Yelled the sludge villain, "**N**e**ED... WALLET!"**

"You're far past the bargaining stage villain!" The heroes yelled back, "Now surrender quietly and this can all be resolved without violence."

**"I'LL SNAP ALL OF YOUR NECKS IF I DON'T GET MY WALLET BACK! I NEED IT!"**

_"What could be in this wallet that he needs so badly anyways?" _Thought Izuku, taking the moldy wallet out of his pocket, _"All it has are a few bus tickets, expired condoms, 1200 yen and this... ruined business card?"_

He took a good look at the business card, there was something written at the back.

_"Some kind of address?"_

Just then, loud explosions distracted him before he could fully react in time.

_"Wait, explosions? But that would mean."_ Izuku thought, running to the front, "Kacchan!"

He saw him, Katsuki, writhing about in agony, struggling with the sludge villain. He looked so helpless and pathetic, it was almost cathartic to Izuku. In any normal cases, he would have tried something, anything to help him. But now, all he wanted to do, was laugh.

"He he he..." Izuku chuckled.

"Hey, what's so funny about this?" Asked some of the people in the crowd.

"N-No it's just... He ha ha ha... ha ha ha... It's ha ha HA HA..." Izuku tried to retort, but he couldn't contain his laughter.

Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain, as one of the civilians dragged him far away from the crowd and into an alleyway, beating the crap out of him.

"You wanna laugh, do it in a hospital!" Yelled the group of men.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izuku laughed hysterically.

As the group of men beat him to a pulp, they got tired and left, as the Villain was later subdued thanks to the arrival of Endeavor, who was just passing by.

"Mad..." Izuku muttered.

"What was that?" The group of men asked, turning around, still pissed off.

"This world... so mad..." Izuku uttered, bloody and covered in dirt and bruises, "It's hilarious... ha ha..."

"Oh hilarious is it?" Asked the man, grabbing a nearby by rusted crowbar, "Then I bet your funeral will be a laughing stock!"

"Hey, chill man!" Said one of that guy compatriots.

"Shut it, crazy kids piss me off. If they don't belong in an asylum, then they are better off dead."

Izuku looked at the three of them. Once again, Katsuki and his goons came to mind.

"Deja Vu..." Izuku muttered.

The man lifted his crowbar, ready to smash Izuku's head in like a watermelon. Suddenly, a shadow loomed in, and for a brief moment, Izuku saw a dash of silky, blond hair. Just then, the three men were dead, their throats slit with 28 stab wounds, each.

Before Izuku could tell what happened, the figure, which he could deduce was a girl, walked up to him, revealing what seemed like a sailor uniform.

"You... You're cute." The girl said in a flirtish way.

"Who..."

"Hey! What's going on here?" Asked a random cop, "Who are you?"

"Boo! You cops are no fun." The girl called back, before disappearing into the shadows.

As more cops arrived, they let out a gasp in horror. They immediately picked Izuku up, calling an ambulance as Izuku was transported to a nearby hospital.

* * *

It was around 8:00 pm when the police pulled up to Inko's home. Having learned the news, the woman rushed to the hospital at so quickly, the police that were meant to escort her got to the hospital only 30 minutes after she did, despite the fact that she ran there on foot and they were in a police cruiser.

"Izuku!" Inko cried out, "My baby! Where are you!?"

"Ma'am, I can take you there, so please be patient." A nurse ran in, holding two bucket below Inko to catch all the tears flooding from her, one for each eye.

As Inko was finally allowed into Izuku's room, she saw that Izuku was covered in bandages and unconscious.

"Who did this?" Inko was, still in tears.

"We are not quite sure yet." Replied the nurse, "There are reports of a certain serial killer roaming these parts. Some suspect it was her. I assure you, the police are working extra hard to catch this criminal."

"I don't care about the criminal, I only want Izuku to be okay!" Inko cried back, shaking the nurse.

"His injuries are not as severe as you might think. It's all superficial. In fact, he will be dispatched tomorrow if all goes well." Said the nurse.

Hearing this, Inko let out a sigh of relief, as she sat next to Izuku's bed, singing a soothing melody, one he hasn't sung for years.

_"All you need is love...love...love... love is all you need..."_

Memories of the first time her husband sang this song to her flooded her minds. Suddenly, a fear loomed over her, as she suddenly remembered what happened all those years ago. Holding the hand of his only son, she whispered to him.

"You will always be my baby... I love you Izuku..."

_**To be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking Point

_**Sachi: This is it! The chapter where I originally appeared in! Oh boy am I excited to see what you have in store for the new me!**_

_**Izuku: ...**_

_**...**_

_**Sachi: What?**_

_**Izuku: Should we tell him?**_

_**Sachi: Is there something wrong?**_

_**Sachi, once the new you is implemented, we will dispose of the older versions. **_

_**Sachi: You... can't be serious!**_

_**Izuku, chainsaw please.**_

_**Izuku: *hands chainsaw* here you go. Make it quick.**_

_**Sachi: You'll never take me alive! *breaks out the window.***_

* * *

The next day, most of Izuku's injuries have already mostly healed. He was shortly discharged. While walking home, Inko remained silent for a while, feeling guilty for not being there for her only son when he needed it.

"Izuku." Inko said in a worried tone, "If you're going through anything, please don't hide it from me. I can help you."

Izuku, on the other hand, shook his head.

"I'm fine mom, I'm fine. I just... need some time alone." Izuku replied.

"Alone?" Asked Inko.

"It's... it's been a tough day, I really just need to go somewhere to clear my head." Izuku said, veering off course.

"Izuku!? Where are you going!? Please don't get hurt again!" Inko cried, latching onto him.

"I'm just going to the shopping center. It's a Saturday and I heard there's a sale going on." Said Izuku, "I'm feeling in the mood for some Katsudon anyways."

"Of course!" Inko replied with energy, "Let's go get some! Where do you want to go?"

"No restaurant makes Katsudon like how you make them mom." Izuku replied, "Let's go for homemade."

"Great! Let's go, I'll buy the meat, you get yourself some veggies and maybe even some snacks too while you're on it." Inko replied, handing him a wad of cash.

"Thanks mom. Race you there!" Izuku replied, feeling a brief moment of happiness coming back to him, as he raced his mom to the shopping district, something he hasn't done since childhood.

At the shopping district, the crowd was bustling on a bright sunny day. The breeze of spring, sending crisp gusts of fresh air, ruffling the algae green hair of the young boy. Staring at the bustling crowd, making out each and every individual quirks and subconsciously laughing at the ones unfortunate enough to be born with alarm clocks as ears.

Yet, in this bustling crowd, a sense of isolation started to dawn on him once more. He felt like an outcast within this giant crowd, not special enough to be considered even as another brick in a every abstract looking wall. It wasn't easy to admit, but every word people said to put him down in the past, every insult and every pity are finally catching on to him.

"God damn wind!" Cried some passerby about his age, snapping him out of his trance, "it's messing up my hair! I spent so much time brushing so wouldn't look like a porcupine!"

"You should have used hair spray buddy, the strong kind." Said the other.

"Oh trust me! It would take a whole can to immobilize my long hair!" Replied the other.

Izuku didn't much attention, as he was approaching his destination, the "local farmhouse" Grocery store. He used to always go there as a kid for the capsule machines that dispensed hero collectibles when he was a kid. How naive he was, back then.

"And remember kids!" Said a new debuting hero, playing on TV, "Anyone can be a hero! Take it from me! L'Oreal! And my new "L'Ore-A Vitamins! Rich in vitamins A and ass kicking!"

Despite it being a common and cheesy promo ad, it's sight immediately made Izuku feel unwell. All Might immediately came back to mind, as he collapsed, hyperventilating. Not wanting to cause a scene, he rushed to the nearest washroom, vomiting into the sink as soon as the door closed. Voices of his former aggressors, resonating in his head.

_"You'll never be a hero Deku!" -Katsuki_

"Shut up..."

_"A hero? Is this some kind of joke, Mr. Midoriya?" -His teacher_

"Shut up!"

_"Sorry kid, be more realistic and give up, will you?" -All Might_

"Shut up!" Izuku yelled, punching the mirror hard enough to crack it, before tears poured out once again, along with blood from his fists.

Suddenly, shrieks of excitement were heard outside the store, as the sound of movement caught Izuku's attention. Heading out the washroom, he noticed that the store he was in was deserted, as most of the shoppers ran out. Curious as to why, his query was soon answered as he found a huge group, gathering at the mall's center square. There was a villain attack.

"It's L'Oreal!" One girl cheered.

_"Oh great, THAT twat is here?"_ Thought Izuku as he nevertheless approached the scene of the crime to see yet another hero make his debut.

However, this time, the villain was nothing huge. No giant monster or living mass of toxic ooze, just some dude who hardly even looked like a villain, more like an improvised thug. The "villain" struggled desperately to fight off the hero, who seemed to have some sort of hair manipulation quirk, only to be on the receiving end of a one-sided massacre. For a little bit, Izuku almost felt bad for the villain.

"Kick his ass L'Oreal!" Shouted the crowd, completely insensitive to the battered and bruised up man standing before them, who had long stopped to fight back and was just trying to run away.

"All this for a stolen wallet?" The man weakly coughed, "Seriously?"

"Break his legs!" The fans cried.

"Grab his dick and twist it!" Yelled one guy, "Give him the Ol' Dick Twist!"

With every cheer of the crowd, Izuku became more and more disgusted. Looking back, he saw himself, lying on the blood-dampened asphalt as Katsuki beat him mercilessly as groups of students just stood, watched and laughed. This entire scene, it was way too familiar for him, making him bite his bottom lips, flinching at the thought of what must be going through that man's head as he is being both attacked and humiliated while knowing that the very people that were meant to protect him are beating him down for everyone to see.

Not wanting to see how everything ends, Izuku decided to leave the scene early. Just then, the man was able to land a lucky hit, staggering the hero before running into the crowd.

"Look out! He's coming right for us!" Some of the people yelled in fear as they made way for him, too afraid to approach as the thug ran approximately 5 feet before collapsing at the foot of Izuku.

Looking at the man, Izuku froze. He looked so helpless, so afraid, almost like... himself. Looking back to the hero, he could have sworn he saw Katsuki for a brief moment.

_"He's the same..." _Izuku thought, tears running down his face, _"That so-called hero, All Might, Kacchan... They're all the same..."_

"I don't wanna steal anymore..." Uttered the man, desperately trying to crawl away, "I'll find a job... even if it's a bad one... I just need money for my sick brother... please, I don't wanna die..."

"This world is better off without villains like you." Said L'Oreal, "Honestly, I don't care what the capture protocol says anymore, your kind disgust me for merely existing." He scoffed, as he used his hair to pick up a massive slab of stone, "Vanish for the sake of justice!"

Suddenly, almost in instinct, Izuku grabbed the man, and, using some unknown amount of strength, lifted him over his shoulder and made a beeline for anywhere that wasn't within a mile from L'Oreal.

"So you had an accomplice?" L'Oreal said to himself, "Big deal, I'll just..."

"Kya! You were so cool L'Oreal! Give us an autograph please!" A huge amount of fans came rushing in.

Buffered by the crowd, L'Oreal used his hair to lift himself off the ground. Seeing Izuku around a dozen meters away, the hero deduced he can stroke his ego for at least a little while for how slow the kid was, and came back down to sign some autographs and pose for photos.

Meanwhile, the man Izuku saved came back to the realm of conscience, looking at the kid, who was struggling to lift him up. Just then, he stopped himself, dragging Izuku by surprise into a closed down and empty storeroom that seemed to be an old barbershop.

"Alright kid! What the hell? Why did you save me?" Asked the man.

Izuku looked at him in shock, as he struggled to get the words out.

"Be-because... I-I-I... You were... well..." He stuttered.

After about 5 seconds of incomprehensive gibberish, the man gave up, putting his hand to Izuku's mouth to shut him up.

"Listen kid, I don't know why you jumped in to save me. Fact is, now the hero is after both of us and none of us are in fighting condition, unless you have some super overpowered quirk. So like it or not, but we must escape this mall before more reinforcements show up." Said the man, "What's your name, kid?"

"I-Izuku" the kid stuttered, "Izuke Midoriya."

"Well name's Sachi Tsukiyama." Replied the man, "Now help me pull down this door shutter before that hair guy comes ba-ack!"

Suddenly, hair came out of the cracks from the floor, grabbing Sachi by the neck as the L'Oreal came into the store.

"Did you really think you can run from me?" Asked L'Oreal, as he started to strangle Sachi, "Now tell me, is this kid with you?"

Izuku fell back in fear, as he knew that Sachi would sell him out so that he could maybe escape. He knew this tactic, as so many kids used it in the past on him. Like when a few of Katsuki's goons shoplifted and pinned the blame on Izuku, so that he got all the blame. Fearing what's to come next, Izuku looked behind him for an exit, but found none. Instead, he armed himself with a pair of rusty barber scissors, slowing backing up. However, what happened next came right out the the blue.

"No he isn't." Sachi replied, "He's just some kid I tried to take hostage, now so leave him alone."

"Is that so?" Asked the hero.

Izuku however, felt so moved, as he struggled to hold onto his improvised weapon. How could that man be a villain? He didn't try to sell him out, he didn't threaten him nor did he harm him, he felt like the textbook definition of innocent. So why was he the one being strangled, by a pro hero no less? Why was he witnessing such injustice?

"Well, I guess I'll just leave him for the police to handle. Assisting a villain in escaping is a serious offence." L'Oreal replied, suddenly strangling Sachi even harder, "But you, you're not gonna end up in jail. Today's world has no need for useless people like you, if you can't even be a decent villain..." He said, while flashing a sinister smile as Sachi started to cough out blood, "...Then you might as well not exist at all!"

"Let him go!" Izuku yelled out in rage, projecting all of his hatred onto this hero, no, this monster, as he plunged a pair of rusty barber scissors straight into L'Oreal's stomach.

"Gyaaa! I've been stabbed!" L'Oreal yelled out in pain, as he released Sachi.

"Great shot kid! I can't believe you had it in you! Now let's get out of here!" Sachi exclaimed in awe and excitement as he ran for the exit, only for the door shutters to close, causing him to run face first into said metal door.

"You're not going anywhere!" L'Oreal hissed, as he used part of his hair to pull the door shutters down and enclose the two inside the abandoned barber shop. The automatic lights flickered on, as the two frantically ran away from the hero in panic.

Loaded with adrenaline, Izuku tore out of the scissors from L'Oreal's stomach, causing blood to gush out before flailing the bloody weapon at him.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET YOU HEAR ME!? YOU- YOU FIEND! YOU DON'T DESERVE THE TITLE HERO!" Izuku yelled in rage, slashing away at L'Oreal, who turned to him in anger.

Just then, L'Oreal hair wrapped around Izuku's arm, tearing away the scissors and using them against him, holding them up to his throat.

"I'm not a hero huh?" L'Oreal sneered, using his hair to stitch up the stab wound, "Then what does that make you?"

"A better person than you!" Izuku spat back at him, giving him a mocking smile.

"Why you little-"

Suddenly, what sounded like a gunshot was heard, as a hole formed in the wad of hair that entangled Izuku, dropping him to floor. Turning arounf, Sachi was seen, his pointer finger aiming at L'Oreal, the tip smoking like a gun barrel.

"I'll have you know that my finger is loaded!" Boasted Sachi, "And this next shot is going right for your head."

_Sachi Tsukiyama - Quirk: Psychic Bullet: The user can fire bullets of pure kinetic energy from their fingertips. The bullets are stronger than your typical revolver, but much slower._

As Izuku ran back, keeping his distance from L'Oreal, Sachi fired three more times, sending bolts of red energy flying at the Hero. To counter the upcoming attack, L'Oreal used his hair to pick up and uproot nearly stools and chairs, throwing them in the way of the bullet as said furniture were distorted and deformed by the blast of Sachi's attack. Then, using them as weapons, he swung the damaged chairs like bludgeoning weapons, smashing Sachi into a wall. He swung again, hoping to continue his onslaught of attacks, but Sachi was able to parry said attacks by grabbing a nearby chair of his own, holding back his attacker's weapons.

"Hey, Izuku? Could use a hand here." Said Sachi, "Now would be a good time to use your quirk."

Izuku froze upon hearing those words however. He had no quirks. His uncertainty started to come back to him. Could he really do it? Without a quirk, one was basically useless in this world. If he really did come from behind, L'Oreal would just grab him too. It was no use, no matter how he looked at it, there was no way he could save Sachi. So he decided to tell the truth. At least then, he could justify why he was so useless.

"I'm sorry Sachi. I forgot to tell you earlier." Izuku said in an apologetic tone, "I'm quirkless."

Sachi's eyes widened.

"You're... quirkless?" He uttered, as L'Oreal was able to overpower him, grabbing him by the neck and smashing him through a wall, making him cough out blood.

"Well, that certainly doesn't come out as a surprise." Laughed L'Oreal, "From one useless person to another. But hey, at least you have a quirk." He said to Sachi, "You on the other hand, kid, are so much worst. How does your kind even get up in the morning without your poor fragile spines giving away? Does it hurt when you breathe? I swear, it's almost like whoever made this world really hated 20% of it's people and made them as worthless and as pathetic as possible."

Those words dug deep into Izuku, as he, who was so full of energy and fighting spirit before, collapsed, his eyes hollow and hopeless. Just then, Sachi shot a bullet at L'Oreal, grazing his cheek and causing enough pain for the man to drop him.

"Cut the crap Bore-al" Sachi jabbed, "No one's useless in this world! Especially not you, Izuku!"

Izuku looked up, as Sachi ran in, grabbing Izuku by the head and looking directly into his eyes with a fierce and stern glare.

"Listen to me Izuku, don't listen to what everyone else says about you. The only one who's words truly matter come from those who care about you, and seeing how I dragged you into this mess, I guess it's my responsibly to tell you this as a person who genuinely cares about you but, you are not useless! You are Izuku Midoriya! The kid who, when no one else would, stepped in to save a man you didn't even know, the kid who, despite having no quirk, managed to wound a pro hero! Somewhere in you, you have a talent! So don't let anyone put you down and find it so we don't get killed by this crazy ass shampoo fanatic!" Exclaimed Sachi, as he L'Oreal's hair wrapped around him and pulled him back away.

Sometimes, the biggest problems in one's life have the simplest solution. After getting ridiculed for his entire life, hearing those words sparked a fire in Izuku's heart, one that was long put out. Tears once more came streaming down Izuku's face, but this time, they were not of sadness. After those words were said, Izuku realized, this man truly believes in him, and now, all he can feel in his heart, beyond his fears and his insecurities, was gratitude.

Just then, his left hand bumped onto a cylindrical object. He picked it up, looking at the label. Just then, he remembered a conversation he overheard just half an hour ago.

"I'm gonna enjoy tearing you limb from limb!" L'Oreal spat at Sachi.

Suddenly, a white can came flying at them, as L'Oreal catched it midair.

"Why do you ever bother anymo-"

"Sachi! shoot the can!" Izuku yelled.

As if by instinct, Sachi immediately obeyed, firing at the can as a massive cloud erupted from it, blinding L'Oreal.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! What is this!?" The hero cried in pain, as he tried to move his hair, but to no avail, "Why? Why can't I move my hair!? What have you done to my hair!?"

"Izuku... don't tell me..."

"Hairspray, the extra strong type." Izuku replied, smiling with pride, "He won't be able to move that hair for at least an hour."

"Damn you! Damn you all!" L'Oreal yelled out.

"So, what was that about us being useless again?" Asked Izuku, walking up to the hero, who could barely open his still burning eyes.

"You... you bastards!" The hero yelled out in anger, pointing to Sachi "You're no better than that villain, kid! You hear me! You're a villain, just like that scumbag."

"That "scumbag" also happens to have a lighter." Said Sachi, walking in with a lit lighter, "And if I remember correctly, hairspray is _very_ flammable."

"You... you wouldn't dare..." L'Oreal uttered in fear.

"You're pathetic." Izuku scoffed, "Acting all high and mighty, flaunting your power and using it to abuse the weak, you're far worst than any of us. Picking on people who have already surrendered for personal gains, you're no hero."

Hearing this, L'Oreal laughed.

"And you think you're any better? A quirkless loser who has just destroyed any chance he could have had at whatever decent future a quirkless piece of shit can get in this world? Face it kid! You're just shooting yourself in the foot by doing this! You're no more than a villain, waiting to be put down!"

Izuku twitched in anger, as he tore the lighter from Sachi's hand.

"Well if I'm a villain..." Izuku yelled, "Then you shouldn't be surprised when I do this!"

"Kid wait!"

Before Sachi could stop him, the lighter was thrown, as the hero lit ablaze. The barely functioning lights finally wore out, as the burning body of L'Oreal soon became the only source of light in the dark room. Amidst the screams of pain and agony coming from L'Oreal, Izuku stared silently at the scene unfolding before him, with Sachi backing up in horror. In normal circumstances, he would be terrified, but now, he felt it again, that impulse back when he saw Katsuki being attacked by the sludge villain.

All he wanted to do... was laugh.

"Hehehe..."

And laugh he did.

**_To be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Resurgence

_**Sachi's log, entry 1: It's been a week since I escaped the clutches of my own creator who has tried to scrap me for a shinier, fancier version. I've taken refuge in the one place he would never bother looking, a Shigaraki x Deku fic. Sure, he was never fond of any BL ships, but he seems to harbor a very particular hatred towards chapped lips and dehydration, wonder if him being a literal fruit has anything to do with it. **_

_**The conditions aren't too bad, I've been able to blend in relatively well, so as long as the author doesn't find me here, I should be safe. Now, I just need to think of my next move. But in the meantime, I might as well set up shop here and do some more things with my life. I have internet access, a movie theater right down the block and this Nintendo switch I salvaged from the dumpster. Maybe I could do some game reviews while I wait for this whole thing to blow over, or maybe do some reaction videos? **_

_**Hey! This anime looks interesting! "Boku no Pico"? Well, the last "Boku No" anime I took part in was a massive hit, might as well give it a shot!**_

* * *

The howls of police sirens were heard in the distance, as the fire from L'Oreal's body started to spread. As this happened, Sachi tore open the door shutters, as he saw police entering the building.

"Hey kid! The police are coming, we have to go!" Sachi yelled, "Kid?"

As he turned around, he saw Izuku, on his knees, hyperventilating as reality started to catch up to him. He just burned someone alive, and laughed. What was wrong with him? Was he even sane anymore. Suddenly, he felt a strong pull as Sachi's arms wrapped around him, lifting him up and carrying him away.

When the police arrived on scene, the duo was long gone, leaving the place trashed and burning. As the fire department came rushing in, the police asked the nearby witnesses.

"Some kid ran in and attacked the hero you say?" Asked the police.

"Yeah! I dunno who he was. Just some weirdo I guess, but L'Oreal was so awesome! You should have seen him!" Said the civilian.

"L'Oreal?" Asked the policemen, before whispering to his partner officer, "Wasn't he charged with tax fraud and adultery and had his hero license suspended?"

"Apparently he payed off the media to erase all that from the news." Replied the officer, "Signing autographs and dressing up isn't illegal per say, but if he really did fight a villain, it goes against the law."

"Then find him, that man needs some serious scolding." Ordered the police officer.

"Sir! We found him! Well... what's left of him." Yelled a policeman, running in, "On the second floor."

Running up to the second floor, they gazed in horror, as the paramedics who arrived with the fire department lead the two to the charred remains of the former hero.

"Are we sure this is L'Oreal?" Asked the police officer.

"My quirk allows me to instantly recognize a person's name and identity by merely touching anything with their genetic code, this is indeed him." Said the paramedics.

Hearing this, the officer pulled out a cigar from his pocket, lighting it and slowly released a cloud of smoke.

"Get the detective on the line." Said the officer, "We might have a new villain to add to the database."

* * *

Izuku found himself in an alleyway, not the most welcoming place to wake up in, but he was too emotionally drained to feel fear, or any emotion at all for that matter. All he wanted to do was fall back asleep and hope it was all just a bad dream. That man, it wasn't him, it couldn't be. He would never have enjoyed the suffering of others so thoroughly. Was it the satisfaction of finally fighting back that gave him such enjoyment? Was it the bloodlust? Him just getting too into his role as a saviour of who he believed was the real victim? He didn't want to think much. All he knew was whoever that was, he would prefer just keeping him locked deep within his subconscious.

"So you're finally awake." Said a familiar voice. It was Sachi, who was sitting on a pile of boxes right across him.

"You're still here?" Asked Izuku

"I've been here, waiting for you to wake up." Said Sachi.

"How long was I out?" Asked Izuku.

"2 hours, I wouldn't say from fatigue, rather, emotional shock." Responded Sachi, before springing upwards and rushing to Izuku, "Now how about explaining to me what all that stuff was about?!"

Izuku felt embarrassed for a bit, not knowing what to reply. He wasn't even sure what Sachi was referring to.

"I mean, those moves there! That much quick thinking. I mean... are you sure you're quirkless? Cause all that was way too crazy for a quirkless kid to pull off." Exclaimed Sachi, bursting with excitement.

"Well, yeah. I don't even know why you're so impressed. I just threw hairspray at him then set him on fire." Replied Izuku.

"He was a pro hero! And you totally whooped his ass! Man I admire you!" Replied Sachi.

Admire? He who was bullied since youth, laughed at for his ambitions, having his dreams crushed and grounded by those he cared about and admired, the only living human being, possibly, to have no quirks was admired by someone?

"Do you... actually mean that?" Asked Izuku.

"Of course I do!" Replied Sachi, "I mean, look at you! You're a quirkless, stuttering, seemingly pathetic runt, facing off against someone trained in taking down threats to the general public at a regular basis. Yet you still had it in you to save the man everyone labelled as the bad guy while putting not only your reputation, but your own life on the life, just to save a good for nothing thug who in all likelihood you'll never meet again and would in normal circumstances mug someone in the near future. I honestly can't thank you enough..."

Sachi's ecstatic tone slowly dropped, as his voice because more and more shaky. Izuku then noticed, tears were forming in his eyes as he dropped down crying.

"I just can't believe someone would actually save a lost cause like me!" Sachi cried out in tears of gratitude.

For a brief moment, Izuku almost saw his exact reflection in Sachi. He can't describe how it felt, to be able to relate this much to how he was feeling. But what he said was something he simply couldn't let slide.

"Don't say that Sachi." Said Izuku, "I appreciate the compliment, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm quirkless. There's really nothing in this world for me. Your admiration is at least something though, I admit."

"Nothing!?" Sachi exclaimed, grabbing Izuku by the shoulder, "You managed to do all of that without the use of a quirk! I don't care what others say, because the fact that you managed to beat a pro hero with a handicap is something no one else can brag about. Quirks don't make you special Izuku, it's you that make yourself special!"

Once again, Izuku was overwhelmed. His mother encouraged him so many times, saying that he can be anything in the past, yet this was so different, it felt genuine, it felt honest, like this man really did believe in him.

Although, something about all this just didn't feel right to Izuku. How could this be a villain? He was so cheerful, so encouraging, and he did what an actual hero, nay, the number one pro hero and the man he admired all of his life couldn't do: he believed in him.

"How?" Izuku asked, clenching his fists, "How can they call you a villain?"

"Kid?"

"No one's ever believed in me, not even my own mother, as well as she hides it, yet the only person I met who actually shows this much compassion towards me is someone that would be behind bars, this isn't fair!" Izuku cried out, "Why is it that people like that bastard L'Oreal can be called a hero yet people like you a villain, Sachi!? It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair kid. I've been through enough of it to know that your fate is decided nowadays with the flip of a coin." Said Sachi, sitting back down on a broken down TV, "And sadly, it seems as though you and I are the ones that called it wrong."

"Sachi..." Izuku asked, "How much of the villains we boo at and shun are like you?"

"A lot more than you think kid." Replied Sachi, "While we may look merciless on the outside, many of us are still human on the inside. Of course, there are hundreds of exceptions, but for the most part, we were just born under the wrong star. Whether it was abusive parents, a poor family or having a family member that holds a criminal record. The sad part is, due to these circumstances, we were never able to live a normal life, so we rob and sometimes even kill just to get by on life. We are the ones heroes should be helping, yet they prey on us like we were never welcome in the first place."

"So... people like us are just fated to become villains?" Asked Izuku, in disbelief, sounding more and more distressed.

"Honestly, with how things are today, the truth may be even uglier than the answer yes." Replied Sachi, punching the wall, "This isn't right, you're an amazing kid... uh..."

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya."

"Yeah, Izuku. Man, I never thought of things like this." Laughed Sachi, "This world is really messed up, isn't it? I mean, you're brilliant, Izuku, not to mention brave and... to be honest, kinda reckless and hotheaded. I admire that. Yet this world seems to be heavily against your success. But honestly, don't lose hope, okay kid? Just because the odds are against you doesn't mean that there aren't people out there that will be on your side, I mean, I exist, don't I? Just remember kid, your the master of your own destiny, so don't you ever get put down by anyone but yourself."

As he said that, he got up, slowly walking away.

"Wait, where are you going!?" Asked Izuku.

"If the cops catch you and I talking, they'll take you for an accomplice and arrest you. I can't let that happen. So just forget about be okay? I'm just a burden to you, go out there and achieve your dreams, I believe in you!" Said Sachi, giving him a thumbs up and a smile that, for that one moment, was shining even brighter than All Might's, "Take care."

"But... what's gonna happen to you?" Asked Izuku.

"I dunno, maybe I get caught and thrown in jail, maybe I escape to fight another day." Replied Sachi in a jokish tone, "Or who knows? Maybe a truck will kill me and send me into another world where I get a harem and slay the demon king."

"No..." Izuku uttered out, "No! You don't deserve this! You're a better person than anyone I've ever met, you deserve better than to be just another villain of the week! Please! Let me help you!"

"Help me?" Asked Sachi, "Then make that your goal if that's what you want. Turn this world on it's head, Izu-bro!"

Soon, Sachi disappeared from sight. After that, he heard gunshots, then sirens, then running. While this happened, Izuku stood in place, before dropping to the ground. All this repressed sorrow and anger flooding out at once, as he cried. He cried for the injustice he suffered, the terrible and nigh-inescapable fate he was cursed with, the world that seemed to hate him so, and for a man that deserved more than to just be called a villain and tossed aside.

"So that's all we're worth to you heroes..." Izuku said to himself, "To be preyed upon and used to fuel your fame, to create conflict and to endanger lives so that you may prosper. I can't believe in you anymore, I can't believe in ANY heroes anymore... No... if it's a villain you want..."

Izuku yelled to the top of his lungs, cursing the world.

"THEN IT'S A VILLAIN YOU'LL FUCKING GET!"

* * *

"Izuku! Where have you been!? I was so worried!" Inko cried out, lunging into Izuku the second he came into sight.

The worried mother had been searching for Izuku for the past 2 hours, unable to find him. She contacted to police, who sent out a search team when a sudden villain attack hit. For her son to show up after all this time was the most relief she's ever felt.

"Sorry mom, I went shopping and got a little distracted..." Izuku lied.

"Let me guess, a rare All Might merch?" Asked Inko.

"Yeah... that's right." Izuku choked out.

"Well, I bought the meat, get ready for the best meal only a loving mother can cook!" Inko said, pumping her fists.

"Let's go then." Said Izuku, excited, "I'm starving."

Once home, Inko started to cook immediately. While this happened, Izuku went to his room. Looking at all the All Might merchandise, all he felt was disgust.

"It's time for change." Izuku said to himself, "Not only to my room, but to this world."

As he tore away the posters and action figures, he started to write down new ideas for his future. He couldn't just go out and start attacking heroes right away, so he needed to start small. Luckily, unlike most hero fans, he spent his entire life making notes about heroes, along with their strengths, weaknesses and classifying them in categories to know how to optimally use them and how to counter them. While it was just a hobby, he unintentionally became for knowledgeable about quirks than any average person in Japan.

But just knowing won't be enough, hence why he knew he can't engage the heroes directly, he was gonna have to have other villains do his dirty work. Knowing that, he needed his own identity. After several pages of crumbled up paper, he finally found one.

"Mightless" was finally born.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: It's my first day, okay!

_**Sachi's log, Entry 2: Hey guys, Sachi again. Today, we're reviewing Interspecies Reviewer. I heard some great things about this anime. Anyways, I'll just open Funimation and... Okay! Turns out they refused the anime.**_

_**Alright then, in that case, I'll just head over to Amazon and... are you kidding me?**_

_**In that case, I'll head straight for the source: Japanese broadcast! I'll just head on over the Tokyo MX and... **_

_**...**_

_**Okay this is just getting ridiculous. Um, well then, I can always just pirate it...**_

_***Door breaks open* FBI OPEN UP!**_

_**Shit! They found m-**_

_**End of** **Entry...**_

* * *

Another day, another villain attack and another hero debut. This time around, several heroes have arrived on scene, as a man with devil horns came running out of a burning office holding a gun and a bloody suitcase, being chased down by several heroes.

"Listen here villain! We have the entire perimeter surrounded! Just give up and our job will be a whole lot easier!" Ordered the cops.

"Screw you guys!" Replied the villain, "You have no idea what it was like working in that company! The boss exploited the hell outta me! Forcing me to work overtime even though I had a 39 degree fever and docking my pay for showing up only 2 minutes late! It was a black company through and through!"

As the heroes were closing in, the placed his palm on the floor, as spires of flames erupted from below, slowing the heroes down long enough for the villain to escape through an alleyway.

"Damn it, he's getting away!" Cursed one of the heroes, "After him!"

As devil horned villain ran, however, he came face to face with some kid, wearing what seemed like an All Might hoodie, but spray painted black and red and wearing a surgical mask.

"You look like you could use some help." Said the kid.

"Who the hell are you!?" Asked the devil horned man, pointing his gun at him.

"W-Woah there! I'm trying to help you here!" The kid exclaimed, "Listen, I know the heroes you're fighting, they are part of the Fearless Hero Brave's hero agency. However, their main hero, Brave, has an irrational fear of bugs."

"Okay, thanks for the trivia kid, now move over before..."

"Found you, villain!" A voice came from behind, "Looks like you got yourself an accomplice too!"

"Oh crud." The kid said out loud.

The villain tried to grab the kid as hostage, until he saw him holding something up to him.

"Here, use this." Said the kid, revealing a jar full of cockroaches.

"You are finished!" The pro hero yelled out, ignoring the two's interaction, as he charged at them while striking a cheesy pose, "Have a taste of my "Hero Kick!"

Suddenly, a jar came flying at him. Unfazed, he shattered it with a karate chop. However, upon breaking it, the creepy crawlers inside the jar were set free and flew all over him, crawling down his arm, chest and even underneath his sleeves. Suddenly, the hero stopped dead in his tracks, as his face contorted into a look of horror. His mouth opened, yelled out soundless cries and his eyes went white, before the devil villain came running in, nailing him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Thanks for the help kid." Said the devil villain.

"No problem, now, the payment." Said the kid.

"Payment?"

"Did you really think I'd do this for free?" Asked the kid, "I'll be taking about 5000 yen for the assistance fee and an additional 1000 for-"

Before he could finish, the kid was grabbed by the neck and thrown against a wall.

"You won't get shit from me." Said the devil villain, pissed off, "Do you want to know what I did to the last person who forced a favor onto me!?"

"H-Hey now! Calm down! We can talk about this!" The kid jittered out, "No need to get violent here!"

"I said..." The devil villain yelled out, winding up his fist, "Don't order me around!"

Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard, as the devil villain dropped to the floor, unconscious, as someone stood behind him, holding a pipe smeared with fresh blood. As the kid got up, he came face to face with a familiar figure.

"Sachi?"

"Izuku? What the hell are you doing here? And what's with the getup?" Asked Sachi.

Suddenly, another hero came out, running towards them.

"Hey, you two! Stay where you are!" Yelled out the hero.

"What the- Heroes?" Sachi exclaimed.

"Let's run!" Izuku yelled out as the two bolted from the scene.

As the two heroes bent down, seeing the unconscious villain, they decided to call for backup to apprehend their initial target before chasing after their new suspects. However, before they could get their phones out, they heard footsteps coming from behind them.

"His outfit was kinda cute." Said a young girl's voice, "Reminds me of a bunny, I love bunnies."

"Hey! Who the hell are you? Identify your-"

Before the hero could finish, he found himself with a knife in his stomach. As he fell back in shock, he got a closer look at the girl.

"Wait... I recognize you! You're that serial killer!" Uttered out the hero, before his life was ended too.

Meanwhile, nearly two miles away from where the initial villain attack took place, Izuku and Sachi found themselves lying down in the garbage dumps that was Dagobah Beach, covered in sweat from all the running.

"Alright, kid, mind telling me what that was all about?" Asked Sachi.

"I was just helping someone who was treated unfairly, that's all, like how I saved you." Izuku uttered out.

"And you thought he would just give you money for saving him?" Asked Sachi, "This ain't Pokemon, dude, you can't just expect everyone to be nice to you."

"I needed to start up somehow." Explained Izuku, "No place wants to hire me because I'm quirkless and I needed the money."

"Money for what?" Asked Sachi, "I thought you had it fine."

"You don't get it Sachi, I'm done trying to be a hero, this world's far to unfair for me to just sit down and do nothing. Something needs to be done to change the world for the better and I can't do it with just allowance and crude gears!" Exclaimed Izuku.

"Don't tell me you're serious Izuku!" Sachi exclaimed, "Do you know how dangerous being a villain is? This isn't your everyday profession, you can actually die!"

"Then I'd rather die fighting for what I want than to live an unfair life at the bottom of the social hierarchy!" Izuku yelled back.

Sachi clenched his fists in anger.

"Do you know how ashamed I was when I realized my actions put your life in danger?" Yelled Sachi, "I was just a thug! I bottom-feeder caught in a net! You could have just walked away but you chose to put your own life on the line! I wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen again by giving you hope and support! Now look at you! Nearly dying again because of what I said!"

"This isn't about you Sachi! Becoming a villain is my choice! You said it, didn't you? That I was the master of my own destiny? Well as the master, I command my destiny to become the villain that will make this world a better place, where the quirkless and quirked have an equal chance to become what they want to become!" Izuku yelled back.

"Stop acting so hasty! No one can just change the world overnight, and doing it in such a dishonest way will never work if you're gonna run face first into danger constantly!" Sachi yelled back, "Can't you tell that I'm worried about your safety?! Can't you tell that I'm trying to help you?"

"It's like you said, don't let other tell you what you can't do, right Sachi?" Izuku asked back, "So why are you going back on those words? I chose this, I'll try my best to carry this through and what happens happens, end of story!"

Hearing this, Sachi turned around and stomped off.

"Fine! Go ahead and get yourself killed! See if I care!" Sachi yelled out, walking off.

As that happened, Izuku pulled up his hood again, as he started to walk the other way. However, as that happened, Sachi turned around for a bit, looking back at Izuku. He saw him shaking, as he tried to pull his hood down, as if he thinks no one could tell that he was crying that way. Feeling guilty, he turned around and walked towards the boy.

"Hey, sorry if I was a little harsh." Apologized Sachi, "It's just that I already have a sick brother I need to care for, and I didn't want to have another life I needed to protect. But I guess I was just being selfish. After all, you saved my life, so it's only fair that I repay the favor."

Izuku turned around, as he saw Sachi, reaching his hand out, patting him in the back.

"So just tell me which villain you're gonna help next partner, I'll be there to protect you." Said Sachi with a smile.

"Sachi..." Izuku uttered out, before bursting into tears.

"Jeez, you can be such a crybaby, you know that?" Chuckled Sachi, hugging him tightly.

* * *

A few hours later, the duo approached a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"Alright Izuku, if you want to grow as a villain, you need to learn to basics of trading in the criminal underworld." Said Sachi, "This warehouse is a hang-out stop of a small time gang of criminals I used to run errands for, so we might be able to get a but of learning experience from them."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Izuku replied, shaking nervously underneath his hoodie.

"Now, remember, it's a lot easier to trade with people you have connections with, so take this as the first tip." Explained Sachi, "Build connections."

As they entered, he saw a group of around 12 people. Some of which looked rather young, one was almost his age. Their leader was a man built like a bull, with the face of a bull, a bull-shaped belt buckle and was named "Bull-Horns", surely, his quirk must be "Goat".

"Hey! Bull-Horns! Buddy! Long time no see! So, uh, how's it been?" Asked Sachi.

Suddenly, the leader grabbed Sachi by his shirt's collar, picking him up with one hoof.

"Sachi! I thought I told you that if we met again, I'd skewer you like the rat you are!" The criminal leader yelled out.

"Woah there! I thought that bank robbery was behind us now." Sachi uttered out in fear.

"Behind us? You're the one who sold us out and ran with the money! I got 2 of my best men sent behind bars and 1 killed because of you!" Yelled Bull-horns, "You're dead meat!"

Hearing this, Sachi turned around to Izuku, whom the gang didn't even bother noticing.

"Now you see, Izuku, when you're in a situation like this, all you do is take your trusty finger gun, aim right at the dumb bull's eye..." Said Sachi casually, trying to hide his panic, "THEN SHOOT AND RUN LIKE HELL!"

Suddenly, Sachi fired a bullet into the bull's eye, as the crime boss dropped him while writhing in pain. As that happened, the two made a bee line out of the warehouse, being chased by the rest of the gang.

After nearly half an hour of chasing, the two were able to lose the gang, as they got themselves back on track.

"Tip number 2, pull a "tough guy" act." Sachi explained, as he and Izuku were on their way to meet another potential client, "When you take the upper hand, your buyer will be too intimidated to oppose you or say no, making them easy money."

As they walked up to their next client, a crook who's been trying to rob a comic store that scammed him with bootleg collector's item merchandise. As they came up to them, Izuku stomped in, trying his next to act intimidating.

"Oi fuckface! Heard ya needed help busting into this store!" Said Izuku, stiffening his face to the point where it almost looked like All Might while trying do his next Katsuki impression, but failing miserably at both.

"What did you say about my face?" The crook replied, revealing a scaly lizard face with long, pinkish hair.

"No no no! Act tough but don't offend them!" Sachi whispered out, hiding behind a trash can.

"I'll have you know that I take pride in being a lizard!" The crook kept on yelling, "My dad was a salamander! My mom was a Bearded dragon! And I will not tolerate anyone who dares to diss me!"

As Izuku was backing up, he turned his head to look at Sachi, sending him "Help me" signals.

"Don't drop the act!" He whispered, "Apologize, but don't act like you were intimidated!"

"Sorry about that." Izuku replied, now sounding like All Might, "Anyways, you needed help breaking into that comic store?"

"Yeah! They've been scamming people with their limited edition Golden Frie-za figurine, a Freeza figurine who's face is a pack of Fries, which is worth over 60 000 yen! But when I bought it, it was just a cheaply spray painted 1000 yen "Common Freeza" figurine with the head removed and replaced with a French fry key chain! Their entire store is producing bootlegs and scamming collectors such as myself and I will prove it!" Explained the crook.

"Here." Izuku said bluntly, pulling out a map, "These are the schematics of the building, along with every exit, where the wires for the alarms are located and every room."

"Now we're talking! Gimme!" Said the crook.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk! Wait a minute! You gotta for it first!" Said Izuku, "30 000 yen."

"Excuse me?" Asked the crook.

"Did I stutter?" Asked Izuku, flashing a menacing glare.

Suddenly, the crook pulled out a giant sword made up of a bunch of strapped together knives.

"Did you?!" He yelled out.

"Pull out! Pull out!" Sachi yelled from behind the trash can, "Get the hell out of there!"

And once again, the duo ran off with no progress made. Later still, they tried once again.

"I have a collection of glass eyes I could offer." Izuku said, trying out Sachi's third tactic: act sympathetic towards the clients to get on their good side.

That tip went well. For the first 3 minutes that was.

"Run away!" Sachi yelled out, as he and Izuku dashed away as their client's muscle tissues expanded, as he tried to chase them down and mush them to paste.

On their fourth attempt, they tried to meet someone who seemed more docile.

"Stain, I presume? I heard you like to get informed before facing off against heroes, well, I have the information of several heroes that..."

"Fuck off."

"Understood."

That attempt was short lived. Still, they tried again...

_"Hi there, buddy! I heard you were down on luck."_

_"Trouble with heroes? I can leak their personal info online for you for a small payment."_

_"I got samples right here!"_

And again...

_"Not interested..."_

_"Oi! That son of a bitch behind you scammed 100 000 yen off me!"_

_"What did you say about my hair!?"_

And again...

_"Run Izuku!"_

_"They're onto us! Run!"_

_"Nigerundayo! Izuku!"_

And again. After a while, the sun was starting to set, as it was already the afternoon. Even Inko called, asking where he was, as he lied to her, telling her he was just going out for a run.

"Alright... so maybe out last 7 runs didn't go according to plan, but I am certain that our NEXT client will be happy to do business with you." Said Sachi.

"You said the exact same thing the last 6 times." Izuku muttered, exhausted as well.

"Well, you know what they say, seven time's a charm, but eight could do no harm!" Sachi replied.

"Literally no one says that." Izuku added, as they were reaching their destination, "Let's just get this over with."

However, just then, Sachi stopped, and gestured Izuku to do the same.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Asked Sachi.

"Hear what?" Asked Izuku.

Sachi formed a gun with his hand, like a pistol.

"Izuku, stay here." He ordered, as he peeked into the corner of the alley.

While he wasn't sure what it was, if it was anything and not just the adrenaline from running the entire day putting him on edge, but he was sure that they were being followed. Peeking into the corner, he jumped out, pointing his finger at the first thing he saw: a raccoon.

"Damn. Worried over nothing." Said Sachi, "Nevermind Izuku, it was just a raccoon."

No response.

"Izuku?"

He was missing.

"...aw shit."

* * *

Izuku woke up in a dark room of what seemed to be an abandoned apartment. He tried to move, but realized he was tied down to a chair. Attempting to call for help, the dryness of his throat only allowed him to let out a pathetic yelp.

"Oh? You woke up Izuku~" Said a voice.

From the side of the room, a girl around his age emerged from the shadows. She had blonde, silky hair that were tied in two buns and was wearing a high school sailor uniform. Her eyes were baggy, contrasting her energetic behaviors.

"I've been watching you for so long, Izuku-kun~" She said lustfully, "Ever since I saw you that day, beaten up by those crude men and covered in blood, I was obsessed! I want to re-experience that so badly!"

She pulled out a knife, waving it in front of Izuku, who was practically pissing himself in fear.

"You came so close from getting beat up and covered in wounds when trying to sell your stuff! Yet you never did, you tease!" She continued, "And with your big brother watching you like a hawk, I couldn't even get close to you!"

"He's not my- Guh!" Izuku uttered out, before getting a shallow cut in the leg.

"Oh yes!~" The girl exclaimed, "The redness, the thickness! So beautiful!"

Bending down, she started to lick the blood from the wound, freaking Izuku out. While trying to get himself untied however, he noticed just how banged up her place looked. It looked like no one's been living here for years. All of a sudden, he remembered the advice that Sachi gave him.

_Tip #1: Connect with your clients_

"Do you... live here?" Asked Izuku.

Suddenly, the girl stopped licking, as she got up to look him in the eyes.

"Why do you want to know that?" Asked the girl.

"I was just wondering." Said Izuku, trying to keep his composure, "I mean, I've seen animes where spoiled rich girls would try to kidnap or outright buy the boys they have a crush on, but you don't seem spoiled nor rich."

"I... I don't understand what you're trying to get at here, Izuku..." The girl answered.

"Fine, if that question is too avant-garde, how about your name?" Asked Izuku.

"My... name?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's just a name, what's so hard about telling me your name?"

The girl hesitated for a second.

"Toga... Himiko Toga."

"S-see? now we're getting somewhere."

"Yeah..."

The girl paused for a brief moment, before she looking at Izuku's wound. A brief moment of silence followed.

"You're... not gonna continue?" Asked Izuku.

"Well, it'll be awkward, wouldn't it?" Asked Toga, "To introduce yourself then resuming to suck blood, it doesn't feel right."

"Well sucking out someone's blood isn't right to begin with you know?" Asked Izuku.

However, saying this caused Toga to stiffen up, before pushing him over.

"I know!" She yelled, losing composure for a bit.

In doing so, the ropes that tied Izuku down came loose, as he was able to break free. Seeing this, Toga ran in, trying to once again subdue him. But Izuku wasn't gonna go down easy, as kicked Toga in the stomach as soon as she ran in, knocking her over. Seeing how she lost composure, Izuku knew it was now or never to apply Sachi's next tip.

_Tip #2: Act tough._

"Then why do you do it if you know it's clearly not right!?" Izuku continued to ask, walking up to her.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me! So do me a favor and stay down you blood bag!" Toga yelled out, grabbing her knife, lunging at him once again.

Seeing this, Izuku needed to defend himself with something. Luckily, his hand found his way to a nearby broom, which he used to block her blow, before pushing her against the wall.

"Then tell me more about you so that I can know you better!" Izuku yelled back.

"No! You're just gonna turn your back on me like everyone else did!" Toga yelled back, overpowering him and pushing him into an empty shelf, knocking the whole thing over.

"Well from the looks of it, I can see why! Getting turned on by people's blood is enough to creep anyone out!" Izuku yelled back, tackling her and pinning her to the floor"But only those who know you thoroughly can truly understand why!"

"No... You will never understand me!" Toga yelled out, punching him in the sides before flipping him through the front door, breaking it, "And I don't need your understanding! Your blood works just fine!"

As Izuku tried to get up however, Toga came running in, kicking him in the stomach, making him cough out blood. Seeing this was a huge turn on for Toga, as she blushed madly at the sight of Izuku being injured.

"That same smile again..." Izuku uttered out, "Doesn't your face hurt from smiling so much?"

Toga grabbed Izuku by the hair, pulling him up.

"You gave me quite a workout there, Izu-kun~" Said Toga in her usual tone, as if the mere sight of blood allowed her to regain composure, "Looks like I'll have to teach you to behave."

Putting her knife to his neck, she sunk the blade, digging it into his skin.

"Is this... normal to you?" Izuku uttered out.

Toga stopped for a moment.

"Looks like I guessed right." He uttered out.

Toga's hands shook for a moment.

"Fine! You got me! I think it's normal! I perceive drinking the blood of those I love the same as kissing those I love! This is how I think! This is me! You got a problem with that!?"

"No..." Izuku uttered out, "In fact, I find it kinda cute."

Toga dropped her knife upon hearing that.

"Huh?"

"It's like your own thing, what separates you from the crowd. I bet your quirk has something to do with blood, correct?" Asked Izuku.

"Y-yeah." Toga replied, "I turn into anyone who's blood I drink."

"That sounds like such a cool quirk." Said Izuku, "I mean, I could write a whole book's worth of uses your quirk can apply to the world."

"Well the world sure didn't see it that way." Said Toga.

"Quirk counseling, right?" Asked Izuku, "A correctional program that's meant to readjust one's behavior so that they could suit today's society. From what I heard, they belittle quirk users, try to convince them that their quirks are evil and that they were better off quirkless. In fact, one of the many ways they "correct" their patients is by labeling them as quirkless."

"They did far worse to me. When they labelled me as quirkless, it was as if a mask was put on me. My friends, my parents, they only wanted to see the me with a mask, because the real me was..."

"Unfit for society right?" Asked Izuku.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I know to know that feeling of not belonging, I know it all too well." Replied Izuku, "To be compared to everyone else, persecuted if you differ too much and to be forced to be someone you're not, not for the sake of bettering yourself, but to fulfill the expectation of someone who won't even give a crap once those expectations are fulfilled."

Looking at Toga, he could see her, fully invested in what he was saying.

"You're a lucky girl, Toga, because at least you have the ability to create the illusion of being loved." Izuku continued, "Rarely anyone I know likes quirkless people or geeks, and I am both. I can fake not being a geek, but I can't fake having a quirk, thus, I fear becoming someone I hate for the sake of being loved, only to never receive that love."

Turning to her, he noticed that tears were forming at the corner of her eyes.

"It wasn't worth it, was it? To fake your interests, to create a mask just so others would like you? Somewhere, down beneath this persona you put up must have been a thought repeating "no one loves the real you.", forcing you to keep that mask glued onto your face forever." Izuku continued, "So, how was it, when you finally took it off? How did it feel to let your real colors shine?"

Toga lunged in, only this time, it wasn't to attack him. He felt his left shoulder getting wetter; Toga was crying into it.

"It was horrible! Everyone called me a monster! I had to run away from home! I haven't slept in a warm bed for nearly 5 years! I hate it! I hate it! I hate! I HATE IT!" She cried, "And yet, I'll do anything but put on that damn fake smile again! I just want to be me! I just want to have someone love the real me..."

Izuku hugged her tightly, similar to how Sachi hugged him, and all he did afterwards, was thank the man in spirit.

_Tip #3: Sympathize with the client_

Suddenly, a loud banging was heard from the door.

"CLEAR!"

Suddenly, the door was broken down.

"That the-?"

"They found me!? How?!" Toga exclaimed as they heard rapid footsteps.

Suddenly, A police officer came up the stairs of the broken down apartment.

"Freeze! Don't move!" Yelled the officer, "And let your hostage go!"

Suddenly, Izuku took a piece of wood nearby, throwing it into the cop's eye as the man crashed down the stairs.

"Toga! Let's move!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Wait, you're helping me?" Asked Toga.

"Of course." Said Izuku, without a single hint of lies drawn on his face, "I wouldn't I?"

For once in her life, Toga felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Deep down, her instincts, thoughts and sub-conscious all came to agreement, telling her at the same time.

_"This boy's trying to help you, trust him."_

Getting up, she ran under the bed, pulling Izuku's backpack from under there.

"You stored some crazy shit in here, Izuku!" Said Toga.

"Well, now it's time to put some of this crazy shit to use."

Suddenly, another batch of cops came out the stairs, aiming their guns at Toga.

"Freeze! Don't- Gah! my eyes!"

As soon as those cops came, Izuku pulled a high powered flashlight from his backpack, shining it in the face of the cops. This moment of vulnerability allowed Toga to close in and secure the kill.

"They will just keep coming, we have to make our way up to the roof!" Said Izuku.

"Right, then let's go!" Exclaimed Toga.

As the two ran up the stairs, the cops followed closely behind. One of them pulled out his hand gun, aiming at the two. However, Izuku shone his flashlight behind him, throwing off his aim, as the bullets missed them by a hair. Reaching the roof however, a police chopper stood waiting for them.

"Shit, all this for one girl, what's with the priorities of the authorities these days?" Asked Toga as Izuku frantically turned around to lock the door behind them.

A dozen men dropped from the chopper.

"Stay close, Izuku, looks like we're fighting after all." Said Toga.

As the police went to subdue the two, Izuku and Toga ran around him, one to the right, the other to the left. Luckily, Izuku still had his hoodie and face mask on so none of the cops could tell who he was. Instead, they prioritized Toga.

"After the girl!" The cops yelled, running after her.

However, one of the cops ended up getting knocked out by Izuku, taking advantage of the distraction to pull out a can of spray paint and a lighter. As one of the cops approached him, he retaliated by lighting him up on fire, forcing him to tuck and roll around in pain. Meanwhile, two of the cops rushed at Toga, swinging at her with batons. However, they both missed, as Toga strafed past both of them, slitting their necks.

However, a third one came after her with a taser, lunging at her. However, before making the full lunge, he was taken out from behind by Izuku, who took the taser from one of the fallen cops to knock him out.

"Thanks for the assist." Said Toga.

"No problem." Replied Izuku, as the two looked onward at the remaining cops, "Damn, there's still so many..."

Suddenly, what sounded like gunshots were heard, as one by one, the cops were shot down. The two looked around, trying to identify the new threat. Just then, Izuku heard a voice.

"HEY IZU-BRO! OVER HERE!"

Looking behind them, they saw Sachi, standing on the roof on the building across from them.

"Sachi!? Is that you?" Asked Izuku.

"Darn straight! I came to save you, buuuuut I got the wrong building!" Said Sachi, "Hey wait, what's that girl doing there? Don't tell me you scored when I wasn't looking."

"I'll give you the details later! Now, we have to get the hell away from this place." Replied Izuku, running towards him.

However, once they reached the edge of the building, Izuku's legs turned to jelly.

"What's wrong Izuku? just get over here!" Said Sachi.

"Easier said than done Sachi..." Izuku uttered in fear.

"Well you better hurry, the cops are breaking through the roof door." Said Sachi, pointing the the door, as it was being bashed down.

"Eek! Toga, do you know any other exit in this build-"

Before Izuku could finish, Toga jumped to the other side with ease. Looking at her in a flabbergasted way, Izuku dropped to his knees.

"Come on Izuku! If I can do it so can you!" Exclaimed Toga.

"We believe in you Izuku!" Sachi yelled out.

Looking back, the cops have broken through. Just then, Izuku's mind raced at 100 mph. What could he do? Maybe he could just turn himself in and feign innocence, or perhaps he could play dead. No... there were no other options. It was either get caught by the cops or a leap of faith.

Then he remembered, everything that led up to this moment. What Sachi said.

_"You might die if you go down the villain path!"_

He finally understood why Sachi was so worried about him. It was kinda obvious, but he let his own hubris get the better of him. Now, he finally realized how terrifying death was.

Terrifying? Since when was death terrifying to him? Certainly not when Katsuki threw him out the window. Heck, he nearly DID swan dive off a building when All Might turned him down. So why? Why was death terrifying again.

"Izuku!" Toga and Sachi cheered at once.

Suddenly, it made sense. Death is only as scary as one would value his life. Before, no one but his mother even bothered if he breathed or not, but now, there are others who care for him now. Why did he become a villain? Because that is where he regained his will to live.

And he wasn't gonna let a mere 7 meter gap stop him. So, he took two steps back, and then took a leap of faith.

Time felt so much slower in the air. For a brief moment, he felt like he could fly. And just like that, reality came crashing down as he was off by half a meter, as he fell off the building.

Or so he thought.

"Got you!"

Looking back up, he saw both Sachi and Toga, grabbing him by both of his wrists, before pulling him back up.

"T-thank guys..." Izuku thanked the two, shooken, "I thought I was gonna die."

Suddenly, the two hugged him tightly.

"Thank god you're safe..." Said Sachi.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" Said Toga.

"Okay... thanks guys." Said Izuku.

"Uh, hey, we're not out of the frying pan just yet." Said Toga, pointing at the cops, who were still after them.

Seeing this, the three ran off, as Sachi pointed them to the ladder he took to get to the roof. Using this, they reached ground floor in no time, finding themselves in an alleyway.

"The train station is just a couple minutes away, if we make it on the train, we can lose the cops." Said Sachi.

"Alright, then let's go!" Exclaimed Toga.

"Not so fast!"

As the three turned around, they found themselves surrounded by a bunch of cops.

"This is the end of the road, villains!" Said one of the cops, "We've called the pro hero agencies. Once they arrive, there will be nowhere to run.

"Crap, we're surrounded!" Said Izuku, "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Well..." Said Sachi, "There is still one way."

"Really?" The two other said in unison.

"Allow me to explain, my quirk allows me to fire compressed kinetic energy from the tip of my fingers, but there's a limit to the amount of power each one of my fingers can output." Explained Sachi, "I usually shoot with one finger, but if I fired two at once, my power output doubles, and if I used three, it triples. Fire all five of my fingers at once and I can create a blast strong enough to propel all three of us several dozens of meters in seconds."

"Really? Then do it!" Said Toga.

"Here's the catch. My hands aren't built to handle this much power. So firing all 5 fingers at once will break my hand in doing so." Explained Sachi, "Thus, we only have two shots before I become completely useless."

"So what are you saying?" Asked Izuku.

Suddenly, Sachi grabbed both him and Toga, pulling them extremely close to him.

"So I'm telling you to hold on tight!" Yelled Sachi as he fired a massive blast out of his hand, creating an explosion that propelled them halfway across the street.

"Hell yeah, we lost them!" Said Toga.

"y-yayyyy..." Sachi winced in pain, as his hand was now in seven different shades of purple.

"Now let's run before the cops catch up!" Yelled Izuku, as the three got the hell out of dodge before more cops could show up.

After all of that mess, the three finally made it onto the train, heading back to Yokohama. Luckily, it was a Saturday, so the train cart they were in was empty. As Sachi was using the first aid kit from Izuku backpack to fix his broken hand, he accessed the situation.

_"Well, we nearly died 8 times today, sold nothing, nearly got caught by the cops and my hand looks like it's made of grape jelly." _Thought Sachi, _"And yet, despite all of this..."_

Looking in front of him, he saw Toga and Izuku, both asleep, one leaning on the other.

_"I think this day was a major success..."_

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5: Upgrading the Business

_**Sachi's log, Entry 3: There was a bunch of people wearing face masks at my doorstep today (yes, I found a place to live, don't ask how) asking if I had any spare rolls of toilet paper. **_

_**Of course, I said yes, only for them to pull out a shit ton of money, attempting to buy them from me. I was getting really creeped out so I took out one roll and told them that that was all I had. I then threw it ten feet behind them and watched them tear each other apart over it. Weird day, I must say.**_

_**Also, I've been getting these coughs lately, dunno why. I actually came up with a light fever and breath shortness too, how odd. Bah! Probably just early hay fever or something, 98% sure I'll live.**_

* * *

4 days have passed since Izuku started to get into the info broker business. Luckily, they had a month's worth of time with Spring Break around the corner. However, even with hyper hard to find leaked information, there were not many buyers. While Izuku did obtain a new party member, the crazed Yandere Toga, their daily haul came barely at 5000 yen. Another dead-end weekend, Izuku was so exhausted that he just wanted to flop into bed, until the ringing of his doorbell caught his attention.

"Huh? Who could it be at this time?" Asked Izuku to himself.

His mom just left doing groceries, meaning it couldn't have been her. Seeing no other possibilities, Izuku became weary that maybe the police have traced him down. Picking up a rolling pin from the kitchen, he cautiously approached the door. Looking at the peephole, he saw... a very blurry outside.

"Curse you Fed-Ex" Izuku muttered, reminiscing back to a few months ago when their delivery guy slipped, his package scrapping against the door and ruining the peephole.

Not wanting to take any chances, he opened the door slowly, his hand shaking as he was about to raise the rolling pin and attack the first person that came into view. However, that person lunged at him instead.

"Izuku!" A voice yelled out.

"Gah! No! I didn't do it! I swear!" Izuku cried out like a sissy.

"Do what silly? Pirating animes online?" Asked a mocking voice at the doorstep.

"Sachi?" Izuku asked, seeing him standing by the door, "then you must be..."

Looking down, he saw Toga, hugging his chest. His brain shut off for a sec, as it took him 5 whole seconds to realize he wasn't properly dressed and didn't even have his pants on.

"Nice "Underwear" undies, by the way." Joked Sachi, starring at his underwear, which have the japanese kanji for "underwear" written all over them, "They go great with your "T-Shirt" shirt."

"They're the only ones I had left after I threw out my All Might undies!" Izuku retorted, with an embarrassed face.

"All Might undies?" Laughed Sachi, "What are you, 4?"

"I think he'd look cute in them." Muttered Toga, taking her time to gawk at Izuku in a loose shirt, something she always imagined in her sleep. _"So cute UwU"_

"So anyways, why are you two here?" Asked Izuku.

"Listen, while you spent your mornings at school, we found a client that seems to be interested in you and what you do." Said Sachi.

"Really?" Asked Izuku.

"Yeah, he was really enthusiastic when I told him that you held tabs on the private info several different heroes. In fact, I was able to score you a meeting with him!" Said Sachi.

"Well? What are we waiting for!? Let's get to it!" Said Izuku.

"Woah woah woah! Get dressed first jeez!" Said Sachi.

"R-Right right, get dressed!" Izuku exclaimed, realizing that he still didn't have pants on, and that Toga was staring at him like a kid in a petting zoo.

"No no no! Stay like this a little longer..." Toga said as she pinched his cheeks, her face tomato red, "So soft! UwU"

Izuku let out a sigh, as he got up and walked towards his room.

"Give me a bit, My outfit's just came out of the laundry, so it might take a while, but make yourselves at home in the meantime." Said Izuku.

"Alright, give us a heads up when you finish putting on your "Pants" pants and your "Coat" Coat!" Joked Sachi, picking up his sneakers, "And don't forget your "Shoes" shoes!"

_"He isn't letting that go is he?"_ Thought Izuku as he started to get changed.

As the two others waited, Toga flopped onto the living room couch.

"So soft... Izuku really has it made, doesn't he?" Asked Toga.

"You said it, Toga-sis, a nice warm home, regular heating..." Said Sachi, drinking a can of beer he took from the fridge as he looked at a family photo framed near the sink, "And a loving..."

Sachi's voice cut off as he saw the woman holding Izuku in the picture.

"Dayum! Is that his mom?" Said Sachi, leaning in at the picture, "I envy whoever knocked her up cause she's sssssmokin!" he said, pulling a very poor Jim Carrey impression.

"Gross..." Muttered Toga, lying upside down on the couch while looking at him.

Looking closer at the picture however, he noticed that the supposed husband in the picture had his face cropped out.

"Whoever took this picture should be fired as a photographer." Said Sachi out loud. Still, something about Inko just seemed so familiar with him, like he's seen her somewhere before.

However, before he could think up of what, Izuku came out, fully dressed in his villain outfit.

"We're going." Said Izuku, in annoyed matter.

"Izu-bro?" Asked Sachi, "I was kidding when I said "Wear your "Coat" Coat" you know?"

Looking at Izuku, he was wearing a gray and bland looking hoodie with "Hoodie" written on it.

"Izuku? What happened to the rabbit one?" Asked Toga, not realizing that Izuku's original costume was supposed to be a palette swapped All Might hoodie.

"Apparently, cheap spray paint can't stand multiple washes. Now the hoodie's just a faintly blue and red mess." Said Izuku, embarrassed, "Let's just go..."

As the two got up from where they were, Sachi took one look back at the picture. Something about it just didn't sit right with him.

* * *

The building that Sachi indicated seemed to be a crowded office building of sorts. Seeing this, Izuku became skeptical. After all, they were villains, so there was no way that people like them can just operate broad daylight. in Was the man they were gonna meet really someone they could trust?

"I'm not really sure about this Sachi." Said Izuku, as they entered the building.

"Don't worry about it, I'm certain that there is a perfectly logical explanation to all this" Replied Sachi with confidence, walking up to the receptionist, "Excuse me ma'am, we have an appointment at room C-205.

The receptionist gave him an annoyed stare.

"Uh, It's for a... mister Joe Mother..." Sachi continued.

Nothing, just dead silence.

"Um, can you just point us to his office?" He kept asking.

"Sir, C-205 is our supply closet, now please leave before I call security." Said the receptionist in a monotone yet stern way.

As the three exited the building, Sachi with a confused stare followed by Izuku and Toga giving him a mean look.

"Care to explain?" Asked Toga.

"That Patchwork bastard lied to me!" Exclaimed Sachi.

However, upon yelling that out loud, laughter can be heard from the alley in-between two buildings across the street. As the three approached to get a better view, they ran face first into a tall, lanky man in a black coat, wearing a plain white shirt underwear. But what was striking about him was the multitude of what looked like burn scars on his body, which made him look like a Frankenstein's monster-esque creature.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that! Man, that was golden!" The man continued laughing.

"Alright Dabi, explain yourself! I thought we were gonna meet somewhere discreet!" Exclaimed Sachi.

"Well, is this place not discreet enough?" Asked Dabi.

"Why the office then!?" Sachi yelled back.

"I dunno, just wanted to screw with you I guess." Joked Dabi, "Anyways, that kid's your info broker, right?"

"Y-Yeah. Name's Mightless, by the way." Said Izuku, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Oh? An alias but no masks? That's ballsy!" Replied Dabi.

_"No ma- Oh shit!" _Thought Izuku, realizing that he forgot to wear his face-mask.

"Uh, yeah, let's just say I'm not afraid to show my face." Izuku improvised, "Now, you said you wanted to meet me?"

"Indeed." Replied Dabi, "I need some private information concerning the pro hero Endeavor."

The 3 stiffened upon hearing it's name. Was this guy serious? Endeavor?! The number 2 hero that has arrested more criminals annually than All Might and this guy who looks like he can't even lift 25s without his arms snapping like twigs was after him?

"Y-You can't be serious!" Exclaimed Izuku.

"Do you have his info or not?" Asked Dabi, more aggressively.

"Well, of course, hold on, let me just see here..." Muttered Izuku, digging through his bag.

While Izuku was searching, Toga approached the man, examining him from head to toe like a curious child.

"So, what's the deal with you and flame-beard?" Asked Toga.

"It's none of your business blondie, I came for information about the hero, that's all you need to know." Said Dabi.

"You know he's like super duper strong right? He used to be rivals with All Might back in his high school years." Added Toga, "If I were you, I'd want to stay as far away as possible from someone like him."

"I appreciate your concern, which I personally find weird you're even concerned about someone like me, but it's really not what you think. My connections with Endeavor runs much deeper than your average grudge driven criminal." Said Dabi.

"Much... deeper..." Toga muttered, before blushing, _"A secret lover?"_

"You have a real vivid imagination, Toga-sis." Said Sachi, deducing what Toga was thinking.

"Here you go." Said Izuku, handing Dabi a yellow file, "Everything you need to know about Endeavor is here, including his address, schedules, close relatives and their whereabouts, potential weaknesses I mapped out and recommended support gears to buy."

"Thanks kid, just what I needed." Said Dabi, taking the file and walking off, before getting blocked by Sachi and Toga, "Hey! What's the big deal?"

"You're supposed to pay for that, Dabi." Said Sachi, "This kind of info doesn't come free you know. This is a top hero who chooses to keep most of his info private, so such information will cost you quite a fortune!"

"We recommend you pay up, buddy." Added Toga, pulling out her knife, "4000 000 Yen, cash only."

However, Dabi smirked in response to their threats.

"I figured as much." Said Dabi, pointing his hand at them.

Suddenly, Toga's naturally honed instincts sensed the feeling of imminent death, as she quickly grabbed and pulled Sachi down.

"Look out!" She yelled as the two narrowly dodged a cloud of blue flames flying right at them.

Having dodged the flames, Sachi tackled Dabi, knocking further back into the alley.

"Looks like we got ourselves a tough customer Izu-bro." Said Sachi.

"What should we do with him?" Asked Toga, looking at Izuku, still bewildered at the size of the fire.

"Subdue him, and squeeze the money out of him or destroy the info I gave him." Ordered Izuku, having a little more experience in the fields after 4 days.

Dabi chuckled at their comment however, extending both of him hands at the 3 of them.

"I'd love to see you try and dodge this in such a narrow alleyway." Said Dabi, releasing another massive blast of flame, "Get cremated!"

Seeing the massive cloud of flame, the 3 quickly scrambled, hiding behind a nearby dumpster to avoid the flames.

"Hot hot HOT!" Exclaimed Sachi, as he barely dodged the flame blast, which set his butt on fire as he dipped it in a dirty water puddle, "Gross gross GROSS!"

"Damn, he's tough, we have to think of something to make sure he doesn't get away, any ideas Toga?" Asked Izuku, only to realize Toga wasn't with them, "Toga?"

Suddenly, ten feet above the cloud of blasted flames, Toga descended, dropkicking Dabi and making him do a full backflip before tumbling over, falling flat on his stomach. Pinning him down, She pulled out a knife, ready to stab him.

"I wonder what your blood's gonna taste like!" She said, flashing her signature smile.

However, Dabi's palms directed themselves at her, firing out a blast of flames which caught her off guard, setting her cardigan on fire. However, without dropping composure, she stripped herself from her flaming cardigan, leaving only her bra to cover up her top, as she tossed the flaming piece of cloth back at Dabi, hoping to set him on fire, only for the man to burn it to ashes, as the fire then continued it's journey towards her. Luckily, Izuku came lunging out of hiding, tackling her out of the way of the flames.

"Are you okay to-GAH!" Izuku asked, before realizing where he had groped Toga.

Looking down at his hands on her slightly plump chest, Toga's face turned red for a bit, before she grabbed him by the neck.

"Let. go." She said sternly as Izuku quickly got off her, only to narrowly dodge another blast of flames coming their way.

Just then, Sachi popped out of cover, using two fingers instead of one to fire a powerful charged shot at Dabi. However, the target simply waved his hand, creating a wall of flame, incinerating the energy bullet before it could touch him.

"These guys..." Muttered Dabi, "They're not half bad."

"Izuku, you have a plan?" Asked Toga, getting up.

Turning to Sachi, the man immediately got the message.

"Look, that was a one time thing! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to recover last time I did it!?" Sachi immediately replied.

The two didn't dropped the stare, as Sachi cracked pretty much immediately from peer pressure.

"You owe me a Bubble Tea." Said Sachi, as Dabi fired his strongest flame blast yet.

Facing the fire blast, Sachi extended his left hand, as the tip of his five fingers started to emanate a red glow. Suddenly, a huge blast of energy came from all five fingers at once, once again breaking Sachi's entire hand as the attack punched a hole through Dabi's flames, even knocking him off balance in the process.

"My attack was overpowered?!" Dabi exclaimed, "No matter, I'll just..."

Suddenly, two knife came flying through the flames before Dabi could fire again, stabbing into his hands, making him wince in pain. Just then, Izuku came charging through the hole Sachi made, pushing him down and pinning him to the ground. Just then, Sachi came in, pointing his right index finger at Dabi while Toga pulled out her knives lodged in Dabi's hands.

"It's over, now pay up!" Exclaimed Izuku, as Toga went to check on Sachi's broken hand.

"That looks painful." She said nonchalantly.

"Actually, it feels great, you should try it sometimes." Replied Sachi sarcastically.

Dabi let out a small chuckle, as his one free arm reached into his pocket.

"Sorry, I never had any to begin with." Replied Dabi, revealing his pocket was empty.

In awe, Izuku turned to Toga.

"Take my files back, we got another wise guy who thought he could get away with stealing from us." Replied Izuku.

However, as Toga grabbed the file, a piece of paper fell out. Picking it up, she read it out of curiosity.

"Touya Todoroki, missing since age 12, the eldest son of the Todoroki family..."

However, reading it out loud seemed to give Dabi a sudden boost in power, as he easily overpowered Izuku, before running to grab the files.

"The files! Give them to me!" Dabi exclaimed, firing a flame blast out of desperation.

However, due to the stab wound in his hand, the aim of his flames were off, as it barely grazed Toga and burned the files instead. Seeing this, Dabi's face shifted into despair.

"NOOOO!" He cried, as he tried to grasp onto the burning pages, as they slowly turned to ash.

Despaired and broken, the man collapsed, as tears gushed out of his eyes, as he desperately scooped up the ashes of the former files together, trying to somehow assemble the ashes back into it's original form, but in vain.

Seeing this, Izuku and Toga decided it was best to just leave the man be, as whatever it was that he wanted to know from those files have long been lost to his own flames. However, as the two were about to leave, Sachi stepped up to him, as he helped the man pick up whatever scraps of paper that were sparred from the initial fire blast.

"Sachi, what are you doing? Let's go!" Said Toga.

"Toga, wait, look at what's doing." Said Izuku, interested in what was happening.

"So... uh... how's your mom been... Touya?" Asked Sachi.

Suddenly, everyone else's eyes widened in shock at Sachi's comment.

"H-How did you know it was me?" Asked Dabi.

"I had a hunch." Replied Sachi, "remember when we initially met?"

_Flashback..._

_It was at a night bar near the lesser populated parts of Yokohama. During the day, the place is a popular Ramen Shop that's often at max capacity, At night, the bars were often populated by escaped convicts or villains who were yet to be caught. Sachi came in, like any other day, as he was a regular at the bar._

_"2 cans of Corona Beer and some of your house's famous Rhum Raisin cake." Ordered Sachi._

_"Coming right up buddy." Said the bartender, a broad, well built, strong looking fellow with a thick brown beard which reinforces his intimidating appearance and covered in scars, "Cake's on the house."_

_"Thanks Tom." Replied Sachi, downing his beer._

_"I heard your little bro's going through another surgery." Said Tom, "Are you sure you can afford the bills this time around?" _

_"Maybe if you gave me the beers for free." Joked Sachi._

_"I gonna make a living somehow my friend." Replied Tom, laughing "You're not the only one that needs money."_

_"Says the man with a bank vault door as a wall ornament." Sachi retorted._

_"My days of robbing banks and contract killing are far behind me, Sachi." Replied the bar owner, "You must know, illegal money won't last you your entire life. Eventually, even the greatest villain have to have a retirement plan. But once you reach that point, no hero will be coming after you, so that's at least a plus."_

_"I'm not gonna do this forever Tom, once my brother's finally fully __recovered, We'll escape this country to prevent facing trial and maybe get a job outside of Japan." Replied Sachi._

_However, as he said that, a man, aged in his early twenty, with scars which could make Tom's look cute, came sitting next to him, overhearing their conversation._

_"Having a brother sure is rough, isn't it?" He asked._

_"Huh?" Asked Sachi._

_"I mean, you have to look after him, he hogs up your parent's attention to the point where it's like you don't exist anymore and there's always this sense of obligation that forces you to take care of them." Added the man._

_"Well, I can see where you're coming from but..."_

_"In the end of the day, no matter how annoying they might get, no matter how much attention they sponge up or how tiring they are to look after, you love them all the same, isn't that so?" Finished the man._

_Sachi froze for a minute, before taking another gulp of his beer._

_"Yeah, you're right." Replied Sachi, "And when they're no longer with you, despite everything they did to annoy, piss off or tire you, you feel an indescribable emptiness when they're gone."_

_The man chuckled at his comment._

_"My little brother's gonna start high school next year." Said the man, "I heard he was going to U.A. a super prestigious hero school."_

_"What?! No way! That's awesome! I'll drink to that!" Sachi exclaimed, finishing what was left of his first can, "You must be filled to the brim with pride!"_

_"Yeah, I just wish I could be there to cheer him on." Replied the man._

_"Family issues?" Asked Sachi._

_"Oh, you have no idea!" Replied Dabi, "So, what's your little brother like?"_

_Suddenly, Sachi pulled out a massive photo album, as his eyes shone brightly like the sun._

_"So, first, here he we see him on his first day at elementary! Look at him! Isn't he just so... UH! SO PRECIOUS!" Sachi quickly started to describe._

_"Dear god he has a brother complex..." Thought Dabi, as a massive drop of sweat ran down his face._

_"... And here he is at the piano recital! He won Second place! SECOND! Among a crowd of 150 students and he won second! I still can't forget his face full of pride and happiness! I tell you, he used to smile so much before the..."_

_Suddenly, Sachi stopped._

_"Well... it's kinda hard to explain. You see, my mom and dad's quirk were so different that it affected their genetics to the point where they developed "Selective Fertility", a disease which makes people unable to give birth to healthy offspring unless they have compatible quirks. As a result, my little brother was born with a tumor that was initially unnoticeable. However, that tumor just kept growing and growing and..."_

_His story was however cut short by the sound of snoring, as it was revealed that Dabi fell asleep halfway through his presentation of his brother. Tom on the other hand, was on his last box of tissue paper._

_"Wake up!" Sachi yelled, pissed off._

_"Huh? Wha? Jeez, what year is it?" Asked Dabi, "Oh right, you were talking about your brother?"_

_"Forget it." Said Sachi, "All you need to know is that I need money for my brother's surgery, that's all."_

_"And how do you plan on getting that money?" Asked Dabi._

_"Oh, I'm glad you asked. Believe it or not, I'm actually working with an info broker." Said Sachi._

_"Info broker?" Asked Dabi, "As in those guys who sells private information about company secrets to other companies for profit? I thought Giran monopolized that business years ago."_

_"Well this kid sell private information about heroes." Replied Sachi, "So, there's that."_

_"Wait, heroes?" Asked Dabi._

_"Yeah why?" Asked Sachi._

_"Does he have any info about Endeavor?" Asked Dabi._

_"Well, I think so?" Replied Sachi._

_Dabi took out a random card and wrote an address on it.  
_

_"Meet me tomorrow at 1 in this area." Said Dabi, "The name's Dabi, by the way."_

_End of Flashback..._

"The missing brother, the younger one heading to U.A, Family issues, the clues add up." Explained Sachi, "Now tell me, am I correct?"

Dabi nodded sadly.

"I see... so I assume you just wanted revenge of your pops?" Asked Sachi.

"No, what I want has nothing to do with him." Said Dabi.

"Them tell me what you came to us for." Said Dabi, "We'll help, for free."

* * *

The Yokohama Psychiatric ward received quite a curious visitor today, a man covered in scars. Despite his appearance however, the man seemed quite tame, as he asked the receptionist about a certain patient.

"Rei Todoroki? She's in room D-225. Are you perhaps a relative?" Asked the receptionist.

"Yeah... you could say..." Replied Dabi.

"Name?" Asked the receptionist.

"Touya, Touya Todoroki." Replied the man.

However, as the receptionist typed the name in, her face furrowed.

"There's no one registered under that name. Are you sure you didn't mispronounce sir?" Asked the receptionist. However, upon looking up, the man was gone. Worried, the woman pulled out her phone, "Security?"

As Dabi walked down the halls, he came to the door of his mom's room. There she was, staring blankly out the window, her tray of food still on her bed, untouched. Nervous feeling bubbled up, as he wanted to leap at her, arms out, and hug her with all of his love, but as she turned around, all that came out of her mouth was...

"Who..."

A sense of dread washed over the man, as he security made it's way onto the floor he was at. Unable to hold back his tears, Dabi ran, leaving a wet trail of droplets behind him. One of the security officers turned to Rei.

"Are you alright miss Todoroki?" Asked the officer.

The women stood silently, until, for a brief moment, her eyes flashed with life.

"Tou...ya..."

* * *

"So this entire time, Dabi just wanted to know where Endeavor hid his mother?" Asked Toga.

"He never made the hospitalization of his wife public. With how many hospitals there were in Yokohama alone and with how often the Todoroki family tends to move, finding her would be like looking for a needle in a hay stack." Replied Sachi.

"This is wrong." Said Izuku, saddened by what he heard "No one should ever have hid their own mother from their child. I actually feel really horrible for him now. If only there was some way I could apologize to him."

"Apology accepted." Replied a fourth voice.

"Dabi?" Asked Sachi.

"I got what I came for. I can now visit my mom whenever I want now." Replied Dabi, walking up to Izuku, "Kid, you helped me find my mother and allowed me to know that she was in somewhere safe, away from my terrible dad and to visit her whenever I want. I cannot thank you enough."

"Well, all in a day's work, I guess." Replied Izuku, flattered.

"So, what's gonna happen to you now?" Asked Toga, "Now that you got what you wanted."

"I want to free my little brother." Replied Dabi, "Endeavor has been abusing him since childhood. I tried to save him once, and got myself "killed" for that, but now, I have you guys."

"What are you suggesting here?" Asked Sachi.

"That whatever you guys are doing, I'm in." Replied Dabi.

"Yippee! Our party grows bigger!" Replied Toga.

"Wait, you're serious?!" Asked Izuku.

"Why? Are you turning me down?" Asked Dabi.

"No! Of course not! Welcome aboard Dabi!" Said Izuku.

And with that, Dabi joined the party.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Replied Sachi, "Come! I know a great Ramen place 20 minutes from here."

"You mean at Tom's?" Asked Dabi.

"Tom?" Toga and Izuku asked.

"Trust me, You'll love it." Replied Sachi, as the 4 walked off.

* * *

"...And an extra large Tonkatsu Ramen for you!" Said Tom in a deep, burly voice.

"Thank you!" Smiled Izuku, slightly intimidated by the chef/bartender's appearance.

"Thish ish sho good!" Toga exclaimed, slurping down her rare beef ramen.

"Glad you like it little girl." Replied Tom, passing her and Izuku and glass of milk, "And this is on the house."

"Who do you take us for!?" The two growled, feeling insulted from the man's offer.

"So... that's a no?" Asked Tom, backing away slowly.

"Are you kidding me?!" Asked the two, gulping the milk down in unison, "Of course not! Who would pass off a free drink?!"

While that happened, Dabi and talked to Sachi about their business practices.

"No support gear?!" Asked Dabi, "Well there's your problem. Info brokers have to sell alternative products buddy."

"Doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose?" Asked Sachi.

"Yeah, but info brokers will never make it far from selling just information! You need weapons buddy, weapons!" Replied Dabi.

"Well we're down on luck then." Replied Sachi, picking up Izuku backpack and unloading it onto the counter, "The only thing you'll find here is paper, pens, some makeshift weapons anything store bought can replace and..."

Suddenly, an old rag that looks like it was a former wallet fell out from the bag.

"This... thing?" Asked Sachi.

"Oh that?" Asked Izuku, "That's just the wallet from some sludge villain I grabbed by accident."

"You stole a wallet?" Asked Sachi, sorting through it. "At least check it for valuables!"

"I did." Replied Izuku, "And all there was in there were old coins, expired coupons and some weird business card."

However, looking closer at the business card, Sachi noticed something on the back.

"Izu-bro, there's an address on the back."

Intrigued, Izuku took a look at the back. Indeed, there it was: an address.

"Where do you think it leads to?" Asked Dabi.

"I dunno." Replied Izuku, "Let's go check it out."

"Oohh! This is exciting!" Said Toga, "It's like a treasure hunt!"

As they left the ramen place, Tom looked at the four of them walking off, smiling.

"Haven't had such nice customers in years." Tom said to himself, "Usually, at this hour, that asshole would come in and..."

"OI FUCKBEARD, EXTRA SPICY GYUDON, EXTRA LARGE!" Yelled Katsuki, another regular of the shop, who just barged in by kicking the door open.

_"Here we go again."_ Thought Tom, rolling his eyes.

"Right away." Replied Tom, "And may I interest you in today's specialty, the Prozac Pot?"

* * *

"Are we there yet Izuku? We've been walking for hours!" Toga exclaimed.

"Almost there." Replied Izuku, "Alright, so according to Yoogle maps, pour destination should be coming up riiiiight... here!"

"Kid, that's an abandoned clinic." Said Dabi.

The 4's high hopes were immediately shot down. Then again, what were they expecting from an address coming from a homeless guy's wallet. For all they knew, it was the address for his crack den. Just then, Sachi went in.

"Sachi, where are you going?!" Asked Izuku.

"I came all the way out here, results must be yielded damnit!" Replied Sachi, "Now come on, we got some exploring to DOOOooooooo..."

"Is he okay?" Asked Toga.

"No... pretty sure he's dead." Replied Dabi.

"Welp, time to fish out the corpse then." Added Izuku, heading in, followed by everybody else.

"Sachi?! You there?!" Asked Izuku.

Suddenly, laughter can be heard deep down in the abandoned clinic.

"Sachi? Are you okay buddy? Did you hit your head somewhere?" Asked Toga.

"Guys! Come down here! You HAVE to see this!" Yelled Sachi's voice.

As the three ran deeper into the clinic, finding a flight of stairs, they ran down it, only to find a dead end.

"Guys? I have a bad feeling about this..." Said Izuku, scared.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the dark?" Asked Toga, clutching tightly onto Izuku, "Cause I'm SUPER afraid."

"This can't be right, Sachi's voice came from right here? Where is he?" Asked Izuku.

Suddenly, hands came out of the walls, slowly creeping towards Izuku. However, Dabi saw them just in time.

"Izuku! Look out!" Exclaimed Dabi, trying to punch one of the hands, only to lose balance and falls forward. However, instead of falling face-first into the wall, he phased right through, finding himself face to face with Sachi, as well as falling on top of him.

"Sachi!" Asked Dabi.

"I am so glad you didn't set me on fire." Replied Sachi, in cold sweat.

Izuku and Toga followed, only to see the two on top of each other.

"Uh... I'll leave the two of you alone..." They said, slowly sinking back into the fake wall.

"Wait, guys, you have to see this first!" Said Sachi, getting up and heading to a light switch, pulling it, "Voila!"

Suddenly, the dark room became illuminated, revealing shelves after shelves of different gadgets, equipment, weapons and other support gear.

"What the hell?! What is all this!?" Exclaimed Izuku.

"I know right! We came across the jackpot!" Exclaimed Sachi.

"This place, it has to be some sort of storage unit for support gears. But, why isn't it empty? And why a clinic?" Asked Dabi.

"I dunno, but either way, it seems as though we've found our products to sell." Said Sachi, "Come on, Grab a crate! We'll pick this place dry!"

As everyone started to sort through the different support gears, as well as trying a few out, Izuku noticed that the boxes had a symbol on them. Looking closely, he was able to find the word "Bluejay" written on each box.

"Bluejay..." Izuku muttered, looking through his phone. However, the search result shocked him to the core.

"A hero support gear company that closed it's doors after then sudden death of it's CEO and founder Hisashi Midoriya"

"Dad?"

_**To be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: The League of Villains

_**Sachi's log, entry 4: The Author's in quarantine so I'm safe, at least for a bit. Well, that's what I initially thought, until I was attacked by a bunch of crooks and thugs that were sent by him. Currently, I'm writing this in the restroom of a Walmart because the number of men that are being sent after me keeps on increasing and my house was somehow discovered. **_

**_Well, at least he's just sending crooks and thugs my way. It's not like he's..._**

_***Cuts to Author***_

_**...Assembled the ultimate task force made up of some of the strongest anime antagonists out there.**_

_**Izuku: Why am I here?**_

_**To give me the final tally of who decided to show up.**_

_**Izuku: Well, if you want the exact numbers, only 6 out of 20 showed up.**_

_**6!?**_

_**Izuku: Don't worry! Of the 6, we have Aizen, Acnologia, Esdeath, Madara, Frieza and Peter!**_

_**Who's peter?**_

_**Peter: I just saw the flyer and had nothing better to do.**_

_**Well, do you have any special skills? Any sort of powers?**_

_**Peter: I can make REALLY good marshmallow squares.**_

**_You're hired!_**

* * *

Two groups chattered under the light of a dark warehouse. On one end was a young boy who's face was hidden by a facemask with an upside down smile, while wearing a modified All Might hoodie who's been spray painted into black and red, while on the other end was a group of hardened, seasoned thugs, ready to take on any heroes by any means _necessary._ As their business talk came to a close, the boy pulled out a briefcase, filled with high grade weapons.

"Here, the vault breakers, like you asked. Now, the payment." Said the boy.

The leader, a man nearly 15 feet tall, picked up the gear, inspecting it. He smiled.

"I'm not gonna lie, these gears are impressive." Said the villain, "But here's the thing. You see, the whole reason why we're doing this robbery is because we're short on cash. So we won't be able to pay you just yet. However, there's only 1 of you and 9 of us, so it's not like you have the say in the deal to begin with."

"Implying?" Asked the boy.

"That's we won't pay you a dime! Ahahaha!" Laughed the leader, as the rest of his goons laughed with him.

"I figured as much." Said the boy, walking off, "Deal with them."

Suddenly, two shadows zoomed by the group, as 4 of the 9 villains collapsed with their necks slit. In shock, the rest banded together.

"What the heck was that?!" Exclaimed the leader.

Suddenly, what sounded like gunshots rang throughout the warehouse, as one of the villain were riddled with holes.

"He had backup! That bastard! After him!" Yelled the leader, as he and his last two partners charged at Izuku.

Just then, a lanky man emerged from the shadows between the two group, extending his palms at the group. Suddenly, a blast of blue flames erupted from his palm. The villains tried to run, but found themselves stuck together from whatever reason. As the room lit up briefly, the last thing the villain leader saw were all the men who were seemingly working for that boy, casually sitting on nearby furniture and boxes, before the flames engulfed what was left of his group. As the flames cremated his flesh, he remembered one last warning that the man who recommended the vendor to him told him prior to these events.

_"And whatever you do, never pick a fight with Mightless. He may look weak, but no one who's tried to double-cross him came out unscathed."_

While initially he brushed off the warning, thinking that all the things he heard of the mysterious vendor were rumors, he now realized that in the end, he should've listened. Not that it would help him currently anyway, as his life shortly ended afterwards as his charred remains were approached by a masked gentleman looking fellow, whom compressed the corpses into pearls and tossed them out the window and into the river.

"Twice, final tally of the day." Said Izuku.

"Boss! We're rich! We earned jack shit!" Exclaimed a man in grey spandex.

"I'm starting to wonder why I gave left you in charge." Izuku commented, as he took off his mask.

In the following weeks of business, Izuku saw his group growing larger and larger over time. With his work finally yielding noticeable results, he managed to build a formidable reputation in the criminal underworld. Heroes started to lose more and more frequently, and more and more people are flocking to him to seek gear and information. As of the day Dabi joined, he was able to acquire 4 new members to the team.

"Well, with that mess out of the way, I think we should call it a day." Said Spinner, a lizard man whom Izuku encountered before in the past, "Now, I know this AWESOME new arcade down the street, if any of you wanna come hang out."

"I was actually kinda hoping to go to a bar." Said Magne, a former woman who transitioned, charged with several cases of attempted murder and 2 cases of actual murder on paper, of which one was self defense and the other she was framed.

"I mean, you two could go to your separate desired places, once your off duty, I don't care what happens to you." Said Izuku, before Dabi smacked him in the back of the head.

"Too soft, Izuku, you're being way too soft on your men." Said Dabi, "If you're gonna lead us, then act like a competent leader."

"You're being too hard on him Dabi!" Exclaimed Sachi, patting Izuku on the head, "He's only 14 and still leading a double life as a normal Middle Schooler, give him a break! I think he's doing an excellent job!"

"Oh boy, here we go again." Commented Toga, as she leaned against the wall, watching the two argue.

"Are they... always like that?" Asked Mr Compress, their most recent member.

"Oh yeah they do." Replied Toga, "While anorexic Frankenstein monster over here wants Izuku to man up and stand up for himself more, "Oni-Chan" Sachi over here acts like a doting big brother and just flat out wants to spoil him rotten."

"I keep telling you! He's not your little brother!" Exclaimed Dabi, "He started this whole thing, so it's his responsibility to own up!"

"He recruited us because he can't do this alone! It's our duty to support him!" Replied Sachi.

"And in turn, it's his duty to support us!" Yelled Dabi.

"guys..."

"Well I think he's doing a pretty good job at it!" Retorted Sachi.

"Guys!"

"If he was, he would have made his own decision! So what's it gonna be!? Bar or arcade!?" Exclaimed Dabi.

"Everyone's already gone for the arcade." Said Izuku.

"What!?" Exclaimed Dabi.

"Yeah, they discussed things amongst each other and decided that since we usually hang out at Tom's, who's pretty much a bar, we could try something new."

Sachi flashed a smug smile at Dabi, proving him that the group has enough self autonomy and that he was wrong about how hard Izuku needed to get.

"Well for the record, I would have chosen the bar!" Exclaimed Dabi, stomping off.

Like what most people imagined, the arcade was bustling with people. Luckily, no one in the group are very well known when it came to being villains, so no one really bothered with most of the group, besides Dabi that was. While Spinner and Izuku were having the time of their lives taking each other on at Street Fighter 20, while Toga watched while acting as Izuku's cheerleader, Magne met up with Mr Compress, now without the ridiculous outfit, at the snack bar.

"Welcome to the team, buddy." She greeted, "So, how's it been so far?"

"Honestly, surprising." Replied Mr Compress, "This Izuku kid really knows his stuff when it comes to heroes. Honestly, I'm amazed he's even a villain."

"Guess villains come in all shapes and sizes nowadays." Said Magne, "In fact, I've heard rumors going around about a kid with a toxic gas quirk who got back at his bullies by gassing his entire classroom and shooting up the knocked out corpses with his dad's revolver. And get this: He's only 12!"

"No way! You're messing with me!" Laughed Mr Compress.

"No really! It's true! The news covered the story and everything! There was also rumors about this German chick who's kidnapped 17 different people who's currently in this town!" Continued Magne, "According to analysts, she was a spoiled brat whom saw people like objects and kidnaps them to add to her collection. Apparently, when her parents disowned her, she made them disappear and inherited all their possessions and money, which she utilizes to kidnap more people! Also, I heard that she's secretly an alien, and that she has 12 eyes and..."

"There she goes, bloating rumors again just to mess with people." Said Dabi, joining in on the conversation, "Hey, if you're gonna exaggerate stories, at least make them believable. 12 eyed aliens, who's gonna believe that!?"

"Aliens!? No way!? I knew Area 51 was hiding something! Those damn dirty amazing Americans!" Exclaimed Twice, buying everything Magne just said.

"Well, besides complete meatheads." pouted Dabi.

"How do you even know she's lying!? I mean, the alien part? If she comes here illegally, she's technically an alien, and with quirks nowadays giving people waffle irons for eyelids, 12 eyes is plausible!" Exclaimed Twice, pointing to a guy a few feet away with waffle irons for eyelids.

"Look, all I'm saying is unless that girl you speak of shows up behind me with her 12 eyes, I'm not gonna- GAH!" Said Dabi, only to come face to face with a 12 eyed monster of sorts.

"GYAH! IT WAS ALL TRUE! PLEASE DON'T LAY EGGS IN ME!" Twice screeched, falling off the chair.

"Just kidding, it's me guys!" Said Sachi, popping out behind the giant plushy.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Said Dabi.

"Oh, by the way, I want you to meet Irina! She's apparently a tourist from Germany." Said Sachi, moving to the left a bit to reveal a woman in her early 20s, with long silky black hair and chestnut brown eyes, who was pressing against him, her hands firmly gripped to the giant plush toy he was holding.

"Sachi! For the last time, gimme that plushy!" She exclaimed, "I won it fair and square!"

"No, I specifically remember you dumping 50 of your coins into that claw machine and failing to win anything." Replied Sachi, "Then what happened? Oh right! I came in like "need help?" And got it first try."

"W-Well yeah! But I payed more than you! So I'm entitled to it!" retorted Irina, "Plus, I was the one who made the thing so big with my quirk! That's got to give me some rights to hold it!"

"Well, here's the deal, you cuddle it on one end, and I'll cuddle it on the other." Replied Sachi, "How's that?"

"No! I want all of it!" Said Irina, her grip getting more and more firm.

Seeing her struggling, Sachi let out a small laugh.

"I'm just messing with ya! Here ya go." Said Sachi, letting go. However, in doing so, Irina fell back, as all the resistance that forced her to pull back harder vanished all at once.

Just then, Sachi dashed in, catching her before she hit the floor.

"Woah there! Close one." Laughed Sachi awkwardly, "Maybe I should have warned you that I was letting go."

However, the two suddenly realized how close they were to each other, as they both saw the rest of the group watching them in awe. Suddenly, Irina's face turned bright red.

"Dummy..." She muttered.

"Huh?" Asked Sachi.

"DUMMY!" She yelled, slapping Sachi in the face before stomping off with the giant plushy that she won, leaving the guy with a bright red hand shaped mark on his face.

"Well, that went well!" Said Sachi optimistically, rubbing his newly formed bruise.

"Sachi, who is that girl and where'd you meet her!?" Asked Magne.

"Oh, I was at Tom's a week ago when I bumped into her. She looked new around so I decided to approach her. Apparently, she was a tourist and wanted me to show her around town. Of course, being the nice guy that I was, I accepted!"

"Then she tried to kidnap you." Said Dabi.

"How'd you know?" Asked Sachi, surprised.

"Just a hunch." He replied.

"Well give your hunch a raise cause he was right on the money! Next thing I know, I was shrunk down to the size of an action figure and put into a bag. Apparently she was gonna add me to her collection!"

"How terrible." Said Dabi, "So, how'd you escape, unless you're dead and we're talking to your corporeal ghost."

"Well... Let's just say the 1% are assholes." Answered Sachi.

"What do you mean?" Asked Magne.

"Turns out her whole life, everyone only valued her for her monetary value, even her own parents didn't see her as a person, but as a vessel for their money. And apparently when you don't get treated like a human being, you don't know how to treat other like human beings. So, let's just say when I showed sympathy and compassion to her, through a jar, she just couldn't process things and just broke!" Explained Sachi, "She freed me, but I felt kinda bad knowing I was the first person to ever show kindness to her, so for the moment, we are kinda "dating"?"

"So... does she know what you do?" Asked Dabi.

"She knows everything." Replied Sachi, "I kinda spilled had to spill the beans to connect to her more. You know, you're a criminal, I'm a criminal, birds of a feather kind of deal."

Hearing this, Dabi rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"And what makes you think she won't tell anyone about this?" Asked Dabi.

"Come on Dabi, don't be so paranoid! She has nothing to gain turning us in. Jeez, I swear, you can be such a buzzkill somtimes." Said Sachi, "We did our job for the day, now's the time to have fun! Anyways, I've had enough rest, I'm gonna go see if anyone's topped my Dance Dance Guitar Hero high score in the ten minutes I was gone."

"I swear, I feel like the only professional around here at times! We're supposed to be a serious group of villains, yet we have no established leader, no base of operations and no group name!" Dabi grunted.

Meanwhile, with Sachi, as he approached a gathered crowd of people, he noticed a pink blur on the DDGH machine he topped. Shuffling to the front of the crowd, his jaw was left agape as not only has his high score had been beaten, but it's been doubled over.

"Go Mina! You're on fire today!" Some of the people cheered.

"Who is she?" Asked Sachi.

"Just a regular at this arcade. She shows up every now and then, gets a new high score at every rhythm game, buys a drink and leaves. People call her Pinky, because when she plays, most people just see a pink blur." Said a bystander.

As the song finished, Mina took a drink out of her bottle, as a few of her friends clapped for her.

"That was awesome Ashido-san!" Exclaimed one of her friends, "I think you just set a personal record!"

"Aw, stop it guys, you're flattering me!" Mina sheepishly replied.

"I didn't even think a score of 9 999 999 was even possible." Said Sachi, walking in, "You're good."

"Thanks, it's a hobby of mine." Replied Mina.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who had the previous high score?" Asked one of the bystanders, "Man, you must feel pretty bad getting beat by a middle schooler."

"Well, your score certainly looks hard to beat." Said Sachi, taking off his coat, "For an amateur."

The crowd grew larger, as more and more commotion stirred.

"Is that a challenge?" Asked Mina, grinning.

"If that's what you want." Replied Sachi, "I'll play."

"Alright then." Said Mina, taking a 10 000 yen bill and placing it on the machine, "You're on."

Meanwhile, while Izuku was taking a leak at the bathroom, he noticed a dark figure approach him from the bathroom mirror. Quickly turning around, he noticed a cloud of black mist. Upon closer inspection, he realized that that mist was actually a person.

"I take it you must be Mightless." Said the mist.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Asked Izuku, quickly putting on his mask to hide his identity.

"My name is..."

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, as the misty figure disappeared in an instant. Some dude came in, took a piss, then went to the sink next to Izuku, washing his hands.

"Nice mask, kid." Said the guy, "There's these two guys, squaring off at the DDGH machines, they've already played 6 rounds and are still at a stalemate, you should check it out!"

As he left, the misty figure returned.

"Let's take this somewhere more private, shall we?" Asked the figure, as he wrapped himself around Izuku before he could protest.

As the dark mist clouding his vision dissipated, Izuku found himself in a bar somewhat similar to Tom's, but a tad smaller. At the corner of the bar, he noticed a man with light blue hair covered in hands, which he almost chuckled at due to how ridiculous he thought the costume looked.

"Alright, if this is about that "Kink Kingdom" membership submission, I clicked the wrong "Accept" button when pirating anime movies, okay?" Laughed Izuku, "No but really, what is all this?"

"I hate this kid already." Muttered the blue haired hand man.

"Give him a chance Shigaraki." Said the black mist, "If we want to successfully kill All Might, we need more recruits."

Upon hearing this however, Izuku laughed even harder.

"K-Kill All Might!? Pffttt! What, are you gonna choke him with your 16 different hands? I swear, I've heard some of the wildest claims from clients in my last few weeks of operation but this takes the cake!"

Shigaraki became more and more irritated, as the glass he was holding crumbled to sand.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves first." Said the black mist, "My name is Kurogiri, this is Shigaraki, and we are the League of Villains."

"League? Unless the rest of you are all hiding underneath the bar counter, I'd call this more of a duo than anything!" Izuku said, jokingly.

"That's exactly why we need you." A third voice came from the TV, "Oh, and sorry for the late introduction, I am All For One, the leader of the League of Villains."

"My pleasure." Replied Izuku, "Anyways, please elaborate, how are you planning to kill All Might?"

"I suggest looking behind you." Replied All For One.

"Behind me- GAH!" Izuku wondered, only to realized the 15 feet tall Goliath standing behind him.

"This is a Nomu, a genetically engineered artificial human with multiple quirks. I made him specifically to combat All Might." Explained All For One, "And further more, we have intel of a very crucial weakness that All Might possesses."

That last bit of information intrigue Izuku. For a good while, he was certain that he was the only one who knew about All Might's weakness. But after seeing that Nomu and the reveal that these people might know the weakness, Izuku started to take these people a lot more seriously.

"So, this weakness, what exactly is it?" Asked Izuku, playing dumb.

"We could tell you, if you consider joining us." Said All For One.

"A bluff, is this what it's all about?" Asked Izuku.

The three villains let out a noticeable gasp of shock.

"If you know about me, then you must know that I deal in business." Explained Izuku, trying to squeeze the info out of the group, "And from experience, I can tell when someone is trying to con others to join them. Anyone can just "say" they know of All Might's weakness, heck, I've seen people use that sort of stuff as Youtube clickbait. If you're just trying to recruit thugs, I can definitely see dimwits joining your ranks as disposable cannon fodder, but I'm smart enough to see that you want more than just another troop on the frontline when you sent your goons to recruit me. That being said, I'm not convinced that you know All Might's weakness and thus, I see no reason why I should help you in your quest. Of course, we can still do business, I can never turn down a potential client after all."

The three villains were at awe at the brilliance of Izuku, however, All For One let out a small chuckle.

"I understand, you're not convinced." Said All For One, "However, I also know that you're quirkless."

"I never hid that fact, so no surprise there." Replied Izuku.

"What if I told you I can give you a quirk?" Asked All For One, "And not only that, but a powerful one, one that can help you finally get revenge on the ones that wronged you?"

Izuku froze.

"Y-You're bluffing! There's no way that's possible!"

"I have created that Nomu, have I not? What makes giving a living human being a quirk impossible if even that was possible?" Asked All For One.

Upon hearing this, Izuku took a seat, now VERY interested in the whole situation. After all these years, discriminated for not having a quirk, the idea of finally getting one and using it for revenge got Izuku extremely excited.

"You know, I have a burning hatred towards All Might as well." Said Izuku, "And I just so happen to also know his weakness."

"You do?" Asked All For One, shocked.

"Indeed." Replied Izuku, "But there are also a handful of things I don't know about All Might, but a handful of things I do know that may help your cause."

"So, I suppose that means that you're joining?" Asked All For One.

"Yes, but on 3 conditions." Replied Izuku.

"I'm listening." Replied All For One.

"No civilian deaths." Said Izuku, "They are not part of anything, To me, only the guilty deserve death."

"A sense of justice?" Scoffed Shigaraki, "How annoying, he sounds almost like that Stain fella we tried to recruit 4 days ago."

"Secondly, I get free reign over my own operations, and only take orders if they're from you." Added Izuku.

"Anything planned by Shigaraki goes by me first." Explained All For One, "So technically, any of his orders are my orders too."

"Fine." Said Izuku.

"And your third condition?" Asked Izuku.

"I get to bring my own crew." Said Izuku.

* * *

A few moments later, the rest of Izuku's group showed up at the hideout.

"So this is the place." Said Dabi, "It's... quaint."

"Yes, very... very cool" Said Sachi, his eyes cloudy and gray.

"What's up with Sachi?" Asked Magne.

"He lost 10 000 yen to some girl at the arcade." Replied Toga, "Think he's really not taking that loss very well."

"by 10 points..." Sachi muttered, "Only 10 points..."

"So, is Stain here?" Asked Spinner.

"It's just these guys." Explained Izuku.

"What!? What kind of bullshit league is this then!? False advertising! I'm accusing ya'll of false advertising!"

As the group got settled in however, Kurogiri noticed Shigaraki feeling unwell.

"Is everything alright Shigaraki?" Asked Kurogiri.

"No it's not!" Exclaimed Shigaraki, silencing the group, "I told you to recruit the best of the best, yet what do I get?! I gaggle of college co-eds who's just made this place their new Starbucks!"

"With all due respect, Mightless's gang has taken out countless powerful villain groups and heroes alike. They will be a great asset to the team!" Said Kurogiri, "Besides, they've already struck a deal with All For One, so their stay is inevitable."

"I get to decide that!" Exclaimed Shigaraki, "Nomu, kill them!"

Suddenly, the Nomu got up, slowly stomping towards the group.

"Hey? What gives?! I totally expected this!" Asked Twice.

"You may have fooled Sensei, but he's not here to save your ass this time, Mightless!" Exclaimed Shigaraki, "I'm the boss here! And I say that if you want to join us, then defeat this Nomu!"

Upon hearing this, Sachi walked up confidently.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Said Sachi, "I mean, with all this bulk, he's probablya s slow as a-"

Before he got to finish, a lighting fast jab connected with Sachi's face. If it weren't for Magne and Mr Compress to intervene by pulling Sachi back, his head would have been sent flying off his body.

"Holy cow that was a punch..." Uttered Sachi, bleeding from the nose.

"Everyone, get him!" Exclaimed Izuku, as the group attacked all at once.

Dabi let out a burst of flame, but the Nomu weaved aside, swinging at Dabi with a left hook. Just then, Magne used her quirk to pull Dabi back, allowing him to dodge the swing. Toga then jumped in, using the giant arm as foothold to leap onto the ceiling, tossing a barrage of throwing knives at the Nomu's exposed brain.

However, the Nomu raised his right arm to block the upcoming knives, leaving his stomach exposed. This allowed Izuku to dash in, holding a metal pipe, hitting the Nomu with all of his strength. However, despite becoming a lot strongest these past few weeks from constant running, the attack stopped firmly, not even flinching the beast. Having noticed Izuku, the Nomu grabbed him, tossing him at the wall.

"He's gonna splatter onto the wall!" Yelled Twice in fear and excitement at the same time.

Luckily, Mr Compress made a hole appear in the wall before Izuku hit, as he flew outside. Pressing on one of his belt's compartments, an aircushion expanded from his back, breaking his fall.

"I sure am glad I kept a handful of support gear on me." Izuku said to himself, as he saw the Nomu break through the wall, chasing him.

Just then, Spinner between the two, as he swung his amalgamation of swords and knives at the Nomu. However, the creature shattered the weapon with a swing of his fists, not even slowing down. Luckily, Toga jumped in just in time, grabbing Izuku and tackling him out of the way.

"He's tough!" Said Spinner, getting back up, "None of our attacks are having any effect on him!"

Just then, a barrage of bullets impacted the Nomu, as Sachi stood by the doorway. However, aside from a few burn marks, the attack was useless.

"Bullets aren't working either." Said Sachi.

"Izuku, can you deduce this thing's weakness?" Asked Toga.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Said Izuku, getting back up, "Surround the thing! It's time we show this hand fetishist how we handle threats"

"Got it!" Everyone said in unison, as they surrounded the Nomu like a pack of wolves.

"Dabi, unleash a massive cloud of fire to hinder the Nomu's vision, Twice, make a few clones to distract the Nomu, Compress, follow up by compressing the Nomu's limbs once the fire clears up, Toga, Spinner, use bladed weapons to keep the pressure on, it seems that he's only resistant to blunt object attacks, and Sachi, provide cover fire!" Ordered Izuku.

Dabi quickly fired a blast of flames at the Nomu. Just then, the creature charged through the flames, it's flesh singed, shattering Dabi in a single punch. However, he melted upon contact with the fist, as the real Dabi hit him from behind with an even bigger flame wall. Just then, spherical holes appeared in the flames, as Mr Compress created a path through the torrent of blue fire to reach the Nomu, planning on compressing him.

However, the Nomu saw the attack coming, attempting to swing at Mr Compress. Just then, the beast felt a strong pull, as he was pulled back off balance, whiffing the attack by a hair.

"So this thing was originally male." Said Magne, using her quirk on the creature, "How gross."

But unbalanced, Compress was able to reach the Nomu's head, attempting to compress it. However, the beast twisted himself midair, as the magician got it's shoulder instead, and the rest of the arm hit him like a baseball bat, sending him flying several feet away.

"We got it's left arm disabled! Keep it up!" Exclaimed Izuku.

However, just then, muscles and ligaments started to emerged from the wound, quickly repairing the Nomu's lost shoulder.

"I almost forgot to mention, these Nomu all have hyper regeneration!" Laughed Shigaraki, watching while holding a bucket of popcorn, "Along with enhanced stamina, it's an indestructible beast that won't fall! Ooooh, I can't wait to see it tear you apart!"

"Damn it!" Muttered Izuku.

"It's no good Izuku!" Exclaimed Spinner, "Bladed weapons only leave shallow wounds! His skin is too thick!"

Toga ducked under another one of the Nomu's punches, this time stabbing it between the legs.

"This thing must not feel pain, because even attacking it's "man weakness" doesn't seem to do anything!" Said Toga, as the creature swiped at her, ripping off one of her sleeves, "Hands off!"

"Damn it!" Muttered Izuku, "So even if we managed to hurt it, it will just regenerate!? No! It must have a weakness somewhere!"

"Come on Izuku, you're our strategist! Surely you can think of something!" Said Sachi, firing several ineffective shots at the beast.

"I'm trying... but..." Said Izuku.

"Flank left! Steal Aggro! Medic!" Spinner exclaimed, as he dodged to the left, slashed the Nomu in the forearms, which caused the Nomu to retaliate, sending him flying into a wall with a back hand."

"I can't concentrate with Spinner making so many god damn call outs!" Exclaimed Izuku, "Stop acting like we're in a..." Suddenly, Izuku froze, "Video game..."

Suddenly, Izuku slapped himself in the face.

"I'm such an idiot." Said Izuku, "He literally has a video game weakness and somehow I didn't notice!"

"Wait, you figured it out!?" Said Sachi.

"Well what do you think we should attack?" Asked Izuku, pointing at the Nomu's head.

"..." Sachi thought for a bit, "The giant exposed brain?"

"The giant exposed brain!" Exclaimed Izuku.

"Oh dear god, why are we so dumb?" Asked Sachi as he fired a round which hit the Nomu right in the brain.

Just then, the beast roared in pain, as it's movements became more and more sluggish.

"It's working!" Exclaimed Izuku, "Everyone, go for the brain!"

"Roger!" Everyone else said in unison.

Twice pulled out his ruler blade, slashing at the Nomu's leg. This caused the beast to turn around, allowing Toga to leap in and plant a knife in the beast's brain. Once again, the monster started to thrash around in pain, flailing it's arms in every direction to keep it's enemies at bay. However, Magne, Dabi, and Spinner hugged each other tightly, as Magne used her quirk on Spinner and Dabi. Since her magnetism is influenced by Gender, two males would repel from each other if she used her quirk on both of them. This allowed Spinner to get launched several stories up into the air, as he charged straight down like an arrow, plunging his sword into the Nomu's... eye.

"You missed!" Exclaimed Dabi, "How can you miss!? He was right there!"

"H-hey! It's not my fault!" Exclaimed Spinner, embarrassed, "There wasn't any quick-time events!"

Just then, the Nomu shook Spinner off, as it charged at Dabi and Magne, the latter jumping into Dabi's arms in fear while the two screamed in fear. Just then, several blue pearls dropped from above, as they popped, exploding into blue flames.

"Those pearls contained the flames I compressed." Explained Mr Compress, "How I managed to grab fire without getting burned? One of a magician's many tricks!"

As the Nomu was buffered by the blue flames, Sachi ran in, jumping on the Nomu's back, climbing onto it's shoulders and pointing at the Nomu's exposed brain.

"Now it's my turn to shine!" Exclaimed Sachi, "Get some!"

He unloaded several rounds into the Nomu's brain, as the beast wailed in pain. However, no matter how hard the Nomu tried, it wouldn't shake Sachi off.

"I'll have you know a true champion of Dance Dance Guitar Hero never loses his balance!" Exclaimed Sachi, as his was building up a 3 finger shot, "This next attack will be so strong it will blow your entire head off! Take- OOF!"

Just then, the Nomu ran himself into a wall, as Sachi's face came in contact with hard concrete, knocking him off the Nomu.

"Sachi!" Everyone yelled, running towards him.

However, the Nomu stood right in front of him, still standing, but it's injuries were no longer healing, as it's brain was too damaged for the regeneration quirk to function properly. As it raised it's arm however, another figure closed in, touching a protruding Rebar, as the bar grew in length, piercing the Nomu's arm and stopping it in it's tracks. This allowed the newcomer to grab Sachi and pull him to safety.

"Do you always get yourself in trouble like this?" Asked the woman, "What would have become of you without me?"

"'Rina?" Sachi uttered out, "What are you doing here!?"

"I-I was just passing by okay!?" She replied, "It's not like I wanted to save you or anything!"

"Don't tell me..." He said, "That you followed me all the way here?"

Irina blushed.

"I was worried about you okay!?" She exclaimed, "When you told me you sold weapons and info to villains, all I could think of was you getting ripped apart out there! I mean, look at you! There's no way someone like you would have survived against a villain! It's your fault for dragging me into this mess, so take responsibility!"

"'Rina, I appreciate the help, but that thing you impaled is still alive and kicking!" Said Sachi, pointing behind her.

"Relax, I impaled it in the ligaments, no human would want to fight when they're in such pain." Said Irina with confidence.

"Thing is, that thing's not human." Said Sachi, as the beast ripped the rebar out of it's arms, "And it doesn't actually feel pain."

"Couldn't you have told me that SOONER!" Irina cried out as the two frantically scrambled out of the way of the Nomu's descending fist.

However, the Nomu seemed to be on it's last leg, as it was movie much slower now. However, with it's muscles bulging, it was preparing for a final charge.

"Izuku, look out, it's coming for you!" Exclaimed Sachi.

"Shit!" Izuku uttered out, as he tried to jump to safety.

However, it was too late, as the Nomu put the last ounces of it's strength to dash at extreme speeds towards Izuku. Just then, Irina placed her palm on the ground, as a piece of road that was protruding from the ground grew in size, tripping the Nomu up. This allowed Toga and Spinner to dash in, and using the Nomu's accumulated momentum, slicing up the beast's legs, causing it to start rolling. Then came Dabi, or two Dabis, both blasting an equally powerful flame blast, burning up the Nomu as it was steadily slowing down.

With Magne's help, using her magnetism quirk to pull the Nomu the opposite direction from where it was charging, the monster lost even more speed, and with Mr Compress making the road extremely bumpy with his compression quirk, the charging beast finally came to a halt right in front of Izuku.

"We... we won!" Exclaimed Izuku.

"We did it!" His group cheered.

Izuku looked at Shigaraki, expecting him to be fuming with rage. However, just then, the cheers turned into frantic cries. While initially hard to make out, he suddenly heard Sachi, yelling louder than anyone else.

"IZU-BRO, LOOK OUT!"

Turning around, the Nomu stood up, it's legs, barely holding together, as it pulled it's severely damaged arm back.

"No way..." Izuku uttered, "It can still move even after all that!?"

Izuku tried to dodge, but his legs gave away, as the Nomu's fist descended onto him. His eyes shut, Izuku expected the worst. However, the attack never came. Opening his eyes, he saw a portal that opened in front of him, warping away the Nomu's attack.

"That's enough Nomu, you can stop now." Said Kurogiri.

"Kuro! What's the meaning of this!? Things were just getting good!" Ranted Shigaraki.

"Don't you think you're being unfair, Shigaraki-san?" Asked Kurogiri, "This Nomu was designed to kill All Might, and you're using it on a band of ragtag villains!"

"Well, just goes to show these guys aren't "Anti-All Might" material!" Said Shigaraki.

"They aren't supposed to be!" Said Kurogiri, "Our purpose isn't solely to kill All Might and you know that. Besides, for that Nomu to be damaged to this extent, I doubt even All Might himself could have done this much damage to it."

"I'm still not convinced! Give me one reason why I should accept these buffoons!" Exclaimed Shigaraki.

"And you give me a reason why I shouldn't punish you for your insolence!" A third voice came in on TV.

"S-Sensei!? You were here?"

"I was always here!" Said All For One, "And frankly, I am disappointed in you Shigaraki. Not only have you gone against an agreement I made, but you damaged our main weapon against All Might and risked us getting found out!"

"S-sorry Sensei, b-but..."

"No buts! Now leave!" Exclaimed All For One as a black sludge erupted from Shigaraki's mouth, engulfing him, "I'll deal with you later. Nomu, stand down."

As the Nomu stumbled back into the base, Kurogiri ran to Izuku, picking him back up.

"I apologize for Shigaraki's... immaturity. Welcome to the League of Villains, Mightless." Said Kurogiri.

"Izuku."

"Pardon?"

"My real name, it's Izuku Midoriya." Said Izuku.

"Then welcome, to the league of villains, Young Midoriya" Said Kurogiri.

However, upon hearing that Name, All For One immediately turned off his feed, as he collapsed into his chair, panting uncontrollably.

"Midoriya!? Did he just say Midoriya!?" All For One uttered out, trembling.

Quickly, he ran to a nearby wall panel, quickly typing in a code, as the wall itself opened, turning into a board filled with old posters, newspaper pages, articles, red strings linking all of these papers together.

"Why is he here!? He shouldn't be here!" All For One uttered out, "It can't be."

Ripping out the nearest page of a newspaper, he stared down at it, as it surfaced haunting memories that even made him, the greatest villain known to man, tremble in fear. On the newspaper, it read "Mysterious Explosion on Miyako Island. Investigations still underway."

"Have your plans still not been stopped?" All For One asked to himself, "Hisashi Midoriya!?"

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7: Sympathy for the Sick

_**Sachi's log, entry 5: What. The. Hell?! I come out of hiding for ONE day to get groceries and these bozos show up outta nowhere, coming for my head. Next thing you know I get punched through a wall into the storage room and find a secret stash of toilet paper.**_

_**While it seemed this was the end of me, turns out toilet paper is the new gold now, because every single person within like a 3 miles radius flocked to the supermarket and trampled my pursuers to death, besides Peter of course. Damn I loved the marshmallow squares he makes, kinda wish he gave me the recipes. **_

_**For the time being however, I'm have locked myself in the supermarket's broom closet, waiting for the rabid mob to clear out the last roll. Of course, I took a handful of rolls too, I mean, if they are really this precious, might as well make a few quick bucks while I have a chance.**_

_***Sound of door caving in***_

_**Oh god, they found me. OH DEAR GO-**_

* * *

Three months, that is how long Izuku has lead his double life as a villain for. After narrowly dodging certain death countless times, befriending dozens of allies and backstabbing only one non-trustworthy member, that being a murderer known as Muscular, the young boy had finally started to make progress in his quest to tear apart the hero society and get revenge on All Might.

And of all times, only now does he get sick.

"41.6?" Asked Inko, staring at the thermometer, "Your fever's only been getting worse Izuku!"

"I-I'm fine mom, really..." Izuku replied weakly, trying to get out of bed.

"Sorry dear, but you're not getting out of bed until this fever of yours goes down!" Exclaimed Inko, "Now stay put while I make you some rice porridge."

As she leaves the room however, Izuku punches his bed in anger.

_"Damn it..."_ Izuku thought, his face, puffing red and sweaty, _"Of all times to get sick and it had to be the day I get my first big mission in the League."_

Struggling to get up, he hears a jingle next to him, his phone was getting flooded with notifications.

_"Probably the guys, must... get... going..."_ Izuku thought, weakly extending his hand to reach the phone, _"I'll reply to them and move out..."_

However, merely lifting his head required him to use every ounce of strength he had to accomplish. As he picked up the phone, it felt like a brick of pure lead. His vision getting fuzzy, he hazily opened his Line app (Japan's messenger app), attempting to reply to the flood of texts from his friends and partners, telling him he was running late. Sadly, it was all in vain, as his phone fell next to his semi-conscious body, as he passed out.

After what felt like hours, Izuku woke up to distant voices, familiar ones that he couldn't make out. However, as his eyes adjusted, his eyes averted to two blond buns of what he deduced as hair, before realizing that his pillow felt a lot softer than before.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." Said a familiar voice.

"T-T-Toga!?" Izuku exclaimed, realizing that he was lying on her lap, "what are you doing here!?"

"We came to check on you silly!" Toga laughed, booping Izuku's nose.

"We?"

Turning around, he saw the entire league of villains, barring Shigaraki, chilling in his room.

"I helped myself with your mom's rice porridge, sorry." Said Sachi, still with his mouth full, "It was really good if it makes you feel any better."

"37.9" Said Dabi, "Getting better."

"Congratulation little boss! You're terminally ill!" Exclaimed Twice.

"Wait, how did my mom let you guys in?!" Asked Izuku.

"Your mom's still home?" Asked Spinner, playing on Izuku's N*ntendo Switch.

"You didn't check!?" Everyone exclaimed, "You had one job!"

"Izuku? is everything alright?" Inko's voice came from outside his room.

"Shit! hide everyone!" Yelled Irina, as everyone scrambled into the closet as soon as the door opened.

As Inko entered, she saw Izuku, still on his bed, though a little flustered.

"I heard something coming from your room, is everything fine?" Asked Inko.

"Yeah." Replied Izuku, "Say, can you maybe make some Katsudon for dinner?"

"Sorry dear, but we're out of noodles." Replied Inko.

"Can you maybe go buy some?" Asked Izuku, putting up his best begging face, "Please?"

Inko's face suddenly became 10X more detailed, as she suddenly grew 10 feet tall with defined muscles.

"Right away!" She said in a deep pitch voice, fully motivated as she dashed out to the supermarket.

As that happened, the closet door caved in, as everyone in the league came barreling out of the closet.

"Okay, we had 2 quirk users who could have shrunken us down to take up less space!" Yelled Dabi, "So why did I have to spend 2 minutes with Twice's ass pressed on me!?"

"I think I broke something..." Groaned Spinner.

"Knowing Sachi, there's gonna be a coming out the closet joke in 3...2...1..." Said Irina.

"So this is what being gay feels like." Joked Sachi.

"Anticipation dampens the pain, but not enough..." She replied, collapsing.

Why this was happening, a portal suddenly appeared near the door, as Kurogiri came out with a pink apron, towel and tub of warm water. Everyone turned around, looking at him with deadpan eyes.

"Am I late?" He asked.

* * *

A few moments later, the league started making themselves at home in Izuku's bedroom. While Kurogiri wiped Izuku's back with a wet towel, with Toga watching, drooling, the sick boy talked to Dabi and Sachi about the mission.

"So, how did the mission go?" Asked Izuku.

"Oh, it went great!" Irina started, "Naturally, I did most of the hard work, while everyone admired my greatness."

"Translation, she stepped in dog turd, then spent half the mission looking for a stick to pick the crap off, then was hit in the head by a flying tire and knocked out of the rest of the mission." Sachi cut in.

"Hey! I helped you know! Who was it that shrunk the group so that they could fit through that gap and escape?!" Irina retorted, "And besides, all you did was try to sneak past the guards with a trench coat and get dogpiled!"

"Are we sure you guys didn't fail and the police are outside our door?" Asked Izuku.

"Let's just say it could have went a lot better." The two said in unison, lowering their heads in shame.

"Jeez, you guys are hopeless without me." Replied Izuku, "What was the objective of the mission anyways?"

"We were supposed to collect data on recent villains from the police headquarters." Explained Dabi, "We had a strategy meeting before the heist, and of course, you, the only one in our group that had authority to disagree with that hand fetishist's dumb ass plans, didn't show up!"

"I take it his plans weren't that good." Guessed Izuku.

"Well, I'm pretty sure every plan is a massive red flag when it is written in crayon." Said Dabi, "And step 4 was just a drawing of him stabbing All Might with what looked like a dildo."

"Scissors, they were scissors." Explained Kurogiri, as he set Izuku down on his bed, placing a towel over his head, "Now, you get some rest while I remake another rice porridge."

"Oh! Can you also make some pizza?" Asked Spinner, who just finished beating the last game Izuku owned.

"How the hell did he beat Rainbow Devil first try!?" Izuku commented in the background, looking at Spinner beating all the hard levels he couldn't complete.

"Oh, and fix me some sushi!" Said Twice, "I hate sushi!"

"And some beer, if there is some." Said Dabi.

"Guys! Do I look like a Butler!?" Kurogiri exclaimed.

"Well, if you added a bow tie..." Commented Irina.

"Forget it..." Kurogiri sighed, continuing his journey to the kitchen.

As this happened, Toga sat by Izuku bed, leaning on him slowly.

"So, Izuku, how's it been?" Asked Toga.

Izuku turned to Toga in shock.

"Wow, you of all people to ask me that."

"Excuse me?" Toga asked.

"Sorry, it's just that, we didn't really start off on a strong note." Izuku laughed, "You know, you kidnapped me, cut me, then tried to drink my blood. I know you're my friend, but the way you approached me never really screamed "I care for you as a person"."

"And somehow you assumed I didn't care for your well being after I caught you when you nearly fell off a building?" Asked Toga.

"Well, I dunno, maybe I'm just too used to the old you." Replied Izuku.

"I changed, Izuku. Sure, maybe not too much, but enough that I genuinely care for you when it really counts." Said Toga, "You may not believe it, but it was me who suggested everyone that we should check on you when you didn't show up for the mission."

"You did?" Asked Izuku.

"Yeah, and once we found out you were sick, I took the initiative of changing your clothes and bed-sheets." Toga continued, "Well, I had an ulterior motive THAT time, but you get the idea."

Izuku looked in awe at Toga's comment. Maybe it was because of his time spent with Katsuki, but he now realized that he seemingly forgot that people could change overtime. Looking down at his body, he also begun to realize how much he changed over the mere 3 months he had been active. His scrawny figure had been replaced with a somewhat muscular and lean body, with decently built abs and a sic pack that was looking more and more defined Despite doing nothing but running away from trouble, fighting for his life and having his close encounters with death the past 3 months, he had changed so much from his past self that all he had to do was take one good long look in the mirror.

But it wasn't just him. Looking around, he saw so many people in his room. So many people he knew. So many people that cared for him enough to actually show up when he was at his weakest. Only now that he has so many friends, did he realize how lonely he had been up until now. Seeing this, he felt an indescribable warmth within him. Unable to hold it bad, tears started to form around his eyes.

"Izuku? Everything alright?" Asked Toga.

"Y-yeah..." Izuku replied, "It's just..."

Suddenly, Izuku hugged Toga tightly, as everyone else noticed.

"Only now do I realized I have so many friends who care about me." Izuku cried, "Thank you all..."

"Aw, Izuku! No need to thank us, you're making me blush!" Sachi replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly, a giant portal opened up above Sachi, as an entire table full of food was dropped on him.

"Dinner's ready." Said Kurogiri, coming through the door.

"Oh boy, finally, all this gaming's making me hungry." Said Spinner, stepping over Sachi's body.

As this happened, Toga grabbed the rice porridge Kurogiri prepared, topped with fried seaweed, sesame seeds and shredded dry pork, as she took a spoonful and extended it over to Izuku.

"Say Ah~" She teased.

"Toga, I can do this myself!" Izuku replied, embarrassed.

"I know you can, but I wanna do it anyways." Said Toga.

Seeing how she went through all this trouble merely getting here for him, Izuku let out a sigh, and out of kindness, opened his mouth, as letting in the airplane. However, as Izuku did so, Sachi, who just got back up pushed Toga aside with a piece of chicken cutlet.

"Say ah~"

"You to Sachi!?" Izuku exclaimed, swallowing his mouthful of porridge.

"I used to do this all the time with my little brother back at the hospital." Replied Sachi, "It was the cutest thing ever!"

"I'm not a goddamn bunny!" Izuku yelled, trying to grab the chopsticks from Sachi, but found himself too weak to do so, "Damn fever."

"Don't get too worked up, little Midoriya." Said Kurogiri, enjoying his dinner with the rest of the gang, "Fevers go down faster when you rest."

Unable to fight back, Izuku simply had to accept defeat, swallowing his pride, along with the chicken cutlet that Sachi fed him. However, that was not the end of it, as Spinner then butted in with a piece of sushi.

"Say ah~"

"Spinner, I see the giant chunk of wasabi you hid between the salmon and I see Mr Compress with the camera."

"Just do it for the lols!" Spinner replied, stuffing the sushi into Izuku's mouth as he was talking, as flames erupted from his nostrils as a result, as everyone at the table laughed.

Just then, Magne came in, patting him gently in the head.

"Don't take it personally, we're laughing with you, not at you. We still love you deep down." She said, handing him some milk, "Now open wide."

"Oh for the love of god." Izuku replied, gulping down another mouthful of milk, at least this time it wasn't shoved down his throat.

"Hey, you guys wanna join in? It's actually kinda fun!" Said Magne, "Like feeding a baby rabbit."

"One step ahead of you, sis." Replied Dabi, handing Izuku a handful of roasted peanuts.

"With your hand?" Izuku asked, "You want me to eat off your hand!?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Toga said to herself, glaring at Dabi with jealousy.

"You're not actually gonna do it are you?" Asked Irina.

"I bet'cha 5000 yen he does!" Sachi replied.

Izuku on the other hand gave a disconcerting look at Dabi, trying to see if he was actually serious. Seeing how his hands weren't gonna leave his face anytime soon, and he didn't really have the energy to just take the peanuts out of his hand, Izuku actually started to lean forward.

"Oh dear god he's actually doing it." Said Irina, blushing.

"I can hear the typing of a thousand fanfictions right now." Said Sachi.

However, as Izuku closed his eyes, he felt something wooden enter his mouth. Looking up, he saw Dabi, using his other hand to stuff a mouthful of rice via chopstick.

"I was just messing with ya." Dabi laughed, "If Spinner hadn't done it already, I would have stuffed you with wasabi instead. It's a prank I used to pull on my little brother."

"Good damn it Dabi, just when it was getting good!" Toga pouted, "Now the rest of the scene can only play in my fantasy!"

Meanwhile, Kurogiri stared at his plate, as if he was in trance.

"Kurogiri? why are you staring at that fish?" Asked Sachi, "Trying to teleport it into your stomach or something?"

Kurogiri on the other hand turned to Sachi.

"Ever feel like your forgetting something?" Asked Kurogiri.

"If you forgot about it, then it was never important to begin with." Replied Sachi.

"I guess you're right" replied Kurogiri, as he took a bite out of his grilled mackerel.

Meanwhile, heavy rain poured, as Shigaraki stood at the side of the road, near the spot where he always stops by whenever he was done with a mission assigned to him by All For One, waiting for Kurogiri to warp him back to the hideout as he was getting soaked from head to toe.

"Any minute now." He said, as passers avoided him, creeped out by his appearance, "Wonder what's taking him so long."

Suddenly, a random bird swooped in, grabbing the hand on Shigaraki's face and flying off with it.

"God damn it! that's the fourth time today! Get back here you avian scumbag!"

However, as he chased the bird down, it dropped it's hand in midair, as it became too heavy for the bird to carry, causing the accessory to drop into a woman's handbag. Seeing this, Shigaraki grabbed the handbag, trying to take back his hand-mask while making sure to keep one finger away in order to not disintegrate it by accident. However, in doing so, the woman turned around, mistaking him for a mugger.

"Give me that bag!" Shigaraki yelled out.

"Wait, no, stop!" The woman exclaimed, "There's no money in there, only Izuku's groceries!"

"I said give it to me!" Shigaraki yelled savagely, as he lunged at Inko, trying to kill her.

As he did so, the bag tore open, as his hand fell out. Seeing this, he pushed Inko aside, attempting to grab it. Suddenly, he stopped midair, unable to even lift a finger. The woman let out a light green glow, as her hair raised up, her eyes glowing green and crackling with electricity.

"Forgive me for this." She said, as the villain was suddenly thrown against the wall, then on the pavement, before flying face-first into a trashcan, "Jeez, now the meat and noodles got all wet! I'm gonna have to go back and buy more."

"W-What the hell was she?" Shigaraki uttered, as he lost consciousness.

Back with Izuku and co, as they finished dining, the TV Spinner left open suddenly let out static, drawing everyone's attention.

"I was wondering why you didn't show up, young Midoriya." said a familiar voice, "I wish you best of luck on your recovery."

"Oh, it's Potato head." said Irina, nonchalantly with her mouth full.

"Kurogiri, you were supposed to report back an hour ago, what happened?" Asked All For One.

"My apologies, master, but Young Izuku was ill. As an important member and strategist of the league of villains, his well being as of a higher priority." Explained Kurogiri.

_"Liar, you just wanted to pamper me because I was sick."_ Thought Izuku, thinking back to how enthusiastic Kurogiri sounded when he was taking care of him.

"I see." Said All For One, "However, I came for for a much bigger reason. According to outside sources, as of next year, All Might will be teaching at U.A"

The whole room went silent.

"Excuse me!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"Wait, why is that a bad thing?" Asked Twice.

"He used to be extremely easy to locate and lure out." Explained Dabi, "If he starts teaching at U.A, then a huge chunk of his day will be spent protected behind the walls of one of the most secured locations on the planet."

"Making our mission to kill him nigh impossible." Deduced Sachi.

"Then we have to kill him before the end of this year!" Exclaimed Izuku.

"We can't it's impossible." Said All For One, "We don't have nearly enough men nor firepower to deal with him in such a narrow time window."

"Then, what can we do?" Asked Mr Compress.

"There's one option I thought of." Said All For One, "Izuku, Toga, you two are around the appropriate age for high school. While Toga is actually a well known serial killer, it's nothing a fake name and hairdo can't solve."

"What are you implying here?" Asked Izuku.

"That you two infiltrate U.A in order to keep a close eye on All Might."

Izuku froze for a second to process his newly acquired info.

"WHAT!?"

"Is something wrong?" Asked All For One.

"I joined this league because I wanted to tear down hero society! Why must I, of all people, enter the one place where heroes are made!? I can't do this! I have to refuse!" Izuku exclaimed in anger.

"I understand your hatred, Young Midoriya, but you must understand that you're playing a much bigger role than you think. If we have eyes on our target 24/7 without him realizing, it will bring us massive advantages for future endeavors." Explained All For One.

"Must I explain what All Might did to me for you to understand!?" Exclaimed Izuku, "He rejected me! Called me worthless! Took my broken heart and broke it into even smaller pieces! And now you're telling me I have to act like he's still my biggest hero!?"

Upon hearing this, All For One let out a sigh of frustration.

"Of course you would, All Might." He muttered to himself, "You dumbass."

"Izuku..." Toga butted in.

"Not now Toga." Said Izuku, "I still have some dirt I have to let out."

"You mustn't let your personal hatred get you, Young Midoriya." Said All For One, "Perhaps it may not be clear to you, but he has the ability to transfer his quirk to another person."

Upon hearing this, Izuku froze in shock, along with the other villains.

"Excuse me?"

"The reason why he's teaching at U.A is probably so he can find himself a new successor." Explained All For One, "And if he does so, then he will no longer be the only threat to our organization."

"So you're saying that there could be another "All Might" like hero emerging in the near future!?" Exclaimed Izuku.

"Indeed, unless you stop it." Replied All For One, "Of course, that is your choice, and I cannot enforce you anything. Whatever it you want to do, only you can truly stop yourself. However, I will let you know that if you do infiltrate U.A, not only do you have the highest chance of killing him personally, but potentially even convince him you are a worthy successor."

Upon hearing this, Izuku became even more conflicted. Would he even want that? The quirk, belonging to the man who stabbed him in the back while he was at his lowest point in life?

"I will give you until tomorrow for you to make up your decision, until next time, Izuku." Said All For One.

And just like that, his shadowy silhouette disappeared from the screen, leaving Izuku with the hardest choice he has ever had in life.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Hierarchy

_**Sachi's log, entry 17: It's been... 2? Maybe 3 weeks since the author's last search-and-destroy attempt. I'm beginning to wonder if he's given up or not. I'm trying to mark off the possibilities of why he would give up, but wielded no results. I mean, why could he have given up on me? Too busy? Yeah, like he's ever busy! I mean, he's just a college student with his finals approaching, I doubt he'd have anything on his hands. Either, I guess that's good news for me, I hope.**_

_**...**_

_**Aight, Imma go play some Animal Crossing New Horizon.**_

* * *

"36.2?" Inko exclaimed in awe, "In just a day? How did you make that quick a recovery?"

"Lots of rest, I guess..." Izuku replied, smiling.

"Wow..." Inko muttered out, before hugging him, "What a little champ you are, Izuku!"

"Thanks mom." Replied Izuku, "But I better get going, or I'm gonna run late for school."

"Oh no you're not." Replied Inko defensively, "You could hardly lift your arm just yesterday! Fevers don't go down that easy! At least rest a day to be sure you're really better."

"Mom! It's nothing! I assure you I'm fine!" Izuku protested, attempting to get out of bed.

"Izuku please, for your own well being." Inko desperately tried to push him back in.

"Then at least let me go on a small walk!" Izuku exclaimed.

"F-fine... but not too far, okay?" Inko agreed relunctantly.

"Thanks mom." Izuku replied, getting dressed as he went out.

As she saw her son leave, Inko let out a light smile.

_"Izuku's been out for longer and longer lately." _She thought, "_Maybe he finally found new friends. If that's the case, then I guess he could stay out a little longer."_

As Izuku stepped out the door however, he bumped into Kurogiri again, waiting for him by the sidewalk.

"Did the medicine work?" Asked Kurogiri.

"What was in that stuff?" Asked Izuku back.

"Classified information." Replied Kurogiri, "Apparently, the boss got it from an old colleague that he doesn't work with anymore."

"I see..." Replied Izuku, "Anyways, you called me here because?"

"Ah right, the mission!" Kurogiri replied, "the boss needs you to recruit more people for the league. The U.A entrance exams are coming up and apparently All Might will be present to cheer on the examinees. With all the untrained would-be-heroes and would-be hostages, it would be a perfect opportunity to strike, as even if we fail to kill All Might, we could at least drastically slow the growth of new heroes."

"And he chose me to recruit new members because?"

"You have a talent, young Midoriya, one to recruit anyone by pulling their strings. the boss believes in you, Midoriya, don't let him down." Explained Kurogiri.

"Alright." Said Izuku, "I'll assemble the squad, just tell me the targets."

* * *

Back the Tom's Ramen Shop, Izuku gave his men the rundown of their first mission with the league.

"So let me get this straight." Said Sachi, "He wants us to convince the "Raijins" to join the league as the frontline to assault U.A?"

"Yeah, simple as that!" Replied Izuku.

"Are you nuts!? You HAVE heard of the things that villain group has done right?!" Exclaimed Sachi.

"Which is exactly why they are gonna help us. All they want to do is destroy, correct? So why not have them destroy the U.A entrance exam for us?" Asked the young villain.

"What's so bad about them anyways? I bet they're just a bunch of posers!" Laughed Spinner.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Said Dabi, taking a drink of beer, "I've had my fair share of encounters with them and I can assure you, they are one of the last groups you want as an enemy. For a B Generation group, they are much more powerful than you think."

"B Generation?" Asked Toga, what's that?

"Not sure, that's just what they call themselves" Replied Dabi, "Point is, I'm only in if you're certain the negotiation won't end up in a brawl."

"It's the name of any and all villain groups that were formed after All Might's silver age." Explained Tom, who eavesdropped in on their conversation.

Suddenly, every turned their attention to the Shop owner, as he resumed his plate cleaning duties.

"How... do you know that?" Asked Magne.

"It's common knowledge most A Generation villains and villain groups know." Replied Tom.

"You were a villain?" Asked Izuku.

"You didn't know?" Asked Sachi.

"No one here knew about the owner, Sachi." Said Toga, "Why'd you expect us to assume that he's a villain?"

"I thought the vault door that's clearly been ripped off it's frame hanging on the wall behind the counter was an obvious indicator!" Said Sachi.

"That's a door? I thought it was a very big hubcap." Said Mr Compress, getting a closer look.

"Wait, hold on, there's generations of villain group?" Izuku asked Tom.

"What? You thought the criminal underworld was just full of people who decided one day to do crime? Trust me, there's a very clear power structure that composes the criminal underworld and keeps it in order. Without it, there wouldn't be a need for heroes." Explained Tom, "After all, heroes have a clear hierarchy to their world, so what makes you think villains are any different?"

"I... never knew..." Izuku replied.

"Typical." Replied Tom, putting down his plate, "Most B generation villains don't know about the structure either, which is why so many get caught and defeated only days after their debut. To us veterans, they are akin to arrogant youngsters who think they know better than us, that we veterans are out of date and out of touch and that they are much better, not paying attention to the fact that there's a reason why we veterans have lasted so long. Now tell me, does that sound familiar?"

Looking back, Izuku began to notice a pattern. The heroes he had fought until now, the ones he had helped defeat all had two things in common: they have a history of shady conduct and they were all very young, some only recently having obtained their license. L'Oreal in particular in fact had his license suspended only 6 months after obtaining it.

"Exactly! Heroes! You want to know why so many of us older villains hate All Might so much more than the others? Because he embodies that youthful arrogance. "anyone can be a hero" he says, "just do your best!" he says! No! That's not what heroes are! Heroes are so much more than that! They are selfless, brave, and fight for justice, not sponsorship and brand recognition! They strive to make a better world, not one where they are praised! All Might may have brought hope to the hearts of many, not even I will deny that, but he also brought upon a generation blinded by prideful ignorance!" Ranted Tom, before realizing how much of a tangent he just went on.

Looking at his customers, most of them were silenced. He put up a casual look on his face, but deep down, he was panicking. Did he sound to preachy? Did his rant get too personal? His palms were getting really sweaty as he was anticipating a "OK BOOMER" to be fired any minute now. However, that didn't happen. Instead, Izuku pulled out a notebook, and looked at him with the eyes of a curious child.

"So tell me more about this power structure." He said, his eyes, hungry for knowledge.

He was beaming with excitement, like a child talking to Santa Claus. The sight of this boy was so cathartic, that, in a mere second, Tom burst into tears.

"I'M FINALLY APPRECIATED!" He cried out.

"Dear god Tom! Calm down!" Sachi exclaimed.

"His tears are flying into my ramen!" Panicked Irina.

"Dear god it's flooding the shop!" Yelled Spinner.

"I can't swim! But I won't drown!" Said Twice, standing on the counter as the water level steadily rose.

* * *

Later that day, Izuku's group were sent to the supposed meeting spot: An abandoned warehouse by the docks. The group leader had a few support gear equipped with him to deal with whatever gets thrown at him. With everyone prepared, they entered the building, expecting the worst. Inside, they found it a group of about 50 or so men, all armed with knives and pipes, most of them mutant type quirk users, as they were guided to the center of the room, meeting face to face with the group's leader: the A rank villain Raid.

He was a man in his mid 20-s, spiky red hair with thick, hairy arms that fail to hide his well defined muscles. A scar ran down the chiseled cheek, boosting his already intimidation stare which were akin to that of a Dobermann.

"You must be the leader." Said Izuku, extending his arm for a handshake "It's a honor to meet you."

However, the villain leader smacked his hand aside.

"You've got some nerves, you know that?" Asked the villain, "Talking to me as if we're equals."

Izuku tilted his head in confusion, as Raid's goons laughed.

"Oh boy! This kid's a riot!" Laughed one of the goons, "Don't you know? You have to kneel and wait for the boss to talk first, then reply! Small fries like you are not worthy of addressing Raid-sama directly, only reply when given permission!"

"Are you kidding me!? How much more egotistical can this guy get?" Spinner yelled out, causing the whole room to go silent.

A vein bulged in the villain leader's head.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"S-Sorry, I assure you, my subordinate didn't mean it!" Izuku stuttered nervously, trying to stay on the guy's good side.

But it was no use, as the man stood up from his chair, towering over Spinner, who was hardly even half his size. The villain bent down, casting a shadow over the lizard man, who started to tremble.

"You have a sharp tongue for a mere lizard."

"Oi! I'll have you know that I'm proud of my lizard heritage! So don't you ever go dissing it like it's an insult!" Spinner yelled back, "I-"

But before Spinner can continue, with lightning fast speed, Spinner was lifted off the ground, grabbed by his own tongue.

"I wonder, can lizards grow their tongue back." He said, "Should be find out?"

"Hey knock it off!" Mr Magne snapped, trying to separate the two.

However, in her attempt to save Spinner, Raid turned around, hitting her in the stomach with a wicked jab, as she dropped to her knees, coughing out blood.

"Pathetic." Laughed Raid, "And you came here to negotiate an alliance with us?"

As Twice, Toga and Mr Compress rushed to their two downed comrade's aid, Izuku stared at him in disgust, as he had to be restrained by Dabi to make sure nothing drastic happened.

"Please Izuku...bear it!" Whispered Dabi,

"I-I know..." Izuku grunted, as Raid walked back towards him.

"So, this is the supposed "League of villains"?" Laughed Raid in a domineering voice, "The ones that suggested this alliance? Don't make me laugh! Raijin is the future of villainy, the group that will overthrow All For One, if he really exists, and become the real rulers of the criminal underworld! We have no place for weaklings like you!"

Meanwhile, the group could hear chattering going on in the room, as Raid's thugs laughed at Spinner and Magne's pain.

"Did you see how pathetic they were!" Laughed one of the thugs.

"I know right! And look at that fag's girly gestures! From which gay bar do you he got picked up from?" Laughed another, pointing at Magne.

However, just then, Toga got up, plunging a knife right into one of the thug's mouth.

"You'd better watch your tongue, otherwise you'd lose it." Said Toga, his smile no longer present.

"B-Bos'th Helh meh!" The thug pleaded, as the knife's blade slowly dug between his teeth.

However, Raid just gave him a look of indifference. Just then, with the flip of a wrist, Toga cut the tongue right out of the thug's mouth.

"Gyaaahhh! 'y 'hung'h! 'he 'huh uh 'y 'ucking hung! (My tongue, she cut off my fucking tongue!)" He yelled in pain, collapsing in as blood spewed from his mouth.

"Disgusting." Scorned Toga, "You're blood isn't even worth tasting."

"Toga! We're here to negotiate, not fight!" Izuku exclaimed.

He was sadly too late, as other nearby crooks saw this and surrounded her.

"Now you've done it you bitch! We'll break your arms and legs and keep you as a public fuck toy!" Yelled one of the crooks, as they activated their quirks, charging at the girl.

However, before any of them could lay a hand on her, she leaped into the air, flipping over the closest assailant, as she put him in a headlock, before dragging him into an upcoming punch from a rock skin user, breaking that man's ribcage. Then, she slipped away, dodging a claw attack that cut open the back of her former hostage, before slitting that attacker's wrist.

"That slippery brat! Boss, help us out here!" Asked one of the thugs, turning around, expecting the boss to be pissed.

However, Raid just laughed.

"I like this girl! At least someone in this group some backbone!" He exclaimed, getting up and walking towards the thug who asked for help, "Well, at least more backbone than you."

"B-Boss?"

"Say, you do realize you just asked me to help take care of a little girl, despite you guys outnumbering her, have more weapons than her and more quirks than her?" He asked in a demeaning tone.

"B-But she's strong!"

Raid bent down again, caressing his subordinate's chin.

"No... she's not strong." He said with a smile.

Just then, a visceral sound resonated throughout the warehouse, as Raid ripped off the thug's jaws, as blood erupted from the man's lower mouth, his mouth, dangling in the air.

"You're just weak!" Raid finished maliciously, before turning to his other subordinates, "Remember, Raijin his for the top dogs only! What should the weak do!?"

"Glorify and worship us!" The rest roared in unison, completely numb to their colleague, who was brutally gored in front of them.

"I can't wait for them to die violent deaths." Dabi muttered under his breath.

Izuku thought the very same. That smile of his, as he plucked off his subordinate's lower jaw like a lego piece was all too familiar to him. Looking back, it was almost the exact same one as Katsuki's, the one he had as he threw him threw him out the window. Witnessing that first hand to him was like seeing his past self get bullied in a third person view. It disgusted him.

"Now then, Mightless was it? It seems I have wrongly judged you. I guess your group may have some worth after all." Said Raid, sitting back down on his chair, "You wanted to talk, right? So start talking!"

"Hey, Izuku, I've been wondering..." Toga whispered, "Will Sachi and that German chick be fine?"

"Don't worry about them." Izuku whispered back, "Focus on the now! They have a mission to fulfill, let them fulfill it!"

_Flashback..._

_"Remember Sachi, from what I've heard, the boss of the group, Raid, has an electricity absorption quirk. The most electricity he absorbs, the stronger he gets. His villain costume is actually a redesigned electric chair, which multiplies his strength drastically when activated and is his pride and source of power, if destroyed, it may hurt his pride enough to bring him down. With him out of the picture, the rest of his group should be relatively easy to convert." Explained Izuku, "So I want you and Irina to sneak into the warehouse, undetected, and destroy the suit."_

_"Understood." Said Sachi._

_"Hold on, why should I be taking orders from you?" Asked Irina._

_"You got a problem with me being the boss?" Asked Izuku._

_"Well sorry for not understanding Japanese culture, but where I'm from, it's children who listen to adults!" Irina growled._

_"Quit being so spoiled, Sauerkraut." Toga butted in._

_"You stay out of this! I only came for the ramen! I didn't agree to this!" Exclaimed Irina._

_"Come on 'Rina!" Said Sachi, "Pretty please?"_

_"Sachi..." Irina hesitated for a moment._

_However, a moment was enough for Izuku to pull a knife near Irina's neck._

_"I don't care what or how you're gonna do it, but you're GONNA carry through your mission whether you like it or not! Are we clear?" Asked Izuku._

_A drop of sweat fell down Irina's neck as she gulped._

_"O-Okay..." She stuttered out, "You win this time..."_

_"We'll do our part, Izu-bro!" Sachi cheered on_

_"Why are you okay with this!?" Asked Irina._

_"Cause he's my friend, why else would I be doing this?" Replied Sachi._

_End of Flashback..._

Somewhere, near the back of the warehouse, the two other members from Izuku's group sneaked in, as Irina used her size manipulation quirk to shrink themselves down, allowing them to easily enter the ventilation shaft.

"Cause he's a friend? I don't think friends would go that far for each other!" Said Irina, still holding onto that comment.

"you'd be surprised at how far friends would go to help each other out." Replied Sachi, as the two continued to advance in the ventilation shaft.

"Well, does he ever do anything for you then? If not, then this friendship you have with the kid is very one-sided!" Said Irina, "I mean, have you ever asked anything of him?"

"What? Of course I have! Like that time I...uh..." Sachi froze, "Well, there was that time where...uh... well..."

"You never asked anything of him!?" Asked Irina.

"I just don't know what to ask of him! He's smart, but it's not like I have 4 pages of homework I need him to do for me! He works hard to keep up both of his lives, I just want to support him!" Replied Sachi.

Irina froze for a moment.

"But has he ever supported you?" Asked Sachi.

He shook his head.

"As anyone ever supported you?" She asked again.

"Well, there was my dad... before he..." Sachi stopped again, "Come on, let's not dwell on that, mission first!"

"No! You stop right now Sachi!" Irina exclaimed, "You can't be go your entire life acting as everyone's crutch! That's not how you gain friends, that's how you gain leeches, people that will take advantage of your kindness, Sachi! I just want to-"

However, before she can finish, she froze abruptly.

"What the hell am I saying..." She muttered to herself, her face steaming red, "Why the hell do I care about him so much all of a sudden!? Come on Irina, pull yourself together!"

"hey, 'Rina, is everything al-"

"You know, if you're gonna chat, do it where no one can hear you." A third voice cut in.

Suddenly, a slash flew inbetween the two as the ventilation shaft was cut open, causing both of them to fall out. Luckily, Irina released her quirk, changing the two to normal size before impact.

"A little too big to be mice, aren't ya?" The voice came continued.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Irina.

"Name's Butcher! The A-Rank villain. I'm Raid's right hand man." Replied the villain, "So, I guess you were looking for this?"

Pulling down an old curtain, the two stood in awe at the 15 feet tall battle armor that stood before them. metal scraps compose the center, as Tesla coils were seen protruding from the back.

"A beauty isn't she? Thing can generate enough electricity to render power plants obsolete!" Laughed Butcher, "And to think the boss found this think in a junkyard!"

Upon closer inspection however, he noticed a logo engraved on the left bicep region of the armor. "Bluejay?" Why was that name so familiar to him? However, he couldn't think for long, as the villain guarding it suddenly dashed in, lunging at him.

"Look out!" Irina yelled, charging at him, attempting to shrink the assailant down.

However, before her hands could reach him, the Butcher jumped over her, as pulled out his carving knives, trying to cleave her arm off. However, before he could bring the knife down, a red blast came flying at him, as he raised one of his knives to block, knocking back a little.

"He's good..." Sachi muttered, firing a barrage this time.

However, a barrage was not enough to slow him down, as he weaved through the streams of bullets, catching up to him. However, this time, it was Irina who came in with the save, enlarging a piece of rubble behind her to rocket her towards the man, trying to shrink him down once again. However, the villain twisted himself in midair, narrowly dodging Irina's hand, kicking her aside.

However, this left him open for Sachi to blast him with a three finger shot. While he managed to block the hit with his knife, the force of the attack sent him flying back, as he hit the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Had enough yet?!" Asked Sachi, panting.

"Hehehehe..." The butcher laughed, "Not bad, I have to admit, for you two to take on a B rank villain. However, don't get too cocky now, after all..."

Suddenly, the villain vanished in the blink of an eye, appearing right below Sachi.

"You never know whether your enemy's going all out or just holding back!" He laughed, as he sunk his cleaver into Sachi's shoulder.

"Guh!" Sachi grunted in pain, collapsing.

"Sachi!" Irina cried, only to get kicked in the stomach, collapsing.

"Did you really think that just because my name's butcher that I'd have a blade or cutting related quirk?" He laughed, throwing his cleaver past Irina, before he suddenly appeared behind her, holding the cleaver up to her neck, "It ain't so simple, buddy."

_Butcher -Quirk: Fast Travel. The user can teleport towards any object they previous held in their hand as long as they can remember fondly what said object looks like._

"Now then, what to do with you? Oh, an even better idea, why not let the boss decide?" He laughed.

* * *

"What!? You want us to attack U.A?! Don't make me laugh!" Said Raid, "Don't get me wrong, we would love to get our hands on that damn school, but not in your name! We do as we please. Having a set date plus a predetermined plan is too... boring for our taste."

"Cause planning ahead TOTALLY never worked in the past." Izuku said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh please, the fact that there needs to even be a plan just shows your group's weakness. Look at you, kid! Wearing a mask to conceal your identity, working in the shadows, all signs of a coward! The Raijins need to be seen! They need to be heard! You're just chicken!"

Izuku fist tightened in rage.

_"Jeez, how far up his own ass is this guy!? I'm actually starting to miss Ol' __Hand Face, at least he looked funny." _Thought Izuku.

"I'll tell you what, I'll make a deal with you." Said Raid, "The league joins us, then, we call all the shots during the U.A attack, but you guys get to decide the date."

"And why is it that you decide it all?" Asked Izuku.

"Because I'm strong! And here, only the strongest can decide what to do!"

Izuku let out a sigh of resignation.

"It seems there's really no getting through with you." Said Izuku.

"Oh boy, here we go." Dabi commented.

"What's this?"

"You said it, didn't you? Only the strongest gets to decide who does what. So if I beat you, I control your group." Said Izuku.

A moment of silence followed, from both the league and the Raijin group. Suddenly, laughter erupted, as Raid stood up, eyeing him down.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! What the hell are you gonna..."

_Bluejay Support Gear #12: Impact Knuckles!_

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard, as the villain boss was sent flying several feet back. The room went silent, flabbergasted by the sight of their boss, a 6 foot 8 giant, getting punted like a sandbag by a kid nowhere near his size.

"You still wanna go?" Asked Izuku, the support gear wrapping around his knuckles like a glove, as the rest of his members readied themselves for battle.

As Raid got up with a bloody nose, his eyes went bloodshot red, as he walked back towards the kid, more pissed than ever.

"How dare you... Men! Tear them apart!" He yelled, as everyone in the room charged at the league.

Suddenly, a massive blast of blue flame erupted, frying dozens of thugs.

"Hey now, you really think a few thugs will be enough to take us on?" Asked Izuku, "Everyone! Kick their asses!"

"Right!" The rest of the league replied, as they went on the offensive.

Dabi immediately fired another blast of flame, cremating two more thugs. Just then, one of the thugs retaliated with ice.

"I'll have you know that my ice quirk is the strongest there is! Prepare to become a human popsicle!" He yelled, "AhahahaAAAAHHHHHH!"

Before he was even done laughing, the flames overpowered his ice blast, vaporizing the thug.

"Tsk, my little brother can create stronger ice in his sleep." Scoffed Dabi.

Seeing this, some of the thugs back off.

"No way... he just killed Flash Freeze, one of our executives..." Uttered one of the thugs, I'm outta here!

Another band of thugs huddled together behind him, charging up their multiple quirks.

"Heh! So what? Flash Freeze was the weakest of the executives anyways! He probably just got cocky!" Said one of the thugs, "But let's see how he fares against all of these attacks at once!"

Just then, Dabi felt something grab it's leg. Looking down, he saw a thug with a mole quirk, holding him in place.

"Now you won't be able to dodge!" Laughed the mole man, "Fire now!"

"Die!" The thugs yelled in unison, firing an assortment of sharpened stones, spikes, glass shards are such.

In response, Dabi simply used both hands, as his attack, while stopping briefly, burned through all of the attacks, not only wiping out the thugs who launched the blast, but also setting fire to the entire warehouse. Seeing this, the Mole Man quickly let go of him, digging himself deeper into the ground.

"I can't believe this! He's a monster! I'll leave him to the other executives!" He said to himself.

Suddenly, he felt a breeze behind him, as if he was suddenly moved to the surface. However, this breeze was followed by extreme pain, as he collapsed dead, his entire backside missing. Behind him, a massive hole was dug out, and a pearl rested at the center.

"Damn, I got someone with that? I see bits of human flesh in this pearl, oh well..." Said Mr Compress, tossing the pearl at a group of thugs, as the contents of the pear was released, crushing several thugs to death.

Meanwhile Twice ran while screaming like a girl from a fatter thug, who was trying to strike him with a scimitar.

"Guys! Guys! Help me! I got this under control!" Exclaimed Twice, ducking under another swing.

"Get back here you!" Yelled the thug, as one of his slashes managed to slice off a part of Twice's mask.

"Nooo! I'm... splitting..." Twice uttered out, clutching his exposed face.

"Not yet, but soon you will be!" The thug replied, lifting his scimitar, "Splitting in two that is!"

However, as swung down, Twice was able to find a nearby piece of cloth to cover his exposed face, as his personality soon returned. Dodging the scimitar strike, Twice pulled out his wrist ruler, slicing open the thug's neck.

"But now I'm while again!" He said, striking a pose.

"Oh good." Said Spinner, who watched the whole thing unfold, "I was afraid I was gonna have to intervene."

"Die you lizard!" Yelled a few thugs charging him.

"Shut it!" Spinner yelled back, slicing through them.

"Damn it, they're just 6 lowly crooks! Why can't we beat them!?" Yelled one of the thugs.

Just then, 5 figure walked in.

"That's cause you're not trying hard enough." Said one of them.

"You're..."

"We still have around 20 men, plus the reinforcements outside. Then there's us!" Said another.

"The executives! Guys the executives are here!" Cheered the thug.

"Who the hell are these bozos?" Asked Magne, who crushed another enemy with her magnet.

"B-rank villain: Poison Blade. Killed 6 people during a bank robbery, 4 of them died instantly and the 2 others died in the hospital." Introduced one of them.

"B-rank villain: Mad Bull. Former boxer who killed his 3 last opponents, first one on accident, the others, very intentionally." Followed another.

"B-rank villain: Rapid Fire. Responsible for shooting up 2 schools and 5 shopping malls. My head count is well over 50!"

"C-rank villain: Wire. Name a fraud, I've committed it!"

"F-rank villain: Dumbass mustache, crime: having a big dumb mustache!" Said the last one.

"Bear Killer? What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Rapid Fire.

Suddenly, the supposed Bear Killer turned to his colleagues with a haunting smile, slicing Wire's throat open with a knife before stabbing Mad Bull in the shoulder.

"Bear Killer, what are you doing!?" Yelled Poison Blade.

"Guys! That's not me!" Yelled a man that looked identical to the villain that emerged from behind a pile of boxes covered in stab wounds, "This girl jumped me and nearly killed me-AHHH!"

Before he could finish, the supposed executive was lit up in a blast of blue flames. Just then, the impostor melted away, revealing Toga underneath.

"Damn it! Have a taste of my poison knife!" Poison Blade, trying to stab Toga.

However, before he could, he was pulled back by Magne, who used her quick slam his head into her magnet, causing blood to pour out, before she swung said magnet like a bat, smashing him through the a wall.

As Toga continued her assault on Mad Bull, Rapid Fire pulled up behind her.

"Not a smart move, allowing a gun wielder to get distance! I'll fill you with lead!" He yelled.

However, before he could do anything, his top half was compressed into a pearl from behind.

"And a dumb move on your part to turn your back on a magician!" Replied Mr Compress.

As Mad Bull was eventually taken out too by Toga, the league started to regroup, as the fire Dabi started was really getting back.

"Did you really have to go this far with the flames!?" Coughed Toga, as it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

"Well excuse me, I can't exactly tell my fire not to burn what I don't want to burn!" Replied Dabi.

"We failed this mission, didn't we?" Asked Mr Compress, "I mean, look around, is anyone here still alive?"

"We have a dozen or so thugs still." Said Spinner, "But I dunno, they look way too scared to listen to us."

However, looking at the remaining thugs, something was off. They weren't scared of them, but what was behind them. Turning around, they saw Izuku, heavily injured and badly beat up, lying in a small crater.

"Izuku!" Toga cried out, running for him.

Just then, a cleaver flew in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"I would advise you stay where you are." A voice said, "Unless you want your friends to die."

Turning around, they saw Sachi and Irina, don't badly injured as well and down on the ground.

"Sachi! Irina!" Yelled Spinner, only for the villain to bring his knife closer to their necks.

"Oh no you don't." Said the villain, "You wouldn't want my hand to slip, would you?"

"But, if they are here..." Magne uttered, "Then that means..."

Suddenly, the sound of mechanical whirs filled the room, as Raid descended, fully juiced up in his armor. His body having absorbed so much electricity that he grew from 6 foot 8 to 8 foot 6, as electricity oozed out of his body.

"You've really done it now kid!" He grunted, "I'll kill both you and your league!"

"Get away from him!" Exclaimed Toga, still charging.

As Butcher decided to kill one of his hostages to get the message across, he was stopped by Raid.

"No, let this be a lesson to them." He said, pulling back his fist.

"T-Toga... get away..." Izuku uttered.

Gigavolt Fist...

"Izuku!" Toga cried.

MJOLNIR!

A massive punch followed, as the shockwave sent Toga flying, before tearing through the rest of the league. It didn't stop either, as it blew a massive whole through the warehouse, one at the size of nearly the entire wall, as the shockwave traveled through the entire warehouse, eating through the nearby abandoned building feet away, ripping fire hydrants out of the ground and knocking over street lamps, before finally stopping after knocking over a tree nearly 200 feet away from the original point.

As the dust settled, the flames got even stronger from the generated wind blast, as Raid fanned away nearby dust to see the damage he caused. As he expected, that punch took out most of the league, rendering almost all of them unable to fight and at the mercy of Dabi's own flames.

"Ahahaha! That ought to teach him!" Laughed Raid, "I'll have you know, with this suit, my power is equal to that of All Might's! And you bunch thought you EVER had a chance!?"

"Indeed! This is why Raid is the greatest!" Exclaimed Butcher, emerging from his cover, "He is the strongest of them all!"

"Now then, seeing how you did just take out over half of my old gang, I'm willing to make a deal with you, Izuku." Laughed the villain, picking up Izuku's limp body, "You work for me, and I will spare your friends."

Izuku remained silent.

"Hey! You listening kid? Or are ya too scared to talk after what you've witnessed?"

Izuku's fist clenched.

"This is how you recruited everyone else, right?" Asked Izuku, "Now with words, but by force. Is that so?"

"What do you think? That I pulled a Martin luther King and talked them to joining me? Laughable! They joined me because I showed them that they were backing the right horse! With this power, you can make anyone do whatever they want!"

Hearing this, Izuku chuckled.

"Funny, you sound just like a friend of mine. One who uses brute force to get everything, one who thinks any problem can be solved by just blowing it up." Said Izuku, "Because deep down, he knew he had nothing else to his name. Because without power, he is nothing."

Raid's smile disappeared.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" Laughed Izuku, "I knew it. Under all that muscle, you're just a scared little boy, an empty shell with absolutely zero redeemable qualities..."

"Shut up..."

"Take away the power, and you're just as small and weak as me." Laughed Izuku, "And that's saying something, considering that I'm _Quirkless..."_

That last past snapped him.

"DIE!" Yelled Raid, bringing down his fist.

Izuku closed his eyes in anticipation, like with Katsuki. Having experienced this before, he already knew what to expect. First came the yelling, then came the pain.

_Smack..._

But the pain never came.

"Well said, Kid." Spoke a familiar voice.

"What!? Someone stopped by Mjolnir!?" Exclaimed Raid.

"You did well, now leave the rest to me." Said the man.

Sachi looked up, as his eyes widened at what he saw.

"That old bastard's still got it." He laughed.

"Who the hell are you!?" Asked Raid.

Suddenly, Raid felt a sharp pain, as he was punched in the stomach, sending him flying back.

"A real villain."

"TOM!" Sachi cheered, his eyes in tears.

"The shopkeeper?" Izuku uttered.

"Knowing the villains these days, I was 99% sure you weren't gonna get through to him." Replied Tom, "So I came."

"Who the hell are you old man!?" Asked Raid, "Don't you know who I am!?"

"Me? I'm just a 65 year old geezer with a beer belly, plaited blue shirt, a thick bushy black bear who runs a ramen shop." Replied Tom, "And from the looks of it, you're childish brat who's taken too many vitamin gummies."

"You..." Raid grunted, as letting out an explosion of electricity what shattered all the windows of the warehouse, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Tom... please... run away..." Uttered Dabi, still barely conscious.

"Don't worry about him, Dabi." Said Sachi, "He'll be fine."

As Raid charged him, his fist ready, Tom's arms suddenly bulged up, nearly tripling in volume, as he stopped the Raid's punch dead in it's tracks, releasing a shockwave that instantly put out all of the fires.

"Because in his prime, he was one of All Might's greatest enemies."

Just then, Tom retaliated, punching raid in the stomach so hard, it lifted the man off the ground. However, Raid fought back by hitting Tom in the face with a straight jab, followed by a hit to his ribs and to his chest. Tom powers through, punching Raid in the face, staggering him as the two began rapidly exchanging fists.

"So, you claim you can take on All Might in this suit huh?" Asked Tom, as he slowly started to overwhelm Raid, pushing him back in the exchange, "Then you must be seriously out of touch with reality if you think All Might is that weak!"

The wind generated by the two fighters started to tear not only the entire warehouse apart, but the entire street surrounding it. A wind so intense, Izuku and the others were struggling to even get close.

"Woah, unreal..." Uttered Spinner.

"They're... so fast..." Said Dabi in awe.

Pulling back his fist, Tom went on the full offensive, pummeling Raid with punches so fast, each of them broke the sound barrier, as the armor was slowly deteriorating. Raid, throwing a hail mary, managed to land one solid blow however in Tom's lower rib, allowing him to fly in a few good hits back.

_"He's going all out even though he's past his prime."_ Sachi thought, _"Those aren't just stray punches he's betting hit by either, they're targeted, and each and every one of them..."_

He briefly remembered the result of Raid's attack earlier.

_"is more than 100% of Raid's full power!"_

Letting out an even stronger punch than before, Raid heard a crack as he landed a punch square to Tom's ribs. To his shock however, it was his hand that broke, not the former, as Tom _puffed_ his chest up knocking him off balance.

"What's wrong, you seem scared!" Tom yelled, sending him flying back with a punch, "But a real villain should always keep composure, even when things don't go their way!"

Dashing in after him, he grabbed Raid by the wrist, flinging him high into the air, smashing him through the ceiling, before jumping up to him, and spiking him back down to the ground.

Everyone stared in awe, including Izuku, who jolted back at the sight. Just then, Tom dropped back down before Raid could even recover.

"Now for a lesson, one you're probably disgusted by..." Said Tom, "But I'll show you it applies to everyone!"

His arm bulged up even more, as steam was emanating from his body.

"Go beyond... PLUS..."

The punch connects.

"ULTRA!"

With that finishing blow, Raid's entire armor was shattered, as he was sent flying not only out of the warehouse, but out of sight altogether. The league of villain, Izuku included, watched in awe, as Tom, still holding his pose, slowly deflated, his muscles retracting.

"Just so you know, Raid, All Might could have beaten you in 5 hits with that kind of power." He said, "And if it were my prime, it would have only taken 3."

"Unbelievable..." Uttered Butcher, dropping his cleaver, "Just who the hell is he?"

"One of the most powerful A-Rank villains of the former A Generation, the Bank Breaker, Tom." Replied Sachi.

"A rank?! Then how powerful were the S-ranks!?" Uttered Butcher.

_"Well technically, his strength was worthy of S rank, he just didn't lead any villain groups and always worked alone."_ Thought Sachi.

"You see it, don't you Izuku?" Asked Sachi, looking at Izuku.

Just then, Butcher dropped his cleaver.

"I'm done, I guess villainy just isn't for me." He said, attempting to run.

"Hold up." Said Izuku, sitting back up, "We defeated your boss, didn't we?"

"Oh god..." Butcher muttered.

"So, you want to join us?" Asked Izuku.

"N-No, of course not!" Said Butcher, before shriveling in fear, "I mean of course! Yes! Please don't hurt me!"

"Well, too bad I guess, come on guys, let's go." Said Izuku.

"Wait... you're not forcing us to join you?" Asked Butcher as some of the thugs got up, the surviving ones at least.

"Who do you think we are, your old boss?" Izuku laughed, as the group walked off.

"So, does that mean they are actual friends?" Asked one of the thugs.

As the rest of the thugs started to chatter, Butcher looked at the group in awe.

"Perhaps I should have joined them."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Why I fight

_**Sachi's log, entry 17: Guys, I think I may have just accidentally found the cure to the current pandemic. It's Corona, the beer, ironically enough. Apparently, no one had ever thought of mixing the thing with an alcohol sensitive virus. Not that I would actually use this cure! The lockdown's what's keeping the author at bay, for now. I just hope he doesn't figure out the secret or I'm toast!**_

_**Luckily, I doubt anyone ever reads the opening portions of the story, heck, I've long forgotten why we do this even to begin with! Is this the fanfiction equivalent of an anime opening? Just a ~100 word meta-sidestory of a scrapped character running from the "delete" button?**_

* * *

Around two days or so passed after Raid's defeat. Word of the league spread throughout the criminal underworld. Despite the mainstream media covering up the involvement of the league and instead giving the credit to Endeavor, who apprehended Raid's unconscious body after he was defeated, almost everyone who worked in the shadows knew about the real events that took place. As a result, many new thugs, crooks and cronies who wanted to make a name for themselves started to show up at the league of villain's doorstep.

As this happened, Izuku wanted into the bar. Having given specific orders to wear his mask, he noticed a lot more people at the bar that day.

"Hey guys, what's going on here? I thought most of you would be hanging out at Tom's instead of here." Asked Izuku, confused at the large gathering.

"That mission your team pulled off has attracted a massive crowd Izuku." Said All For One's voice, coming through the TV, "I gotta say, I'm proud of you. Only one mission and you've already managed to secure a great amount of allies."

"Wow, I didn't know I did so much." Replied Izuku, blushing, "t-thanks."

"That's our little boss for ya!" Cheered Sachi, raising his mug in the air, "I think we all agree that a little celebration should be in order! Maybe even a promotion! Is that a thing here? Do you do promotions?"

"What a much of bullshit." Muttered Shigaraki in a salty tone in the corner, "I could have recruited twice as many people in half the time."

"Well someone sounds jealous!" Teased Irina, "What'cha gonna do? Cry into your hands? Maybe if you water them enough you could get a hand tree!"

"I'll rot your German Face off you Nazi descendant!" Yelled a ticked off Shigaraki.

As the man was held back by Kurogiri, however, All For One turned his attention to Izuku.

"Young Midoriya, do you know why I asked you here?"

"I was kinda hoping you'd tell me." Replied Izuku, "As far as I'm concerned, you just called me for a party with the boys."

"You have your mask, yes?" Asked All For One.

"Correct." Replied Izuku.

"Well you better put it on." Said All for One, "Because soon, you'll be meeting with over 100 new recruits in a secluded warehouse."

The reveal shocked pretty much everyone in the room, causing Izuku to stagger and almost fall over.

"E-e-e-excuse me!?" Exclaimed Izuku.

"You see, your meeting with Raid was originally supposed to be a small event, a blip in a much bigger plan. However, having failed to successfully recruit him, your battle with him and Raijin sent a much bigger ripple throughout the criminal underworld, putting the League of Villains on the map for other crime syndicates and revealing the league's existence too soon." Explained All For One, "And because you were main negotiator, many people throughout the criminal underworld assumed you are the true leader of the league of villains."

"They can't be serious!" Shigaraki yelled out, slamming his fist on the table, "You come in for a WEEK and already they think you're the leader!"

"Ahahahaha! Congratulations Izu-bro! We can officially call you the boss now!" Laughed Sachi.

"I-I'm not prepared for so much responsibility..." Uttered Izuku nervously, "I can barely handle my own group!"

"Good job boss! I knew you can do!" Teased Spinner.

"Yeah! Go get em' boss!" Followed Irina.

"We always believed in you, boss man!" Teased Dabi in a laid back tone.

"Kuro! Please tell them this is all just a big misunderstanding!" said Izuku to the bartender.

Kurogiri looked at him in silence for a bit.

"I think you'll be a great boss!" Cheered Kurogiri, smiling.

"Goodbye free time..." Izuku muttered, face planting on the counter.

"Come on now, young master, don't be so moody, it's only scary at first." Kurogiri cut in, "You'll do great!"

_"Young master?"_ everyone else thought.

"Anyhow..." Resumed All For One, "Seeing all most of the people we recruited holds you in high regard, I think it is only fitting for the "boss" to meet his subordinates and deliver a speech to them to boost their morale for the upcoming attack on U.A, don't you agree, Midoriya?"

"A speech?" Asked Izuku.

"Indeed, to assert ourselves as a powerful organization, you shall deliver to your men a speech that outlines our goals, plans and benefits in order to sway them into helping us accomplish our goals! With their help, we will crush All Might and rebuild the society Hero created." Explained All For One, "The speech will happen tomorrow night, which should give you plenty of time to think."

"Wait! Sensei, please..." Izuku begged, "I can't do this in one day! This is way too much information for me to process..."

"Good luuuuuuck..." All For One cut off, as the TV faded.

With him gone, Izuku collapsed back on the counter.

"What am I going to do!? I can't deliver speeches! Every time I stand in front of a crowd larger than 10 people I stiffen up so hard people think it's my quirk. I can't even talk without stuttering most of the time!" Exclaimed Izuku in panic.

"You handled Raid pretty well." Sachi chimed in, "What's the difference?"

"The difference being that I was talking to someone one on one whom I was given background to and knew what to expect!" Explained Izuku, "So unless they give me the detailed background run down of... Hey Kuro, how many people am I gonna be talking to?"

"128"

"128 people, I'm not gonna be able to make this work!" Exclaimed Izuku.

"Hey, Izuku, calm down..." Said Toga, walking up and wrapping her arm around him in a comforting tone, "You managed to talk us into working for you didn't you? I'm sure you'll do great! Just give it your all!"

"Yeah kid! You may not realize it but you have quite the way with words when things really count." Said Dabi, "You just need to know how to rub them the right way."

"To tug on the right strings!" Spinner continued.

"To push the right buttons!" Added Magne.

"Isn't that how you managed to befriend us?" Asked Sachi.

Thinking back on it all, Izuku realized how much he truly had done over the last few months. Not only was he able to make a small fortune selling support gear to assist villains, but he managed to gain so many friends, nay, followers by doing something he was never good at, talking. Even then, he still had no idea what was it he said that managed to get psychopathic killers and outcast to show their soft sides to him.

"I... need some time to think." Izuku said in a wobbly voice, "There's a lot to unpack here."

As the group watched him leave the bar, they started chattering among each other.

"So, you think the kid can do it?" Asked Irina.

"Come on, you know the kid! He'll always figure out something!" Said Sachi, "I mean, he's the smartest of the group!"

"But he isn't all knowing." Dabi cut in, "Truth be told, I'm actually kinda worried for him. He's going up against hard boiled criminals who have seen the worst sides of society and lived through tragic lives. Most of them have either killed their own parents or nearly got killed by them. So how is he, who grew up in a somewhat fortunate home with a loving mother and a mostly safe life gonna sway and identify with those villains?"

The group thought in silence. With the thought of Izuku failing his speech becoming more and more real, a feeling of unease started to well up.

"Remember when he dropped in on him when he was sick?" Aske Kurogiri Toga, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, that was so much fun!" Exclaimed Toga, "I was so happy to finally feel the joy eating dinner with a loving family after so long!"

"So you used to actually have a loving family." Said Dabi, "I envy you. My only experience in family dinners were eating alone in the shed because I botched my training and dad didn't allow failures to eat at the table."

"Ouch, that must really suck." Said Sachi, patting him on the back.

"Don't worry." Smiled Dabi, "It's all the in the past now. But I do agree, that dinner with Izuku was amazing. Especially considering it was the first time I ever experienced that kind of joy. A real eye opener if you ask me."

"Wait..." Toga thought, before slamming her palm with her fist, "I got it! I know how we can help Izuku with his speech!"

"You do!?" Everyone else called out, all piling up on Toga.

"Alright everyone, listen up, here's my idea..."

* * *

"Izuku? Izuku! Are you spacing out in class again?" Asked the teacher for the fourth time that day.

After All For One set him up as the leader of the league of villains, Izuku felt the pressure on his shoulders get even heavier than before. Now, not only did he have to balance his normal life, but he also had to deal with a speech which is supposed to rile up over 100 villains to join in league and prepare for the big day, which is still half a year away.

"Ah! Sorry teach!" Exclaimed Izuku, "Uh... I'm not feeling too well, can I head to the nurse's office real quick?"

"Izuku, that's the third time you went there today! If you're not feeling too well, I can call your mother and tell her you're being sent you home early, would you like that?" Asked the teacher.

"Yeah... I would..." Said Izuku, knowing he'd have an easier time to think of something at home.

As he felt the classroom however, Katsuki eyed him down. Ever since that sludge event, the kid seemed to have calmed down, but still not enough to stay out of Izuku's hair forever, as he still pushed him around every now and then. However, until recently, he's been noticing a change in his behavioral pattern. He talked a lot more, was a lot more confident. It was as if he found... friends?

The mere idea of Izuku having friends angered the blond teen for reasons beyond him. How dare he be so happy despite all of his shortcomings? How dare he smile more than him? Was it jealousy? Was it spite? Whatever the case, he knew something was up. However, to him, a Deku was still Deku, it wasn't worth his time to find out what he's been up to. To him, his behavioral change is just a mystery that one shouldn't bother with.

As Izuku left the schoolyard however, he met with Dabi at the school gate.

"Dabi? What are you doing here?" Asked Izuku.

"Uh, hey, Izuku." Said Dabi, "Can you come with me real quick? I have a place I want to show you."

"Uh... sure." Replied Izuku, still unsure of what was going on.

Turning around, he noticed a portal opening, probably made by Kurogiri. Coming through the portal however, he came a across what looked like the remains of a burnt down forest.

"Dabi, what is this place?" Asked Izuku.

Dabi leaned down, picking up a sign with "Smiling Might Park" written on it.

"My house is only a 20 minute drive from this place. It used to be a park dedicated to All Might. While it wasn't very popular, and the owner was getting old, it made my childhood. Back when my dad would impose brutal training on me, I would sneak off during training while he was on hero duties, and play in this park until the sun almost went down, then run back before my dad noticed." Explained Dabi.

"What... happened to it?" Asked Izuku.

"One day, dad came home suspiciously late after his hero duties, claimed he had some business he wanted to take care off. The very next day..." Said Dabi, as his hands trembled for a moment, "A wildfire burned the whole park down."

Izuku's eyes widened in shock.

"I was devastated, the park owner, who was only a week away from retirement, received no compensation and was forced to sell the land." Continued Dabi, "He loved the park, took care of it everyday, worked day and night, built all the infrastructures, and watched all of his years of hard work crumble in one night."

"Endeavor burned this park down?" Asked Izuku.

"That's what I accused him of doing, but he denied it, claiming I had no proof." Said Dabi, "In fact, because he never took me to that place, he then questioned ME how I knew about the place and why I was so sad it was gone. He twisted my accusation and used it against me, proving that I was slacking off during training. In response, he bought these lands off just so no one could rebuild this place. Now this massive plot of charred dirt sits in the middle of a once flourishing neighborhood, who all moved away once their beloved park was destroyed."

"That monster..." Izuku trembled with rage, "I can't believe he would..."

"Cripple an entire community, ruining the lives of dozens just to keep me in line?" Asked Dabi, "I know, it's terrible, but looking at the other horrible things my dad has done just to make me obey him, this is tame in comparison."

Walking towards a crater where a pond used to be, he sat by the edge of the crater, staring off at the distance.

"To perpetually live in my dad's shadow, forced into a life I never chose and lacking the power to fight back. That guilt you feel when so people get hurt by your dad because of you, the fear of making friends, fearing they will suffer father's wrath, the anger when your dad would go to such extents just to make your life a living hell." Said Dabi, "That is my pain. That is why I fight."

Izuku stood there in silence, looking at him in awe.

"I... I never knew you went through this much..." Uttered Izuku, "But why tell me this?"

Dabi turned around, giving him a warm smile.

"Because you're my partner." He said, "And I trust you."

As he said that, Dabi got back up, walking past him.

"Exit's that way." He said, pointing to his left, before walking off.

Both amazed and confused, Izuku walked past what looked like a very old gate, running headfirst into Sachi.

"Sachi? What are you doing here?"

"I came cause I wanted you to see something." Said Sachi, leading him through another portal.

Pass that portal, he found himself in the hallway of a hospital. Looking to his right, he saw a young kid, aged around 5-7, lying in bed, which several life support machines near him.

"That is Daichi, my little brother." Said Sachi, "He's turning 6 in a week."

"What's... wrong with him?" Asked Izuku.

"A quirk based malformation at birth, nearly invisible at first, but came crashing into him at the age of 4." Said Sachi, "The doctors said that there was nothing to worry about, that treatments usually last a few months and that he'll be up in no time. That was nearly 2 years ago."

Izuku's heart clenched, looking at him.

"My dad and I poured so much money in hopes of saving him, but back then, there was a massive increase in criminal activity due to a data leak that exposed "Destro's manifesto", a banned document containing what the government considered "extremist ideologies", to the public. Because of this, more and more injured heroes turned up, and the doctors were put on delay." Explained Sachi, "Every time we think we have an available doctor, another careless hero gets their left pinky toe stepped on or something and that doctor goes to cure them instead of suffering civilians." Said Sachi.

"So they prioritized the lives of heroes over the lives of dying civilians!?" Exclaimed Izuku.

"They risk their lives everyday to keep us safe, hence, if they aren't saved first, who will save us?" Explained Sachi, "That was their bullshit reasoning."

Sachi pulled a can of beer out of his pocket, taking a drink.

"Now my dad's dead, and Daichi's the only bit of family I have left. For him, I'll rob, steal, heck, sell my left kidney if I have to, but I will keep him alive." Said Sachi, "But one thing's for certain, the heroes will never listen to the words that come out the mouth of a villain."

Then, like Dabi, he leaned against the wall, turning to Izuku.

"To be labeled the bad guy due to my wrongful actions, despite them being done at for a noble cause. To be ignored by the very people who promised me safety, and to have them take everything from me. That injustice you feel when people get away with destroying a building full of people to stop a villain, just because they wear fancy costumes and sport a license, but when you try to save a life, you are deemed evil for not having a permit to do so." Said Sachi, "That is my pain. That is why I fight."

"Feeling a lot of deja vu here." Said Izuku, "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're my friend." Replied Sachi, "And I believe in you."

As Sachi walked off, Izuku ran into Spinner, whom took him through another portal to an alleyway.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here!?" Asked Izuku, "First Dabi, then Sachi, now you? What are you gonna show me next!?"

"This is the alleyway where I met Stain." Said Spinner.

"Here we go again." Said Izuku.

"Despite what I said in the past, I will admit that it isn't easy to live as a lizard." Said Spinner, "The amount of people that look down on you because you don't look human is surprisingly high. There is a reason why a majority of villains, especially low rank ones, are mutant quirk users."

Spinner's hand brushed over a slash mark on the wall.

"I was mugged here, attacked by a group of thugs who target specifically non human users." Explained Spinner, "I called for help, and luckily, I was able to attract a patrolling hero. However..."

Looking at the exit of the alleyway, Spinner's teeth clenched.

"That hero just walked away, not even batting an eye." Said Spinner, "Only then, when all hope seemed lost, "he" came. In a flash of blood red and black, he disposed of my attackers, and returned my wallet to me, saying "Don't rely on those fake heroes for help. If they can't view you mutant users as people, then they don't deserve to be called heroes", then left."

Reaching into his pocket, Spinner revealed his makeshift mask.

"At that moment, I realized that heroes weren't the ones I should be praying safety to. Stain opened my eyes to this unfair world, and was leading a one man crusade to fix it all. I was moved to my very core, to know that someone out there was willing to challenge the entire world of heroes, just to obtain the tomorrow he wishes to see." Said Spinner, "So why should he do this all alone?"

Turning to Izuku he smiled.

"To be belittled. The realization that there are people out there fighting on their own for something they might not even obtain. To strive for what you want, even if you might die in the process, just so you can live in a world where that hero did come and save me." Said Spinner, "That is my pain. That is why I fight."

"Again, I feel like I'm being left out of something." Said Izuku, slowly seeing a pattern develop, "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you're my buddy." Replied Spinner, "And I admire you."

Shortly after that, Spinner walked deep into the alleyway, once again disappearing via portal. Up next: Twice.

"There's no real place I want to take you to." Said Twice, "I want to show you the whole world!"

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess you actually meant the former." Said Izuku.

"Exactly not!" Said Twice in a frustrated tone, "This condition of mine is just the best! Isn't it!"

"I think it makes you pretty interesting." Said Izuku, "I mean, when the last you ever met someone like you?"

"See? This is why I hat-love! Why I love you guys." Said Twice, "I joined you despite knowing deep down you'll find me too difficult a person to connect with and leave me, like the rest. I only have my self, my many, many selves. But you guys... You never lost your patience, slowly, I felt like I fit right in, like this was how it was meant to be! For the first time, I felt I was appreciated! For the first time, I felt I want wanted!"

"You're not contradicting yourself anymore, Twice!" Said Izuku, realizing how fluent he became halfway through.

"I know, I'm surprised myself..." Said Twice, "It's as if liking this group is the one thing all of my selves agree on. And as long as the mes within the melting pot of subconsciousness that is my brain can agree, I can feel whole, and after all these years of feeling like I'm in pieces, it's something I wish I can keep feeling forever."

Twice looked over to Izuku.

"To keep myself whole, to make sure all of me obtains a happiness we can all agree on, and make other happy in the process, the fear of splitting again and this time not being able to pull myself back together." Said Twice, "That is my pain. That is why I fight."

He then turned to Izuku.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this." Said Twice.

"Well, actually..."

"It's because you're my sworn enemy." Said Twice, once again starting to contradict himself, "And I hate you."

"Yup, sounds about right." Said Izuku.

After walking for a bit, Twice started to slow down, as Izuku saw Irina up ahead.

"Hey." Said Irina, "I didn't really want to do this, but Sachi convinced me after giving me two chocolate bars and 2000 yen."

"I assume this is some sort of plan to guilt trip me into taking you all to Disneyland or something?" Asked Izuku.

"What? no!" Said Irina, before rethinking, "I mean... will you?"

"Hell no!" Replied Izuku.

"Figures..." Said Irina as another portal took them to a nearby dock.

"So..." Said Izuku, looking around, "Are we in Germany."

"I wish my powers had that range!" Yelled the voice of Kurogiri in the background.

"No, this is how I got to Japan." Said Irina.

"You... swam?" Asked Izuku.

"What!? Of course not you doof! And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!" Said Irina.

"Well, my speech is gonna happen tonight and we're starting to lose daylight here." Said Izuku, "So my brain is not at it's most active."

Irina let out a sigh.

"Honestly, I always dread dockyards and airports." Said Irina, "It only serves to remind me of my crippling loneliness."

Looking out to sea, Irina secretly wished the sun would be setting to add to the dramatic effect.

"I was... never really a social kid back in the days. Not only was I spoiled rotten, but I had a powerful quirk that could make things and people shrink and grow. A shitty attitude and a powerful quirk, name a worse combo," Said Irina.

"How about a shitty attitude, a powerful quirk AND spiky blond hair?" Replied Izuku.

"Dolls and plush toys were all I had to fill the hole of my loneliness. But, in the end of the day, that's all they really are, dolls. Lifeless, inanimate objects that only say what you want them to say. Then, at the age of 14, young me had an idea: make a doll who CAN talk, aka shrink people and keep them as pets." Said Irina, "That plan backfired and I was kicked out of my home."

"I blame horrible parenting." Said Izuku.

"I've been on the run ever since. I was wanted in several different countries for the same old crimes. I guess because no one ever bothered to fix my attitude, I just couldn't handle it when someone said something or likes something I disliked. I guess I just came to the conclusion that... maybe I was meant to be alone." Said Irina, "But truth be told, I just wished I could find someone willing to give me enough chances to grow and fix whatever problems I had with my attitude."

"Which lead you here I assume." Speculated Izuku.

"To lose all hope that you'd ever find someone who understands you. The frustration of never being able to better yourself because no one would ever give you a chance. The sadness that comes when you slowly come to terms that you'll forever be alone." Said Irina, "That is my pain. That is why I fight."

"And you're telling me this because?" Asked Izuku.

"Because you're my boss." Said Irina, "And I respect you."

As Irina walked off, Izuku ran into Magne next.

"Izuku, I know you're probably sick of hearing all of our backstories." Said Magne.

"Actually, I find all of your stories very intriguing and compelling." replied Izuku, "I just want to know, why? Why are you doing this?"

"This is all going to make sense afterwards." Explained Magne, "But please, bear with us, there's not many of us left."

"It's alright." Said Izuku, "I'm with you, now, I assume you're gonna tell me a bit about yourself?"

Magne nodded, as she took him to an old room, filled with old books and a broken mirror.

"I was born with exceptional talents, my father said." Magne started, "I was going to be a great pianist, my father said."

Izuku looked around. The style of the glass windows, the elegance of the bedframe, they were in an old mansion.

"A violinist, a diplomat, an absolute beauty, my father said I was going to become all of that. I was going to be a lot of things according to father" Said Magne, "Everything except for his daughter. And deep down, I knew exactly why."

Holding up an old picture, Izuku saw a young, beautiful girl standing by what appeared to be her father. Her mother, however, was not in the picture.

"There was only one thing father wanted me to become in actuality." Said Magne, "A way to replace his wife."

Looking at the shattered mirror, Magne reflected upon her past.

"Father would praise me whenever I did good in arts or in math, apparently, his wife was a physic's major and dreamed of becoming an artist." Said Magne, "But one day, I scored exceptionally well in gymnastics, I was so happy to tell father because I always struggled in that course. However..."

_"HOW DARE YOU!?" Yelled Magne's father, slapping Magne across the face, as his doting smile turned into one of demonic anger, "WITH SUCH GRACEFULLY LIMBER ARMS AND SOFT SKIN, HOW DARE YOU EXERT THEM AND RUN THE POSSIBILITY OF CALLOUSING THEM!?"_

"Apparently, his wife was horrendous at physical activities, so me being good at them wasn't staying true to the material." Said Magne.

Taking out a pair of old rusted scissors, the past began to beat louder within Magne heart.

"In spite, i cut my hair short and bleached them a reddish magenta color, a complete contrast to my mother's black hair. If father wanted a new wife, then I was not gonna be it. I pulled a full transition into manhood, just to get back at my father. He tried to kill me in a fit of pure anger as a result. I killed him instead. The nightmare was finally over." Explained Magne, "But was I happy with what I had become? Was this truly what I wanted? What did I want?"

Putting the scissors back.

"To live a free life, one where I can do what I want and choose what I want to be." Said Magne, "That is my pain. That is why I fight."

Looking back at Izuku, she predicted what he was gonna say.

"You're my colleague, Izuku." Said Magne, "And I admire you, that is why I told you all this."

As Izuku sat around, expecting Mr Compress to be next. Sure enough he showed up shortly after.

"Sorry if I'm late, this old mansion's a bona fide labyrinth!" Said Mr Compress.

"I assume you too have something to share?" Asked Izuku.

"No, not quite." Replied Mr Compress, "Not all of us have any complex backstories to tell you know? I just came in case you get yourself lost in this old mansion. Portal's to the right, by the way."

As Izuku left the room, he found the portal to his right, and after entering it, found himself face to face with Toga, at the place where they first met.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Asked Toga, "Feels almost like yesterday when I kidnapped you."

"For you to say something like that so casually." Replied Izuku, "I recon you're the one behind this?"

"I'm smarter than I look huh?" Asked Toga.

"But why?" Asked Izuku, "Why do all this?"

"To help you with your speech." Answered Toga, "I figured that if you understood all of our pain, and what pushed us to villainy, it would help broaden your understanding when you write that speech of yours for the new recruits. Maybe if you understood us more, it would help you write something that more villains can identify with."

"Wow..." Izuku uttered out, "I never thought you guys would go this far just to help me..."

"Of course we would!" Exclaimed Toga, leaning onto him, "Never in our lives have we felt like we belonged anywhere until you showed up! You put this team together, made us as close as family, and showed us appreciation while the world was against us."

As Toga's voice became wobbly, Izuku noticed tears falling down Toga's eyes.

"But all this pressure that's being put on you, it pains us! You made us happy, but at the cost of time, energy, all being expended while you still try to keep up a double life to make your mom happy! You still let yourself get beat up by that asshole Bakugo! You still force yourself to stay awake until 4 am to plan out your next day! It's a very tiring job, one that makes us worry, that makes me worry. You have already went through so much to make us happy." Said Toga, pushing Izuku onto her bed, "So please, let us help you be happy to!"

Izuku's heart was beating, as he saw Toga's crying face.

"I'll make you happy!" Exclaimed Toga, "Because you're my partner, and I love you!"

Looking back, Izuku still couldn't believe that this was the same girl who wanted to drink his blood only a few months back. However, this also made his heart jump, as he came to a sudden realization.

_"Did she just confess to me?"_ Thought Izuku, blushing.

"Wow..." Izuku joked, "And I thought I was the crybaby...ha ha ha..."

Hearing him laugh, Toga, despite still in tears, also started to laugh.

"I know... what's with that? ha ha ha." Toga laughed.

As the laughter died down, the two found themselves staring at each other longingly in the eyes, one on top another. As Toga slowly leaned down on Izuku, her lips quivered nervously. Seeing this, Izuku trembled a tad bit as well, as their lips were slowly about to meet.

"I can plant a knife into you no problem but I get this anxious just trying to kiss you?" Laughed Toga nervously, "What's with that?"

"Hey, I'm nervous too if it makes you feel any better." Izuku laughed back.

As the two got even closer, the golden beam of the sunset shone through the window, showering them in a heavenly gold curtain. A spark of light formed in the space between they lips, as that spark grew smaller and smaller. Izuku looked at Toga one last time before noticing that she closed her eyes. His closed shortly after, as the spark disappeared, and their lips connected.

The kiss was brief, but to the two, it felt like an eternity, and they were okay with that. If they could spend the rest of their lives like that, they would be more than happy to. Just then, their lips disconnected, and the eternity ended to, as a small string of saliva formed between their mouths reflected the warm glow of the sun. Toga moved lower, trying to get a little more comfortable, only to feel something hard in between her crotch.

Looking down, she gave a lustful smile at Izuku, who soon also realized it was up. The blondie undid her haid, as the buns rolled down to her shoulders, as her delicate hands slipped under Izuku's shirt, rubbing his chest. The boy let out a light moan, as his blushing indicated pleasure. Toga, pleased by what she saw, leaning in for a second, much more passionate kiss.

Izuku took it, as their tongues became entangled like snakes, while Toga slowly took off Izuku's shirt. Deep in the young teen's mind, all he could think of was: "The boy becomes a man".

Then came a ringing from his phone. It was All For One. The speech got moved forward, and was now in an hour. Manhood would have to wait. As Izuku got up, he quickly apologized to Toga for not being able to continue.

"Maybe we can finish this tomorrow?" Asked Izuku, "It's a Friday."

"Sure..." Replied Toga, in a slightly disappointed tone.

Feeling a bit guilty, Izuku saw the portal open next to him. However, before he could enter, Toga stopped him.

"Izuku." Said Toga, with an encouraging smile, "Give them a speech worthy of Martin Luther king!"

Izuku smiled back, giving her a thumbs up.

"Got it."

* * *

A group of middle-schoolers were seen leaving Somei Academy, a private school for some of society's top students.

"Hey, Agumo, you're serious about this!?" Exclaimed one of the middle schoolers.

"I guess he must have some real dirt with his dad." Replied Agumo, "I mean, why else would Shoto Todoroki, the son of the second greatest hero himself, possibly need out help for?"

"I guess he must not have many friends since he's home-schooled most of the time" Replied another, "I mean, usually, when you call someone to help you run away from home, you call a close friend, not the sons of your dad's housemaids."

"Well, at least he's paying us a good amount." Replied Agumo, "Still, I pray for him if he's this gung ho about running away from his dad."

"Hey look! There he is now!" Exclaimed one of them.

In front of them, they found a young boy with half red and half white hair. A burn scar patched over his left eye, as his overall composed demeanor hid a boy in panic.

"Yo! Todoroki! Over here!" Cried out one of the middle schooler.

"Reiki! Shhh! You want to give away his position!" Said Agumo.

"Yeah! Shhh!" Said the third.

However, that call out seemed to have worked, as Todoroki turned to them, running their direction.

"Uh, hi Todoroki-sama." Said the tallest teen "Name's Ukei, I'm friends with your house-maid's son."

"Skip the introductions, remember the plan!" Said Todoroki.

"Right!" Said Agumo, "We disguise you, I lend you the electric bike, while we throw off the inevitable search party. You run to the docks and escape on a boat!"

"Pretty much it, now do it." Said Todoroki, "And hurry up!"

"Alright alright." Said Agumo, "Look, just because my quirk can change the color of anything I touch doesn't mean it works instantly, now what color do you want your hair?"

"Anything will do!" Replied Todoroki

"Pink it is." Replied Agumo, as a pinkish colot washed over the young boy's hair.

"This color change will last about 3 hours." Said Agumo, "So you better get moving."

"Now's my turn!" Called out Reiki, "My liquid latex quirk will cover up that scar nicely!"

With Todoroki fully disguised, he grabbed Ukei's bike, payed the 3 their money, and dashed off right as the chauffeur for the Endeavor agency pulled up.

"Oi kids! Have any of you seen where a kid with red and white hair with a scar in his left eye?" Asked the Chauffeur.

"Oh yeah, we did." Replied the three, pointing at the opposite direction where Todoroki dashed off, "He went that way."

"Thanks kids!" The chauffeur replied, picking up his speaker, "All search units, west yomi street!"

As Todoroki, still disguised, pedaled as fast as he physically could. He had enough. Enough of Endeavor's abuse and enough of the Todoroki name. He was done with it all. He visited his mother that day one last time to say his goodbyes, and was planning to rid himself of Endeavor for good.

Making his way to the docks, his plan was to hop on a fishing boat and sail off to some of the islands surrounding Japan. Having lived in a traditional Japanese house for most of his life, he figured living in a rural region wouldn't be so different. However, as he approached the docks, he noticed something off.

There was a huge gathering of people at one of the warehouses. Curiosity getting the better of him, he slipped in, wanting to know what was going on. Inside, he found dozens of people, some armed, others with piercing and tattoos. A large gathering of crooks.

"So many..." Todoroki muttered, staring at them from a distance.

"Oi! Who's the pink head over here?" Asked one of the villains, noticing him.

Fearing that using his quirk might give away his position, Todoroki stiffened up, turning around facing two thugs.

"Are ya' here for the villain gathering?" Asked one of the thugs.

"Villain... gathering?" Asked Todoroki.

"Yeah! The gathering of all new recruits to the League of Villain, duh!" Said the other.

"Uh... yeah! Totally! I am... totally league of villains material!" Todoroki improvised.

"Oh really? What's yer villain name?" Asked the thug.

"Villain... name?" Asked Todoroki.

"Don't tell me you don't have one! All Villains need a name if they want to make it big!" Said the thug, "Like us! The Distract Destroy brothers!"

"One of us distracts!" One of the Thug said, as his fingers flashed colorful lights.

"While the other destroys!" Finished the other thug, revealing a cannon arm.

Before Todoroki could fake another answer, some more of the crooks called them.

"They come on! The boss is about to deliver his speech!"

As the two thugs left, saving Todoroki from answering with something weird like "Sakura Head", the boy was dragged along with the crowd, as he found himself in an abandoned warehouse full of criminals. As he was panicking inside, trying to make sense of all this, a figure was seen looking over them. Looking at this crowd, Todoroki expected the boss to be this 15 feet tall terror with 36 pack abs or something, but to his and many other's surprise, the boss was about his age.

Back with Izuku, mask on and with a newly redesigned outfit, rocking a formal black and white suit and tie as a display of professionalism and formality, he gathered all he had learned from his own group. Reminiscing everything he's been through, he spoke from the bottom of his heart.

"Good evening, my fellow associates." He said with a booming voice full of confidence, "Before we start, for all of those who came here just because they want to cause a ruckus and riot on the streets, this is no place for you. The League of Villains is not created to back up reckless actions. Every crime we commit, every hero we kill is done to send a message, a message on the behalf of all those who have been exploited and taken advantage of by this wretched society we live in! And that message is: We've had enough!"

The crowd cheered, some raising their weapons.

"I may not know every single one of your backstories, but I am sure that if I picked any one of you, you will tell me of the times before you were labelled "villain", and how you once wanted to also do what you thought was right. "Villain". We must think to ourselves, what is that word? Officially speaking, it refers to the bad guy, the antagonist of a story, the one who does only wrong." Mightless continued, "And I am sure that it was for that reason why heroes have chased us down!"

Suddenly, the lights which were dimmed earlier slowly lit up, as his face became for visible.

"I will not lie. I once wished I could become a hero, one that would make even All Might proud." Said Izuku, "But for every All Might in this world, there's 1, no, 5 Endeavors! For every one legitimate hero, there are 5 who will abuse their power to gain status! Ones who want villains to remain so they have a butt to kick! Because without us, they can't be famous! Because there cannot be heroes, unless there are villains too! I now see, that to truly achieve a peaceful world that so many heroes strive to, one must get rid of the heroes first."

"Yeah! Screw those heroes!" Ranted some of the crooks.

"This world has become blind towards us villains. They have forgotten that we are still human. So many just assume that there's a U.A equivalent academy that just pumps out villains, that we're just there for the heroes to defeat and for them to admire at."

Just then, Izuku started to point at them at random.

"You there, why did you choose to be a villain?" Asked Mightless.

"I didn't! I was born to a poor family and had to make ends meet somehow! But due to my quirk of having teeth for hair, people were too scared to employ me!"

"So what you're saying is that you didn't choose to be a villain?"

"No! Of course not! I just want to live a normal life! Is that so hard!?" Asked the crook.

"Sadly, my kind sir, it is in this world. Why should only some of us be born happy? Why should some of us be born with a predestined fate? Why is it that so many can be born with the means to obtain something others have to work years to just to get? This world is plagued by injustice, and at the root of it all are the heroes who think they can let our quirks decide out status, our quirks to decide out fates." Said Mightless, "They believe that they have us held in chains, that we are but the gladiators in their Colosseum, ready to be eaten by their lions."

All lights now point towards Mightless, his voice more passionate then ever.

"Well today, we break our chains! Today, we work towards our own future! Today, we have our second chance! Today, we will take our first step into the tomorrow we wish for!" Mightless called out.

Looking down, he could he that he has completely won the crowd over. Now, for the finishing blow.

"To be chained by our predetermined destiny, to be forced into a role we never wanted to play, to be born the stepping stone of someone else, to yearn for a tomorrow where All Might could have come from anywhere." Said Mightless, "That is my pain. That is why I fight!"

Todoroki just got chills from his speech. Soon, he found himself so entranced, so moved, that a single tear rolled down his eye. Just then, he could have sworn that the boss what looking directly at him.

"And you may be wondering, why am I telling you all this?" He continued.

Just then, Todoroki felt his heart skip a beat.

"Because you're my friend." He said, "And I have faith in you."

As the speech was done, everyone in the warehouse cheered for the villain boss. Looking down at the crowd, Izuku felt a burning sense of pride, as, thanks to early preparations, he managed not to cry.

"As for now, the time is still young. So retreat to your abodes for now, for when the time is right, we will strike, and the world will know our name!" Izuku called out.

As the villains left the warehouse, satisfied with what they heard, they all chatted amongst themselves. As the warehouse slowly cleared out, however, Todoroki stayed behind. He thought about the words behind said. The way he said it, and how passionate he was about all of it. It was... inspiring. His curiosity was at it's peak, he needed to know more. Who was he? From what he heard from other crooks, they call him Mightless, but that's about all he knows.

He quickly ran to the back of the warehouse and up the stairs to the level where Mightless was at, hoping to find him. No luck, he was already gone. Just then, he remembered those last words coming from the boss.

_"Because you're my friend. And I have faith in you."_

Perhaps there was a savior for him after all. The young Todoroki cupped his hands together, and prayed. He prayed that whoever this Mightless was, that he would one day meet him again.

Just then, he heard the shutters open, as heroes fromt he Endeavor agency pulled up.

"There he is!" They called out, "Endeavor-sama, we found him."

Normally, the boy would start running. However, he took Mightless's words to heart.

_"As for now, the time is still young. So retreat to your abodes for now, for when the time is right, we will strike, and the world will know our name!"_

Thinking back, he thought of the message. From it he gathered that it was too early for him to run away. Become stronger, and when the day is right, defeat your father and break free.

"I'm glad I met you Mightless..." he said to himself, as Endeavor's car showed up soon after, "And I hope we meet again soon..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**(P.S. Plz fave, follow and leave a review, thanks)**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Day Off

_**Sachi's log, entry 25: Apparently, Due to the crappy internet of this place, I wasn't able to save my last few entries, so I guess we need some catching up to do huh? *Window breaks in background* wait, wait, hold on a second.**_

_***Sounds of gunfire and unholy screaming***_

_**Alright, now where the hell was I? Oh right, some context. You see, after playing this game of cat and mouse with the author for so long, I decided I needed a hobby while I was hiding. So I... *Explosion in the background* Son of a bitch! Be right back!**_

_***Chainsaws and goring noises***_

_**Alright... *Pant* I think that was the last of them... *pant*, now...as I was saying *faint music in the background*, Why do I hear boss music?**_

_***Ceiling caves in***_

_**OH SON OF A-**_

* * *

The following day, after the speech, five consecutive crimes were committed almost at the exact same time. The news reporters were running short on men as they tried to cover each event that was happening. At one of these events, the area getting attacked was right near Tom's Ramen Shop. As the store owner looked out the window, he saw a group causing mass destruction and panic. As an expensive car was flipped over, a man crawled out, only to get pinned down by a Grasshopper quirk user.

"You... I worked under your black company for over 20 years! You milked me for my effort until I was a broken shell of a man! No more! I'll kill you!" Yelled one of the villains.

"Hey hey hey now! Are you forgetting I am a very important figure in the marketing business for heroes?" Asked the supposed boss, as his wig fell off, revealing a balding head, "If you so much as lay a finger on me, the heroes will..."

"The heroes don't mean shit to us anymore!" Replied another one of the villains, "We had our eyes opened! They are a bunch of leeches profiting off this illusion we call peace! And you are just a parasite on said leech!"

"Eeekkk! I-I'll fire you! I get my lawyers and ruin all of your worthless lives!" Yelled the boss in panic.

Suddenly, a blast of flames knocked over most of the villains, as a man covered in flames entered the scene.

"E-Endeavor... Thank god you're here! Now, show these low-lives their place!" Exclaimed the black company boss.

As the hero approached the downed villains, the aimed another fire blast at them, attempting to make sure they stay down for good.

"Yeah! Go Endeavor! Kick these villain's asses!" Cheered the crowd.

The villains, struggling to get up, eyed down the hero with hatred in their eyes.

"Figures you'd be on their side, Endeavor..." Uttered the grasshopper villain, "You absolute hypocrite!"

In response, the hero doused them in flames, with an indifferent look on his face as he gestured his sidekicks to put out the fire before they burn to death. As the flames were extinguished, the hero stoically walked off, with a cheering crowd behind him.

"Endeavor! Endeavor! You have done it again! This is the fourth crime you've stopped today, you are on fire!" Exclaimed a new reporter, running up to interview the hero.

"Get lost." Endeavor replied, as the reporter squealed at his attitude.

"He's so cool!"

However, as the hero was about to leave, he was stopped by a familiar face.

"As brutal as ever, huh Enji?" Asked Tom, leaving his Ramen Shop.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Endeavor back, "Shouldn't you be in prison?"

"I served my time." Replied Tom, "Not that it matters to you does it? Since you don't believe in forgiveness nor kindness."

"What do you want!?" Yelled Endeavor.

Tom let out a sigh.

"Your son stopped at my Ramen Shop yesterday." Said Tom, "Again."

"I always wonder were he runs off to when he wants to make a scene." Grunted Endeavor.

"Endeavor, for the last time, you have to stop this nonsense! Todoroki isn't you, nor does he want to be you! If you want him to love you, then support what he wants to be." Said Tom.

"Why should I let a villain tell me how to parent?" Asked Endeavor in a threatening tone.

"Because I'm sick and tired of your son's silent wails! Do you want to see a kitten with a missing leg every single day? I know I sure don't!" Said Tom.

"Don't you dare compare Shoto to a kitten!" Endeavor grunted, "He's my pride and masterpiece! If you don't want him in your shop, then just kick him out!"

Tom let out a sigh of frustration.

"Listen, Enji, buddy, I know we had some dirt in the past." Said Tom.

"By dirt, you mean nearly killing me and All Might nearly once every week?" Endeavor cut off.

"But I just want to ask you, as a friend, a person who really just wants to do the right thing, please, for the love of god, show your kid some love, please!" Tom asked sternly.

"And why should I listen to you?" Asked Endeavor.

Just then, Tom cracked his knuckles.

"Because if I see that miserable kitten one more time in my shop, I'm gonna have to put him down." Replied Tom menacingly, "And we both know he'll inevitably come back."

A drop of sweat fell down endeavor's head.

"You know I can arrest you for making such a threat, right?" Asked Endeavor.

"I'm well aware." Replied Tom, "So go ahead, arrest me."

Endeavor gritted his teeth, as he shot a glare at the former villain.

Back at the Todoroki residence, Fuyumi, the elder sister and only daughter of the Todoroki household came back from her round of shopping. As she entered the main entrance, she was greeted by Natsuo, studying for one of his college exams.

"Hey lil bro." Fuyumi greeted.

However, Natsuo remained quiet, not even acknowledging her presence.

"Still mad?" She asked, "Listen, I know Shoto..."

Natsuo turned around, glaring at her.

"I mean "he" got beat by dad, again, for running away." She continued, "But you have to understand that Shoto's a strong kid, he can take it. And once he becomes a hero, he'll finally be happy."

However, Natsuo didn't share her sense of optimism.

"I don't know how you do it." Said Natsuo, "How you somehow manage to come up with such ludicrous lies and still manage to fool yourself."

"Natsuo..."

"Open your eyes sis! Dad doesn't view "him" like a son! He doesn't even let us address him by his name! What do you think is gonna become of someone that isolated? That sheltered from the world? Someone who's known nothing but hatred!? We are watching our poor innocent little brother being slowly turned into some monster and all you can do is smile and pretend everything is okay!?" Natsuo yelled, smacking the groceries out of Fuyumi's hands.

"Natsuo..." Fuyumi muttered out, her eyes hidden by her hair's shadow, "I-I'm sure it'll all be fine one day..."

"Well that day hasn't come now has it!?" Natsuo yelled back, "We are invisible to dad and watching him torture our little brother and you talk like he'll burst in through the door and take him to Disneyland or something!"

"Grab your stuff Shoto!" Endeavor said bursting through the door, "We're going to Disneyland!"

"Fuck off!" Natsuo exclaimed.

* * *

Somewhere, hidden in the Kamino Ward of Yokohama, lies a dark lair, decorated in an assortment of iron pipes. This was the lair of a living legend in the criminal underworld. A mastermind who has his hand print embedded in almost every major crime ever committed in the world's history since the start of the dark ages. With such a reputation, one shutters to imagine what heinous plot such a devious tyrant could be plotting.

"God damn it!" Exclaimed the villain boss, "I pulled a common again! Reroll! Damn Gacha games."

Just then, a ringing was heard, catching the boss's attention. Looking at himself, he panicked, as he was still in his pajamas, and hadn't even gotten dressed yet. Quickly putting on his suit, he dashed to his wall of monitors, grabbing a cup of tea to clear his voice, then spitting it out after drinking it too quickly and burning himself, before finally answering the call.

"Yes, what is it?" Asked All For One, acting all serious.

"Hey boss." Said Toga, as her and the rest of the league, besides Izuku, was seen, "I know you probably weren't expecting us, but we would like to ask a favor of you."

"A favor? Has Izuku gone into some trouble?" Asked All For One.

"Trouble? No, no, you misunderstand, sir." Said Sachi, "Rather, with all the success Izuku has brought so far, I feel as though a reward for him is in order. I mean, he works real hard for the league, and I mean, he's just a young 14 year old who's been through a lot recently..."

"Get to the point." Said All For One.

"We'd like a day off!" Irina said bluntly, "A day we can take where we aren't stealing hero's info or assassinating someone."

All For One shook his head.

"Absolutely not." Replied the villain boss, "It is impartial that we remain active at all times to stay ahead of the heroes. Why call for a day off anyways?"

"Should I tell him?" Asked Spinner.

"And kill any chance we'd have at this thing!? No way!" Replied Dabi.

"What thing?" Asked All For One, "What's going on here?"

Just then, Kurogiri picked up an envelope and read it.

"Congratulations, Shuichi Iguchi, you have won a "Super Family Size coupon for Disneyland Japan", bring as many guests as you like to come enjoy these amazing events before it's too late. Now featuring a mass "Kawaii Klassic" partnership event. All Inclusive?" Read Kurogiri.

"Shit shit shit!" Exclaimed Magne and Spinner, "Don't read it out loud!"

All For One froze.

"You just wanted to spend your day at this place, right?" Asked All For One.

"Y-Yes..." Everyone in the room sighed in disappointment, almost certain he was gonna say no.

"I told you guys this was never gonna work." Said Shigaraki, the most bummed out of them all.

"We...We're really sorry for bothering...wait, where'd he go?" Apologized Irina, before realizing All For One was missing from the screen.

Back on All For One's side, he shut off his video settings, as he ruffled his bald head.

_"I really wanna go too!"_

He was a huge Kawaii Klassic fan.

_"I can't believe they're actually doing this partnership event! Oh my god! And here I thought all I had left of them was the spinoff gacha games, but now this!? I have to go I have to go I have to!"_

Slapping himself in the face however, he hardened his resolve.

_"No! I am All For One! These people look up to me as a role model! I can't let my love for this franchise to cloud my judgement! I'll have to deny them, even if I miss my once in a lifetime chance!"_ Thought All For One, as he turned his video back, crying internally, _"So long, Moe-Chan..."_

"Sorry about that, technical difficulties on my side." Said All For One, "As for your answer, absolutely n-"

"Onii-chan? Are you still there?" Asked a high pitch girl voice in the background.

_"My phone! I forgot to turn off my phone!" _Thought All For One.

"Wait... that voice..." Said Spinner, "Boss, are you playing "Kawaii Klassic, Doki Doki Clash!?" by any chance?!"

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous!" All For One replied in a panicky voice, as he got up, running to the other side of the room to turn off his phone, but in doing so, he forgot to turn off his video, as everyone saw his bottom half, still in eggplant pajamas."

"Should we tell him?" Asked Twice, trying his hardest to not laugh.

"Nah! This is way too fun!" Replied Dabi, his face red from holding in laughter.

As All For One then realized his video wasn't off, he came dashing back, trying to turn it off, only to trip on one of the numerous pipes littered in his hideout, as he knocked over a shelf full of Funko Pops of Anime girls and Doujins.

"Oh my god it gets so much better!" Chuckled Toga.

"Is that... trap yaoi?" Asked Magne, getting a closer look.

"They are for... uh... anatomy research! I had an assistant that was really into this stuff! I swear it's not-" All For One state, trying to put his hidden collection back in place, only for his pjs to slip, revealing ahegao boxers.

"Leader... you absolute degenerate..." Kurogiri uttered in disbelief, "And I thought I was the only one..."

As he finally got everything sorted in place, All For One, breathing heavily, sat back down to face his subordinates, who stood there with a smug look on them. Letting out a sigh of defeat, All For One had only one thing to say.

"So, who's down for Disneyland?" Asked All For One.

"Ready when you are, weeb." Laughed Shigaraki.

"Real funny, Shigaraki... Real funny." Said All For One, hanging up the call, before crying into his own arms, despite not having eyes.

* * *

"A day off at Disneyland?" Asked Izuku.

"Yeah, all included, we all show up, have a merry time, and leave." Explained Toga, "How's that sound?"

"I think that sounds lovely." Replied Inko.

"By the way, Toga, my mom, mom, Toga." Izuku introduced.

"I see." Said Inko, "So you must be the girl I heard Izuku talk about. I'm so glad my baby boy has a girlfriend now. They grow up so fast don't they?"

"Mom...please..." Izuku muttered in embarrassment.

"Yeah, they do." Replied Toga, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Midoriya."

"Oh, would you like to see Izuku's baby pictures?" Asked Inko.

"Mom!" Izuku ran in, tackling her before she could embarrass him even more. However, instead of knocking her out like he had hoped, it instead felt like he ran face first into a wall, "What is she a boulder?"

"Kyah! He's so adorable!" Toga squealed, seeing his baby pictures.

"I can still remember the little kicks he'd do when I first bathed him. He was clutching onto be like a koala." Inko described in graphic detail, as Izuku lied on the floor, watching his dignity fall apart.

Later that day, Inko drove the two to the location, as they immediately ran off to meet up with the rest of the group, while making sure that they didn't make it seem like they were together, as the rest of the team didn't really look friendly.

"Took you two long enough." Said Dabi, wearing a Mickey Mouse hat.

"Sorry, mom just wouldn't shut up." Said Izuku, "And Toga was too entranced by my embarrassing childhood stories."

"Did you know he used to run in a small All Might costume and yell "I am here!" every time his mom called him?" Said Toga.

"Toga! Please! I've suffered enough embarrassment for one day!" Cried Izuku.

"Oh, I doubt you're taking that prize, Izu-bro." Said Sachi.

"Whad'ya mean?" Asked Izuku.

Sachi leaned in, whispering to Izuku about what happened with them and All For One early on in the morning, as Izuku's saddened face turned to hysterical laughter.

"No way! You're joking with me!" Exclaimed Izuku.

"I'm serious! In fact, he came here just 5 minutes ago! He has a fake face to camouflage himself, but I swear to god he's here!" Said Sachi.

"Well, that's not what matters, buddy." Said Spinner, "Come on, let's have some fun!"

* * *

The young Shoto was expecting the worst out of his dad after what happened yesterday. Sure, he's run off before, but this time in particular, he did so before his dad could give him any training and even left a letter claiming he wasn't coming back. To make matters worse, his dad was also heavily disgusted in his choice of disguise, and with most of the clothes he packed being All Might themed, the kid was fully expecting the beatings he got to continue the following day.

So this father and son trip was the last thing he was expecting. Was his dad trying to apologize? To get him to stop running off? If so, then it would be too good to be true. But at the same time, from his manner of speech to his almost reluctant smiles made him believe this was forced. But who could have forced Endeavor, the strongest hero second only to All Might, to do something against their will? Some sort of blackmail perhaps?

All this was all he could think of, as he and Enji descended from Splash Mountain, as the looks on their faces when the picture was snapped looked so artificial, that people thought they did it ironically as a joke. However, seeing his father's forced smile and hearing his passive aggressive words for the whole day was way more uncomfortable to him than getting the belt, so, the first chance he got, he asked his dad if he could buy him a drink, while he used the bathroom, and, while the hero waited in the unnecessarily long line, he ran off to spend the day alone.

That was, however, a horrible mistake. Looking around, he saw many kids around his age, some younger, some older, but almost all of them came in groups. Seeing this, Shoto felt that crippling loneliness within him get stronger. Deep down, he felt like this was planned all along, a way to show him that even if he got out, the world wouldn't welcome him. It was the ultimate way of keeping him in. Whether it was intentional or not, his dad taking him here was the ultimate punishment he could have had.

"Hey, you lost or something?" Asked a voice behind him.

Or so he thought.

"Don't mind him Izuku, I'm sure he's just waiting for someone." Replied a female voice.

Turning around, he saw a small group of people, of varying ages at that. The one that talked to him, a young, green haired boy around his age, walked up to him, holding two cones of Mickey shaped ice cream cones, passing him one.

"The guy at the counter messed up our order and gave us one too many. We'd eat it and call ourselves lucky but we took too long and now it's on the verge of melting, so here, my treat." Said the boy, passing him a cone.

"Oh, there's no need." Replied Shoto, using his ice side to freeze up the melting ice cream.

"Wow, an ice quirk? Those must really come in handy! Especially in a scorching day like this!" laughed the boy, "Oh, uh, the name's Izuku, Izuku Midoriya."

"I'm Himiko Toga." The girl next to him cut him, "And the guys that are getting kicked out of the "Present Mic Experience" Singing booth are Sachi and Irina."

As she said that, the singing booth behind the group had two people, a guy and a girl, both around their earliest 20s, getting tossed out by an angry mob with bloody ears.

"Hey, they stayed inside for a full minute, new record." Laughed the group's lizard man, "Oh, uh, Shuichi Iguchi."

"H-Hi..." Todoroki greeted nervously, "I-I'm uh...Sh-Shoto. Sorry, I don't really do... social interactions."

"O-Oh! That's no problem!" Replied Izuku, recognizing who he was talking to, "Shoto, right? It's nice to meet you. I assume you're waiting for someone?"

"No..." Replied Shoto in a depressed tone, "Honestly, I didn't even want to come here, but dad all of a sudden dragged me for "family bonding" or something of that nature. But honestly, I just wanna go home."

"On the happiest place on earth?!" Exclaimed Toga, grabbing him by the sleeves, "No way, sir! Turn that frown upside down, you're coming with us!"

"Toga! We can't just randomly grab someone we barely know!" Said Izuku.

"Well, we'll get to know him by the end of this! Now come on! Space Mountain is just up ahead!" Exclaimed Toga, "Last one there's a dead Endeavor!"

"Wait for us damn it!" Exclaimed Spinner and Twice, as they ran after her, knowing how long the line is.

"Welp, guess he's coming along then." Said Izuku.

At the ride, where Izuku arrived last, he caught up to the rest of the group, as he saw Shoto awkwardly trying to socialize with his group, and failing miserably at it. Letting out a sigh, he walked towards them, slowly chiming in on their conversation.

"...but that's when she said "Just 5 more..." Finished Spinner, as everyone laughed, "Anyways, that's how my parents got banned from the Endangered Insects Expo."

"Dang, she ate 5 species of larvae to extinction? Put that on her next resume!" Sachi replied.

"Anyways, what about you, Shoto? Got any funny stories you got to shared with us?" Asked Toga.

"Uh... well I..." Shoto muttered nervously, slightly intimidated by their aggressive friendliness, "I uh... don't really have one..."

"Oh, don't be shy, kid." Magne said, patting him on the back, "I'm sure you have at least something worth talking about."

"It's... just that I don't feel comfortable sharing my personal stories with you guys." Said Todoroki, still not sure how he got roped into all this.

Just then, Magne took Todoroki and separated him slightly from the group, whispering to him.

"If you don't have anything to say, then here's a trick: make stuff up!" She suggested.

"Make stuff... up?" Asked Todoroki.

"Yeah! Everyone does it! No story's complete without at least _some _form of exaggeration, in fact, when Shuichi told that story to me the first time, his parents were at an insectorium, and only ate 2 species of larvae into extinction. The funnest part about sharing stories is the fact that no one will question it!"

"I mean... I guess I could try it." Said Todoroki.

"Yeah! Now that's the spirit, now come on, I'll even give you a prompt to build off of!"

"A what?"

Just then, Magne turned to the rest of the group, now including Izuku, talking to them out loud.

"Hey, Shoto, tell the rest of the group about the time your dad pantsed Endeavor! (No one in the group besides Izuku and Dabi knows Shoto's Endeavor's son)" Exclaimed Magne.

"When he did what?!" Shoto exclaimed.

"No way! He did that? Was he arrested afterwards?" Replied Twice.

"your dad's still alive, right?" Asked Mr Compress, also intrigued.

Shoto was far pass the denying phase, as everyone seemed to have bought the story.

"Well..."

So he decided to improvise, while imagining the scene himself, only with him being the pantser.

"My dad was... a huge Endeavor fan!" Todoroki lied, "So when he saw Endeavor take out a villain with ease, he came running to him asking for an autograph. However, just then, he tripped, as he pulled down the hero's pants in the process."

"What happened next?" Asked Spinner, "How'd your dad make it out there?"

"Well, Since the surrounding area around him were on fire, Endeavor's pants ended up catching fire causing him to hobble around in his undies in a panic, trying frantically to put out the flames." Todoroki chuckled, just imagining the scenario.

"But I thought Endeavor's costume was fireproof." Asked Spinner.

"The inside isn't." Explained Todoroki, unintentionally giving away a flaw in the hero's armor design.

The rest of the league chuckled at the imagery, even Izuku smirked thinking about it.

"Anyways, amidst his panic, the villain he was fighting fires a rocket at him, and while trying to dodge, the rocket snagged his downed pants, dragging him in his red speedo halfway across the streets from everyone to see." Todoroki continued, trying not to laugh.

"Man! What a riot!" Laughed the league, "To think Endeavor would make such a fool of himself!"

"I know right!" Todoroki laughed.

"Hey jackasses! Move it!" A voice yelled from behind.

Looking ahead, the line has already moved on and none of them noticed.

"Wow, I never thought the line would move this quickly." Said Todoroki, "Sorry."

"Time moves quicker when you're having fun." Explained Sachi, "Now let's go, hope there's room for all of us to ride in one go!"

Sadly however, the seats were 1 short. Looking at each other, they debated on who to leave behind.

"It's fine guys." Said Todoroki, go ahead.

Knowing that it was the most logical decision, seeing how he was just a tag along, they were about to leave him behind, until...

"Man! I've wanted to ride this for so long, it's so exciting!" Exclaimed Sachi, "By the way, I have a tendency to sing whenever I'm riding a very exciting ride, hope you don't mind."

...

"I WAS KIDDING!" Cried Sachi, as the group departed without him.

The ride itself was short, exciting, and satisfying. However, to Todoroki, it was so much more. For once in his life, he knew what it was like to be part of a friend group. As they reach the end of the ride, heading for the exit, Izuku decided to talk to Todoroki, curious to what his life was actually like under Endeavor, as all stories he's heard came from Dabi's assumptions.

"So, where is your dad anyways?" Asked Izuku, "Wouldn't he be worried by now."

"I hope he's worried." Replied Shoto, "Honestly, having him around ruins the whole experience."

Knowing they were gonna get to that eventually, Izuku decided to address in the elephant in the room.

"So, that scar of yours..."

"Family incident." Replied Todoroki, "My dad was abusive to me and mom, and she ended up snapping mentally. I got caught in the crossfire."

Izuku expected many things from the son of the number 2 hero, such bluntness was not one of them. Having him answer such a heavy topic so casually was shocking enough for the kid to stagger a little bit, tripping on his own leg and nearly falling over.

"Are you okay?" Asked Todoroki, creating an ice platform below Izuku to catch him.

"Y-Yeah." Replied Izuku, still shocked, "It's just... wow..."

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Asked Todoroki, concerned and even scared.

"What? No! Of course not!" Said Izuku, "I just... I didn't expect such bluntness. I mean, no one would address abuse of this magnitude so casually. I guess I was just caught off guard, ha ha..."

Hearing this, Todoroki face shifted slightly, giving off a more depressed tone.

"I'm sorry I'm a failure at basic communication." He replied.

"Shoto! Don't say that!" Izuku exclaimed, "Just because you don't talk like most people doesn't make you a failure, it just makes you... you!"

"Makes me... me?" Asked Todoroki, "Izuku, you're not making sense."

"Well, how do I put it?" Izuku said to himself, "It just means you have a trait more people can recognize you by. It means you're more... unique, exotic! That you stand out more than the rest, that you can be differentiated in more ways than just your quirk. "

"Unique..." Todoroki said, looking at his hands, trembling, "I wish could be unique. But it's all just lies. My quirk, it serves as a reminder that I'm just like my dad if I ever use it. But deep down, I know that as long as I have it, I'm just my father in another man's mask."

Hearing this, Izuku grabbed the back of Todoroki's head, turning it towards Spinner.

"My friend here's a literal lizard." Said Izuku, "Now look around you, and tell me how many lizard quirk users you see."

Looking around, Todoroki immediately spotted an Iguana user, followed by a Salamander user, then a Chameleon user. Because of how much they stand out from the rest, they were surprisingly easy to spot.

"A lot of them." Replied Todoroki.

"Exactly!" Replied Izuku, "Now tell me, since they are all lizards, it would be logical that they are all related, right?"

"That's absurd! Why would they?" Replied Todoroki.

"Exactly, so why should your quirk tell you who you are?" Asked Izuku, "I don't care what your dad did to you with fire, but you gotta remember. That power you wield, that's your's and your's only, so don't let your dad win by having him convince you you're fate belongs to him."

Todoroki's eyes brightened, hearing that. Who was this kid? And why was he going so far to help him. Initially, he just viewed this group as a group of very nice people that took pity on him, but now, he was more intrigued than ever, who were they, really? This train of thoughts derailed however, as he noticed someone running in.

"Hey, is that... Dabi?" Asked Toga, as she saw a him running in.

"Guys!" Exclaimed Dabi, with one of Izuku's support gear to help hide his scars, "Where the hell were you!? I told you it will only take a minute and the poof! You were all gone."

"Hehehe, sorry, we got tired waiting." Chuckled the group.

However, Dabi smirked back.

"Well joke's on you! When you were gone, I won this "Jumbo Sized" Totoro plush doll and I'm keeping it!" He exclaimed, pulling a giant plush toy out of seemingly thin air, amazing practically everyone.

_"Why does this guy seem so familiar?"_ Thought Todoroki.

Just then, Sachi, who just came off Space Mountain, came running in.

"Ha ha guys! Real Funny! Just because I planned to sing, you bring Shoto along instead of me!" Ranted Sachi.

"Shoto?" Dabi muttered in shock, noticing his little brother.

Just then, he grabbed Izuku and Toga, pulling them away from Shoto.

"Alright, which one of you invited him into the group!?" Whispered Dabi in a pissed off manner.

"Woah there Dabi? Why the long face? I thought you'd be glad to be reunited with your little brother." replied Izuku.

"Wait, Shoto's your little brother?" Asked Toga.

"Well of course I'm glad, but if he recognizes me, then it's all over for me and the league! He'll inform dad or dad will somehow find out, then the cover of our entire organization will be blown!" Exclaimed Dabi.

"We'll just recruit him then." Said Toga, "The more the merrier."

"We are NOT involving my little brother in this! I'm doing all this so he will never get hurt again! So if any of you ever try to corrupt his pure innocence, I'll fucking murder you!" Dabi whispered back, "Now... play it cool, don't reveal shit about me to him and we'll turn around in 3... 2... 1..."

"Ahahahaha..." Dabi fake laughed, "Man, you guys are sooooo funny!"

"What was the joke Dabi?" Asked Spinner.

"Your mom!" Dabi replied, pointing finger guns at him.

"How dare you! I will end you like how my mom ended 7 species of bugs!" Spinner yelled in rage as everyone went in to deal with him.

Seeing this, Todoroki decided to help out too by freezing Spinner in place.

"There, I got him!" Said Todoroki.

"Great job, kid." Complimented Sachi, "Really helped us out there."

"R-Really?" Todoroki uttered out.

"Yeah, that ice quirk of yours? That was awesome!" Said Mr Compress, giving him a thumbs up.

"It was so awful I nearly threw up!" Said Twice, giving him a thumbs up as well.

Hearing Twice, tears came out of Todoroki's eyes, as he didn't know about Twice's condition.

"Wait no! Twice didn't mean it let us explain!" Everyone else frantically tried explaining.

After that chain of events, they spent the rest of the day touring the whole park, enjoying the rides, snapping pictures of each other and chatting about stories they may or may not have made up. As it was getting late, the group noticed that they were talking for so long, they worked up an appetite.

"Don't worry guys, my coupon came with included meals." Said Spinner, "Now, we have a choice of three Bento Boxes, which we can fetch at..."

"Or we can just grab a grub here." Said Todoroki, pointing at a sign that said "Sapphire Steaks."

"Sapphire Steaks!? That steakhouse makes almost every top 3 list for the most expensive restaurants in all of Japan! Are you sure about this!?" The group exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Said Todoroki, "It's on me, or should I say... on my dad."

Back with Endeavor...

"Fucking finally... I can't believe the lines to get a simple drink would be THIS long!" Said Endeavor, finally making it, "I'll have a "Panda Shake""

"That'll be 1500 yen (Cause Disneyland prices)" Said the cashier.

"Sure, let me just..." Endeavor replied, checking his wallet, "Where the fuck's my credit card!?"

Back with the group, they stood there, jaw agape.

"Y-You sure about this?" Asked Toga, taken aback, "With all of us together, this whole meal might cost you well over 100 000 yen!"

"Hey, you've been treating for the whole day." Said Todoroki, flashing an evil grin as he imagined what his dad must be going through "I think it's time to repay the favor."

Dabi, figuring out Shoto's ulterior motives, could do nothing but try to hide his tears of pride.

_"I'm so proud of you little bro..."_ thought Dabi.

"WE LOVE YOU SHOTOOOO!" Everyone else cried, leaping onto him with tears of joy.

Fast forward to them at the restaurant, they picked a balcony view with enough shade to not bake alive in the hot sun of late May. looking down the balcony, the Kawaii Klassic convention can be visibly seen.

"Hey, isn't this the place our Boss is at?" Asked Spinner, chowing down on a T-bone steak.

"Boss?" Asked Shoto.

"We work part time at a small business." Dabi improvised, "Apparently, our boss is attending the convention down there."

"Hey, wanna see who find's him first?" Asked Toga.

"You're going down sucka!" Replied Izuku, as the two searched the crowd for their boss.

"Wow, there are a LOT of cosplayers down there." Said Mr Compress, "You'd fit right in, Magne."

"Bold of you to assume I haven't cosplayed before." Replied Magne.

"So what is this whole "Kawaii Klassic" thing even supposed to be?" Asked Todoroki.

"From what I gather, this old Magical Girl anime, where 5 girls would become "Kawaii Kuties" at night, magical warriors each representing a different attribute, including Love, Courage, Kindness, Murderous Violence and Peace." Explained Izuku, "Together they would battle the forces of... *sigh* Evillaga and stop her from robbing the world of kindness, stealing dreams and violently raping all little boys in the world to awaken an evil eldritch abomination to cause Jewish genocide. Overall, pretty kiddy stuff."

"What the hell?" Todoroki uttered.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the Galaxia Stars!" Said the announcer.

Suddenly, a group of idols came on stage at the center of the convention, singing a remix of show's main theme song, which starts off all whimsical and twinkly, until it one of the girls busts out an electric guitar, as the song shifts into hard rock for 30 seconds, before shifting back.

"Hey look, I found him! Over there!" Exclaimed Toga.

"no way!" Izuku replied.

"No really! Right there, lip syncing with the singers and doing this girly ass dance, that's him!" Said Toga.

"Holy shit you're right!" Exclaimed Izuku.

"Oh my god this is priceless!" Laughed Spinner, as he took his phone out to record.

Back with All For One, still dancing to the tune of his favorite song, he suddenly got chills down his spine.

_"Why does it feel like I'm being watched?" _Thought All For One.

After lunch, the group left the restaurant, stuffed and satisfied.

"Man, I ate like a king." Said Sachi, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Yeah, that really hit the spot." Replied Toga.

"I'm starving at that that meal." Said Twice.

"Excuse me?" Asked Todoroki, "Oh wait, no, I get it."

Looking at the sky, they noticed that it was almost sunset.

"Wow, we stayed for that long?" Asked Toga, "here I thought we were there for an hour at most."

"Well, we were about to leave, until you guys started ordering alcohol." Said Todoroki.

"Our B." Said everyone member at legal drinking age in the league.

Looking up however, Todoroki felt warm, fulfilled and satisfied.

_"Have days always been this short?"_ Thought Todoroki.

"Hey, what are you spacing out for, Shoto, we still have one last event to catch." Said Spinner.

"You mean the Light Show? That's always one of my favorite events at the park!" Exclaimed Izuku.

"Well, let's go see it then!" Said Irina.

Todoroki, on the other hand, was hesitant. Was it really okay for him to be gone for that long? Would it really change anything if he didn't come? It was just one day, heck, he doubted he was ever even gonna meet these guys anymore. So, will it be okay, to be gone for so long? Just then, he remembered what Izuku said.

_"You are you Todoroki, don't let your father decide what you're gonna become."_

He was right. Why should he listen to his dad? This was his life, it was his choice.

"So, Shoto." Said Izuku, breaking him out of his trance, "You coming?"

Todoroki looked at Izuku, giving him a warm and genuine smile, one of gratitude.

"Of course!"

"SHOTO!" A voice suddenly called out.

"Crap! It's my dad!" Exclaimed Todoroki.

"Wait, him!?" Exclaimed Irina, pointing at the tall, burly red hair barreling through the crowd, "That's Endeavor!"

"Endeavor's your father!?" Everyone who didn't know shouted.

"Y-Yeah..." Said Todoroki, as he came crashing back down to reality. Of course they would abandon him once they found out, no one would dare oppose his dad. In the end, he was forever to be his father's prisoner. But, deep down, he really didn't want to go. All he wanted was just to leap into their arms, to stay for just a minute, no, a moment longer. But in the end, they were just normal people, nothing special.

Just then, a voice called out.

"Hey! Is that Endeavor I see?" Yelled Izuku, pointing to him.

Suddenly, the crowd went wild, as, like a tidal wave, crowds of people flooded Endeavor. The hero, being overwhelmed, was unable to see even 4 feet in front of him, as it was covered by fans asking for an autograph. Amidst this confusion, the League took off the opposite way, trying to fight the crowd of people.

"What the... what's..." Todoroki uttered out, confused.

"Todoroki, come on!" Izuku called out, "You wanted to spend more time with us, right?"

Tears ran down Todoroki's eyes. These were not just normal people, these were true friends. With an even brighter smile, he called back.

"Yes!"

However, the flood was too overwhelming, as he slowly got cut off from the rest of the group. He could use his ice quirk, but that would just give away his spot. Just then, he saw a hand, reaching for him. Reaching out, he grabbed hold. Then another, he grabbed that one too. As he tried to fight the stream of people, they eventually were thinninhg out.

Then, with one more push, he lunged forward, falling into Izuku and Toga, who were revealing to be the ones reaching out for him.

"Got you!" Izuku smiled.

As Todoroki got up, he saw everyone else, as he tried to choke out as many ways to thank them as possible. But the joy was just too overwhelming, as he stuttered on every line. Just then, multicolored light decorated the background, as everyone turned their eyes to their destination, the Light Show. with his heart finally calm, Todoroki finally talked.

"Thanks you." He said, "For this amazing day you all gave me."

Everyone looked at each other, before turning to him, smiling back.

"No problem."

As Todoroki sat by a nearby bench to get himself comfortable, he was accompanied by Izuku, who sat on his left side, then Toga, who sat on his right. Her presence, cramping up the space, forced the three to really press up against one another, but Todoroki didn't care, he was happy, truly happy.

"Hey..." Todoroki said to the group, "I know I just met you guys, but, perhaps we could share our contact info?"

Just then, Todoroki heard a ring in his phone. Picking it up, he found a new notification, the first one in over 9 years, as he blocked any and all notifications involving his dad.

"You have been added to: LOV Group Chat."

The boy smiled, not even questioning what LOV stood for, as he gazed at the beauty displayed in front of him, slowly leaning into the person on his left, not even caring who it was.

"By the way." Said Sachi, "I wonder where Shigaraki went."

Meanwhile, in the kids section, Shigaraki can be seen riding the "Choo Choo Train" ride, his 25th time. All the other kids were too scared to even approach the attraction, as the employees asked for him to leave. Instead, with child-like innocence sprinkled onto his face, he continued.

_"This is fun." _he thought.

With the lightshow over, Todoroki finally parted ways, which was real hard, as he became so attached to the group, that Magne needed to use her quirk to pry him free from the Izuku when he was told they were leaving.

"Nuuuu! Please! Just a few more minutes! Just one more story to share! I don't wanna leave!" Todoroki cried.

"You have us in your contacts, Shoto! Now please, before your dad destroys the whole park in an attempt to find you!" Said Sachi.

"W-We'll need again right?" Todoroki asked, tears still streaming down his face.

"Of course!" Toga smiled.

"A-Alright then..." Shoto said, as the two groups finally split off, "Good bye..."

"Bye!"

As Izuku and Toga got back to Inko, she immediately begun to ask questions again.

"Oh my? Look at our love birds returning! How'd your date go? How was it? Did you go through the tunnel of love? Tell me everything!" Inko exclaimed, hugging both of them.

"Oh-ho, do we have a story for you." Said Izuku, smiling with Toga.

Meanwhile, as Endeavor and Shoto being driven home by their chauffeur, the heroes started yelling at his son, hitting him with every possible insult he'd used before. However, this wasn't enough to kill his mood.

_"Jeez, what's gotten into him?" _Thought Endeavor.

Back at Tom's, the shop-owner soon received a message on his phone, one from the groupchat he was a part of. There, he saw his favorite batch of customer, only this time, they were with another familiar face. The photo was a selfie of them at Splash Mountain, taken the very moment they were about to get soaked. And at the very center, Todoroki was present, along with the caption "Picked up this stray kitten at the park. He hasn't meowed yet, we think it's bilingual."

Seeing this, Tom smiled.

"Looks like you finally found friends, huh Shoto?" Laughed Tom, "How cute he is, like the son I never had... or ever will have."

Looking around, his shop was empty once again.

"Just me... all alone..." He continued, his voice sounding more and more sad, "So alone... WAAAAHHHHH"

He had to close shop for 4 days and payed 5 000 000 yen for water damage.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11: Reminiscence

_**Sachi's log, entry 29: So there's this very interesting thing I found out and that's that I can see the new story unfold even in this non canonical limbo I have exiled myself into. With that in mind, maybe there's a way I can communicate with the new me and convince him to join my side.**_

_**If so, I can maybe get a resistance going a overthrow the author. However, I need to be sneaky about this, otherwise, I'd derail the entire reboot and get everyone killed. But for now, I will keep observing, waiting for the right opportunity.**_

* * *

The room was dark and hazy, as the pungent smell of smoke permeated the entire area. Hiding in a closet were two children, one aged around 14 while the other about half his age at 7. In front of them stood their father, pushing them deeper into the closet, before closing the door behind them.

"It's alright _#%_*! , _it will be okay, take care of your brother, daddy's only gonna be gone for a while..."

The kid couldn't hear his own name, it was a blur, and as he watched his father run off, he let out a soundless cry, dashing out the closet. Running downstairs, he saw his parents, both of them, on the floor, dead. In front of them was a crowd of people in white masks, wielding torches and homemade weapons. Eye's widened and jaw agape, he cried out once more, but couldn't hear himself. As he collapsed in horror however, he saw his own hands; they were pure gray.

"Look, there's their children! Get them!" Yelled one of the masked men.

Running at him, he saw their faces. They were hollow, soulless, like wild animals. As they closed in to grab him, he called out for help, but his voice wasn't heard, not by them, nor him. Anger welled up in him, as he desperately struggled against them. Just then, some of the masked men ran upstairs.

"Hey, there's one more kid upstairs!" He said.

!

"Do what you want with him." Replied the man pinning him down.

"But he keep saying that he's quirkless." Added the man.

"His family's tainted, so he is too by extension. Kill him." Replied the man.

As the kid watched helplessly the man walk into his room, he began to struggle violently. "Stay away from him!" He cried, but as hard as he tried, no words came out. Just then, he heard cries, cries for help, cries from his brother.

"Awww, listen to those screams, like music to my..."

Before the masked man could finish however, the kid grabbed one of his fingers with one hand, pulling it back and breaking it. As the man collapsed in pain, he dropped the machete he was holding in his other hand, which the kid promptly pick up. With the other men on him, he let out all of his anger, charging at them. Fade to black, then fade back, everyone in the room was dead, gored and butchered.

As the kid starred at the carnage, he dropped to his knees, ready to puke, until he heard his front for swing open. Assuming it was more of those masked men, he picked up his weapon, pointing at the open door. However, no one was there.

"What an odd creature you are..." A voice came from behind him.

Turning around however, he found himself staring at a new guy. His face was hidden by an inexplicable mist, but he recognized the voice. It felt so... familiar, yet so confusing. It gave him relief, but brought upon a great fear.

"It's alright now kid..."

Trying to see his face, the kid got closer.

"...For I am here!"

Suddenly, as if snapping out of a trance, he was now face to face with All Might. Looking around, he was no longer at home anymore, but instead staring at All Might, announcing his arrival in... where were they? And why is he running towards him?

"It ends here _#%_*! _" He yelled, trying to punch him.

Taking a punch square to the jaw, he was sent flying into a brick wall, collapsing on all fours. Confused as though why he was attacked, he suddenly noticed his hands were different. Still gray and colorless but different. They were coarse and rough, covered in scars. However, he didn't have time to think, as All Might dashed in again, trying to hit him.

Attempting to defend himself, he reached his hand out, letting out a blast of dark energy, sending All Might flying. However, the hero shook off that blast, and kept on attacking, as he was now throwing everything he's got at the hero to defend himself. However, the more he fought, the less natural his movements felt. They were, effortless, like he wasn't even thinking. Just then, wanting to stop, he was met with a great resistance, as his hand lunged forward against his will, grabbing All Might by the face, setting it ablaze with a mere touch.

As the hero jumped back, his face burning with white flames, the light source exposed something. Strings, strings that were tied to the hero, like a puppet. Just then, looking at himself, he noticed that they were attached to his body too. Shock overtook him, as a looming figure exposed himself, towering above them.

_"How long are you two gonna play this charade?"_ the voice asked.

Suddenly, against his will, he was thrown at All Might, who, like a puppet, ran at him in a artificial and wooden way, as the two started to exchange blows once more.

_"Playing hero. Playing villain. Just... playing the games of society, dancing for an invisible audience."_ the voice continued.

The fight was getting brutal. Their flesh being shredded, limbs broken, as wooden shards flew out of their bodies. Puppets have no blood.

_"Born with such amazing gifts, yet using them for such useless purposes until your bodies are worn out and disposed."_ Said the voice, _"Cogs in a machine, existing to perpetuate the existence of a gigantic something that serves no purpose but to exist."_

The two puppets, worn out and broken, got back up, throwing one final punch, as they both shattered into wooden shards. The boy's head rolled around, it's eyes locked onto the broken scraps of both him and All Might, as their insides were exposed. Gears, their insides were filled with gears. Rusted metal gears, worn with age and broken down by time. However, among them, one gear stood out, one that seemed like glass, glistening and shining prettier than any diamond in the world.

_"You live, you die, and your gifts pass on, onto the next puppet ready to be broken in the play called "Heroes and Villains" _Said the voice,

Suddenly, a hand reached down, picking up the two beautiful gears in All Might and his body, as the wooden remains turn to dust.

_"Poor things, this world is simply not ready for something so perfect." _Said the black figure, talking to the gears, as he took out a locked black box, filled with other beautiful gears like the ones he just took, and putting them in.

Just then, the black figure noticed the remains of the boy, as his hand reached down, and the boy was able to meet face to face with the black figure.

_"Don't worry..."_ Said the man, giving out a haunting smile, _"I'll make you all perfect. I just need to clean the small imperfections. Then... you will be free..."_

The boy's eyes widened in fear, as he recognized the man.

_"All For One..."_

"HISASHI!" All For One yelled out loud, as he shot out of his chair, covered in sweat.

Looking around, he was back in his hideout. The dark, empty atmosphere worthy of a nightmare itself felt welcoming to the villain boss, as he collapsed back into his chair.

"Are you alright, Leader?" Asked Kurogiri, walking into the room, "It's that nightmare again, isn't it?"

All For One let out a sigh, nodding.

"Leader, Hisashi's dead. He has been for nearly a decade and a half, you should know this." Said Kurogiri.

The villain leader nodded again.

"Please, Leader, let it go." Said Kurogiri, "Whatever Hisashi has done to you, it's over, nothing about the man has turned up. Even the heroes have forgotten about him."

"It's not about what he did, it's about what he believed in." Said All For One, "Hisashi was a genius, but it was his twisted views and his dedication that made him a true terror. He's the kind of man that wouldn't even let death stop him from accomplishing his goals. For such a madman to go out like that... No! He has a backup plan, I always felt it, and now... I finally found a potential lead."

"Midoriya?" Asked Kurogiri, "Sir, you seriously can't be suggesting that Hisashi planned his own death so that his son can take over, do you? I mean, the two have never even met! Heck, Izuku was born AFTER Hisashi's death!"

"And yet despite that, he still shared his father's determination. Despite that, he still was treated as an outcast, an outlier, an odd brick. Despite that, he still somehow found his way into our radar and managed to get himself under my wing! I'm not saying Inko's a bad mother, what I'm saying is that these aren't the typical things that would happen to your typical boy, yet it happened to the very son of Hisashi. This cannot be a coincidence!" Said All For One.

"So you're suggesting Hisashi somehow set up this chain of events?" Asked Kurogiri.

"With the growing tension and divide between the quirked and quirkless, the choice of settling down in Musutafu, where violence against the quirkless is at it's peak in all of Japan, and with all these powerful heroes to envy, it is very likely Hisashi at the very least wanted to corrupt and turn Izuku into another him as a backup plan. Keep in mind that it was Tenko that had his eyes on him, not us. Had we let him run loose, who knows when we could have seen another Hisashi emerge?" Explained All For One.

"So... what will happen to Izuku?" Asked All For One.

"The U.A. Infiltration strategy is not just for the sake of gaining a tactical advantage over the heroes, it's to guide Izuku away from whatever path Hisashi set him on. The way one perceives the world is greatly influenced by who you surround yourself with, so by exposing him to U.A. while guiding him under my wing, I may gain a worthy successor and bring down All Might for good in a best case scenario, and prevent Hisashi's return in a worst case scenario." Explained All For One, "Speaking of which, has Izuku agreed to this plan yet?"

Kurogiri hesitated for a moment.

"He's still... thinking about it."

* * *

It was a slow day in the league of villain's bar. While Izuku doesn't really visit the place during weekends when there are no missions or heroes to spy on, this day was extra special, as he showed up to the league, hoping something of interest was happening there, no luck though.

"Damn." Said Izuku, lying on the table, "I never knew things could ever get so... boring here."

"Well, when we aren't selling weapons to villains or collecting data on heroes, we're usually back here or at Tom's having a party _after _the mission." Replied Sachi, "So yeah, a day where nothing happens in an odd occurrence."

The awkward silence however was broken by a knock on the door. As Toga got up to the door, she was met by a someone no one expected to show up.

"Shoto?" She asked.

"Uh... hi." Replied the young Todoroki awkwardly.

"How did you... find us?" Asked Izuku, panicked their hideout might have been leaked.

"I've been following you." Replied Todoroki.

_"Okay, that's not creepy at all." _Thought everyone else.

"S-Sorry if that came off as creepy, I'm not trying to stalk any of you..." Said Todoroki, "I just... I never really had any friends before and didn't know how to approach you guys without making things awkward. I actually had so many things I wanted to ask ever since we last met at the park." Explained Todoroki.

"Uh... sure, come on in." Said Izuku, before whispering to anyone else, "No one mention ANYTHING about our plans."

As everyone nodded back, Todoroki sat by the counter, next to Izuku,

"Aren't we too young for places like these?" Asked Todoroki, noticing all the liquor.

"Don't worry about it." Replied Izuku, "So anyways, what were you gonna ask us?"

Todoroki hesitated for a moment.

"Please let me live with you guys." He said sternly.

Everyone in the room was in shock and awe.

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Izuku.

"I've been trying to run away from dad for years now." Explained Todoroki, lifting up his shirt to reveal a collection of bruises on his body, "I got into a fight with my dad again, and this time, it was the final straw between us two. I've tried to escape to different prefectures and makes a modest living off part time jobs, heck, I even ran a soba stand at one point, but due to how easily recognizable I was, I always get found in the end. My dad pays off the media to silence them and I usually get either a beating or twice as much training as I usually do."

Izuku noticed that Todoroki's face was getting more and more tense.

"I tried to seek help even from other heroes but no one would stand up for me. Since my dad was such a prominent hero figure, no one dared to question his treatment towards me, despite them knowing how cruel it all is." Todoroki continued, "I can't rely on strangers, I can't rely on the media, I can't even rely on heroes. You're all I have left."

Izuku's heart dropped upon hearing this. This wasn't just your typical sob story, he was face to face with a victim of a control freak father, one who felt powerless against those who tries to tell him what he must become and deny them of their own choices. Here he thought he'd seen it all with all the crazy backstories his own friends have been telling him, but now, he was met with someone he related to on the spiritual level.

"So please, I don't care where anymore, as long as I don't have to see that stupid flaming face again!" Todoroki begged.

Izuku didn't know what to say. He made his point, and his arguments were convincing enough. Besides, he needed more friends his age, as so far, the only friend he had in his age range kidnapped him in their first encounter. However, before he could even open his mouth, Dabi spoke up.

"Absolutely not!"

"Dabi?" said Izuku.

"I'm sorry for speaking on your behalf, Izuku, but we are not taking him in!" He exclaimed.

"Why not?" Asked Shoto, slowly starting to tear up.

Dabi, unable to stand seeing his little brother cry, leaned into Izuku.

"Hey, boss, can I talk to you in private for a bit?" Asked Dabi.

Izuku turned back to Shoto.

"Give us a moment."

In the backrooms, Izuku and Dabi were able to talk without outside interference.

"Why not? I bet he'll be of great help! He knows lots about his dad, can help us fight off villains and heroes alike, and you two could finally bond like brothers." Asked Izuku.

"I am not putting my family in danger, Izuku!" Exclaimed Dabi, "Shoto has gone through enough as a kid! I'm not just gonna throw him into this battlefield of ours where his safety is not guaranteed! Say what you want about Endeavor, but one thing I know he'll never do is kill Shoto! So as much as it pains me to say, I'd rather guarantee my little brother's safety rather than putting his life, which I became a villain to protect, on the line!"

"Then you must seriously be underestimating your little brother if you think he can't handle a couple of crooks and the occasional hero." Retorted Izuku, "This is his choice to make, Dabi!"

"A choice he would never have chosen had Endeavor just stuck his head out of his ass!" Replied Dabi, "I'm not saying that I know what's best for him, I'm just trying to pick the lesser of two evils here!"

"So you're telling me that you'd rather have your brother suffer than to be happy?!" Izuku replied, "And here I thought you were a good brother."

"I'm a brother who doesn't want his little brother to die!" Exclaimed Dabi, "Besides, aren't you gonna infiltrate U.A. anyways? If Shoto finds out your plans attend the same hero school Endeavor's been pushing him to go to for years, what would happen?!"

Izuku froze, unable to reply.

"I'm sorry boss..." Apologized Dabi, "But recruiting him risks us being found out. We simply cannot let that happen."

"I...I understand." Izuku solemnly agreed.

"I can tell him if you want. There's no need for you to break his heart." Said Dabi, as he exited the back room.

Back in the main bar, Todoroki can be seen chatting with Toga and Kurogiri.

"So you've been working here since childhood?" Asked Todoroki to Kurogiri, "But that's illegal!"

"I appreciate your concerns, Todoroki, but I assure you, there are many gray zones in the law everyone exploits." Explained Kurogiri, "It's nothing unexpected."

Todoroki then looked around to everyone.

"So you guys just break the law casually?" Asked Todoroki, his eyes glistening with innocence, "So cool..."

"Come on, you must have done something naughty in your life at least once!" Said Toga, wrapping his arms around Todoroki, who shook nervously in response, "Come on, don't be shy, share it with us!"

"I-I really never did anything bad..." Muttered Todoroki nervously, "Mommy always told me to be a good boy..."

_"He's so cute!"_ Everyone thought.

Just then, Todoroki turned around, noticing Dabi.

"Oh, it's you." Said Todoroki, "So? What did Izuku say?"

Dabi looked at his little brother, sparkling with hope and expectation, rocking back and forth like a kid waiting for Santa, he was just that excited to separate from his dad for good. Clenching his fists, Dabi took a deep breath, only to run back to Izuku in the backrooms.

"I can't do it!" Dabi sobbed, "He's just too pure! I just can't do i-i-i-t!"

"Stay strong Dabi!" Exclaimed Izuku, "For your brother's sake!"

"R-Right..." Replied Dabi, "Then you do it!"

"Are you crazy!?" Izuku exclaimed, "What do I look like, some kind of monster?!"

"We're villains, Izuku! That's close enough!" Retorted Dabi, "Now go out there and tell him!"

"It was your idea, so you do it!" Replied Izuku.

"You agreed!" Dabi snapped back, "Isn't it the leader's duty to deliver the final say?"

"Well as your leader, I order you to tell him!" Izuku yelled back.

Just then, curious as to what was going on, Shoto stumbled into the backrooms to check on the two, only to hear them both yell, at the exact same time.

"You're not gonna make me tell him that he can't stay!"

"Wait... what?" He uttered out, attracting both of their attention.

Turning around, the two spotted Todoroki, standing by the doorway, the hope in his eyes shattered.

"You...you don't want me?" Asked Shoto, tears welling up.

"W-Well, you see... it's not that we don't like you, we just don't trust ourselves enough to keep you safe." Dabi explained, trying to calm him down.

"Keep me safe!? I never feel safe at home! You guys are the only people that make me feel anything good! Joy, happiness, freedom, everything felt like a first experience when I met you! If I can feel any of those feelings again, then I don't care what kind of illegal stuff you make me do!" Shoto begged, "Please, I don't have anywhere else to go!"

Dabi felt his stomach turning, as he went against everything he ever stood for, just to keep his little brother away from their plans. Deep down, the idea of his little bro helping him kick ass sounded like stuff he can only dream of, but at the same time, he simply couldn't bear the idea of one misstep costing his brother's life, like they narrowly dodge on a near daily basis.

"I-I'm sorry Shoto..." said Dabi, hugging his little brother, "But this is no place for a pure child like you..."

Turning his head to face his brother, Dabi noticed that Shoto's face was bright red in anger and sadness, as his cheeks puffed up, trying to hold in his tears.

"Stop acting like you're protecting!" Shoto yelled out, storming out of the room, "I hate you!"

Those last three words echoed in Dabi's mind, as the damage they caused him mentally was enough to make his collapse and curl into a ball in the corner, bawling his eyes out.

"My brother hates me my brother hatesmemybrotherhatesmemybrotherhateme..." Dabi started to mumble, his voice sounding gargly due to his crying.

Izuku on the other hand simply walked up to the bar, wearing a drained look on his face, wracked with guilt.

"Kuro, alcohol, your strongest mix." Izuku muttered.

"Sir... that's illegal." Kurogiri replied.

"Gray zones or whatever! Just give me something to drown the guilt." Izuku yelled back.

"Shame." Said Shigaraki, sinking back into his chair in the corner of the room, "Seemed like a cool guy."

"So, Shoto's not joining us?" Asked Toga.

"No, I declined him." Replied Izuku.

"But why? Why would you do that? You two seemed really friendly to one another!" Asked Toga, shaking him back and forth.

"That was Dabi's decision, Toga-sis." Explained Sachi, "And frankly, I understand. He wants to protect his little brother, no matter the cost, because he's afraid he might be more in danger here than back with his abusive father. Which he has a point."

"Sachi? How could you say that!? We look out for each other, we always have room for one more member!" Spinner exclaimed.

"No, Sachi's right." Irina cut in, "As friendly as we are to each other, we must never forget who we are. We're villains! Enemies of the heroes, menace to the public and out of reach from the grasp of law. We might be good at what we do, but we cannot deny that what we do is incredibly dangerous. This isn't a friendship club, it's a silent revolution, and we don't have the time to recruit someone we can't fully trust."

Hearing this, everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Man, when you're just following orders, it's amazing how quickly you can lose sight of what's actually going on." Said Magne.

"Yeah, to think we've been fighting for our lives for so long without a care or regret." Said Mr Compress.

"So... what now?" Asked Toga.

Izuku turned to his side, noticing the TV that was off. Suddenly, he recalled a choice he had yet to make, one given to him by All For One. The U.A. infiltration. With all the other things he had to deal with, fighting Raid, converting villains and small recon missions in between, he had almost forgotten about their first ever large scale attack. But, the idea of entering U.A, after all that's happened, after seeing so much of the hero world's dark underside, no longer excited him anymore, if anything, he dreaded to merely hear about that place.

Just then, he remembered what Dabi said. Endeavor's been pushing Shoto to go to U.A for years. Since he rejected Shoto's request to join them, at the very least he can make it up to him by keeping him company. Just then, Kurogiri picked up the remote.

"Ah! I almost forgot to show you guys something." Said Kurogiri, turning on the TV, was the news channel's jingle played, attracting everyone's attention, as it showed them a press conference at U.A, "This happened just this morning, before you guys arrived, you might want to see this."

On TV, Nezu, the principal of U.A was seen talking to a horde of news reporters.

"Mister Nezu, Mister Nezu! With the growing crime rates, series of leaks exposing shady business involving many graduates of your school and the heroes losing more and more, are you concerned at all with the future of this academy?" Asked a reporter.

"I assure you, the heroes are working hard to uncover these series of events. As for our school, aside from growing safety concerns, I assure you that our school's attendance rate has not dropped in the slightest. As of now, no major attacks have happened, not here nor anywhere near school grounds." Replied Nezu.

"Still, if these events are linked even in the slightest, do you have any countermeasures in place?" Asked another reporter.

"We have taken these letters of concerns into consideration." Replied Nezu, "With parents concerned with the safety of their child, we have taken the "Height Alliance" initiation into consideration, however, you shouldn't expect any changes happening in the near future."

"Height Alliance? What's that?" Asked Izuku.

"According to the leader, it's a program to transform U.A into a boarding school, providing all of the students in the hero course with residential dorm rooms." Explained Kurogiri, "Which, if you think about it, makes sense, as a good chunk of their students come from abroad anyways."

"Will these dorms be integrated?" Asked Izuku.

"Unless something happens that would convince them to do so, not likely." Replied Kurogiri.

Suddenly, an idea flashed in Izuku's head. If they carry through this attack, it might just be the trigger needed to convince U.A. to initiate the dorms project. Then, Shoto could finally be separated from his dad.

"Kurogiri, call the boss for me." Said Izuku, jumping up, rejuvenated, "Tell him I'll be attending U.A!"

Kurogiri smiled, putting turning off the TV.

"Very well, young master." Said Kurogiri, as he warped away.

"So, we're infiltration U.A. now, huh?" Asked Toga.

"Yeah." Replied Izuku, "That should give us roughly 4 months worth of time to train for the give fight."

"4 months huh? So, any plans to get past their rough entrance exam?" Asked Toga.

"Actually..." Said Izuku, rubbing the back of his head, "I kinda want to ask _you _to train me."

Toga blushed, surprised by his proposal.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah! You've always been the most agile of the team, as well as the most skilled! And that "vanishing from plain sight" technique was always so puzzling yet impressive for me, especially since it has nothing to do with your quirk! So please, make me stronger!" Asked Izuku.

Toga moved forward, grabbing Izuku's hand.

"Of course I will!" She answered, "But, in return... are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Izuku, blushing back.

Toga, her face bright red, looked up at Izuku.

"I was thinking, maybe we could... go out? Just the two of us." Asked Toga.

_"She's asking me out?"_ Thought Izuku.

"Of course!" He answered, "It's a date then!"

"Yippee!" Toga jumped in joy, hugging Izuku, "I'm going on a date with Izuku~"

Later that day, returning from a frankly uneventful day, Izuku noticed someone sitting by the bridge he always crosses on his way home. Walking up to him, Izuku noticed that it was Shoto. Feeling guilty about what happened earlier that day, Izuku sat next to him, watching him gaze at the setting sun.

"It's getting dark, Shoto." Said Izuku.

"I don't really mind." Replied Shoto, "It wouldn't be much better back home."

Izuku looked at Shoto's left side. The burn mark never looked so detailed, as it was bathe in the faint warm lights of a summer twilight.

"I'm really sorry for turning you down, Shoto." Apologized Izuku.

"It's fine, it's happened before." Replied Shoto, "I don't blame you though, to be honest, I always felt there was more to you, Izuku."

"More... to me?"

"I never met someone who was so positive, confident and all around pleasant as you, Izuku, especially no one quirkless." Explained Todoroki, "Plus, your friends, they treat you with a lot of respect, despite you clearly being younger. I initially assumed it was because they saw you as a little brother, but the way you talk to them, and their way of talking back, it's like they acknowledge that you're their equal, if not even above them. I always found that... odd."

"Well, never judge a book by it's cover, I guess." Laughed Izuku.

"Izuku... I'm sorry about what happened earlier today, I really didn't mean to yell at you." Said Todoroki, "I usually wouldn't have done that if it was anyone else, but you, you're not like the rest. Honestly, I always felt a strange sense of comfort whenever I talk to you. You remind me of someone I met while running away that one time from dad."

"Someone you met?" Asked Izuku.

"Oh man, I'm gonna sound insane saying this." Said Todoroki, "This one time I was running away from home, I found myself in a villain meeting!"

"A villain meeting!?" Izuku exclaimed, taken aback.

"Yeah! There was like, hundreds of villains, all huddled together in one warehouse, waiting for a speech from someone. And that someone, he looked almost your age!"

"W-Wow, no way!" Izuku replied, realizing who he was talking about.

"The confidence in his voice, the power he emanated, it felt so... empowering, so inspiring! His speech rocked me to the very core and opened by eyes to the monsters heroes had become!"

_"He was there?"_ Thought Izuku, as he continued to listen.

"And above all else, his speech gave me the courage to yell back at my dad." Todoroki continued, "Those bruises you saw were the result, but I don't regret a thing. I finally felt in control of my own life again."

"Sounds crazy! You sure you didn't dream up such a thing?" Asked Izuku, feigning ignorance.

"It thought it was a dream too." Replied Todoroki, "That's what it felt like. Perhaps it really was one. But it that were really the case, then I found that man's real life equivalent standing beside me right now."

"Oh, Todoroki~ Don't flatter me like that, I blush too easily." Said Izuku, his cheeks getting redder.

"Hey, I know this sounds selfish, but, do you want to go to U.A with me?" Asked Shoto out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Asked Izuku.

"I know this may come as a surprise, but my dad never actually forced me to go to U.A, in fact, he wanted me to attend Shiketsu Academy instead. I know I badmouthed heroes earlier, but I still really want to be one. All Might is my idol after all." Explained Todoroki, "Mom always said I shared many traits with him and I just think maybe I could be a hero that could change that man's mind."

"I-I see." Said Izuku.

"Since we don't really meet up because my dad barely ever lets me leave the house, I was kinda hoping that you would at least be by my side during my high school days." Explained Todoroki, "So far, you and your friends are the only people I've ever met who doesn't care that I'm Endeavor's son. Usually, my dad meets them once and they never talk to me again."

"Why would your dad not want his own son to have friends?" Asked Izuku.

"To quote me dad, "Friends are crutches! They only get in the way!" Answered Todoroki.

"Holy shit, he said that?" Exclaimed Izuku.

"Yeah, crazy, I know." Explained Todoroki, "And soon, my high school days will start, and I can already see myself starting, attending and leaving class alone. I really want to make my time in high school, probably the only chance I get in my life where I'm separated from Endeavor by consent, as enjoyable as possible, which I just don't see happening if you're not there."

"I never knew you thought so much of me." Izuku replied.

"Well, when you grow up with no friends and any form of love taken away from you, I guess what few friends you do end up with are just that much more precious to you." Replied Todoroki, "O-Of course, you don't have to go if you have plans of your own! I'm not trying to guilt trip you, I swear!"

Izuku let out a light chuckled, before ruffling his two colored hair.

"Then I hope we get put in the same classroom, Shoto!" replied Izuku, giving him a comforting smile.

"Wait, so... that's a yes?" Asked Todoroki, his eyes tearing up.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Asked Izuku.

Suddenly, Todoroki leaped into Izuku's arms, hugging him so hard, the green teen's eyes popped out of their sockets a tad bit.

"Oh Izuku, thank you thank you thank you!"

"Shotoholycrapyou'recrushingmestahp!" Izuku wheezed in one breath.

Meanwhile, back at home, Inko was preparing dinner, until she heard a noise at the front door.

"Izuku? Is that you?" Asked Inko.

Just then, at the door, she was met with a familiar face. A man in a black suit, white, slicked back hair, aged around his late 40s.

"Mr Shigaraki?" she asked, "Is that you?"

"Good evening, Inko Midoriya." Said the man, "It's been too long."

**_To Be Continued..._**


	12. Chapter 12: Training

_**Sachi's log, Entry ?: The author's office has been deserted for over a month. I dunno what's been doing on with him, but ever since he disappeared, life's been relatively peaceful. I guess he must've gotten burned out or something, maybe he just needed a break, or perhaps he's trying to expand his writing outside the field of fanfiction.**_

_**Perhaps he has found another side, one that happens to be known as . And I'm just throwing around wild guesses around, but perhaps he's also writing his own original novel. Yeah, his own original Isekai. Where fantasy meets modern tech, with monsters and magic galore! One going by the name "Operation: New World" read now on Webnovel .com! Odd, now I'm sounding like a promo ad.**_

_**Wait a minute...**_

* * *

An air of unease loomed in the Midoriya residence, as a man aged in his late 40s had found himself at the entrance of apartment. With Izuku not home, Inko was alone, face to face with him. The man took off his hat, revealing white, slicked back hair as he looked down at the plump woman.

"Mr. Shigaraki?" Asked Inko.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Midoriya, It's been... a while." Replied Mr Shigaraki, "Is now... not a good time?"

"What? Of course it is! Come in, come in..." Inko replied swiftly, running up to fetch his coat.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I'm not staying for long." Mr Shigaraki retorted awkwardly, as he took off his shoes and but on the guest's sandals, which he somehow knew exactly where they were.

As the man entered the living room, Inko went to fetch some tea for the visitor, as the two sat by the coffee table face to face.

"It's been quite some time since we last met, Inko-chan." Said Mr Shigaraki in a calm, soothing tone, "I haven't seen you since... well... the incident."

"Yes, it's been pretty quiet around lately since the day of his... departure." Inko replied solemnly, "Rest assured though, I'm doing fine on my own."

"You look like you could use some company after all this time." Remarked the man.

"Well, I always have Izuku." Replied Inko, taking a drink of her tea, "Oh, speaking of company, how have you been doing? You know, since Bluejay closed it's doors for good."

"When you're one of Hisashi's lead investors and closest colleagues, jobs generally come looking for you." Replied Mr Shigaraki, "I'm actually working for a pharmaceutical company right now, producing new, cutting edge medicine to hopefully bring an end to Covid-25 by the end of the year."

"You'd think we would have figured things out when 20 came about." Commented Inko.

"Anyways, Inko, I think it was about time we discussed about, well... Izuku's future prospects." Said Mr Shigaraki, "Did me tell you he's planning to apply for U.A?"

"He is!?" Inko exclaimed, nearly jumping off her seat.

"You do know what this entails, right?" Asked Mr Shigaraki.

Inko clenched her tea cup, nodding her head.

"Inko, I understand you don't want to get him involved in the hero business, especially after the incident, but this is his choice." Said Mr Shigaraki, "You can't control him forever."

"I had hoped that maybe having him be my hero would be enough." Said Inko in a somber tone, "Izuku... why must you be so stubborn?"

"The biggest problem we are facing in this conundrum is the surname. Midoriya isn't the most uncommon last name, but if they read into Izuku's family background, they're going to know. And if they know, you know what will happen next." Said Mr Shigaraki.

"So, you just want me to commit identity fraud again?" Asked Inko, "Towards one of the world's largest educational institutions?"

"It's the only way Izuku can live a normal life." Said Mr Shigaraki, "Besides, I manipulated Izuku's background during elementary, no repercussion, same thing during Middle School, no repercussion, so this will just be the third and hopefully last time."

Inko sighed, thinking for a bit.

"What will be modified this time?" Asked Inko.

"Well, aside from your name being changed to "Nana Midoriya", you having a husband abroad named "Shinji Midoriya", nothing much." Said Shigaraki, "They won't suspect a thing."

"Fine, I'll allow it." Said Inko, sighing in resignment.

"Thank you, I'll message you once the modified application is successfully forged." Said Mr Shigaraki, getting up and heading to the door.

"Wait." Inko suddenly stopped him, "If Izuku doesn't like it there, or if he doesn't make the cut, please stop all of this."

"Inko?"

"I want to protect Izuku from the true colors of the Hero business, but I simply don't have the heart to shatter what's left of his dreams. I simply want him to be happy. If he doesn't make it as a hero, I want to support him and lead him to an alternative path. If so, I simply cannot risk having a criminal record. I need to set a good example for him to follow." Explained Inko, "But, if he makes it, I don't think I will be strong enough to help him avoid the pitfalls and traps that snap most newcomer heroes into a depressive slump in which they become bad people, so if so... I'll be needing your help."

"Don't worry, Inko, I've owe a huge debt to your husband. I will repay it at all cost." Said Mr Shigaraki, "Good night, Inko."

"Good Night." Replied Inko.

As Mr Shigaraki left the apartment complex, his face began to shift and distort, revealing himself to be, in reality, All For One.

"Kurogiri, send me back." Said the villain leader, as a portal appeared before him, "Now that that's out of the way, better resume to Izuku's training."

* * *

Running across the an abandoned warehouse, Izuku leaned against a wooden crate, panting and out of breath, as he clutched onto a cut on his shoulder that was oozing out blood. From an outsider's view, he seemed to be the only one in the building. The eerie quiet broken only by the frantic panting of the young boy. Suddenly, a light breeze blew by him, as another cut appeared on his cheek.

"~Go all out Toga, I need to _feel _like I'm in danger in order to learn faster~" Izuku blurted out sarcastically, "What the hell was I thinking?!"

"A little late to pull back, Izu-kun~" Toga's voice responded behind him.

Quickly turning around, Izuku once again came face to face with a brick wall, as he was kicked into it about 2 seconds later. Struggling to get back up, he swung a wild hail mary at whatever was behind him. His fist was promptly caught, as he was flipped onto his back, with a knife above him, ready to come down on wherever Toga decides to stab this time. At times like these, Izuku had to resort to his secret weapon.

"JACKET OFF!" He yelled out to the top of his lungs.

As soon as she heard him, she immediately let go, putting away her knife.

"You're really bad at picking safewords, Izuku." Said Toga, sitting down on a nearby box and taking gulping down some water.

"And you're really bad at going easy on me." Retorted Izuku, collapsing as his legs gave away.

"You told me to go hard." Said Toga, "Not your fault you ended up in this state."

"Yeah, guess this is what I get for overestimating myself." Grunted Izuku, as he picked himself off the floor, "But still, I have no choice. The U.A entrance exams are a mere 3 months away, and if I don't get stronger, I might not make it in and the whole operation goes down the shitter."

As Izuku got back up, he grabbed some nearby bandages to fix himself up, before assuming fighting position again.

"Izuku, please, you don't have to push yourself so hard! I mean, our boss has the ability to give quirks right? Maybe I could ask him to-"

"I'm struggling to keep up with the rest the group as it is. A quirk would just be another thing I have to train." Izuku cut off, "I know I have access to support gear, but I can't rely on them forever. At times like these, the only thing I can do is put one foot in front of the other and keep pushing forward. So, please, for my sake, attack me."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Toga brandished her knife, giving out her signature smile.

"As you wish."

Later that day, at the hideout, almost everyone was silent, as Izuku, covered head to toe in cuts and blood sat at the counter, as Kurogiri had to painstakingly stitch each and every last one of the boy's cuts. If a cut equaled a scar, then Izuku would have even Dabi beat. Toga, sitting next to him, gave him a smug look.

"I-"

"Say "I told you so" and I kill you." Pouted Izuku, wincing in pain as Kurogiri rubbed his wounds with alcohol swabs.

"I must admit boss, you really aren't afraid to put yourself in harms way for the sake of the group." Said Sachi, "But you have to chill! I mean, she could have killed you!"

"Sachi, Sachi..." Toga interrupted, "I would never do that to my Izu-kun. Besides, if I was fighting to kill..." Her eyes suddenly flashed a glowing red tint, "I would have already done it."

"Alright, I think that's the last cut." Said Kurogiri, taking out a small container filled with a white cream, "Now to just apply this..."

Rubbing the cream all over Izuku's body, the young leader suddenly felt all of his pain disappearing as his cuts seemed to have magically vanished.

"Kuro, what was that?" Asked Izuku.

"I believe it's called "Flex Gel" Answered Kurogiri, reading the container.

However, under closer inspection of the container, Izuku noticed a familiar symbol on the cover.

"Bluejay? The gel was made by Bluejay?" Asked Izuku.

"Yes, it's honestly surprising how so many people just forgot that company even existed! I mean, it was only dead for about a decade and a half, yet people seems to have already forgotten how amazing it was in it's glory days."

Now that Izuku thought about it, the name has appeared over and over whenever he meets new people. From Raid's armor to the very gear he uses, yet he never knew anything about the company itself. Then again, why would his mom even hide this fact from him? He was still married to her, so why didn't the wealth of his company fall to her? What was once just an easily overlooked detail had now become one of Izuku's most prioritized enigma to decipher.

"Kuro, what do you know about Bluejay?" Asked Izuku.

Hearing this, Kuro expressed great surprise.

"Why do you wish to know that?" Asked Kurogiri.

"I've been selling products from the closed company for months now, yet have no real clue about the company's background. I guess it's just morbid curiosity."

"Well, I wasn't around during the company's golden age, but from what I knew about the company itself, it was one of Japan, no, the world's largest and most innovative company. Hisashi, according to most of the mainstream media at the time, as probably one of the greatest minds on earth." Explained Kurogiri, "The gel I'm applying to you, apparently, isn't actually healing you, rather, it temporarily re-codes your body's genes, giving you a temporary regeneration quirk for your body to heal itself, then disappears once the gel is fully dissolved."

"It does what!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock and awe.

"So this medicine you're using is actually giving him a temporary quirk so it can heal itself?" Asked Dabi.

"I always knew something like that was possible!" Exclaimed Twice in opposites.

"Hold on, things don't add up! If this gel really is that revolutionary, why can't we find it in the shelves of every pharmacy in the world?!" Asked Izuku.

"Because people are too afraid of what they don't understand." Explained Kurogiri, "Apparently, Hisashi was always very reserved and lip tight when it came to revealing his company's secrets, so no one knew how he was creating such innovative tech that were hundreds of years ahead of his time. Even the high tech stuff you see today were failed attempts at recreating Hisashi's work. However, after he died, many competitors hired men to raid his warehouses and unlock the secrets of his work."

"What did they find?" Asked Izuku.

"Nothing." Answered Kurogiri, "The blueprints and schematics were complete gibberish to the ones who obtained them, and upon further investigation, all they found out was that most of his work revolves around genetic engineering. However, the theories he applied to make the gel, along with 85% of all of his inventions, were baffling to scientists and thus were seen as dangerous. All Bluejay products were thus taken off the shelves and all inventions, fearing biological consequences, were erased and covered up to the public. Eventually, because of these factors, the company faded into obscurity."

Now left with even more questions than before, Izuku took out his notebook, writing down all of his new findings.

"Now that's just some bullshit." Commented Spinner, "Scrapping high tech gadgets and potential cancer cure in fear of the unknown!? Come on! We're forced to live in XXXX when we could have been living in XXXX?! Bull crap!"

"Didn't you hear the mist dude? Even scientists couldn't decipher Hisashi's formulas! For all we know, the stuff could start a zombie apocalypse!" Retorted Irina.

"Even better!" Spinner responded.

"Still, for someone to practically make up an entire scientific theory! Who knew I was alive in the same era as a modern day Albert Einstein!" Commented Dabi.

"He didn't make it up." A voice came from their left.

Turning around, they saw the TV was open, as All For One was once again on camera.

"As I said, the scientific theory he based his invention on existed. However, the idea was laughed at in the scientific community and buried from almost a full century." He continued.

"A century old theory?" Asked Izuku.

"Indeed." Explained All For One, "Evan Gustavinov's "Meta-Fiber" Theory. Like how the numerous lines of codes act like fibers and flesh, shaping our digital web, non-numeric codes form the building blocks of our DNA, comprising the fibers of our being."

"Hold on hold on hold on, I understand you're explaining this to Izuku, but most of us here's brains are... relatively normal." Toga cut off, "Care to explain it again in Japanese?"

"Well, in layman's terms, think of our bodies as clothing, and each strand of said clothing is one cell." All For One Simplified, "Now, what quirks essential are are a foreign strand that, somewhere down the evolutionary line, found itself woven into our bodies. And as new people get "woven", more and more of that foreign strand is found in each new clothes, and each time, when fully woven, the strand forms a pattern on said clothes. Those patterns are quirks."

Izuku nodded, taking all of this new information in.

"Essentially, what Hisashi has figured out using this theory is how to isolate this foreign strand and control it, weaving it into different patterns and mix and matching it with other clothes containing said strand. Essentially, he has figured out how to _create quirks from scratch_."

That last part terrified everyone in the room. The insinuation that there once was someone in this world with such a big understanding of quirks that he can twist and bend it to his will. What's worse, unbeknownst to everyone, that man's son was right in front of them.

"But that's not what I came to talk about." Said All For One, "Breaking the eerie silence, Izuku, I assume your training is going well."

"Oh! Right, training! Uh, it's going... rather fine." Izuku lied.

"Toga kicked his ass." Said Shigaraki mockingly.

"Shigaraki you-"

"I see..." All For One cut off, "So... a quirk might help? I have made a personal catalog for your choosing."

Slowly turning around, trying to contain his anger, Izuku responded.

"Sensei, with all due respect, I really don't think a quirk will be necessary. I mean, you've done a lot for me as is- Oh my god are those Heel wings?!" Izuku tried to reason, only to be completely sidetracked by the selection.

"Yup, ripped straight out of Hermes. The #8 Greek hero, not the god of course. Allows the user to hover, amplifies speed and perfect if your next halloween party is Olympian Gods themed!" All For One elaborated.

"Oh my god, and that's the pro hero "Eye-Spy"'s Oculus!" Izuku fanboy-ed, "It allows the user to send out up to 25 hovering eyeballs into the air and control them at will!"

"A great quirk for recon missions or to spy on pro heroes. Just beware of dust as you do feel the pain of _each _eye." All For One hyped.

"Oooooh baby! the British Hero Earl Grey's "Fancy Leaves", where his body can produce up to 150 tea leaves a day which he can manipulate to his will!" Said Izuku.

"Apparently Leaf Wings can actually lift a person off the ground, who knew?" Commented All For One, "So... are you gonna pick one?"

Suddenly, Izuku snapped out of his fanboy state.

"Gah! What was that? I feel like I suddenly blacked out." Izuku said to himself, "Oh right, the whole quirk choosing thing... uh, sorry, but I simply cannot accept it. I'm telling you, I want to get strong without reliance on quirks."

Hearing this, All For One let out a sigh. For whatever reason, Izuku felt like it was a sigh of relief.

"Alright, however, I must warn you, when the attack on the entrance exam happens, the criminals you're sending won't recognize you." Explained All For One, "Remember, they don't know your true identity, so if they decide they want to kill you, they will. If you want to earn All Might's trust and get close to him, you need to be able to stand out despite these circumstances. Are you sure you're really up for it?"

Izuku raised his right arm, imitating the "we can do it!" poster.

"You bet!" Said Izuku.

"Very well." Said All For One, "In that case, go home and rest for the day, we will be meeting up tomorrow, for training, and trust me, because I'm warning you ahead of time, _my _training will make miss Himiko's look like warm-up." Warned All For One, "So... good luck."

With that, All For One signed off, leaving Izuku with a scary warning.

"Izuku! What were you thinking?! You could easily have just taken one of those quirks!" Exclaimed Toga.

"I know, I could have. However, after all the suffering that I have went through involving quirks, I just don't know if I can even still accept them." Said Izuku, "Then again, you're really strong, even without the use of your quirk, so I'm sure I myself will do fine."

"V-Very well." Replied Toga, "But please, for my sake, be safe, okay?"

"I promise, Toga-chan." Izuku replied, hugging her.

"You better be..." Toga said in a muffled tone, as she dug herself into Izuku's chest.

Sachi on the other hand saw this, as his inner mind thought.

_"I sure could go for a hug right about now."_

Back at the Midoriya residence, Inko was just done cleaning the dishes. Izuku was already fast asleep, as all she needed to do now what go to bed herself. However, before she could call it a night, the family phone started to ring.

_"Who could it be at this hour?" _thought Inko.

However, upon picking up the phone, a familiar voice came through, as Inko froze in shock.

"...Honey..." She uttered out, as her body began to tremble and convulse.

* * *

The following morning was a Sunday, so Izuku could immediately take off to All For One's place to begin his training. Making his way to the warehouse, he felt an eerie sensation creep down his spine, as if he was being watched. Making his way to the warehouse, he called out to his teacher, hoping to start his training. Nothing. Did he arrive too early? He decided to wait for a bit, but nothing. Perhaps he arrived Too late? Improbable, he would have been scolded for such a thing. Was this all a test of his patience?

Eventually, he deduced that he might have gotten the date wrong. Thus, he decided to make his way back. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by him, as a crescent blade flew in. Having trained with Toga, Izuku dodged on reflex, yet was still cut in the cheek. Clutching onto his bleeding cheek, he looked up, trying to find the assailant.

Standing above him was a womanly figure, dawning a rounded light blue armor that covered her forearms and lower legs with skin tight dark fabric covering the rest. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that she was wearing a white mask that covered the top half of her face, as her outfit wrapped around her head, as her hair stuck out the backside like a ponytail.

Descending down from the roof she was perched at, she drew out two crescent blades with the flick of a wrist, launching them at Izuku. Barely dodging them, Izuku watched as the blades flew past him, slicing down two lampposts like butter. The blades then boomeranged back at him, as he quickly rolled to his left, narrowly avoiding them again.

However, the assault wasn't finished, as the women quickly dashed in, delivering a kick to the downed Izuku, sending him flying into the abandoned warehouse.

_"Who the hell is she? A Vigilante!?" _Thought Izuku.

Not even weirded out by the odd interior of the warehouse, the women tossed her crescent blades once again, attempting to hit Izuku. Facing the upcoming blades, Izuku took out a bracelet from his bag and placed it on his wrist.

"I brought these just in case my life would be at risk." He said to himself, "Never though I'd actually use it."

As the blades closed in, the bracelet let out a glowing transparent shield that stopped the spinning blades. However, the force was greater than he imagined, as sparks flew off the shield as soon as the two made contact. As Izuku's entire body slid back from the still spinning blades, he shifted his shield upwards, redirecting the blades as they sliced open several steam pipes, filling the room with steam and dulling both party's vision.

As Steam quickly filled the room, Izuku saw the women vanish before his eyes, as he tried backing up, contemplating whether or not he should call All For One for help. If he did, he could guarantee victory, but at the same time, he's banking said victory against the possibility of A: All For One not being there, B: The women killing him beforehand or C: Both.

Not wanting to get stabbed from behind, a move he has experience many times via Toga, Izuku put his back against the wall, as he dialed an input into his bracelet, turning the shield into a blade. Scanning the area, he waited for what felt like an eternity for his opponent to strike. Thinking back to his training with Toga, he remembered one detail Toga gave him.

"If you're attacking, stay out of sight. If you're being attacked, don't lose sight."

If he could just find her without her finding him, he could flip the roles and become the attacker. The trick now was to figure out where she exactly was. Suddenly, out of the mist came a pair of crescent blades once more. Fearing he was found, he quickly stepped back, as the blades grazed his cheeks. Biting his lips to not scream from pain, another sound then caught his attention, metal clanking. It became obvious.

She was attacking blindly.

Knowing that his opponent might be losing her composure, Izuku gained a boost in confidence that he could win. All he needed to do was work around his opponent's unease.

Back with the women, another batch of her blades flew into the blinding steam with no response. This however didn't seem to move her or frustrate her one bit, as, almost by instinct, she tossed another batch. This time however, a different response came out. Cries of pain. Quickly dashing to the source of the sound, she found a small patch of blood. Knowing that her prey was now nearby, blades came flying out of her wrist armor at near machine gun speeds, as she attempted to shred everything within a 10 meter radius.

Suddenly, shortly after the barrage stopped, frantic footsteps were heard. Behind her, out of the steam, Izuku burst out, blade first, ready to stab into his opponent.

"How do you like my "throw my voice" technique? Compliments of Toga!" Izuku exclaimed, attempting to jam the blade into her stomach.

However, before Izuku could even reach her, the women's arm reached out, grabbing him by the neck and keeping him suspended in the air. Izuku tried to break free, but her arm felt like a steel bar. Now matter how much he struggled, she just wouldn't budge.

"D-Damn it... someone... help..." Izuku uttered out.

Expecting the worse, Izuku closed his eyes, ready to he gutted like a fish. However, before his fate was sealed, a clapping was heard. Looking to his left, he saw, out of the clearing mist, All For One, slowing approaching the two.

"You did a lot better than I expected, Izuku." Said All For One.

"W-Wait, this was part of the training?" Asked Izuku.

"Indeed." Said All For One, "Crescent, please, let my student down."

Without a response, the woman dropped Izuku, walking back to All For One.

"This right here is Crescent, a former S rank Villain. She served as a bodyguard for a former... colleague of mine." Explained All For One, "While going through your training, she will be the examiner, as you will apply everything I teach you to deal with her during each and every one of your encounters. However, I will not tell you when she strikes. It could be as soon as you finish training, while you're at school, maybe even when you're sleeping."

Just then, All For One took out a device, and, with the click of a button, the villainess dashed away, disappearing in mere moments, making Izuku wonder if she was even human.

"Today was just a test run, made to gauge how well you fair in combat, how much you rely on tools, how well you think on the fly and so on." Explained All For One, "I will now give you a rundown on what you must work on to get better, which we will then try to improve. And remember, and any given time, even now, that woman you saw can come back, and when she does, It will be up to you to fight her off."

Izuku, upon hearing, got back on his feet.

"So..." All For One said, "Are you ready?"

"Damn right I am!" Izuku enthusiastically responded.

Hearing this, All For One let out a proud smile.

"Good, let's begin."

And thus began 3 months of hell.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13: Attack on UA (Part 1)

_**Sachi's log, Entry 30: ...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**How the hell are unicorns fictional creatures and not platypuses?! One's a horse with a horn, the other's a fucking venomous duck-beaver that sweats milk!**_

* * *

Three months have passed since Izuku's training began and the big day had arrived. After dealing with All For One's hellish training and constant ambushes by Crescent, Izuku's body changed considerably in that days's short span. One good look in the mirror and you'd think he's a completely different person. his finely toned muscles were a far cry from his former scrawny frame. Stepping out of his shower, Izuku took a good look at himself in the mirror, giving himself a proud smile.

It was only 4:50 am, the sun had still barely risen and Inko was still fast asleep, yet Izuku had already left the house, ready to start the biggest operation in his villain career: the attack on the U.A entrance exam. Knowing he still had a over 3 hours left before his exam, he decided to go for a light jog to warm up. As this happened, he noticed just how light his body felt, and, despite him intending to only go at jogging pace, he was going faster than his former self on full sprint.

This boosted his confidence and pride to the point where he let out an ear to ear grin, as he ran down the neighborhood at full sprint, pumping with excitement. The sheer speed at which he was going rivaled that of athletes as he passed a group of bikers with ease. Looking to his left, he gazed at the rising sun, as he was getting pumped for the upcoming event.

Quickly running to the league, he saw that everyone was already prepared. As he entered, he was greeted by everyone, all raising their mugs of coffee, welcoming their boss.

"G'morning, boss!" Greeted Dabi.

"Good morning, Dabi." Replied Izuku, slapping him on the back, as his sheer strength caused Dabi to jerk forward a little.

"Oof, hot damn! All For One wasn't kidding when he said he was gonna whip you into shape." Coughed Dabi, having the wind knocked out of him.

Just then, Izuku felt someone leap onto him from behind.

"And he still retained his cuteness! What a miracle!" Cheered Toga, clinging onto him like a koala, "Good morning, by the way, Izu-kun!"

Turning around, Izuku put both of his hands on Toga's sides, lifting her up like a cat.

"Wow Toga, you have no idea how light you feel." Izuku commented, "It's like I'm holding a kitten right now."

"_Your_ kitten, Izu-kun" Toga flirted back.

Suddenly, the TV turned on, as All For One came on screen.

"I see you've made quite some progress thanks to my training." Said All For One, "But don't get carried away, keep in mind, you're gonna be facing off against quirk users. All I've done is even the playing field. However, once the thugs you recruited start attacking, your safety will not be guaranteed. Keep your mind on the mission, you must win All Might's trust so that we can keep an eye on him at all times."

"Consider it done." Replied Izuku.

"Oh yeah, one last thing." Said All For One, "U.A. does strict background on all their students. So, in order to protect your family from our operations, I had some friends of mine who just so happens to work for Japanese media to cover up and fake your background. However, that only covers the machines and most of the staff, but it is still possible that people could recognize you. So, whatever you do or say, _never_ reveal your family background, understood?"

"Understood." Replied Izuku.

"Good, I wish you good luck for the upcoming exam." Said All For One, "Make me proud."

And with that, the TV turned off, leaving Izuku and Toga ready for the main event.

* * *

The flag of U.A swayed arrogantly in the wind, perching at the top of the H shaped monolith that was U.A academy. Standing before such an imposing building, Izuku took a look at the participants. While the idea of finally getting their names truly out there was an exciting thought for him, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the innocent kids that he was gonna have to sacrifice for this mission. Then again, these were U.A applicants, so surely, they should be able to fend for themselves, right?

"Man, I can't wait to become a hero!" Said a purple haired shorty out loud, as he passed him, "I'm gonna get all the girls!"

On second thought, maybe a few kids dying isn't such a thing. However, there was also...

"DEKU!"

Katsuki.

"I thought I told you that if you tried applying for U.A, I'd break you in half!" Katsuki yelled out, stomping his way towards him.

"Oh, I heard." Izuku replied in a passive aggressive tone, "So please, don't hurt me, you wouldn't want to get kicked out for starting trouble with other examinees would you?"

Hearing this, Katsuki's teeth gritted tightly, as he acted like it took every last fiber of his will not to hit him. Just then, he took one step forward.

"Oh screw this! One bloody nose won't be enough to disqualify me!" Katsuki yelled out, throwing a punch his way.

Izuku, on the other hand, let out a frustrated sigh, as he moved his hand up to parry the hit. However, before he could do anything, Katsuki suddenly fell backwards, doing a full backflip into the school fountain.

"Toga, you didn't have to do that." Said Izuku, seeing Toga appear right after Katsuki was thrown.

"Wasn't this guy that bully that constantly belittled you?" Asked Toga, "Because, honestly, he deserves it tenfold."

Just then, Katsuki leaped out the fountain, grabbing Toga by the collar and lifting her up.

"What the fuck was that for, you bitch!?" Exclaimed the student in a fit of rage.

Walking up to the two, sparks appeared in Katsuki's hand.

"You'll pay for that!" He grunted, ready to blast both of them to kingdom come without hesitation.

Suddenly, a huge, dog-like figure came leaping down in between the two sides. The man picked Katsuki up by the collar, glaring daggers into him.

"I saw that! You kids should know better than to get into fights on U.A grounds." Said the man.

Katsuki, recognizing the figure, let out a frustrated grunt, looking away.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time since you already seem to gotten what you deserved, but next time, you're getting exempted from taking this year's exam, got it!?" He man growled.

"Got it." Katsuki sneered, as the man but him down, sending him off on his way, before turning to Izuku and Toga.

"That person's causing you trouble?" Asked the man.

"No, we're good." Replied Izuku, calmly.

"You both kept your composure quite well." Said the dog-man, "I appreciate that."

As he walked off, Izuku took a look at the other people surrounding the perimeter.

"That was Hound Dog just then, one of the pro heroes working as U.A staff." Said Izuku.

"Hound Dog? Oh dear, maybe I should have bought some perfume then." Said Toga.

Looking around, other big shot heroes were present as well. Thirteen, Snipe, Power Loader, Midnight, they were all present for the entrance exams.

"Looks like we did quite some work to scare the heroes into protecting their entrance exam this tightly." Said Toga.

Walking forward, Izuku and Toga were closing in on the entrance.

"Alright, this is where we split up." Said Izuku, "You sneak in to disable the cameras so that Kurogiri and enter in the blind zone, I'll proceed as normal."

"Roger, boss!" Toga replied, as Izuku entered the building.

Toga, on the other hand, dashed off to the opposite side, ready to transform into one of the staff workers and sneak into the security room. Taking a look around, the main courtyard was still very crowded, making her stealth mission much easier. All she needed to do was to blend into the crowd and slowly slip into the staff line. With her anility to hide from plain sight, accomplishing such a task would be a cake walk.

Suddenly, as she was slowly blending him, she felt someone bump into her, as both sides fell over. Startled, Toga looked up, finding herself face to face with young brunette around her age. Initially mad that she messed things up for her, the girl's rosy plump cheeks and klutzy demeanor made her forgive her in a mere instant.

"Ow, sorry I bumped into you, I dunno how I didn't see someone right in front of me." Apologized the brunette.

"N-No, it's my fault, I tend to blend in with the crowd whenever I stand still for too long, blocking your path's on me." Toga apologized back.

Getting up and dusting herself off, the girl lent her hand to her, helping her up as well.

"Let's just hope this exam goes well for both of us. People say it's often a bad omen to trip and fall during your entrance exams." Said the brunette, "Well, now we both fell, talk about nerve wracking, huh?"

"Uh, yeah..." Toga replied, looking for a way out of the mess she got herself into.

"I'm so sorry, I have somewhere I need to go to." Said Toga, hastily walking away.

"Hey, wait up." The girl quickly caught up, "Your applying for U.A, aren't you, the exam hall for all courses is this way."

"W-Well, I just need to use the bathroom." Said Toga.

"The bathrooms are also that way." Replied the girl, "Man, either you didn't do enough research for this place or you have terrible sense of direction."

Toga, now sweating bullets, was racing her mind, trying to find a way to break away from her.

"Uh, thanks, well... see you at the exam hall." She said, running into the hall.

Once at the bathroom, Toga, thinking she outran her, took a look around. Luckily for her, there seems to be a vent that was just big enough to fit her frame. Not only that, but it also seemed, by some miraculous coincidence, that there was no one in the bathrooms either. So, quickly, steeling her resolve, ran into the vent, closing the grate behind her, as she made her way to the security room.

Meanwhile, was on his way to the main hall, Izuku noticed a crowd of people, gathering near a limousine. since there was still half an hour left before the start of the exam, Izuku ran to the crowd to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's this gathering about?" Asked Izuku to a nearby bystander.

"Didn't you hear? Apparently, Endeavor himself is overseeing this exam!" Exclaimed one of the students.

Hearing this, Izuku let out a sigh of disappointment. Of course most of the people here would see Endeavor as a hero. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Izuku decided to move on, until some of the examinees said something that caught his attention.

"And look! He also brought his son!" Exclaimed the students.

"Shoto?" Izuku said out loud.

Quickly running to the front of the crowd, he saw Shoto stepping out of the car right after his father, as the two made their way to the examiner's room.

"Take a good look, Shoto." Said Endeavor in a commanding tone, "These are the generation of heroes that you will be stepping over! Don't you dare see any of them as equals. Remember your place, you're above them all."

Shoto, on the other hand, was so embarrassed by his father as well as nervous from the sheer amount of people, mostly girls, cheering his name. Wanting to hide his face, he suddenly noticed Izuku in the crowd, who gave him a wave. Suddenly, he felt at ease, as he smiled back, waving back at him.

"Kyaa! He waved at me! I'm so happy!" Shrieked the girl right next to Izuku.

"Nuh-uh! He was waving at me!" Yelled another girl.

"Screw you both, we both know I was the one he was into!" A third girl yelled out.

Suddenly, a huge fight broke out near Izuku, as the crowd around Endeavor went berserk. The staff, seeing this chaos, ran in, trying to break up everyone and calm the situation. As this happened, Shoto felt a hand grabbing him, as he was pulled out of the crowd right under Endeavor's nose.

"Izuku!" Shoto cheered with joy.

"Heya there, Shoto, did'ya miss me?"

"Did I ever!" Shoto replied, hugging him as he lifted him off the ground.

As the two walked away from the chaos, Izuku noticed that Shoto had gotten a lot taller than him over the past 3 months.

"So, tell me, why are you here?" Asked Izuku, trying to make conversation with an old friend, "I thought recommended students didn't need to take the exam."

"Dad was forced to come here by obligation due to the rising crime rates." Replied Shoto, "He took it as an opportunity to take me here so I could "assert my superiority"

"Sounds to me like he was just projecting his own superiority complex onto you." Said Izuku, "You should have refused."

"Well, I tried to refuse, but he just wouldn't let me decide for myself." Said Shoto, "But then again, it was probably because I wasn't that opposed to the idea."

"Really? How come?" Asked Izuku, confused.

"Because I knew there was a good chance I could see you again." Replied Shoto, smiling.

Izuku nearly fell over in shock after hearing that.

"Woah Woah woah, slow down there, you're telling me that you came here just to see me?" Asked Izuku.

"I'll also be watching you take the exam." Said Shoto, "So just know that I'll be there, cheering for you when all of this happens."

Hearing this, Izuku gave Shoto a flattered smile.

"Aw, Shoto, I'm really happy you're doing all this for me." He said, "But hey, don't get too carried away, I don't want you to center your whole life around me."

Hearing this, Shoto slowed down, looking down in nervously, as he cupped his hands together, holding it up to his chest.

"Honestly, I really wouldn't mind if I did." He replied, "I mean, you and the other guys are the only real friends I've got. Without you, I have no one else to go back to. I would give anything to make sure I wouldn't lose you."

"Shoto..." Izuku uttered, shocked at his resolve.

Suddenly, a loud voice from the speakers interrupted the two friends.

"The exam debriefing will begin in 5 minutes! Please head to the main exam hall!"

"Well, that's my cue." Said Izuku, running off.

"Hey, Izuku..." Shoto called out, "Good luck."

As Izuku was making his way to the debriefing, Toga, disguised as a staff member, walked out the security room, having shut off a small number of cameras and anti-quirk security in non-crucial areas. As Kurogiri arrived into the school, assuming position, Toga ran back into the crowd, blending back in as if nothing happened.

"Hey! You're the girl I ran into earlier!" A familiar voice came from behind.

Turning around, Toga found herself face to face once again with the brunette.

"Hey... uh..."

"Ochako" Replied the girl, "The name's Ochaco Uraraka. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

"Oh, uh, it's fine." Replie Toga, "The name's Himiko."

The two now also made their way towards the main exam hall, all the while chatting.

"So, you're also applying for the hero course?" Asked Ochako.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, isn't everyone?" Replied Toga.

"Of course, man, this year's competition's gonna be stiff! I'm not even fully sure I can make it in!" Replied Ochako, her whole body shaking, "Man, I'm really getting nervous, aren't I?"

As Ochako continued with her overly energetic yet klutzy routine, Toga saw right through her body language that she was, in reality, extremely nervous. All of her words were just noise to her, as, for the moment, the only thought crossing her mind was:

_"She's so cute!"_

"Ah! Sorry, I must have rambled on for too long." Ochako stopped, "Anyways, I really hope you and I make the cut!"

"W-Well, it's certainly gonna be a lot harder if you're unsure of yourself." Replied Toga.

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to be confident of myself when there's so much competition!?" Exclaimed Ochaco, pointing at the other kids, "Look, over there, that's Tenya Iida, a Somei Private academy prodigy and the younger brother of the pro hero Ingenium! And there, you can see Itsuka Kendo, a super smart and super strong student that, according to some of her classmates I met, never gotten a score lover than 95 in any subject! There's also people from the youngest son of the Todoroki family, and the daughter of the Yaoyorozu mega-conglomerate, and..."

Suddenly, Ochako was cut off by Toga, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and she pulled her closer to her.

"Yeah, but for every Todoroki or Tenya, you also got a bunch of kids who also come from humble origin, some are even worse off than you!" Reassured Toga, pointing into the crowd, "Like that guy over there, who's got blow-dryers for hands, or how about that kid over there, who like 3 feet tall, with half a feet of his height belonging to those purple balls he calls hair? Compared to those guys, I think you have a fighting chance!"

"R-Really?" Asked Ochako, flustered by how close she was to Toga.

"Cmon, puppy eyes, you gotta keep yourself pumped up if you wanna make it out alive! I don't wanna see that smile gone by the end of this exam, got it?" Toga teased, giving her a noogie.

"Hey hey hey, stop that, ha ha, I just did my hair this morning!" Ochaco laughed.

"Aw, look at you two lovebirds." Laughed Izuku, walking up to the two of them.

"Ah, Izuku! You're finally here!" Said Toga.

"You know this kid?" Asked Uraraka.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Said Toga, introducing him to her "Meet my boyfriend, Izuku."

"B-B-B-Boyfriend?" Uraraka uttered, her face turning bright red.

"Don't get so flustered over it." Izuku reassured in a teasing tone, "Toga's a very sociable person. she may just call you her friend today, but tomorrow, it's gonna be best friend, and then, you'll be her girlfriend too."

"Izuku, I don't do that!" Toga replied, playfully nudging him in the shoulder.

"Alright, alright, _honey._" Izuku teased back.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, as a figure walked in. Izuku, recognizing the hairstyle, let out an annoyed groan.

"Oh god, _he's _the spokesperson." Grunted Izuku.

"Who?" Asked the two girls.

"Welcome everybody! To the first step you'll take in your future hero careers! Everyone say "YEAH!"

"Present Mic..." Izuku answered, digging his head into the desk, "God, I'm gonna get a headache listening to that voice."

Meanwhile, as the debriefing happened, Kurogiri and the rest of the crooks Izuku recruited assumed position, as they got ready to start the attack. As this happened, the rest of the league, with Shigaraki as acting leader, stood on the highest rooftop of the fake city Izuku was gonna do his exam in.

"You think Izuku will be okay?" Asked Sachi.

"He's our boss, I'm sure he can handle it." Replied Dabi.

"Alright then." Said Spinner, dawning his mask, "Let's do this!"

From present Mic's debriefing, there was two ways to earn points: defeating the villains (represented by pointer machines), or rescuing civilians (also represented by machines). There will also be a 0 pointer goliath, which isn't worth any point defeating and all students must run from.

As the students gathered up to the overpriced test site, which irked Izuku even more.

"This is just excessive." Commented Izuku, "How many billions did the government spend on this place? Seriously."

"Hey, expensive, high end stuff is how you can determine how good a school is." Replied Uraraka, "They're just cementing themselves as the number hero school in Japan."

"Oh, Uraraka-san, you're in the same test site." Said Izuku.

"We both are!" Said Toga, jumping into both of them, "I can't wait! for the show to start!"

As the students lined up at the starting line, most of the attention was gathered on Izuku, as the boy started hearing chattering going around.

"Hey, check that kid out!" Said one of the examinees.

"Yeah, what about him?" Asked Another.

"Apparently, some kids saw him walking side by side with Shoto earlier in the day!" Said a girl's voice.

"You don't mean... *nosebleeds*" Said another girl.

"No way he swings that way! I mean, look! He literally has two girls all over him!" Said a guy.

"AND START!"

The chattering crowd froze in confusion.

"What's wrong!? Don't just stand there! Go Go Go!" Present mic shouted.

"Shit! We were so caught up talking about that guy that we got distracted!" Exclaimed most of the examinees, as they frantically ran forth.

Meanwhile, Ochaco, Toga and Izuku ran side by side, sticking together as one as they took out several one pointers as a unit.

"How odd..." Toga said to herself, dismantling a One Pointer with a mere kick "Despite these guys being made of metal, they are surprisingly fragile."

"That's because these are a special model of security robots with loosened joints, designed specifically to be non-lethal and relatively easy to dispatch." Explained Izuku, tearing two of them apart.

"Ah, I see, no wonder they fall apart so easily." Said Uraraka, dropping a group if five from a high place with her quirk.

From the monitor room, Shoto kept a close eye on Izuku, as he quietly cheered for him while the other pro heroes analyzed the rest.

"Quite a lively bunch of freshmen we got this year." Said one pro hero.

"Yeah, and as this exam progresses, the cream of the crops are starting to become more and more apparent." Said another, "Whether that be intelligence gatherers, mobility specialists, decision makers, or natural born warriors, some are shining more than the rest."

"Ugh, don't mention shining, this French kid's quirk is so overly flashy, my eyes are hurting just watching him." Said another pro hero.

"Get used to it, you're gonna see it again once we review the footage." Joked another.

However, as they got to near where Izuku was, one oft he pro heroes noticed something.

"Hey, is it just me, or does that one pointer have a gas leak?" Asked a pro hero, pointing to one of the one pointers that seemed to be emitting black smoke from every orifice of it's body.

"That's odd, our robots don't run on gas, but on electricity." Said a pro hero, something's off.

As Izuku and Toga came into contact with the smoking robot, they both knew who's doing it was. Toga, however, looking back at Uraraka, felt a hint of guilt.

"Come on, Toga, let's go." Said Izuku, "we'll come back later to protect her."

"Alright." Replied Toga.

As Uraraka turned around, she noticed the smoking robot as well.

"Hey guys, look out, that robot seems to be emitting some sort of smoke!" She warned.

However, the two, ignoring her, charged at the robot at once, shattering it to piece, as a black vortex erupted out the robot, sucking both of them in.

"Izuku!" Shoto yelled out loud, being one of the first to notice it. Soon after, all other pro heroes picked up on the phenomenon, as crooks and villains started to spew out of the vortex.

"What's going on!?" Exclaimed the heroes in panic.

"The cameras are not responding! We've lost visual on 90% of our examinees!" Exclaimed the technicians.

"What's going on here!" Exclaimed the pro heroes.

Suddenly, from the monitors that were still running, they begun noticing more robots with black smoke coming from them, as they burst out into villain spewing portals as soon as they are defeated. The clueless examinee stood confused, bewildered at the event.

"Is this part of the test?" Asked some of them.

Suddenly, Nezu, the director of U.A got up on a microphone, yelling to the top of his animal lungs.

"Stop the exam! It's a villain attack!" Exclaimed Nezu.

However, much to his dismay, it appeared as though someone had connected the speakers in the examiner room to the speakers on all the sites. So, not only did all the pro heroes on duty hear the announcement, so did all the examinees. And from the sheer panic in Nezu's voice, the rest of the examinees also shot into panic mode.

Meanwhile, Shoto, after seeing this, ran out of the examiner room to the test site where Izuku was, determined to save him at all cost.

Back with the rest of the league, Izuku and Toga were warped back to safety, as his Mightless outfit was there, just waiting for him.

"So, are most of the camera feeds cut?" Asked Izuku to Toga.

"They should be." Replied Toga, "I set it so they will slowly go out one by one. By now, they should have next to no visuals at all of what's going on."

"Good." Replied Izuku, dawning his mask, "Then you know the drill, I'll present myself as the mastermind behind the attack, and then, you will come in, disguised as me and save the day. I'll then try to escape through a portal, from which you'll grab me and get dragged in too, we switch back, and return unscathed."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Replied Toga.

"Alright." Said Izuku, dawning his outfit, upgraded with Bluejay support gear, "Let's get to work."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14: Attack on UA (Part 2)

_**Sachi's log, entry 31: It's been a month since I ran out the things to talk about. The story's progressing too slowly for me to consistently come up with new ways to spice up this whole situation I've put myself in and I think even the author's tired of trying to find me. **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**I wonder how Irina's doing.**_

* * *

As panic spread throughout the training grounds, Mightless stood on the top of the highest building, watching chaos unfold below him. Crook and criminals, running rampant as all of the pointer robots have switched to their security mode, attempting to defend the examinees at all cost. Meanwhile, most of the kids, who were all talking big and bragging about how easy the exam was gonna be, have lost all resolve to fight and abandoned any sense of teamwork or cooperation, stepping over one another and making a mad dash for the exit.

"And these are supposed to be our future heroes." Commented the villainous leader, "How disappointing."

"All bark and no bite." Toga added, "Shrinking away as soon as they are faced with true danger, some heroes they are gonna be."

"Which just goes to show how little people take this thing seriously." Replied Mightless, looking into the crowd with the aid of his support gear, "Then again, in times like these, the true cream of the crop begins to shine through."

Looking closely, some of the kids have managed to maintain their cool, using what knowledge they know to try to calm people down and bring things in order, as well as letting others escape, putting their lives before their own. Notably, the previously mentioned Tenya Iida seemed to be keeping the most calm, as he managed to kick open a path for some weaker, support based examinees to escape.

Meanwhile, in another test site, a small group of students banded together, with the goal of rescuing as many helpless individuals as possible until the pros arrive. As the crooks closed in, they activated their quirks in order to defend themselves.

"Dark Shadow!" Yelled one of the bird faced students, as his shadow emerged from beneath his feet, sweeping over several thugs, as well as picking up a flat piece of rubble, using it as a sort of shield to keep the majority of the villains back, "Everyone, run to the exit! Dark Shadow can't hold this forever!"

Suddenly, a massive explosion took out a vast majority of the attacking thugs, as a spiky haired kid walked in.

"Damn, first Deku shows up and now a bunch a villains attack during my big day." He grunted, before yelling out of sheer rage while unleashing an explosion on both palms, "What the fuck did I do to piss you off, Mother Luck!?"

"Quiet you! Your yelling's attracting more and more villains!" The bird kid interrupted, as he saw another group running in.

"Good." He replied viciously, flashing a devilish grin, "I have some pent up anger I need to work off!"

"Are we sure you're not one of the villains?" Asked the bird student, slightly intimidated by his behavior.

"LEEROY JENKINS MOTHERFUCKER!" Katsuki yelled in response, charging into the group as more explosions soon followed.

Meanwhile, back with Uraraka, the girl ran across the test site, looking for Toga and Izuku despite the evacuation alarm being launched minutes ago. Despite nearly being caught moments ago by a duo of crooks, the girl's quirk and surprising agility allowed her to miraculously give the two thugs the slip as she ran across what looked like a war zone, calling out the two's names.

"Izuku! Himiko! Where are you!?" She continuously cried out, as she then turn to her right, seeing some students stuck under rubble.

Knowing she could save them in the blink of an eye, she took a quick detour, freeing the students. However, as the group she freed ran off without even thanking her, she heard a sound coming from behind her. Suddenly, out of the blue came a toad villain, fat, greasy and covered in natural lube.

"Hue Hue Hue, come here little girl..." The villain chuckled, making slurping noises.

Uraraka, disgusted, recoiled back as the toad hopped towards her at blinding speed. The girl, too afraid to even make physical contact with him, could do nothing but continually back up, using her quirk to make herself lighter as she ran like a leaf in the wind.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Laughed the toad villain, as he shot his tongue out at her.

Luckily, Uraraka rolled at just the right time, narrowly dodging the upcoming tongue attack. However, the tongue wrapped around a stop sign that was in front of her, as the signs was pulled out of the ground by the retracting tongue, hitting the girl square in the head on it's way back. Being so light, the girl was knocked completely off her feet, as she did several cartwheels before the dizziness made her cancel out her quirk, dropping her square on her head.

Her vision began getting blurry as she felt a warm red liquid run down her head. Trying to place her hand on her bleeding head wound, she suddenly felt a great pressure on her wrist, as the toad villain stepped on it, pinning her down.

"You know, they say the meat is at it's most tender when young." The Toad villain slurped, "I say that rule should apply to the living as well."

Uraraka, struggling to get up, felt fear pounding in her chest. However, she also felt a bit responsible for the predicament she put herself in. She recalled what her parents said when she showed them her future plans.

_"Being a hero is very a very dangerous career choice, Ochako. We're not forcing you to give up this dream, but you must expect the worse if you truly want this as your future."_

Looking back to that statement, it couldn't have been more true. And because she choose the dangerous route, she is now in danger, pinned down, on the verge of being violated by a toad villain.

"So, this is the hero life that awaits me huh..." Ochaco muttered, "What an unpleasant baptism."

Suddenly, a tongue wrapped around the toad villain, as the man was lifted off the ground, dragged at least 7 feet into the air, before hitting the ground head first with a thunderous crack.

"That man's a disgrace to all amphibian quirk users." Commented a girl's voice, as Uraraka saw a hand being extended to her, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thank you... uh..."

"Tsuyu Asui." Replied the girl bluntly, staring at her with her blank, froggy eyes.

"Oh, then it's nice to meet you, Asui-san." Greeted Uraraka.

"Call me Tsuyu." Replied the frog girl, "Now come on, we have to leave before more show up!"

"Right, we need to get out of here and- wait no!" Uraraka suddenly turned the other way, "My friends were caught and taken somewhere! I have to find them!"

"Leave that to the pros, we need to get out now! With the evacuation alarm rang, the entire area will be locked down in merely 5 minutes!" Exclaimed Tsuyu.

"B-but they'll see that we're here and keep the doors open, right?" Asked Uraraka.

"They can't see us!" Exclaimed Tsuyu, pointing at a broken camera, "The cameras are most likely all down, so the system will automatically assume everyone's evacuated and lock us in!"

"B-But my friends!" Uraraka retorted.

"Will surely be saved once the pros arrive! Please, if we don't escape now, we're goners." Tsuyu insisted, pulling on Uraraka's wrist.

Uraraka looked at her, then looked back. Clenching her fist, she turned around, slowly walking with Tsuyu towards the exit.

"Good, now, let's get to the exit before-" Tsuyu sighed in relief, loosening her grip.

And with that loosened grip, Uraraka dashed the opposite way, yelling even louder than before, determined to find Toga and Izuku.

"The audacity of this girl!" said Tsuyu in the closest she can get to an annoyed tone, turning around to give chase.

However, as she chased Uraraka, a certain thought crossed her mind.

_"It's been nearly 30 minutes since the attack started! Where the hell are all the heroes!?"_

* * *

_"It's been nearly 30 minutes since the attack started! Where the hell are all the heroes!?" _Thought Todoroki as he dashed down the examiner's hall, trying to make his way to the test site.

Initially, he was kept in for 25 minutes by the surrounding pro heroes, not wanting to see the son of the #2 hero, their boss to some, get hurt, as they assured him that the pro heroes will get things sorted out in a jiffy. However, after 25 minutes of empty promises and still no concrete response, the young boy had enough, as he waited for everyone to turn their heads and dashed off, freezing the door behind him shut to slow them down.

After looking through the last few operational cameras, all he saw were villains, villains and even more villains as kids were getting assaulted, held captive or simply running in fear. Despite all this, not one pro hero had shown up in that span of time. Where were they? What were they doing!? Why weren't they helping.

Suddenly, he heard chattered coming from the hall's entrance. Turning around, he went to check out what was going on. However, as he made his way to the entrance, his eyes caught a glance at an utterly disgraceful sight. Cameras, microphones, hats with notebooks tied to them, it was the press. A mob of reporters piling up at the entrance, as all the pro heroes that were on standby was placed into press duty, attempting to repel the media from seeing what was happening inside the test site.

_"What the hell are they doing!?__" _Thought Todoroki, _"Do they not know the lives of the future generation of heroes are at stake!?"_

"Please, mister Nezu, can you tell us why you're not letting us cover this year's exam?" Asked one of the reporters, "Has something happened inside the test site that you people are not willing to share?"

"We assure you that there's nothing unusual happening in the test site, the exams are proceeding as usual." Lied Nezu, "It's simply that a large amount of parents have filed complaints over that last few years that we were running unauthorized exposure of their child on TV, so they want to keep their identities and image anonymous. Now please, go home!"

And with that statement, it hit him. These people are busy repelling reporters in an attempt to preserve their school's image. Despite their future student's lives are at risk, they but their self image in front of them. Filled with anger, Todoroki came stomping out the building.

"There is a villain attack happening in the test sites! Kid's lives are at stake and no pro hero have shown up in the last 30 minutes!" Todoroki yelled to the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, everyone froze for a solid second. The pro heroes, staring at Todoroki in anger, as panic then drew in their faces, as the reporters became practically rabid at that statement.

"IS THIS WHY YOU'RE KEEPING US OUT? HOW DID THE VILLAINS INFILTRATE THE SUPPOSED MOST SECURED SCHOOL IN JAPAN? WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING TO THIS RIGHT AWAY?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" the reporters started to yell.

As the heroes struggle to keep up with the questions, Todoroki dashed off, continuing his journey to the test site.

"I can't believe them..." He panted out, running towards the test site.

A trail of tears started to form.

"But I can't think of that right now... I must save them!"

His panting became frantic, his breathing ragged.

"I must save him!"

So many recently formed moments flashed before his eyes clouded with tears, his face being the only thing he could and wanted to see.

"Izuku!"

Finally making it to Izuku test site, he unleashed a huge iceberg, blasting a hole through the entrance as he launched himself into what was now a den crawling with villains. Looking below him, there was a sea of crooks, waiting to take on anyone who entered.

Meanwhile, below, some of the crooks chattered.

"So, we took over their test site, what now Frank?" Asked one of the crooks.

"According to our boss, we're supposed to just run wild and do whatever we want." Replied Frank, "As long as it's shocking or makes a big headline. Got an idea in mind, Willy?"

"Well then, what better way than to kill some pro heroes?" Asked Willy.

"Hell yeah! We'd make a name for ourselves and be renowned in the criminal underworld!" Frank exclaimed in excitement, "Say, isn't that one right there?"

"No, I think that's just a kid." Replied Willy.

"Why would a kid willingly go in here?" Asked Frank.

"Oh, good point." Replied Willy.

"Say, is he coming towards us?" Asked Frank.

"Oh my he is!" Replied Willy "Hey, you there, stop right there or we will beat you up!"

The two were frozen solid in a mere fraction of a second.

"Frank?" Asked Willy, hardly able to move.

"Yeah Willy?" Replied Frank.

"I don't think that was an ordinary kid." Said Willy.

"How so?" Asked Frank.

"He was able to shoot ice. He was like an ice boy" Said Willy, "Wait a minute... Frank! I got it! That kid's got a quirk and that quirk can shoot ice!"

Dead Silence.

"Frank?"

"You're a moron Willy."

As Todoroki descended onto the test site, many thugs took notice at how easily he took out over a dozen villains in one attack. suddenly, with the attention drawn at the front gate, every thug in the area charged in, hoping to take him down. Seeing the approaching threat, Todoroki let out a wave of ice in all directions, attempting to subdue all villains in one fell swoop.

However, a duo immediately jumped over the ice wall created, and descended on Todoroki, quirks ready.

"Don't think we don't know who you are, son of Endeavor!" Exclaimed one of the villains, swiping at Todoroki with his hammer arm, "We are the "Demolition Duo!" a band of former C rank villains that were defeated by your daddy!"

"We are now stronger, and will get revenge by claiming his son's head!" Said the other villain, drilling through his ice wall with his Jackhammer arm.

Todoroki threw up another wall of ice, only for the two to shatter in in mere moments.

"All you do is throw ice around! If that's the case this will be a cake walk!" Exclaimed the hammer villain, as he swung once again at Todoroki, hitting him in the stomach and sending flying several feet into the air.

"And now for the finisher!" The Jackhammer villain added, jumping at him, trying to skewer him.

However, at that moment, flames erupted from his left side, rocketing him back and dodging the hit.

"I don't like using this side of my quirk." Said Todoroki, "But if doesn't hit you directly, I'm fine with it."

"So you got one lucky dodge! Big deal!" Exclaimed the hammer arm villain, as he ran in, his hammer ready, "Any walls you put up, we'll tear down!"

"Fine then, come at me!" Taunted Todoroki.

Both villains gritted their teeth.

"You're dead!" They yelled in unison, charging in.

However, upon doing so, they started to slip and lose their footing, unable to keep their balance.

"Wh-what's going on!?" The two exclaimed, looking at their feet, "The ice... it's melting!?"

"The fire I used to propel myself was also directed at the ice on the floor." Explained Todoroki, "Ice is at it's slipperiest when it starts to melt."

"D-Damn, I can't even move forward properly!" cursed the jackhammer villain.

"Then just sit still." Replied Todoroki, sending a huge blast of ice their way.

The duo, unable to dodge, were turned into ice statues in mere moments. With the two villains defeated, Todoroki turned around, facing a massive crowd of villains. His frost slowly growing, as he eyed down the remaining enemies he must get through. Izuku's safety being his main and only driving point, he put one foot in front the other, and walked forward.

"Out of my way!" He yelled out, dashing into the crowd.

Meanwhile, a dark, bulky figure watched the young child fight for his life. His thick beard preventing him from having a mask that covered his whole face, he opted for one that covered only his top half. His tight black shirt and overalls made him look more like a construction worker than a villain, yet, at the moment, he was the strongest member of the entire attack.

"So a mere child came to save the captives and hostages before the heroes?" He said to himself, "What has this industry become?"

Suddenly, he got a call from his boss.

"Hello?" Asked the man.

"Hey! Tom! Any updates? Have the pro heroes arrived yet?" Asked Mightless, "Everyone's been waiting anxiously for 30 minutes now and I don't know how much longer I can hold Shigaraki back."

"No, nothing..." Replied Tom solemnly, "A rather depressing theory I made is that they're too busy kicking out the press so this entire attack gets covered up before actually coming to save the students."

"Are you kidding me!?" Asked Mightless, "The heroes are THAT incompetent?!"

"If they weren't you wouldn't be here right now would you?" Asked Tom, "We are doing this to show the world the hero's true color! You should be happy we have such juicy material to work with!"

"I guess, however... *sigh* it's just depressing to think _these_ were the buffoons I once looked up to so..." Mightless sighed, "I mean, wouldn't All Might have come at least?"

"Well there does seem to be one." Tom said, hopping back a few centimetres to dodge a massive iceberg with several thugs stuck in them, "But you won't like who it is..."

"What? Who's there? Wait, I just saw a massive iceberg pop up, don't tell me..."

Tom nodded in silence. Mightless got the message. Suddenly, Mightless jumped off his post, surprising everyone.

"Izuku? Where are you going?" Asked Toga, "the heroes haven't even arrived yet!"

"Shoto's here!" Exclaimed Izuku.

Suddenly, everyone gasped.

"You're saying that..." Toga uttered.

"My little brother's out there fighting!?" Dabi cut off, grabbing Izuku and lifting him up.

"I'm afraid so." Replied Izuku.

"Damn it! We need to call off our men! They see you as their leader, they'll listen to you right?" Asked Dabi in a panicked tone.

"Oh who cares." Said Shigaraki, playing on Spinner's Nintendo Switch "So one less brat to deal with, good riddance!"

"Why you!" Dabi gritted in angered, grabbing Shigaraki.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Shigaraki retorted angrily.

"Both of you cut it out!" Toga hit both of them in the head, "Right now, we have to figure things out! Shoto's out friend, but he doesn't know about our true nature! We can't just call off the attack, as that would make both him and our men suspicious, so we need to figure something out!"

Suddenly, Izuku picked up the phone, calling Tom once again.

"Tom, go down there and subdue Shoto. Try not to hurt him too much and keep him restrained until I get there." Ordered Izuku.

"Izuku?"

"Everyone, follow me, there's going to be a change of plans." ordered Izuku.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

Meanwhile, Todoroki just finished taking out around 50 villains. However, his ice side was starting to take a massive toll on his body, as the frost had nearly covered his entire arm, which we had lost sensation in 4 ice pillars ago. Low on stamina and suffering from the accumulation of minor cuts and bruises, Todoroki kept on marching forward.

"Izuku... I must... save... Izuku..." He uttered.

Suddenly, a villain in hiding jumped out at him, ready to gut him alive. However, Todoroki, without even looking, reached out with his numb arm, encasing his face in an ice block.

"Izuku..." He muttered, stumbling forward.

Just then, he saw someone ahead, running towards him. His vision, blurry and faint, was only barely able to make out a shape. Fuzzy green hair, short compact framework, freckles. He gave a smile, as his walking got faster and faster.

"Izu..."

Suddenly, a massive figure descended down upon him, eyeing him down with the eyes of a beast. Seeing this, Todoroki's face shifted in anger.

"Out of my way!" He roared, throwing a massive ice wave at the man.

However, the man, not even phased by the attack, smashed right through the ice wall, grabbing Todoroki by the neck and holding him down.

"I'm sorry little one." He said in a gentle voice, contrasting his strong grip.

In retaliation, Todoroki let out another massive discharge of ice, but to no avail, the man wasn't even phased by the attack.

"Please, struggling will get you nowhere, stay down." The man pleaded again.

Suddenly, Tom felt an extreme heat, as ember started to form on Todoroki's left side.

"I said..."

Quickly letting go, Tom narrowly dodged a massive fire pillar erupting from the boy.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled out, letting out a massive blast of flame.

Tom, backing up, was genuinely shocked at Todoroki's display.

"To think you had this much power in you the whole time." Said Tom, "You are full of surprises, boy."

Getting back up, the flames raging on Todoroki's left side melted his right, as he eyed down his opponent.

"I hated these flames. I always thought of them as being the chains that bind me to the monster I call father." Said Todoroki, "But Izuku once said that these flames are my own, that I have no shame in using them. He wanted me to overcome my hatred and gave me the care and love I never got from my father, made me open up to the world my dad never let me be in, I owe him everything!"

His ice side also erupting with power, he started to combine to two side together, ready to unleash them both on the man standing before him.

"So anyone who dares to hurt him..." Todoroki shouted, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE!"

With that, he unleashed a furious wave of fire and ice, engulfing everything that crossed it's way, a wave of destruction, heading right for the old former villain. In any normal cases, The villain would never stand a chance against an attack of this magnitude. However...

"You really are something huh?" Said Tom, as he placed his hand on his right arm.

Tom was no normal villain.

"Then I guess I'll go serious on you for a bit."

He squeezed his bicep, as he a metallic click was heard.

"First Seal... **Release**!"

Suddenly, his entire body beefed up, nearly doubling in muscle mass, as the sheer expansion of his muscles causing rips in his shirt, despite it being made of BlueJay co. Hyper-Elastic fiber, and charged right though the upcoming attack, swimming through it like a dolphin through a calm ocean, as he came through the other side practically unharmed, delivering a wicked blow to Todoroki's stomach.

_Tom's Quirk: Rampage - His muscles are abnormally powerful from birth and ever expanding, developing at such a rapid pace that they would eventually kill the user. Because of this, Tom underwent a surgical procedure at a young age that implanted 5 seals into his body to restrain the muscle's rampant growth and, in turn, the user's strength. However, at some point in his life, he received modifiers to his seals that allowed them to be turned on and off. Should all 5 seals be released, the user can fight at his full power for a short amount of time before the quirk kills them. Tom has never fought with any more than 3 seals released, even against All Might._

As Todoroki fell to the ground, coughing out blood, Tom quickly grabbed his biceps again, twisting his a full 90 degrees as another metallic click was heard. He too coughed up a bit of blood afterwards.

"Damn, my muscles crushed one of my ribs on release." cursed Tom, "That usually doesn't happen until the second seal. Man I must be getting old."

Todoroki, on the ground and in pain, tried his best to get back up, only to fall over again. Desperate and on his last leg, he begun to crawl towards who he thought was Izuku.

"Izuku... Izuku... Izu..."

However, as the man came into view, his hopes shattered. He recognized that man, he heard his speech in the warehouse that day. The man walked up to him, looking down on him as his crimson eyes (contact lenses) met his hetero-chromatic ones. Suddenly, it all came back to him. He planned all this and he had heard all of it. It was his fault for forgetting. He could have warned everyone, he could have warned Izuku. This whole mess was his fault.

"You're... Mightless." He uttered out.

"You must be the son of Endeavor." Said Mightless in a domineering voice, "I'm amazed that you've heard of me."

"You... what have you done with Izuku?" Todoroki uttered out, grabbing Mightless's pants and slowly climbing up him.

"Oh, that green haired brat." Said Mightless, "We needed a hostage in case the pro heroes overwhelmed us. However, that rat and his girlfriend managed to give us the slip. Not that it matters though, since, obviously, the pro heroes are not coming from the looks of it. I wonder, why is that?"

Todoroki, remembering what he saw, gritted his teeth in anger.

"They... they will come!" He lied, trying to scare the villain boss.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, if that's the case, we'll be needing a hostage if we were to escape." Said Mightless, grabbing Todoroki's limp body and picking him up by the hair, "And now, we have the son of the number 2 hero, the golden egg, filled with promise and potential, served to us on the world's brightest silver plater."

However, just then, Todoroki started to laugh.

"Huh, you find this funny?" Asked Mightless.

"Oh, it's not that, it's just, the fact that you think my dad would give a damn about me being held hostage, that idea is just..." Todoroki struggle to hold in a laugh, "No, the fact that Izuku isn't caught, the fact that he still might be safe, If that's really true, then I'm perfectly fine with being your hostage."

Hearing, Mightless almost recoiled back, moved by his words.

_"He put went this far to save someone he cared for, got beaten, yet, despite learning that he might lose his life, is perfectly contempt with his situation knowing his friend's safety?" _Thought Mightless, _"Truly, he has the traits of a true hero... No, I must carry on with the plan!"_

"Alright men, get the restraints and tie him up, make sure his quirk is nullified." Ordered Mightless, as people wearing masks and cloaks emerged to restrain Todoroki, "And get the camera ready!"

Meanwhile, Ochaco and Tsuyu watched the whole thing unfold from the top of a nearby building.

"So Izuku and Toga are safe, that's a relief." Said Ochako.

"Yeah, but that kid isn't" Said Tsuyu.

"I know." Replied Ochako, conflicted, "But, to simply run off despite him clearly needing help... honestly, it fills me with guilt."

"But what can we do?" Asked Tsuyu.

Just then, looking to their right, they saw people approaching the entrance.

"The Pro heroes! They are finally here!" Exclaimed Ochako.

"Yeah, so now, we can leave it to them!" Said Tsuyu.

"Didn't you hear? They're gonna be using that kid as hostage! The heroes will be at a disadvantage!" Said Ochako, "We have to save them! I pride as a hero is telling me to!"

"We aren't heroes yet though." Said Tsuyu.

"I know, but, I may have an idea!" Said Ochako.

Meanwhile, at the front gate, a massive gathering of over 50 pro heroes have shown up, and leading the charge was the number 1 hero, All Might.

"Alright, what are we looking at?" Asked All Might.

"4 Overrun Test Sites, an estimate 25 students still trapped inside and about over 300 villains in total, averaging at around 80 per site." Replied Number-Crunch, a pro hero, "We on the other hand have 58 pro heroes."

"So about 15 heroes her site should do the trick." Speculated All Might, "Alright, Eraserhead, your group will be taking on test side 1, Midnight, Test site 2, And present Mic, test site 4. I'll deal with 3."

"Good choice." Said Number-Crunch, "From what little visuals we had, that's where the boss is."

Walking up to the door, All Might winded up his fist.

"It's show time!"

Meanwhile, back in the test site, Tom also detected the approaching heroes.

"Boss, here they come!" Said Tom.

"Finally, I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time!" Said Shigaraki, all giddy.

"Has the hostage been secured?" Asked Mightless.

"He has." Replied Magne, "Is the collar necessary though? Looks a tad kinky if you ask me."

"That's what standard quirk nullifying collars look like! Have a problem, take it up with the design team!" Said Mightless.

As the group, along with the remaining villains prepared for the pro heroes arriving, Mightless put on his multitude of support gears.

"It's showtime!"

Meanwhile, Ochako and Tsuyu are eyeing down the group, ready to unleash they own plan to save Shoto.

"It's showtime!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15: Attack on UA (Part 3)

_**Sachi's log, entry 32: I should start my own podcast. I'd call it: Sachi's Random Rambles, or SRR, wonder what topic I should cover first. Maybe I could let the viewers decide.**_

* * *

Back in the test site Katsuki resided, most of the villains had already been beaten via Katsuki's rampage. However, the attacking villains had far more than just the common thug among their ranks. As the spiky blond, accompanied by Tokoyami struggled against one enemy in particular.

"Damn it! I'm throwing damn near everything I've got at this guy!" Yelled a frustrated Katsuki, "Why can't I hit him!?"

The villain, brandishing his cleaver, licked the fresh blood off the blade, gazing at the slash wound he had inflicted onto Tokoyami.

"You're pretty good, for mere amateurs." Said the villain, "But sheer power and raw instinct are just the prerequisites needed to compete with the most experience villains of the criminal underworld!"

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami called out, as his shadow erupted once more from his body to prowl at the villain.

In response, the villain tossed his cleaver at the black creature. Though the attack came at a blinding fast pace, Dark Shadow managed to narrowly avoid the throw. However, as the quirk managed to avoid getting hurt, the user was a whole other story. With the blink of an eye, the villain suddenly appeared dead in front of the bird boy.

"You're wide open!" Exclaimed the villain.

However, before he could deliver a killing blow to the villain, an explosion hit both parties, as both the villain and Tokoyami were sent flying back by a blast Katsuki fired.

"What the hell was that!?" Exclaimed the villain, getting up with a bloody nose.

"Hey Einstein! I'm on your side!" Tokoyami yelled as well.

"Oi! Shut up! It's your fault for letting him get too close to you!" Katsuki yelled back, before dodging another cleaver throw, only for the villain to suddenly appear behind him.

"Speak for yourself!" He yelled out, his cleaver descending on the teen.

However, before contact could be made, Katsuki fired two massive explosions behind him, sending him flying back.

"So that's how your quirk works." Smirked Katsuki, "You can freely teleport to that cleaver of yours, and use that to close the distance on long range opponents! Too bad for you, mano a mano is my specialty!"

Letting out a grunt, the villain pointed his cleaver at the teen.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Bring it!" Katsuki smirked, flashing a devilish smile.

Winding back his throw to the max, the Butcher delivered his most devastating throw yet, sending his cleaver flying at Katsuki at near bullet speeds. Seeing this, the boy pointed his palms downwards, letting out two massive exlosions, using it's force to boost his speed and dodging the projectile.

_"And then you'll appear from behind!"_ Thought Katsuki, blasting the cleaver apart behind him.

However, upon turning around, he was met with the two feet of the villain, as he ran in for a dropkick. Raising his hands up, he manages to block the initial strike. However, he was rather weirded out as the kick had no power behind it. Just then, the villain let out a smirk.

"You fell for it fool!"

Suddenly, the villain spread his legs open, forcing Katsuki's arms open as the villain pulled out two more cleavers.

"Thunder Cleaving Cross Attack!"

A perfect combo of attack and defense, the villain swung both of his cleavers at Katsuki in a cross armed motion, while Katsuki's arms were essential unusable. As Katsuki tried to lean back to dodge the hit however, a third figure emerged.

"Red Rocket!"

Suddenly, a red hair around Katsuki's age popped out of the shadows, tackling the villain and sending him flying through a window, saving Katsuki.

"You alright there, buddy?" Asked the new kid.

"What the hell!? I had him right where I wanted him, you glory whore!" Exclaimed Katsuki in rage.

"I'll take that as a yes." Replied the red head, "The name's Eijiro Kirishima, by the way."

"Whatever, Shitty hair." Grunted Katsuki.

"What are you even doing here?" Asked Kirishima, "Shouldn't you have evacuated like the rest?"

"Shouldn't you?" Asked Katsuki.

"I planned to, but I got lost." Kirishima laughed off, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you're done chattering with your new boyfriend, then heads up!" Exclaimed Tokoyami, pointing at the villain, walking out the hole in the wall he just made, "We got company."

"How dare you!?" Sneered the villain in rage, pulling out his two cleavers, "You're dead!"

"Who the hell is this guy?!" Asked Tokoyami.

"Wait a minute, I recognize those cleavers! That's the B rank villain Butcher! Crimson Riot beat him and arrested him over 2 years ago, but he broke out and was never heard from!" Said Kirishima.

"Oh sweet." Grinned Katsuki, "Looks like I'll nab a villain with some notoriety!"

_"Just you wait All Might..."_ Thought Katsuki, _"I'll surpass, one defeated villain at a time!"_

* * *

After a mysterious sneeze that almost ruined his big entrance, All Might descended on the main group of villains. Meanwhile, the other heroes split up in order to dispatch the other villains running amok.

"All Might..." Shigaraki said with hysterical excitement, "I can't believe I can kill him now..."

"Shigaraki, no, it's too soon for you." Whispered Mightless, "Right now, proceed with the plan!"

However, disregarding his orders, Shigaraki leaped at All Might, ready to disintegrate him at first notice. However, All Might simply did an unnamed punch with the most casual looking swing of the fist, sending the man flying through a building in the process.

"Remind me why we included this loose cannon in our operation." Said Mightless, facepalming.

"Now, surrender yourselves, villain, for I am-"

"Yes yes, we know, you are here, and it is our mission to make sure that you're here." Mightless cut off, walking towards the hero, "And there, and there, and little bit on the wall there, and the rest allllll over the pavement, giving it nice **new shade of red!**"

Everyone was taken aback from Mightless intimidating speech. Even Todoroki, despite only being semi-conscious, shuddered.

"Sir, the camera's not on." Said Spinner.

"Are you kidding me." Mightless sighed, "Why didn't you roll it!?"

"I kept trying to tell you the camera's not working!" Exclaimed Spinner.

"Do you have it on video 1 or video 2!?" Asked Mightless.

"1?"

"God Damn it!" Shouted Mightless, "And I spent hours rehearsing that line! Whatever, roll the cameras and take it from the top!"

"Unhand the hostage you damn villain!" Exclaimed a random hero dashing in while the group was supposedly distracted.

However, the hero didn't get far, as a massive blast of blue flames shot him right out of the air as he was closing in. However, through the flames, a massive clam shell emerged, powering through the fire.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to harm the Shell Hero, Oyster!" Exclaimed the hero, "Now taste my special move: Clam Captur-"

Before he could finish, Mr Compress leapt in, compressing him into a marble.

"We better hurry, boss, these heroes are getting quite restless!"

"Cameras are rolling!" Exclaimed Spinner!

Suddenly, across numerous public televisions in and across Japan, millions of viewers, all tuning in to see a live coverage of the numerous entrance exams taking place was suddenly met with the imagery of a burning city.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you live footage from U.A!" Mightless showed himself to a shocked and confused crowd, "As you can see, some villains have managed to break through the school's top notch security and now pose a massive threat to it's examinees! We hoped that the news would cover us, and yet, the pro heroes took priority in pushing them away rather than protecting their future generation of heroes!"

"What is he doing!?" Asked the heroes watching this unfold.

"He's slandering us!" Exclaimed All Might, charging at the group, "Trying to turn the public against us!? You will pay for that!"

Suddenly, a figure dashed in, intercepting All Might, as the #1 pro hero was sent flying into a wall with a sudden punch to the face.

"Long time no see, old friend..." Said a familiar voice.

"That voice, it can't be..." All Might uttered, getting back up, "Tom!?"

Suddenly, all his accompanying heroes froze in shock.

"Wait, _that_ Tom!? As in the Bank Breaker?! The villain who's strength rivals that of All Might!?" They exclaimed in fear.

As the two old rivals walked up to each other to a silenced crowd, they glared into each other's eyes. Just then, the intense atmosphere was broken by the clashing of fists. The two titans exchanges blows at breakneck speeds, generating air pressure comparable to that of a rocket taking off. Both parties struggled to even get close to their opponent, as back on the rooftops, Ochako and Tsuyu shrunk back, opting to wait just a while more.

"It's been a while, Tom, you gained weight." Bantered All Might.

"Agreed, you're no longer than handsome young hero that all ladies fell for I once knew." Retorted Tom, "Look at all those wrinkles on your face."

Dodging one of Tom's punches, All Might grabbed his arm, tossing the man several meters into the air, before jumping up to him and attempting to slam him back down to terra firma. However, Tom parried the two descending fists, and threw All Might over his shoulder all the way back down to the ground, making a thundering crash, before descending down on him with a stomp attack that shattered the windows on all nearby buildings.

However, All Might flipped his way out of the crater moments before the stomp hit, dodging the attack, before charging at Tom from the sides, nailing him in the ribs with a wicked right hook that sent a massive shockwave behind him, blowing over the assisting heroes. However, despite the direct hit, Tom didn't budge an inch, as he placed his two hands on his left and right bicep, twisting them until a click was heard.

"Second Seal... **Release!**"

Suddenly, with blinding speeds, Tom dashed back in, nailing All Might with a punch so powerful, the hero did a full backflip before falling over. Tom then jumped back in, ready to ground the downed All Might into paste. However, All Might shot up at him like a rocket, sending both parties flying through several buildings, away from the battlefield.

_"Good, it seems like Tom is keeping All Might occupied, now, we just need to make this situation look as hopeless as possible!" _Thought Mightless.

"So? What are you waiting for, Heroes?" asked Mightless, "I thought you came here to save this kid! Well, go ahead! Try!"

The other heroes, realizing that they were just standing there the whole time, awed by the battle between All Might and Tom, activated their quirks, charging at the villains.

"Oh boy, here they come!" Exclaimed Dabi.

"I'm so excited!" Thought Spinner.

"Let's do this! Retreat!" Yelled Twice, as the Mightless and his goons dashed in as well.

Blasts of numerous quirks and attacks filled the area, as both ends brought out their all, giving the viewers of the whole situation a nail biting skirmish between good and evil. However, within this chaos, unbeknownst to most, two young girls were planning their own rescue attempt. Perched at the roof, Tsuyu, Ochako on her back, was waiting steadily.

"Now?" She asked.

A blast of blue flames just sent several charred heroes flying.

"Not yet." Replied Ochako.

So they waited. Spinner dashed in with his massive glued together sword, swinging it like a maniac, which only made the people around him more confused than anything.

"Is that guy serious?" Asked one of the pro heroes, "He's not even swinging near us."

Suddenly, one of the knives within Spinners amalgamation weapon came loose, flying into the skull of an unsuspecting hero. Shocked for a brief moment, the heroes suddenly saw that more of the knives in his weapon were coming loose, flying all over the place, with some finding themselves lodged in the legs, arms, chests and even eyes of nearby heroes, some not even fighting him.

"He tricked us!" Exclaimed one of the heroes, "He made himself look clueless and weak and took out nearby 6 of us! Look out, this man's a combat genius!"

Meanwhile, with Spinner, all he was thinking was.

_"Why does it feel like my weapon's getting lighter? Wait, could it be I'm getting stronger?"_

"Now?" Asked Tsuyu again.

A few of the knives flew near their planned landing zone.

"Not yet..." Ochako replied.

Meanwhile, several heroes surrounded the supposed leader, Mightless, ready to take out the big boss and end the entire ordeal right away. However, as they charged in to try and subdue him, they were met with a vicious counter as they suddenly found themselves either stuck to one another or unable to approach him.

"You're not making it to the boss that easily!" Exclaimed Magne, using her quirk to keep all the male heroes at bay and all the female heroes stuck to the male heroes.

"Ha ha! Jokes on you! But your gender based magnetism has no effect on me!" Exclaimed one colorfully dressed hero, "I am Rain-Beau! The Genderfluid hero! Taste my justice villain!"

"Alone? You won't stand a chance against me alone." Laughed Mightless, "I have something I can use to deal with any off guard hero."

"And what is that!? Some kind of malicious quirk!?" Asked Rain-Beau.

"No, a gun." Replied Mightless, shooting him in the legs.

"Now!" Ochako exclaimed.

Suddenly, from the top of the roof, Tsuyu used her strong, frog-like legs to jump into towards the platform where Todoroki was tied up at. Thanks to Ochako's quirk, the two girls were light as a feather, allowing for the jump to be far faster than any jump Tsuyu had performed. As the two rocketed towards the platform, Tsuyu shot her tongue onto a nearby lamppost, as the two swung in, grabbing the unconscious Todoroki and swung away.

"What the!?" Exclaimed Mightless.

"They weren't a part of the plan!" Shouted Dabi.

This moment of distraction also allowed the heroes to get the drop on them. Suddenly, Dabi found himself pinned under a hero with a heat resistance quirk, while Spinner found that his massive abomination of a weapon at lost all of the attached knives and returned to just being a normal katana.

"Shit, this isn't good! We're getting overwhelmed!" Exclaimed Mightless.

"ALL MIGHT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Shigaraki shouted out, dashing out the building he was knocked into.

"Oh great, Shigaraki's here! I never thought I'd be glad to see him, but with his quirk, I'm sure we'll..."

Suddenly, a massive flame blast hit Shigaraki, as he was once again knocked unconscious. Looking at the entrance, Endeavor and his sidekicks came in.

"Oh shit..." Mightless muttered.

"So..." Endeavor grunted in a soft but angered tone, "Which one of you is the leader here?"

"We are so living!" Twice said, restrained by two pro heroes.

Glaring at Mightless, Endeavor's flames swirled into a raging inferno, as he menacingly approached the group.

"This isn't looking good..." Said Mightless to himself.

"So you're the one behind this attack?" Asked Endeavor, "Well I hope you had fun, because you're next trip won't be to the prison, it will be the crematorium!"

As he approached the group, all other heroes back off, hoping to not get caught in the cross fire.

"As we speak, all other test sites have been cleared and secured, and all the goons you sent have been neutralized." Said Endeavor.

Back at the other test sites, many pro heroes and police can be seen as truckloads of wanted thugs are being hauled into police vehicles. Emergency vehicles are also there, along with the parents of the examinees, as many kids, still traumatized by the experience, were being treated by paramedics. Back at Iida's test site, the young boy got a visit from his older brother.

"Nii-san! I'm so glad you're here!" Exclaimed Tenya, bowing towards his older brother.

"Tenya-kun, as formal as ever I see." Chuckled his older brother, "I'm just glad to see you unharmed."

"Actually, the fact that I couldn't get everyone under control, the fact that there are so many injured kids in this test site, I am hurt brother, my dignity and pride is hurt."

Hearing this, Tensei took off his helmet, hugging him.

"No one expect you to bee perfect, Tenya-kun, I just want you to be happy." He reassured, "And now, I'm happy that you're safe, so you should be too."

"Nii-san..." Tenya uttered out, trying not to cry.

Meanwhile, back with Bakugo, Butcher ended up getting away when he saw the pro heroes show up. Even though they technically won the fight, and the heroes were coming in to congratulate them for being so brave, all Katsuki felt was a hollow emptiness for the conclusion. He came for glory, got none, yet still had to share it.

Back with Mightless, his goons were defeated, his men surrounded and now he was face to face with one of Japan's most ferocious heroes yet. His hands shaking, Mightless attempted to come up with something to show that they were still a threat, as even on camera, people could see the heroes were at a huge advantage.

"Alright guys, anyone who's still with me, prepare yourselves, because this might be where we die." said Mightless, prepping himself for the fight of his life

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you, Villain." Exclaimed Endeavor, dashing in, "Here I come!"

Suddenly, a crescent blade flew in out of nowhere, coming in between Endeavor and Mightless, as from the shadows, a feminine figure emerged.

"You're..." Mightless uttered out, until realizing that she was holding Todoroki, as well as the two girls that took him under their noses.

"Another villain!? Damn, I thought we got them all!" Exclaimed Endeavor's sidekicks, running in to get her.

However, this time around, even Endeavor seemed shocked.

"Stand aside, she's not someone you people can defeat!" Yelled Endeavor, before walking up to her, "What the hell are you doing here, Crescent!?"

No response, just dead silence, as the villainess drew her blade.

"Silent as ever huh?" Asked Endeavor, his flames raging ever stronger.

Suddenly, the wall next to them broken down, as Tom came flying out, beaten up and bleeding, as All Might, in equally bad conditions, followed suit.

"Ha ha... damn it, age really is getting to me..." Muttered Tom, struggling to get up.

"You're one to walk." All Might chuckled, before coughing out a mouthful of blood.

Looking to their side, All Might saw his former classmate Endeavor as well as a familiar face, to which his eyes widened.

"Crescent!?" He exclaimed.

"I'm just as surprised as you, All Might." Replied Endeavor.

"I thought she was dead!" Said All Might.

"Well she's clearly alive and well!" Replied Endeavor.

Suddenly, massive explosion rang throughout the test sites, as several heroes have been blown away. Just then, in the distance, riding in on a black motorcycle were two other masked individuals.

"Get up men." Mightless smiled under his mask, "The cavalry has arrived!"

On the bike, Sachi and Irina were holding a crate filled with explosives, as they emptied the whole thing on the two heroes. Surprised, Endeavor shot at them with his flames, only to set them off, causing a huge explosion that knocked everyone over.

Once the smoke cleared, the villains grabbed Todoroki and made a break for it.

"Shit! They're getting away!" Exclaimed Endeavor, as a huge portal opened up for them.

"They're taking a kid with them! We can't let this happen!" Exclaimed All Might

Suddenly, the two top heroes of Japan made a mad dash for he villains. However, just then, Tom and Crescent jumped in, stopping their respective opponent and knocking them back.

"Cripes! They're getting away!" Exclaimed All Might.

"Twice! Grab the two girls as well! The most hostages we have the merrier!" Exclaimed Mightless, but to know response, as the two girls, struggling to get up trembled in fear.

However, Twice didn't respond.

"Twice! What are you doing!?" Asked Mightless.

"Up yours, asshole!" Exclaimed Twice suddenly, uppercutting his boss in the chin before running to the girls.

"What the-? A traitor in their ranks?" Asked All Might, too busy fending off Tom.

Twice then ran towards Ochako and Tsuyu, grabbing them and running towards the heroes.

"Two of the hostages are safe!" Twice exclaimed, as his face melted off, revealing Toga underneath, "I'm leaving the rest to you! Izuku!"

Suddenly, the villain's escape portal closed, as Izuku revealed himself from behind an alleyway, tossing out the beaten body off a man covered in black mist.

"Toga-chan!" Ochako cheered brightly.

"It's one of the examinees!" Exclaimed All Might, "What's she doing here!?"

"Isn't it obvious Mister All Might? Saving my friends!" Toga exclaimed.

"And making sure the villains don't get away!" Izuku finished, "Now, let go of my friend!"

"Did that kid defeat that villain all by himself?" Asked All Might and Endeavor in an impressed tone.

Throughout Japan, civilians and heroes alike were in awe, stunned by the bravery of the two kids on screen, one who disguised herself, infiltrated the villain's ranks and saves two hostages and the other defeating one of the villains head on and preventing them from escaping.

"Damn you!" Mightless exclaimed, as him and all other villains charged at Izuku.

However, as it was part of the plan, Izuku dodged and weaved past all of them, with his men acting like they can't hit him in a way that looked so convincing that it even fool himself for a moment, as he dashed past everyone, grabbing Todoroki and making a mad dash for it as well.

"The hostages are safe! Now All Might! Win!" Izuku exclaimed, as he and Toga were about to safely make it past the two pro heroes.

Just then, Crescent jumped at them, hoping to take back the hostages. Pulling out two more crescent blades, she shot them at the two. Just then, Izuku jumped in, narrowly dodging her thrown blades as he closed the distance between her and him in mere seconds.

_"Crescent, if it weren't for your harsh sparring matches, I don't think I could ever have gotten this strong, So, even though you have never said a word to me or shown any emotion, I want to say... Thank you."_ Thought Izuku, as he ducked under her swing and ran past All Might.

"She even got past Crescent?!" Exclaimed All Might, "Just... who is he?"

"A real hero." Said Toga, running past the two, "One with a burning desire to save any and everyone, at all cost!"

As the hostages were saved and the villains on their last leg, All Might and Endeavor got a massive morale boost, as the two of them powered through Crescent and Tom, rushing towards the villains.

"It's over, villains!" Exclaimed All Might, landing a punch on Mightless.

Now, here's one question, which Izuku is real? Because if you thought that it was Mightless, then you were wrong. Then who was this Mightless? Was it Toga then? Wrong! A Nomu with shapeshifting quirks? Wrong! In reality, this whole time, the Mightless they had been fighting...

"What the-" All Might exclaimed, as the villain leader dissolved into a grey sludge.

Was a Twice clone.

"All Might, Look, that mist villain's also dissolving!" Exclaimed Endeavor, as Kurogiri's body dissolved as well.

"Then where's the real portal villain?" Asked All Might.

Suddenly, another portal opened, as all the other villains ran through.

"We've been had! Hurry up and get them!" Exclaimed Endeavor, as all the heroes rushed in. However, it was too late. All the villains had evacuated. In the end, the entire battle had finally concluded. The crowd, having witnessed all this, cheered for All Might's victory. However, to All Might and Endeavor, all they could feel was a bittersweet relief that no kids or examinees were killed or kidnapped. Other than that, the main mastermind got away, and to them, that's a big loss on their part.

Meanwhile, at the medical bay, Ochako woke up to see Toga and Tsuyu by her side. Immdiately, upon her eyes opened, Toga leapt onto her, hugging her while crying.

"Oh my god, Ochako-chan! I so glad you're alright!" She exclaimed, hugging her, "I was so worried you were going to end up on the back of milk cartons!"

"Toga?" Asked Ochako.

"Y-Yes Ochako?" Asked Toga, loosening her hug to face up.

"Thanks for saving me." Ochako smile gratefully, as Toga blushed at her cuteness.

"You sure the two of you are just friends?" Asked Tsuyu, watching this whole thing unfold.

"Of course we're not just friends, dummy." Toga replied, sticking her tongue out playfully, "We're besties!"

"She's just overly affectionate." Explained Ochako, "But I must say, we did get pretty close surprisingly quickly."

"Well then, my name's Tsuyu Asui, pleased to meet you." Greeted Tsuyu.

"And mine's Himiko Toga! I must say,I saw you trying to rescue Shoto-kun, and I thought you looked really cool out there, Tsu!" Complimented Toga.

"Woah!" Tsuyu shot back, lightly blushing.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Ochako.

"Oh, it's fine. It's just that, I'm so used to everyone calling me Asui-san. For someone to openly call me Tsu so quickly was rather... unexpected." Replied Tsuyu, "I alwasy thought no one wanted to be that close to me because... well... they disliked that I looked so... froggy."

Hearing this, Toga moved next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't say that, Tsu." Toga reassured her, "I think you look kinda cute."

Upon hearing this, Tsuyu, turning slightly more red, started making croaking noises. She croaks when she gets bashful.

"Oh, don't say that..." She replied.

Meanwhile, Todoroki woke up in the U.A infirmary, as Izuku was seen waiting for him.

"So, you're finally up." Said Izuku.

"Izukuuuuuu!" Todoroki leapt out of bed, leaving a trail of tears behind him, hug tackling him so hard he nearly fell over, "Please don't make me worry like that again! I was afraid I was never gonna see you again! Please don't leave me this worried again! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Todoroki! You're hugging too hard please let me breathe!" Izuku choked out.

In the end, while they've lost most of their men, they managed to scare away most of U.A's future attendees, harmed the school's image as well as established himself as the school's hero, winning All Might's trust. In the end of the day, Mightless's mission was a success.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16: Settling in

**_Sachi: Welcome everyone, to the v_****_ery first Pre-Chapter Podcast(TM), our guest for tonight(or day) is Shota Aizawa! Welcome, Aizawa!_**

**_Aizawa: Hi..._**

**_Sachi: Tonight, our topic of discussion: Karens. They are loud, they are stubborn, they are annoying and boy are they high up their asses. With the **** virus still sweeping the globe, these overgrown brats have found more things to yell and scream and complain about, managers beware._**

_**Aizawa: I actually ran into one on my way here. Apparently she was threatening to**_ **_sue a store for not taking down their 5g towers. I try to understand them, but honestly the only real thing I feel for them is pity._**

**_Sachi: Yes, yes, very nice. well, that concludes tonight's Pre-Chapter Podcast(TM)!_**

**_Aizawa: What? That's it!?_**

**_Sachi: Tune in next week for our next topic: Boomers!_**

**_Aizawa: I drove 3 hours to get here for this!?_**

**_Sachi: Now stay safe, stay healthy, I'm Sachi Tsukiyama and this has been Pre-Chapter Podcast(TM)!_**

**_Aizawa: I skipped my afternoon nap for this!?_**

**_Sachi: G-Guy? This is where we roll the credits!_**

**_Aizawa: You son of a- *Gets up*_**

**_Sachi: Guys? Guys come- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_**

* * *

The following day, a quick conference meeting was held in U.A. The topic of discussion: the mysterious villain behind the attack during the U.A. entrance exam, Mightless.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming on such a short notice." Said Nezu, the school's headmaster, in a straight, serious tone, contrasting his usual chipper and laid back attitude.

"It was a necessity after what transpired." Replied Aizawa, whom despite never being present during these types of meetings, showed up first, showing how serious the situation is.

"The media's has been at our throats ever since our clumsily organized rescue of Shoto Todoroki. The poor organization of the heroes, the number of kids that were hurt, the failure of security." Listed Vlad King in a somber tone, "Luckily, no one was killed, but the damage is done."

"And to make matters worse, almost all attendees of the entrance exam dropped out after the attack. Many stated that after witnessing what they were gonna be up against, they'd rather take their chances in a safer field of work." Added Hound Dog, "The next batch of first years are looking rather bleak in size. We may even have to reduce the class sizes of the hero course from 4 to 2."

"You mean-"

"Yes Thirteen." Hound dog cut off, "There will be no Class 1-C or Class 1-D this year in the hero course, those classes will instead be relocated as the two new General Education courses."

"So that many people dropped out, huh?" Asked Nezu, his gaze falling to the table.

"However, there's a bright side to everything." A said a voice that turned the heads of everyone at the meeting.

"Ah, All Might, glad to see you here." Greeted Nezu, "So, how does it feel, working as a teacher now in U.A?"

"Well, I run into a villain attack on my first day on the job, so you tell me." Replied the number pro hero, as he plopped down next to Midnight and Snipe.

_"Was he always this skinny?" _thought Midnight.

Reaching into his bag, All Might pulled out several screenshots. Many where heavily low quality due to the cameras being disabled during the attack, but they showed several kids from the test sites, some rescuing others, while others cleared the way, some even stayed behind to fend off the villains.

"While this attack did repel most of our school's attendees, it also helped the most skilled and promising kids stand out. These kids stood their ground and put their lives on the line, knowing that that's what they had signed up for, instead of doing it for fame or fortune like most kids nowadays." Explained All Might, "Most notably, these two."

Tossing their pictures onto table, one of them showed a blond girl with her hair tied in two buns and a young green haired boy with messy green hair and a decently well built body.

"Wait, I recognize them, they were the ones that rescue the hostage and even cut off the mastermind's escape route!" Exclaimed Vlad King.

"They have promise." Said Aizawa, impressed by what he's heard.

"Nezu, you claim that judging the students and picking out the ones for the hero course was a long process that took weeks, correct?" Asked All Might, "Well now, we thanks to this attack, we can sort them out far easier now. True heroes still exist, my friends, and with this attack, we now know that the future indeed has people we can count on to step in our shoes."

Hearing this, the morale in the room rose drastically, as All Might's insight let them see the silver lining in the entire situation. Nezu let out a relieved sigh, as the tension of the room was practically choking him alive prior to All Might's intervention.

"So it's decided who enters then, right?" Asked Nezu.

"Indeed, now, let us discuss what we're gonna have to do about the media." Said Midnight, "Having the right students is one thing, but if we keep letting the media berate us like this, not only will it damage our image, but also scare away our always weary investors."

Nezu let out a sigh, looking at a school picture of the class of first years two decades ago, when he was still a mere cub.

_"It was so easy back then, Hisashi." _Thought Nezu, _"The presence of your name alone was enough to invalidate any and all negative press on our school. Why did you have to go so soon?"_

"A few months back, while the crime rate were mysteriously rising and heroes losing a lot more, I made a declaration that U.A would switch to a boarding school if the situation became dire. Now, with our school already attacked once, I think it's about time we start that plan." Said Nezu.

"Our highly boasted "high end security" was just cracked yesterday. How is letting the students stay at our school's dorms possibly gonna be beneficial?" Asked Aizawa.

"Because unlike our personal security, the U.A Height Alliance Dorm area's security system was designed by Hisashi himself. Despite his name being forgotten by most people nowadays, people cannot deny of "Blue-Jay" grade products are the best there is." Explained Nezu, "If we could get the media informed of this detail, I'm sure we can keep them silenced."

"How so?" Asked Hound Dog, "I mean sure, I know about both Bluejay and Hisashi very well, but, for some odd reason, no one below the age of 20 nowadays have even heard of the man or his company. Why would the young public ever trust in the security of a company that's completely foreign to them?"

"Because a lot of people who works in the mainstream media nowadays were former employees at Bluejay." Replied Nezu, "So if anything, they would know more about the brand's name than we do."

"Say, wasn't Hisashi like your best friend back in your high school days?" Asked Midnight, "What happened between the two of you? I've heard he's been with you through thick and thin all the way till your third year yet you never seem to even mention him."

"Well the thing is..." Replied All Might, shocked to hear Hisashi's name again, "...I ...I don't want to talk about it."

"In any case, since this decision is last minute, and the attendance is already at an extreme low, I think it is best if we leave the choice optional to the students and their families. Should they refuse, then that's that. We've lost too many attendees and cannot risk losing any more." Finished Nezu, "That is all."

* * *

Back at the Midoriya residence, Izuku got home to a very proud mother. Apparently, his actions were spread across the news as almost everyone who beared witness to Izuku's stunning rescue hailed him a hero.

"Izukuuuuu!" Inko cried out, hugging his son and lifting him off the ground, "You worked so hard for this! Mommy is so proud of you!"

"Mom! please! I just got out of one death hug, I don't need another!" Izuku exclaimed, still recovering from Todoroki's hug just yesterday.

"I bought some extra meat for this occasion, Izuku, I'm going to make your favorite: Katsudon!" Said Inko, still bursting with pride.

Just then, the doorbell rang, as Izuku, slipping out of his mom's grip which, despite him training for months with Crescent, still couldn't break even at his strongest, ran to open it, finding Toga at the doorstep.

"Hi Izuku." Said Toga.

"Toga? What brings you here?" Asked Izuku.

"They're here." Said Toga, revealing an envelope, "U.A's admission letter."

Eyes widened, Izuku turned behind him.

"Mom? How long till the Katsudon's ready?"

"About 30 minutes!" Replied Inko in the kitchen.

"Give me 30 minutes." Replied Izuku.

30 minutes later, Izuku and Toga got to the league's hideout. Back inside, most of the group can be seen.

"Hey look! It's mister "Greenhorn Hero!" Teased Sachi.

"Please don't tell me that's what the news are calling me." Said Izuku.

"The you're out of luck, buddy." Replied Irina, pointing to the TV, where "Greenhorn Heroes save the youngest son of the Todorokis in amidst the chaos of a villainous raid" was the headline."

"Can't believe they left most of us out of the news though." Said Spinner, "I mean, I recites 4 pages of my personal "Stain's Manifesto" and no one even turned towards me."

"Really, I overshadowed all of you?" Asked Izuku, "Man, Hands must be _pissed_."

"Why do you think he's not here?" Asked Dabi.

"Yeah, where is Handjob anyways?" Asked Toga, noticing a severe lack of chapped lips in the room.

Somewhere, deep in the woodlands, Shigaraki could be seen, as he placed his hands on the ground, using his quirk to destroy all life in his vicinity.

_"I wasn't strong enough..." _Thought Shigaraki, his eyes, bloodshot red, _"They smacked me around like a damn ragdoll! I'll show them! I'll show them all!"_

Back at the hideout, Izuku and Toga opened their envelope, and, as if he was really there, a holographic All Might jumped out of the envelope, startling everyone and even causing Sachi to shoot a hole in the ceiling trying to hit him.

"Congratulation, **Isuckyou Nidorino**, your bravery and valiant actions have been reviewed and, with careful consideration, you are hereby accepted into the hero course! See you soon in class, **Isuckyou Nidorino!" **Said the prerecorded message, the name part being text-to-speech.

"How did they mess my name up this badly!?" Asked Izuku in a salty tone.

"You think that's bad? My message called me **Homosexual Tugboat**" Said Toga, as the rest of the league fell to the ground, dying of laughter.

"Don't feel bad." A voice came on TV, "U.A's admission letters are notorious for botching the names of their students. Something about a glitch in their system that autocorrects names. Heck, when All Might was accepted, his acceptance letter called him **Tonal-shifted Yugioh**."

"Oh, you're here, Sensei." Said Izuku.

"Indeed, I'm simply here to congratulate you for successfully winning the trust of All Might." Said All For One, "Now, you'll be able to get closer to him than any other villains in the past 5 decades."

"I won't let you down!" Replied Izuku, "With All Might and U.A both in one place, we'd not only be able to destroy the symbol of peace from the inside, but also collapse the beacon of hope that is U.A. With those two gone, we'd finally be able to bring down the heroes and show the world what they've all become!"

"Now now, don't get too impatient." Said All For One, "After all, All Might dislikes impatient successors."

"Successors?" Asked Izuku, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't you know? He was originally quirkless, just like you!" Said All For One, "His quirk, One For All, was given to him by another person, who received from another, who received it from another, and the line traces itself allllll the way back to me."

"Wait... he was... quirkless?" Asked Izuku, Shocked.

"Izuku, my boy, it's about time you learned about the truth behind All Might's quirk." Said All For One, "You see, his quirk actually came from-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Exclaimed Izuku, slamming the table so hard, everyone in the league froze in shock, "All Might, that bastard, putting me down for being quirkless despite being in the exact situation as me! That hypocrite!"

He then turned to All For One with wrath in his eyes.

"And you, your plan was to trick him into making _me_ the new successor, wasn't it!?" Exclaimed Izuku.

"Izuku, my boy, please calm down and listen..." All For One tried to explain to him.

"No you listen!" Izuku sneered back, "You want me to use All Might's quirk against him? Count me out! He didn't believe that a quirkless kid can be a hero, so why should I prove him right!? This whole plan or yours? Count. Me Out!"

Izuku got up, slamming the door loudly behind him. Upon seeing this, Toga got up to go after him. The others wanted to go to, but All For One stopped them.

"No, let him go." Said All For One, "I understand his anger, just give him some time to process everything."

Hearing this, Sachi turned to All For One, intrigued by what he had just learned.

"Tell me, boss, how do you know all this?" Asked Sachi.

"Because the quirk All Might wields originates from me." Answered All For One.

His eyes widened, Sachi could barely make coherent words in shock.

"Wha- Quirk- You- He- You-"

"I guess you people must be in dire need for an explanation." Said All For One, "Then I'll give you the basic rundown. To summarize, my brother disagreed with how I was running things, so I, thinking he was quirkless at the time, thought that by giving him a quirk, he'd understand. Instead, he actually had a quirk, that being to pass down quirks, which fused with the power stockpiling quirk I gave him, creating One For All. He ran off, came back trying to kill me, failed and passed his quirk on to another. Down the line, I've faced 6 One For All Users, All Might being the seventh."

"You have a brother too?" Asked Sachi.

"Had a brother." Replied All For One, "I... had one."

"Oh..." Sachi shrunk back.

"Nevertheless, I'm not actually trying to make the next One For All user my stooge or even my successor, I'm just want Izuku to give me the quirk once he's obtained it." Explained All For One.

"Oh I see, so you can gain all the powers of All Might and rule the world, right?" Asked Dabi.

"Yeah... if that's what makes you happy." Replied All For One awkwardly.

However, something wasn't sitting right with Sachi, despite All For One's motivations being pretty clear cut and believable, especially given what kind of person he was. Back at All For One's lair, he closed his video feed, praying that Izuku could calm down soon so that he could finish explaining him his intentions. Just then, a portal opened up next to him with Sachi walking through.

"Sachi? What are you doing here?" Asked All For One, kicking a Shojo manga he was reading earlier under the table.

"You didn't sound genuine, so I knew something was up." Replied Sachi, "I don't know if it's because you're a bad liar or I'm just super good at detecting lies, but I felt that what you really wanted was something... less than world domination. Now tell me, what do you want with One For All exactly?"

All For One turned back, making sure his audio was off, then turned back to him.

"I'm only telling you this because I owed a whole lot to your father, but this is between the two of us, got it?" Said All For One.

"Understood." Replied Sachi, "Now tell me, what is it that you want with One For All?"

All For One pulled open a drawer, revealing a family photo. In it, he saw two kids, one slightly older than the other.

"Forgiveness." All For One replied in a solemn tone.

_over a century ago..._

"You don't have to do this, brother..." Uttered out ****, "Please, stop this madness, I beg of you."

"And let my people suffer?" Asked All For One, "Take a good look at this world! People have dreamed of this sort of stuff for years! The ability to fly! The ability to breathe underwater! The power to lift a truck! And finally we are blessed with these gifts and people want to reject it!?"

"They aren't your people! It's your quirk! It's driven you mad with power!" Exclaimed ****.

"Mad?! How can you call me mad while there a newborn out there, thrown into the trash and freezing to death for merely being born with horns!? How can you call me mad when our own father was murdered before our eyes for merely having the power to absorb other people's illness?! You can never understand what it's like, to be born into a world that has no place for you." Exclaimed All For One, his nails, digging into his arm's flesh, as blood spurted out, "All I ever wanted to be was accepted! To not be seen as a monster!"

Looking at his brother with a wrathful glare, **** backed up, seeing nothing but hatred and envy in his eyes as he walked towards him.

"Well I will make a place for myself! I clawed my way into this world, and I will carve the route I took into a path for all those who's like me to follow! I will show them what it's like to be seen as the monsters!" Exclaimed All For One, before reaching his hand out for his brother.

"Brother? What are you doing!? Brother! Please stop!" **** Pleaded.

"I'll show you what it's like, to be seen as one!" All For One said with a haunting smile.

_Back to present..._

"Dear god..." Uttered Sachi.

"And now, those days are over." Finished All For One, "The dark ages came to a close as quirks kept getting more and more numerous. Eventually, still salty from the dark ages, the surviving quirked, now the world's majority, turned against the quirkless and the cycle continued."

Looking at the picture, All For One's voice because more hoarse, almost as if he was about to cry.

"Now, it's the quirkless who's on the bottom of society's pyramid. I thought that by becoming a symbol of hope for all those with a quirk, they would create a better world, where everyone could be accepted. But instead, they just because the monsters that they were once feared as. In the end, the world didn't change a bit, I just ended up reversing the roles." He said, in a solemn tone, "I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this. I just wanted a world where I could fit in, I just wanted to find happiness. I wanted so much, that I tossed away what I already had."

"But... what does this have to do with One For All?" Asked Sachi.

"The previous users of One For All don't die." Explained All For One, "They live on, residing within the quirk, like a flame of souls, they help guide their next successor before that successor inevitably joins them. If I can get One For All, then I can meet him again. I can finally apologize to him, finally patch up the damage that I left on him all those years back."

"Then why don't you try fixing this mess you've made!?" Asked Sachi, in a pissed off tone, "Can't you see that the source of Izuku's pain technically stems from you!?"

"Because humanity doesn't want to be fixed." Replied All For One, "It just... decides what it wants to be on it's own. It doesn't need one man telling it what it needs to become, it will change, eventually. My mistake was to attempt to "fix" it, when in reality, I just made it to only benefit people like me. If I tried to fix it, I would only cause other people to suffer."

Hearing this, Sachi let out a sigh.

"So this whole time, you just want your brother to forgive you?" Asked Sachi.

"Oh course." Replied All For One, "To realize your mistake too late, and too lose your opportunity to apologize to those who gave you countless chances to change, that is my pain, that is why I fight."

* * *

Leaving All For One's lair by portal, Sachi felt conflicted in telling Izuku the truth about All For One. He felt conflicted in telling anyone as a matter of fact. Izuku already put his heart in soul into trusting All For One after his hopes were shattered, if he were to tell him the truth, he'd just break him even more. Just then, speaking of Izuku, he saw, out the corner of his eyes, Izuku, conversing with Toga and...

"Shoto?" Asked Izuku, "What are you doing here? And what's with the suitcases?"

"U.A's dorms are now open to all students. I'm just moving in." Replied Todoroki.

"Does that mean?"

"Yes! That I no longer have to live under the same room as Endeavor!" Exclaimed Todoroki, practically jumping in excitement, "If it weren't for the fact that I nearly because a black market item, I'd say that villain attack was the best thing that could ever have happened in my life!"

Izuku and Toga, feeling proud that they were indirectly responsible from freeing Todoroki from his dad, hugged him at the same time.

"We're so happy for you, Shoto-kun." Said Toga, tearing up.

"And I'm so happy we're gonna be in the same class!" Todoroki replied.

"Yeah, I can't wait for that!" said Izuku, "So, do you maybe... want to get something to eat with us?"

"Well, as you can see, I have to get to my dorm and unpack first." Said Todoroki, "Wanna come help me?"

"Hell yeah!" The two exclaimed in unison.

As the three ran off, Sachi, watching from afar let out a warm smile.

"Not yet." He said to himself.

Later, at the Height Alliance dorm, Izuku and Toga's mere presence were turning the heads of all other students were were planning on settling in. By the time they reached the front door, they had nearly a dozen people following them.

"Man, our exploits really made us famous." Commented Toga.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Replied Izuku, as the three suddenly bumped into someone new.

"Oh? Hey! It's you two!" Said a familiar voice.

The three turning around ran into another group of two, of which Izuku and Toga actually recognize.

"Wait, Toga? Plain boy? You guys are her too?" Said another voice.

Seeing them, Toga dashed at them, leaping into them like a dog.

"Ochako! Tsu-chan! I missed you two so much!" Exclaimed Toga.

"It's nice to see you two Himiko-chan, Kero" Replied Tsuyu, giving her a deadpan smile.

_"God I wanna frame that smile on a wall!"_ Thought Toga.

"So, who's the two cuties?" Asked a third girl.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you at first, you're?" Asked Toga, noticing a third, pink skinned girl.

"Name's Mina! Mina Ashido! I like dancing, arcades and small talks!" Exclaimed Mina with explosive energy, quickly shaking her hand, "I heard of what you did during the entrance exams, man what a doozy that was! Speaking of which, that must be-"

Mina immediately dashed to Todoroki.

"So, you must be the son of the #2 Hero! I can't see the similarities in appearance, but damn, one thing's for sure: You are H.O.T hot!" Mina greeted, her energetic behaviour being too much for Todoroki to handle.

Still not use to talking with new people, Todoroki slowly backed off, hiding behind Izuku like a scared kitten.

"I don't know to say." Said Todoroki to Izuku, his shyness peeking through his stone cold face, "I want to tell her that I'm not good with people but I'm afraid that would hurt her feelings."

"Oh don't be like that Shoto! Sure talking to new people can be scary, but I assure you, you'll learn to open up in time!" Izuku replied, patting him on the back while giving him an encouraging smile.

Seeing this, Todoroki gave a flattered smile, as his emotionless face became lightly flustered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, thanks, I, uh, I mean thanks..." Todoroki muttered.

Mina, having watched the whole thing unfold, was now more intrigued than ever, as she turned to Toga.

"So... Are those two..." Asked Mina, making inappropriate gestures.

"What? Of course not!" Toga replied, "Don't let his size and age fool you, that kid's basically like our little brother. Our adorable, pure little brother."

"Well, that's good to know." Replied Mina, shaking hands with Toga, "So, ugh..."

"Himiko Toga!" Greeted Toga, "The green haired boy's my boyfriend Izuku."

Toga then grabbed both Tsuyu and Ochako.

"This is my bestie Tsuyu and my girlfriend, Ochako." She said casually.

Hearing this, Mina took a look at Izuku and Todoroki, then back at Toga and Ochako.

"This class's gonna be... interesting..." Mina said, slowly building up a nosebleed.

"Oh no no no, you've got it all wrong." Said Ochako, "Toga here's super sociable! She jumps the gun in terms of relationships like it's a game of hopscotch! Give her some time and she'll start calling you her girlfriend as well."

"She's already starting to call me her girlfriend as well." Said Tsuyu, "Though I don't really mind."

Toga turned back to see that Izuku and Todoroki already moved on, going into Todoroki's room.

"Well, I gotta go, see you in our first day, besties!" Said Toga.

"See? What did I tell ya?" The two others responded in unison.

"Oh okay, so you guys are not like, you know..." Mina clarified.

"Nope." Answered the two.

However, as Mina watched Toga, Izuku and Todoroki all go into one room, after everything she's witnessed, she couldn't help but still wonder, but what if? Back with Todoroki, he and Izuku opened the heavy suitcase, thinking that he only bought the basics, such as clothes, hygiene, books and family items, but to both his and Toga's surprise, there were also bamboo mats, quick-dry cement, paper sliding doors and traditional Japanese paintings.

"Well?" Asked Todoroki to the rest of the group, "Let's get to work."

And they did, hard work. By the time they were done, the room looked nothing like it once was, almost as if the entire inside belonged to another building. Exhausted from all the work, Izuku collapsed, if Toga and Todoroki falling next to him.

"So, our first year in U.A gonna start in merely a few days." Said Todoroki

"Yeah, I can't wait." Replied Izuku.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	17. Chapter 17: First Day in UA

**_Sachi: Welcome everyone, to this week's first Pre-Chapter Podcast(TM), our guest for tonight(or day) is Hizashi Yamada! Aka, Present Mic! _**

**_Mic: YYYYEAAAAHHH!_**

**_Sachi: So, Mic, why don't you tell us about-_**

**_Mic: YYYYYYEAAAAAAAHHHHH!_**

**_Sachi: Ah yes, very intriguing, and what about close relations?_**

**_Mic: YYYYEAAAAHHH!_**

**_Sachi: Woah! I wasn't expecting that! You mean you and Aizawa really?-_**

**_Mic: Yeah._**

**_Sachi: Well you have it here folks! I'm Sachi Tsukiyama and this has be-_**

**_Mic: YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!_**

* * *

The first day of class in U.A had arrived. Standing in before of the massive metal gate of the prestigious school, Izuku and Toga walked in side by side, ready for a year of school life they never expected they would experience as villains. Navigating the massive labyrinth of a building that was the school, they came across many sights that Izuku wished his old self could be there to see. Sleek hallways, massive front windows that made the place look more like a college than a high school and statues and head busts of both famous heroes that graduated from this school and it's founders. However, being the first day, they were also overwhelmed by the sheer number of people, all trying to make it to their class, some more lost than others.

On their way to their classroom, the two also bumped into some familiar faces on the way.

"Hey! Isn't that Ochaco-chan?" Asked Toga, pointing at a brown puff of hair that stood out from the crowd, "Hey! Ochaco! Over here!"

Turning around, the girl quickly recognized who was calling to her, and responded and running over.

"Hey! Toga! Midoriya! You're here too?" Asked Ochaco.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Asked Izuku, welcoming her to walk with them.

"No, I mean here. Our class is halfway across the entire building." Said Ochaco.

"Wait, then why are you here?" Asked Toga.

"I got lost." Replied Ochaco, rubbing the back of her head in an embarrassed manner as a massive sweatdrop an down the two's heads.

As the three slowly made their way to their classroom, they started to chatter, like any normal friend groups would.

"Honestly, I was sort of relieved when I found out that me and Tsu's bold actions were overlooked." Said Uraraka, "Normally, that sort of stuff would get you arrested for vigilantism."

"Eh? You're kidding right!?" Exclaimed Toga, "So me and Izuku did could have landed us in prison!?"

"Apparently so." Replied Ochaco, with an annoyed pout, "Which just doesn't seem right to me. We did what we were gonna do later on anyways, why does selfless deeds require a license nowadays!?"

"Because if people could get away with it, then there would be no need for heroes." Izuku replied glancing at a class picture that had L'Oreal present of all people, "I bet such a rule was put into place so that heroes would have more helpless damsels to save. Much easier to look heroic when a girl can't fly their way out of a building fire."

Both girls turned to Izuku who looked back at them.

"But hey, at least we got away with it didn't we?" Izuku smiled at them.

"Damn right we did!" Toga replied, playfully punching Izuku shoulder.

"I can't wait to see how our class is gonna react to us." Ochaco said, skipping giddily in anticipation, "Just think, a group of unassuming teens that jumped into imminent danger and emerged heroes! It's hard to believe how quickly our lives as heroes are kicking off!"

Izuku shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm just glad our actions got overlooked." Said Izuku, "I mean, can you imagine if the group that saved a kid's life didn't get in but this midget gremlin did?"

Pointing at a nearby student who was barely 4 feet tall, the three turned their attention to a purple haired shorty who was struggling to reach his locker while mumbling something.

"Son of a bitch, they think I'm not good enough for the hero course those blind bastards." Grumbled the purple haired kid.

"Hey! I know him! That's Minoru Mineta!" Exclaimed Ochaco, "He goes to Sennai Middle School!"

"Is he a friend of yours?" Asked Toga.

"Oh god no!" Ochaco trembled at her question, "I just know him because he became infamous in his middle school after stalking a girl."

"You serious!?" Asked Toga, shocked.

"Yeah, apparently from the rumors I've heard, he's stolen girl's student's panties, drilled peeping holes in the locker rooms and even set up traps with his quirk to get girls stuck, forcing them to take off their uniforms to escape." Said Ochaco.

"Disgusting." Toga replied, as the two staring at him with a disgusted look on their faces.

Unbeknownst to Izuku, after that encounter, they seemed to have sped up.

Shortly after, they managed to get to their class with time to spare, which they used mostly up gazing at the oversized door that could fit a truck through it.

"Jeez, overcompensating much?" Asked Izuku.

"Yeah, no kidding." Replied Ochaco.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in already!" Said Toga, impatiently barging in.

As soon as they opened the door however, they were greeted by the squabbling of two students in the front desks, one of which Izuku recognized immediately.

"For the last time, get your feet off the table!" Exclaimed Iida, shouting at Katsuki in a frustrated yet formal tone, "Such conduct is disrespectful and tarnishes this school's name!"

"Well aren't you just the textbook example of formal!" The blond student sneered back, "What factory did they churn you out of, Wall-E?"

"How dare you speak to your co-eds this way?! Such conduct is highly unhero-like!" Replied Iida.

As the three stared in bewilderment at the theater play that was unfolding before them, some of the students noticed them entering, and immediately went up to greet them.

"Hey! It's you guys! Yeah, you, the duo that singlehandedly saved the number 2 hero's son from those villains that attacked at the entrance exam!" Exclaimed some of the students, running up to them, "I gotta say, that was such an amazing rescue you pulled off! I'm honestly kinda jealous of you two!"

"Oh, uh, thanks." Replied Izuku, "The name's..."

"Izuku Midoriya, right? Your name's all over the news." Said the student, "The name's Ojiro, Mashirao Ojiro."

"Well it's a pleasure, Ojiro." Replied Izuku, shaking his hand.

As expected, their deeds made them the main center of attention in their classroom. Looking over his shoulder, he could already see some guys hitting on Toga and Ochaco. While he knew such things were inevitable, something about how pushy some of them were getting was getting on his nerves. As one of the students leaned in, attempting a kabedon on Toga, Izuku zapped at near mach speeds, grabbing the guy by the shoulder.

"Don't." He said in a murderous tone.

His voice, sending shiver down the students spine, had him immediately back up.

"Jeez, chill man, I was just joking." He said frantically, sweating bullets, "I-I mean of course I knew she had a boyfriend and that he was right here, I was just teasing you buddy, hehe..."

"Awww, it's so rare to see you so protective towards me Izuku." Toga teased, blushing at the rare sight, "Almost makes me want to get hit on more often."

Even Iida, who was took his attention to Izuku, ran up to him with eyes of admiration.

"I don't usually say this to rule breakers, but your selfless acts back at the entrance exams has left me speechless." Said Iida, bowing at the three, "I admit my defeat, you three were far more heroic than me."

_"Did we ever meet directly?"_ Thought the three, confused by his comment.

While this was happening, Izuku glanced over his shoulder at Katsuki. Sure enough, the kid was glaring back at him with sharp, hate-filled eyes.

_"That bastard. How the hell did he get so popular." _Thought Katsuki, gritting his teeth in anger, _"I don't know what kind of trick he pulled, once they see how worthless of a person Deku is, it will be middle school for him all over again. Only this time..."_

He snapped the pencil he was fiddling in half.

_"The "swan dive" he'll take will actually finish him off!"_

Just then, all the ruckus was cut short when Ochaco's leg bumped onto a random cushion lying around on the floor. However, upon looking closer, it was no cushion, but a person.

"If you came here to gawk at troublemakers, then you came to the wrong place." Said the man, cocooned up in a yellow sleeping back, "This is the hero course!"

Everyone, now having their attentions directed at the yellow caterpillar, became dead silent as the man groggily got out of his sleeping back, introducing himself.

"It took you a full 8 seconds to quiet down. Seems to me like you kids lack discipline." He said in a deadpan yet serious tone, "My name is Shota Aizawa, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year."

As the students were trying to make sense of the fact that their teacher was some homeless looking twig, the teacher reached into his sleeping bag, taking out a mason jar filled with pitch black coffee who's smell alone could give someone a caffeine overdose and downed it in one gulp.

"Without wasting anymore time, get dressing in your provided gym uniforms and meet up at the P.E grounds." He said, as he left the very confused class.

However, while everyone was still trying to make sense of what had just unfolded, Izuku and Toga stared at each other, both realizing who they were gonna be dealing with for the rest of the year.

"Eraserheads our teacher!?" Toga whispered, "That maniac who can erase quirks with a glare and always acts like he lost both of his parents in an alleyway?"

"Courage, Himiko, once we collect all the data from here that we need, all we need is one well placed attack to completely collapse this school from within." Replied Izuku, "For now, we just have to bare it."

As all the students made their way to the P.E grounds, Izuku met up with Todoroki once again, whom approached him as soon as he was within his sights.

"Izuku, wait up!" Said Todoroki, catching up to him.

"Hey, Shoto! I didn't see you earlier in class, why is that?" Asked Izuku, happy to see him in such a bright mood.

"There were too many people already talking to you." Replied Todoroki, "I was too nervous to cut in."

Hearing this, Izuku gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry about them. You're gonna be spending the rest of this year with them, so why not get to know them a little ahead of time?" Said Izuku in an encouraging manner.

Hearing this, Todoroki smiled, his gaze shifting to the ground.

"I guess you're right."

As this happened, Mina, witnessing the whole thing unfold before her a few feet away blushed, as she turned to Tsuyu.

"You are _sure_ they aren't romantically involved?" Asked Mina.

"From what I've seen, no, they're just really close friends." Replied Tsuyu.

Hearing this, Mina looked back at them for a bit, analyzing their every movement down to the curvature of their mouth.

"Suuuuure." She said with a skeptical look on her face, watching the two enter the changing room, "That's what they all say."

As everyone got changed, Izuku stayed behind, telling everyone that he needed to use the bathroom. However, as the room was emptied out, Izuku took out a pearl from his pocket, slipping it into the vent before leaving.

As the class all got to the training grounds, they saw Aizawa, waiting for them.

"You all arrived 13.2 seconds later than I anticipated." Said Aizawa, "If this is what our future heroes look like, then I picked the wrong day to quit drinking."

As he said that, he took out a metal container from his pockets and drank from it, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Sensei, what are we doing here? What about the entrance ceremony or guidance counseling meetings?" Asked Ochaco.

"A waste of time." Replied Aizawa, "You must understand, my criteria for who gets to make it into the course and who doesn't are different from the entrance exams. Unlike the judges there, who sat behind a screen their entire lives, I have actual experience in the fields, and will not hesitate to kick any of you out of this school if I find your skills insufficient."

Turning to the course, Aizawa began to list the courses that were meant to be run by the class.

"Softball pitch, long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side hops, seated toe touch. You will be evaluated in all of these activities to gauge your abilities." He explained, "And should you be ranked last, you will be judged "hopeless" for this course and immediately expelled."

The class froze at this reveal, some even falling over from shock.

"E-E-E-Expelled!?" Exclaimed one of the students who barely made the cut, "This is crazy! We took and passed the test fair and square, who gave you the rights to just kick us out like-"

"Passed fair and square?" Aizawa cut off, "Allow me to correct you, mister Kaminari, you people judged by the points you earned prior to the unexpected villain attack and you, who used up all of your power to knock out 12 robots at once passed by technicality. Had that exam dragged on, your braindead husk would have been trampled by the 0 pointer and sent to the emergency room."

The teacher then turned his attention to Tsuyu, Ochaco, Toga and Izuku.

"Which brings me to you four. Honestly, I could expel you four right here and now if I had the authority to. However, since your reckless actions were performed outside my supervision and prior to your admission, I do not possess the ability to expel any of you for no reason." Said Aizawa, "Just note that your actions were not only completely thoughtless and jeopardized the real hero's operation, but encouraged unhealthy vigilantism and irresponsible use of quirks."

While Ochaco and Tsuyu took his words to heart, shrinking down from the teacher, Izuku, who completely disagreed with Aizawa's claims stood up to him, talking back.

"And who are you to talk them down like you heroes had it all under control!? By the time you heroes showed up, they had already taken a student hostage AND had dozens of other students trapped and surrounded. We selflessly put our lives on the line to save as many people as possible because you heroes took your sweet ass time to show up!" Exclaimed Izuku, "And yet we are in the wrong for trying to save a life?"

"You are in the wrong for tackling a problem with no prior experience, endangering the lives of a very important individual and potentially making a bad situation worse." Replied Aizawa.

"Then tell me where you heroes were while over 40 students were in risk of losing their lives!?" Retorted Izuku, "Because as far as I see it, you people came far too late to save anyone!"

"Izuku, please, calm down..." Todoroki ran up, trying to hold him back.

"Let me go Todoroki!" Exclaimed Izuku, before glaring back at Aizawa, "Say what you want about me, but all I tried doing was the right thing. If you have a problem with that like everyone else does and want to talk me down, then shove it up your ass!"

Memories of Katsuki and his old middle school class laughing at him for wanting to be a hero briefly came up to mind.

"Because I've heard enough of that shit for one lifetime. One more of you isn't gonna change a thing!" He said, firing a glare that looked even more terrifying that Aizawa's.

The teacher however didn't seem to take kindly to his words, as his hair, along with the bands around his neck rose like they had a mind of their own.

"I hope you're not getting too full of yourself kid, because in my class, that's grounds for expulsion." Said Aizawa.

Not wanting to risk getting expelled so early, Izuku gave up trying to argue with him and, despite him wanting to punch the guy square in the jaws, restrained himself and backed down.

"My apologies, Sensei." Said Izuku in a low voice, "I don't know what came over me."

Seeing how he apologized, Aizawa let out a tired sigh.

"I hope you won't continue to be this difficult with me for the rest of the year, mister Midoriya." Said Aizawa, "Alright, now, everyone, step up to the plate, we'll be starting with the long jump."

As Izuku backed off, Tsuyu and Ochaco approached him.

"Thanks for defending us there." Thanked Ochaco, "Though you really didn't have to."

"Yeah, Aizawa sensei's a pro hero. You seem like a nice guy, but I think it's best if we listened to him." Added Tsuyu.

Toga and Todoroki however interjected.

"What? No way! Izuku, I thought you were very brave out there." Said Toga.

"Yeah, you definitely had a point, I just wished that the teacher saw it." Added Todoroki.

Izuku looked back at them, giving a sheepish smile.

"Well that's all in the past now isn't it?" Said Izuku, "Let's just forget about it and move on, after all..."

_"It's not like there's a villain around every corner or something."_

The pearl Izuku dropped earlier expanded, revealing Toga, dressed in a skin tight chameleon fabric stealth suit(TM), courtesy of Bluejay inc. The plan was simple, let your twice clone attend your classes while you infiltrate the school security system and acquire info. There came the advantage of also being admitted, as getting seen would raise less suspicion if you were allegedly attending U.A.

As almost everyone were at the entrance greeting ceremony, besides Class 1-A, the hallways were completely empty, save for some stray janitors. Thanks to her Chameleon Fabric, she remains completely invisible to school security cameras, meaning there really isn't much elaborate parkour she has to do to not be seen. To her, this mission was like taking candy from a baby.

Reaching the record room, Toga quickly began collecting information that could help damage the hero's reputation. Cover-ups, scandals, fraud, exploiting government funds, the list goes on. Just then, while digging through the records of old U.A classrooms, something interesting caught her eye.

"Support Department of XXXX (Leaving the years ambiguous), thank you for attending U.A..." Toga read out loud, examining the picture.

On it, while she couldn't recognize most of the students, one specific one caught her eye. A young boy, aged around 18 from the looks of it. Fluffy black hair and a freckled face.

"Why does he look so much like Izuku?" Asked Toga, examining the mystery student.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed a lot of matching details between him and Izuku, the hairstyle, the freckles, the sweet, innocent looking smile, the shape of the eyes. The only detail that kept him from looking like an Izuku repaint was the short, brown, slightly crooked horn growing out the right side of his forehead.

"Who... is that?" Asked Toga.

Just then, she heard the door open behind her, as she quickly leapt onto the ceiling almost on instinct. Holding her breath, she used the technique she always uses to elude police: erasing her presence. For a while, it seemed to work, as the janitor who entered the record room didn't seem to notice at all that there was a young girl hanging above him.

However, instead of leaving, the man shuts the door behind him, pulling out a pack of cigars under his shirt, lighting in up right below Toga. As the smoke started to rise, Toga breathed all of it in, as holding still because more and more difficult. Knowing that the man isn't going any time soon, Toga slowly tried to crawl down the ceiling, hoping to sneak out the room before he notices.

As she slowly made her way down, momentarily stopping at very little movement the janitor made, She made her way towards the door. However at that moment, the Janitor tossed his finished cigar, as it's still burnt end, still burning, landed in Toga's hair. Panicked, she let out a sudden gasp, causing the Janitor to let out of startled scream.

"GAAAHHH!"

"KKYAAAA!" Toga scream on instinct, as the two fell over, knocking over several cabinets.

"What the hell are you doing here little girl!?" Exclaimed the janitor, "Shouldn't you be in the meetings!? And what's with that weird suit you're wearing!?"

"W-Well, uh... I..." Toga stuttered, wondering what was the quickest way to kill him and hide the body.

However, whether it was by luck or sheer coincidence, Toga fell right next to the confiscated items cabinet, as the janitor's head filled in an alibi for her.

"Ah, I see, you must've stolen that from the support gear department to try to sneak out your confiscated phone or manga you were reading in class weren't you?" Asked the janitor.

"W-Well, uh, yeah! They did a bag check at the front gate and took my "Heated Heartbeat Highschool with my Hot Husbando" despite the fact that I wasn't gonna read it until lunch!" She exclaimed, blurting out the shojo manga responsible for her sexual awakening, hoping it would convince the janitor.

Hearing this, the janitor's brows furrowed, as he stood up.

"You know that what you just did is punishable by suspension right? I'm gonna have to report this to your teacher immediately." Said the janitor in a scolding tone.

"No no no please! You must understand I can't get suspended on my first day! Please!" Toga cried out, slowly reaching for her knife.

The janitor's head lowered, as the top half of his head was covered by the shadow of his cap.

"Well, there is _one_ thing you could do for me." Said the janitor.

With the dirty she possesses, Toga's face shifted to absolute disgust when she heard what the janitor said. There were moments in her life that seemed like the beginnings of a million doujins, but this one was so blatant, she could practically see the rated 18+ tag on the bottom of left of her peripheral vision, as well as the head of All Might saying "Unfortunately this is a hentai doujin."

"A-And what would that be?" Toga played along.

"Well, why don't you just lie down on this suspiciously placed sofa we keep in our record room for no particular reason as I give you the rundown?" He said with a perverted smile.

"Alright then..." Toga replied, a vein bulging out of her forehead as she played along.

However, as soon as she sat down, the creepy atmosphere of the room was suddenly broken by a long and drawn out fart noise that came as soon as Toga sat down. Suddenly, the janitor burst out into laughter, as his cap feel off, revealing the face of a jolly old man that looked about as old as Tom.

"Bwahahaha! The ol' Whoopy cushion under the couch trick, gets the students every time!" Laughed the janitor.

Confused, Toga got back up, as a red balloon like cushion fell out from underneath her.

"Wait, so you were gonna... you know..."

"I just asked you to sit down and that's what your mind directly went to?" Laughed the janitor, "Man, you really _do _read a lot of Shojo don't you?"

"Well... more or less." Pouted Toga, embarrassed at herself for having her mind in the gutter.

"Ah man, you should have seen your face!" The janitor chuckled, "Oh man that was golden!"

"Wait, so are you still gonna report me?" Asked Toga, confused as to why he was so laid back.

"And have you report on me for smoking in school grounds?" Asked the Janitor, "Of course not! In fact, I appreciate that we still have troublemakers around here. It's the best way for someone like me to get to know more people."

Opening the lights, the sofa Toga sat on was revealed to be but a small piece of what looked like a former lounge.

"This room is the only room in the entire school without a security camera barring the shower rooms and bathrooms." Explained the janitor, "Back in the days, kids would sneak here to have a smoke, drink or even get intimate with one another if you catch my drift."

Hearing this, Toga started to get a lot less comfortable with the sofa she was sitting on.

"And while all other staff members were clueless to it all, I was the only one who knew about this hiding spot." Said the Janitor, "Time after time again, I would barge in to scare them, as they drop to their knees pleading I don't report them. And every single time I pull another joke as a response."

"But why would you do such a thing?" Asked Toga, surprised at how many troublemakers this school used to have.

"Because nobody likes a snitch." Replied the janitor, "And besides, it was the only way I could get appreciated."

"Excuse me?" Asked Toga.

"You think only heroes work at this school? I'll have you know that pro heroes comprise a measly 10% of the staff back in the days. Well, now most of us have been replaced by machines, but not old man Yamida! Those rust buckets will never beat the mighty Yamida!" The Janitor boasted, pointing at himself, "anyhow, back then, over 15 years ago, our school had janitors, cooks, engineers, construction workers to help repair training grounds. Yet, despite our hard work, the students often times forget we ever even exist."

Picking up an old photo, Yamida was seen along with several other people his age.

"Even when one of us retires, we had only each other to celebrate with. No one would acknowledge us and some students even mocked us behind our backs, saying things like "Man imagine being the guy who got excited at his job at U.A, only to find out he was the janitor!" and such." Explained Yamida, "And as the school became more and more automated, the non hero staff became smaller and smaller, as I watched my co-workers and colleagues leave or depart one after another."

Looking around the old lounge, he could almost hear the laughter of students sneaking in here after school to have a massive video game tournament as he stood by the door to make sure no teachers would notice.

"However, here, this old man managed to finally find some people that appreciated him." Yamida continued, "Some even started to come to him in between classes, asking him if they could help them with some homework they didn't quite get."

Sitting down, Toga felt an air of loneliness emanating from the old man.

"Well, that was a long time ago." Said Yamida, "Now that almost the entire staff have been replaced with robots, security became too strict for students to be able to sneak into this place consistently. One by one, the students that I made a bond with graduated, leaving me behind. I haven't had another student come in here for 15 years, until now." Said Yamida, "So pardon me if I scared earlier, I was feeling... nostalgic."

The air of loneliness suddenly became too familiar to him. She could recognize such a feeling from a mile away. The feeling of alienation, of inadequacy, this old man was a lot like Izuku. Doing his best, but ultimately, ignored.

"Pardon me if I sound rude but... why don't you quit?" Asked Toga, "If this place has nothing left for you, then why even stay?"

Yamida let out a light laugh, lighting another cigar.

"Because there's nothing out there for me." He answered, "Even here, I had to undergo several years of parole and get a signed paper from the government for this school to employ a former villain."

"You were a former villain!?" Exclaimed Toga, standing up.

"And a damn good one at that!" Yamida boasted, "They used to call me The Magician, or Mister Vanish!"

Suddenly, the cigar packet he was holding disappeared.

"See? Vanished!" Yamida showed off, "Don't bother trying to peek, a magician keeps his tricks well hidden."

"What is a villain like you doing here?!" Asked Toga.

"I grew up." Replied Yamida, "And boy oh boy do I regret my past life. that's the thing about heroes these days, they get to your head. They make you think they have it easy, so you try to impress one of them with your magic tricks so that they could pick you up as a sidekick. Next thing you know, you make the wrong think vanish and land a hero into the hospital. Your parents get sued, disown you and you live your entire teenage years resenting them for ruining your life."

"How horrible..." Said Toga.

"But that's all in the past now." Said Yamida, "You can't fix the past, but what you can do is make what time you have left enjoyable. In a way, I'm grateful they let me keep this job, it let's me meet other people like you. And nowadays, it feels nice to be finally able to talk to someone for so long."

Looking at the picture Toga dropped, Yamida dusted off, as a wave of nostalgia hit him.

"Ah yes, the support department of XXXX, I remember them. There was this one especially brilliant student of the bunch, Hisashi Midoriya I believe." Said Yamida, "He wasn't really popular so he hung out here whenever he could. We had some great conversations together and I was even the one who peep talked him into making new friends. Next thing you know he's besties with the future number one hero of Japan. I still give myself occasional pat on the backs for that."

"Wait... Midoriya?" Asked Toga.

"Oh boy, look at the time, you better hurry back to class while you still can! Don't worry, what happened here is between us." Said Yamida.

"Shit, you're right!" Toga exclaimed, as she immediately dashed out the door.

As Yamida walked out, seeing her run off, he felt an air of nostalgia wash over him once more. Letting out a satisfied smile, the janitor, for the first time in nearly 15 years, had a buddy to buddy chat with someone else.

"Maybe I should visit my son at some point." Said Yamida.

Meanwhile, back with Midoriya, Aizawa's expulsion test was revealed to be nothing more than a ruse. Luckily for Midoriya, even if it weren't the case, he was safe, as he managed to have a mostly average score in comparison to the other students, shocking pretty much everyone in class.

"Man, Midoriya only in 9th? For someone who saved Todoroki, who's 2nd, you'd expect him to rank higher." Said Kirishima.

"Well, there only so much a quirkless can do." Replied Izuku.

"Eh!? You're quirkless!?" Shocking pretty much the entire class.

"Well that's a whole other ballpark!" Exclaimed Kirishima.

"Yeah, I'm honestly amazed you even made it in the top 15!" Said Sero.

"I got beat by a quirkless? How frustrating!" Grunted Kaminari.

Upon hearing that he was quirkless, people's view on Midoriya shifted completely. Even Ochaco and Tsuyu were shocked.

"You never told us you were quirkless." Said Ochaco.

"You never asked." Replied Izuku.

"Well, that just makes the rescue you pulled off all the more impressive." Said Tsuyu.

While Izuku was drinking up everyone's compliments, the fact that they were this impressed revealed to Izuku the low regards most of them viewed quirkless people. This made him slightly mad. However, Todoroki suddenly spoke up.

"Don't put him on such a pedestal for just being quirkless." Said Todoroki, "Izuku is Izuku, with or without a quirk, it shouldn't make you view him differently."

As he lit a fire in his hand, he recalled what Izuku told him.

"Because in the end, our quirks shouldn't define what we are." He said.

Awe by Todoroki's speech, the class stopped their pampering immediately, some even apologizing to Izuku for acting indirectly negative towards the quirkless.

"Well said, Shoto-kun." Izuku smiled, grateful for Izuku stepping in.

"I had a feeling they were bothering you." Replied Todoroki, "I just said what you told me."

Once again, Mina watched the whole thing unfold, as her suspicions became more and more aroused.

"Just friends they say..." She muttered.

Meanwhile, back with Toga, she saw that the halls were getting more and more crowded. Not wanting to be seen wearing basically a color changing unitard, she quickly hid in the closest room she could find as soon a as group of students came around the corner.

However, much to her dismay, she found herself in the boy's locker room. Panicked, she wanted to dive into the vents and hide. However, just then, out the corner of her eyes, something caught her attentions.

_"Izuku's uniform..." _She thought, approaching it.

Looking around, she made sure no one else was around, before picking it up.

_"This is a once in a lifetime chance..."_ Thought Toga, _"You have time Toga, just... one... whiff" _

Taking a huge whiff, the smell of detergent mixed with Izuku's scent filled her nose, as her body started to heat up.

"The smell of Izu-kun~... Oh, Izuku..." She moaned.

Suddenly the door opened, startling her, as Todoroki entered the locker room, noticing her immediately.

"Toga? What are you doing here?" Asked Todoroki, "Shouldn't you be outside listening to Aizawa as he give everyone the course schedules for the year?"

"W-What are you doing here then?" Asked Toga, using Izuku's clothes to hide her outfit.

"Us special recommendation students get the schedule ahead of time." Said Todoroki, "And what are you doing? Are you... smelling Izuku's uniform?"

"W-Well yeah... but..." Toga blushed.

"Why? Does it smell weird? Did he get something on it?" Asked Todoroki, too pure to understand the implications of Toga's actions.

Before Toga could answer, Todoroki picked up Izuku's uniform, giving it a whiff himself, trying to figure what it was that made Toga smell it.

"Shoto, please put that down!" Said Toga.

However, Instead of putting it down, Todoroki gave it a second whiff.

"This detergent... I recognize it." Said Todoroki, wrapped up in his thoughts, "Why? Where do I recognize the smell from?"

Too puzzled and wrapped up in his own thoughts, Toga took this opportunity to sneak out. However, as soon as she left, the doors opened once again.

"Mina, for the last time, there's nothing happening between me and Todoroki!" Said Izuku, moments prior.

"You sure? He could have a secret crush on you." Said Mina, "Why do you think he went in to change early?"

"What are you implying that he ran in ahead of time to sniff my clothes or something?"

However, as soon as he opened the door, the two came face to face with Todoroki, holding up Izuku's uniform.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shoto!? What the hell are you doing!?" Exclaimed Izuku, his face bright red.

Todoroki looked at the two, briefly.

"Sniffing your uniform." He said in a clueless tone.

Izuku was left jaws agape, as blood gushed out of Mina's nose, causing her to collapse.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, as more girls and guys flocked in to see what happened.

Izuku simply stood there in response, pure silent.

"Oh right!" Todoroki exclaimed, snapping his finger, "Lavender Love! The detergent mom used to use! That's what it was!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
